Through thick and thin
by meyouthem123
Summary: Prequel to "Waiting for someone like you" and "After the wait". AU story: Callie Jacob gets placed with Amy Scott after she is released from Juvie. This is their journey through thick and thin. This is a story of how they became family. Contains OC characters! Not a Brallie!
1. Chapter 1 - Meet the Scotts

**AN: Hello again! Few people, asked me to write more of Callie living with Amy, their backstory, before "Waiting for someone like you" and "After the wait" happens. This is it! It's a prequel to both of these stories. The beginning.**

 **A warning to the new readers - this will be heavily AU. This story will contain more OC characters than the Fosters personnel.**

 ** **Some of you, who have read my work before, might recognize the characters that are in this chapter.** The main focus will be on Callie and Amy, with supporting characters of Aaron (Amy's husband) and Markus (Amy's son). I will be honest - I don't know how often will I be able to write in Stef or the other Adams Foster characters. Of course, I will do my best to incorporate them as often as I can, but just...don't hold your breath too much, please.**

 **If you don't like this AU or if you can't take not reading about Stef/Lena and the other kids every chapter - this story might not be for you. You don't have to read if you don't like.**

 **As for the story - I will try to update as often as possible. I hope I can manage one chapter per week.**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

Aaron POV

August 28, 2011

"I'm in the kitchen, Markus!" I call out to Markus, when I heard the front doors opening and closing. I knew by the footsteps, that it was him. Amy has lot softer footsteps. Also I didn't hear a car pull up, so that meant Amy was not home yet.

"Hey, dad!" he droops his gym bag by the entrance

I look over my shoulder to greet him, but I have to do a double take, because he looks different than he did in the morning. He has shaved his hair short. I don't think it was an inch long, maybe just half of inch long.

"What did you do with your hair?"

"It had grown out too long. It had to go! Besides it's new school year. I need to look fresh!" he says as he runs both of his hands over his short hair

"Your mom is going to miss your hair,"

"The hair will grown back, dad! You should use a haircut as well!" He smirks at me as he walks to the fridge to get out a bottle of water

"Whoa! Hey! Don't insult the hair!" I run my free hand through my hair before I concentrate back on the food on the pan "How was your practice?"

"Good. I think we have done a great job over the summer! I really like how we look. I can't wait for the new season to start!" Markus says opening the bottle

"Don't get too excited! Remember-"

"Yeah, yeah! School comes first! I'm a senior this year, which means I need to focus on my studies so I could get in a good university!" He recites and then takes a sip of the water "I can still be excited for the games though. I now you miss the annual Sunday and Wednesday football matches as much as I miss playing them!"

"Yeah I do!" A huge grin slowly appears on my lips "But education is important as well!" I point to him with the spatula, that I was holding in my right hand

"What are you making?" He asks walking up to my by the stove

"Something that was in mom's recipe book. Not really sure what will come out of it" I shrug a little and then mix the food on the pan so that it doesn't burn

"Well, it smells okay," Markus sniffs the air "And you haven't burned it yet!"

"Go set the table!" I playfully push him away from the stove. Still laughing Markus starts to set the table. He was in the middle of setting the table, when we both heard Amy pull up at the house.

"Mom's home!" I say the obvious

When the doors open, Markus calls out telling her we are in the kitchen. Usually she would call something back but today it was silence from her part. She appeared in the kitchen briefly.

From the moment we saw her, we both knew she has had a bad day at work. Amy gives me a quick peck to my lips, patted Markus shoulder and headed straight up to our bedroom with her bag over her shoulder.

Markus waited till she was out of earshot till he asked "What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure. Probably nothing good," I reply as I continue to make supper

Markus places the tableware on the table "I hate it when she is like that!"

"It's the job Markus. She is allowed to have few bad days in a year,"

"I know," Markus nods back and looks to the hallway, where mom had walked off "I just don't like seeing mom like that!"

* * *

After dinner, which like I had expected, was quieter than usual, Amy went straight up to bed. Markus helped me do the dishes and then disappears up to his room. I lock the doors, turn off all the lights before I head upstairs. When I walk in our bedroom, I find Amy laying on her back, staring up to the ceiling. I make my way to the bed and lay down next to my wife on my side.

"Hey," I say quietly as I gently place my hand over hers

"Hey..." she replies barely above whisper, when she turns her head to look at me. A moment later she turns on her side to face me.

"Wanna tell me about your day?" I ask as I rub her upper hand soothingly

"I had to arrest a kid today" she says and then starts to chew her lower lip. Cases involving kids always affects Amy more than anything else. They always hit close to home, because I know Amy always pictures Markus in the kids place. That makes it everything so much harder. But I know, she can't help it.

"How old was the kid?"

"She was barely 14..."

"That's very young," I breath out

"Mm-hmm" She hums back as she turns on her back "I had to take her to Juvenile Detention. Her case worker was complete ass!"

"Case worker?"

"She is a foster kid, been in the foster care for the last 4 years," Amy says as she quickly runs her hand over her eyes "You should have seen the look in her eye, Aaron. Nothing, but hurt and sadness..."

"I'm sorry, honey" I whisper as I scoot closer to her. Amy turns to her side, so I could snuggle up to her back. I wrap my arm protectively around her and pull her a bit closer to my chest.

"There was something about her. I don't know what exactly, but I can't get her out of my mind!" Amy admits after a little while "I think she needs us, Aaron! I think we can help her..."

* * *

Mid October, 2011

I head upstairs to Markus room. Even before I have reached the top of the stairs, I hear him talking to his girlfriend, Beth, over Skype. I knock on the door frame to announce myself, before I walk inside.

Markus looks over his shoulder to me. The chatter with Beth stopped the moment I knocked "Hey, dad...what's up?"

I walk up to his desk and look down to the laptop over Markus shoulder "Hi, Beth!" I wave at the camera

Beth was Markus girlfriend for the last year. She was also his first and for now the only girlfriend he has had. Beth transferred to Markus school last year. The way they met is not the most nicest story, though. Honestly it's quite horrible actually. Markus accidentally slammed ball right in Beth's face in a gym class, when they were playing volleyball with mixed teams. Her nose was bleeding and he bent her glasses. It was a bloody mess. Somehow he managed to turn that into a friendship and later into a romantic relationship.

Beth was a medium height girl. She has dark brown, slightly curly hair and glasses. Honestly, Beth reminded me of Amy, when she was younger. Beth was the sort of girl you would want your son to be dating - smart, polite, friendly, good sense of humor. Amy and I both liked her.

"Hi, Mr. Scott!" Beth smiles back at me as she waves at me as well

"I really need to barrow my son for few minutes. You will have him back unharmed, I promise!"

"Sure thing!" Beth replies "I will call you back later. Love you," she tells Markus

"Love you too, bye!" Markus say back before they end the Skype call

I take a step back to allow Markus to push back away from the desk to get up. When he stands up, I can't help, but to keep the huge grin off my face.

"Ugh..." Markus groans when he sees the huge grin "What is it, dad?"

"So, you and Beth are at the – Love you – phase already?" I smirk at him. I was happy about their relationship. Markus was happy, that's all I ever want for my boy.

"Yeah...we are" He scratches the back of his neck nervously

"Since when?" I ask curiously

Markus replies recurrently after a little while "Since last week," He then changes the subject before I have manged to ask anything else "What did you need, dad?"

"Oh, um..." I point over my shoulder "Mom and I need to talk to you. Can you come downstairs, please?"

"The dent was there when I walked out of school! I swear, I have no idea how it happened!"

"What dent?" I stop in my tracks and turn back to him

"Crap" he says to himself as he looks down and shakes his head

"Well," I place my hand on his shoulder "You can tell us all about this dent after we talk to you!" Always a happy moment when you see a doomed look in your kids eyes, because they know they are in trouble

Markus and I both walk down the stairs to the living room. Amy was sitting on the couch waiting for us. She sat up a bit straighter when we walked in and rubbed her hands to her thigh. I took a seat next to Amy. Markus, watching us carefully, took a seat at the armchair.

"What's going on?" Markus asks clearly feeling the tension in the air. Amy and I share a look. I place my hand over hers.

"Mom and I...we, uh...we want to foster again"

"Oh.." Markus relaxed visibly "But didn't your foster license end?"

"It did," Amy answers this question "We can always renew it!"

"We wanted to know if you are okay with it. With us bringing another kid in," I look to Amy by my side before I glance to my son

"You know I'm okay!" Markus smiled back "It's weird having the room empty!" Amy next to me breathed out relieved, she was now smiling.

Markus eyes his mom closely for a moment "Are we talking about...a specific kid?" Amy next to me chuckled at her sons words. He knew us too well. He could read us just like we could read him. Amy nodded her head back.

"When is the kid coming?" He asks knowing the process all too well

"If everything goes well, in a month and she will be released from Juvie," Amy tells him, taking him by surprise

Markus mouth drops open "Juvie?"

"Yes," I nod back "Your mom met the girl few weeks back while working,"

"What was she arrested for!?" Markus leaned a bit forward, interested in the subject

"Damaging property and assault" Amy tells him more honesty than I liked

"Whoa!" He leans back and blurs out shocked "Are you serious?!"

"If mom or I thought she could be danger-" I start to explain, but Markus interjects before I can even finish my thought

"Wait, wait, wait!" Markus waves his hand in the air " You said mom met her while she was working-" Markus looks from me to his mom as he connects the dots in his mind "Did you arrest her?"

"I did," Amy admits as she glances to me. I rub her hand gently. I knew Amy felt a little bad for what she had to do, but that was her job.

He still looked utterly shocked "Are you sure she will want to live with us? No offense mom, but if someone arrested me I don't think I would want to spend another day with the person, let alone live with them! I would be very angry and pissed off. Mostly just pissed off!"

"Well, she can be pissed off all she wants, but we are the ones standing between her and a group home!" Amy explains

"Tough luck" Markus says leaning back in the chair.

Now that I felt that our initial conversation was over, I changed it to the one, that Markus will definitely not like "So, about that dent on moms car!"

"What dent?" Amy looks to me surprised. I keep my eyes on Markus. Amy turns to Markus and gives him a stern look "What dent?"

"It's barely visible!" Markus reasons back with a smirk on his lips


	2. Chapter 2 - Juvie

**AN: Thank you everyone for the great response. I appreciate it a lot :)  
**

 **Turns out many of you thought that Markus would be younger :D I never did tell his age in previous stories, but I always pictured him as a teenager. To clear the air - Markus is 17 in this.**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

Callie POV

November 28th

The Sun didn't feel the same way on my skin like it used to. Neither did the wind. As I open my eyes, the first thing that I see is the stupid fence around the courtyard. The yard was full of teenage girls dressed in blue jumpsuits and guards dressed in green uniforms. The inmates had sorted into groups. Everyone, beside me, had someone they stuck together with.

I stood alone in the middle of the courtyard staring up to the blue sky. I have been here for 3 months. Today is the last day I have to spend here. I will be free in few short hours.

 _Free –_ I shake my head at the word

I will not be free until I grow out of the stupid foster care. Once I leave Juvie, I will be thrown either to a group home. That's not freedom. That's just another form of confinement.

The more I think about it, the more I realize that Juvie is actually the safest and nicest place I have been in. I have 3 meals a day. I get to have a lukewarm shower every other day. I have my own bed, which is actually better than some of the stupid spring beds I have had to sleep on. The school here is not that bad as well. And the security guards make sure I am not beaten to death. Overall, this place wasn't that bad.

"Jacob!" I hear one of the guard call my name. When I look over my shoulder I see the guard coming towards me. He was some two head heights taller than me.

"Your PO is here!" he tells me and waits for me to follow him

"But I-" I spoke up, but the guards interjects

 _But_ _I still had time left to spend outside. This is the only time in the day I get to breath in the somewhat fresh air and see the Sun and feel the wind brush up against my skin and move my hair. I don't want to go see a visitor during my time outside._

"I don't care Jacob! Follow me!" he shuts me up. Unless I wanted to get into trouble, I should keep my mouth shut and just follow the guard.

Minute later I am walking down the long hallway, escorted by the guard. I have to stop at a line and wait till the doors are buzzed open. When the doors open, guard gestures me to walk in. It was an isolated room. The probation officer was sitting behind the desk with a folder in front of him. I can only assume that the folder contained all the information about me.

"Take a seat Callie," he gestures to the seat on the other side of the table. I knew I didn't have any other choice, so I did just that. When I sat down, I placed my hands in my lap.

"So, you are getting out of here today. Are you excited?" he asks me, still keeping the folder shut in front of him

"Not really," I shrug my shoulders a little

"You aren't excited to get out of Juvie?" He tilts his head a little, surprised by my answer

"I'm not excited about what waits for me when I get out of here," I reply more honestly than I usually would

He nods back and gives me a sympathetic look "I could understand how that could be nerve wrecking,"

"Highly doubt it..." I mumble under my nose as I avert my look to my hands

"Okay, let's get down to business," he changes subject and opens the folder "You have been here for 3 months now. Didn't get in too much trouble...few altercations with other inmates here and there, but that's nothing too bad. Something like that happens to everyone - we can't get along with everyone.." I run my tongue over my dry lips as I keep listening to him speak

My tormentor here was a 17 year old girl named Paige. Ever since my first day here - she chose me as her next target. Paige tried to pick a fight over the smallest detail. She was one of the most angry and aggressive kid I have ever met.

"You were arrested for damaging property and aggravated assault. Attacked your foster brother with a bat and damaged his car, is that right?" he looks up to me for my conformation

"Yes" I reply quietly. I wasn't proud of what I did, but I didn't necessary regret it either. Liam deserved it. He had it coming after what he did to me. If it hadn't been for the female officer, I might have attacked him again. He should be glad I only smashed his knee.

"Judge was very soft on you. You could have easily gotten a year or more for what you did. You were-"

"I know - _lucky!_ " I hated that word, but almost everyone, who I have spoke to ever since have used that word - the judge, the female officer, who arrested me, my social worker David, one of the guard that processed me, when I arrived here. Somehow I don't really feel – lucky!

"You are going to have 1 year of probation! Do you understand what it means?" He looks up from the folder to me

"Not really," I say shyly as I briefly look down to my hands

"That means you can't get into any trouble. And I mean - any! If you are arrested even for the smallest offense – you are coming back here. No smoking, no drinking, no use of illegal substance, no braking the law, no running away, no hanging out with other criminals..."

"Okay, I got it!" I reply stopping him in mid sentence "No breaking the law!"

"I will come visit you when you will be settled in with your foster parent. We will go over this once again,with your foster parents presence"

"Wait...what?" He raised his eyebrow at me, confused about why I said that "Foster parents? I thought I was going to group home!"

"A family has agreed to foster you!" He repeats without batting an eye

* * *

After the meeting with my PO all I could think about was the foster family that has agreed to take me in. For 3 months, David hadn't said anything about a foster family. He never mentioned a foster family wanting to foster me. All he ever talked about was group homes, which one would be suited better for me.

As we were all lined up to head back to our cells after lunch, I noticed that Paige, from the front of the line, kept looking back at me. I glanced over my shoulder to see if maybe she was looking to at someone else. No such luck. When I looked to the front, the girl once again glared at me. She run her thumb over her lower lip and then switched with another inmate with places to be closer to me. Suddenly I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

Paige switched with another inmate and now she was right in front of me. My heart was beating fast in my chest. I pulled my hands in fists.

She leaned back a bit and whispers to me "I heard you are getting out today," I swallow a lump in my throat as I stand tall and stare back at her, trying to show to her that I was not scared of her. Which of course I was.

Suddenly, I felt my hands being grabbed from behind. The next thing I know, I feel a punch right to my stomach that pushed out all of the air that I had in my lungs. After that followed a punch to my face, which made my vision blurry. The person behind me, let go of my hands. I was gasping for air, struggling to breath in.

Another punch to my face did it. My vision went black as I dropped to the ground with all my fours. When I felt a foot collide with my ribs, I collapsed on the cold floor beneath me.

* * *

"Belongings – one necklace," the guard says out loud and pushes the small plastic bag my way

I quickly reach for my moms necklace, but my action comes to stop, when my ribs protest the fast movement. Sucking in a breath, I place my right hand over my left side of ribs. I wait few seconds till the pain pass and then slowly I repeat the action I tried to do before – reach for my moms necklace.

"That's all of it," the guard tells me as I open the snap and carefully, not to hurt my ribs again, put the necklace around my neck. The guard waits till I am done and then gestures me to the doors "Follow me,"

I have to limp through a long corridor and another room, before I reach the front hall of the Juvie. The hall was pretty full. There were few people standing in the line to talk to the guard behind the front desk. I also saw few social workers walking with teenagers and their guardians. By the looks, there was also a lawyer there as well, with a fancy looking suit and expensive looking watch on his right wrist.

"You are free to go," the guard gestures to the doors that lead to exit "Try not to get back here!"

Just when I was about to walk out of the building, the doors opened and David walked in "Callie, follow me, please!" David says to me as he keeps the doors open for me

"My PO mentioned that a family was going to foster me," I state as I walk out of the building

"Yeah, a family came through," He says as he walks pass me, heading down to the parking lot "Actually, your foster mom is here to pick you up!" He tells me looking over his shoulder to me

"She came to pick me up?" I say quietly, mostly to myself. I don't think David heard me, because he was already some 5 steps in front of me. That seemed like a lot of trouble for the foster parent.

"Mrs. Scott!" I hear David say a woman's name, when he had already reached the parking lot. The woman greets him back. I believe they shook each other hands. He was standing right in front of the person, so I didn't see the woman. I finished walking up to David with my head down.

"Hi, Callie!" I hear a familiar voice

My head snaps up as I needed to add a face to the voice. I have heard this voice before, but at the moment, I couldn't remember from where. My stomach dropped when I saw the officer that arrested me standing next to David.


	3. Chapter 3 - Foster home Nr7

Callie POV

"Do you remember, Officer Scott?" David asks me, when he turns to me

"Please, it's Amy," she spoke up

Remember her? Sure, I remember her. How can I forget her? I also hate her. Instead of helping me, she put handcuffs around me, while it should have been Liam, who she arrests! Few days later she decide to show up to the Juvenile detention center and visit me, like she was my friend or something. She pretended she hadn't done anything, that she was doing her job. I don't want anything to do with her!

"I want to go to the group home!" I state staring down at David

"Callie-" David warned me

"I don't want to go anywhere with her!" I gesture to the officer. The quick hand movement, hurt my ribs, but I didn't react to it. I bit my teeth and sucked it up.

"She has agreed to foster you," David reminds me

"I don't want to be foster by her! I don't want to go with her! I don't like her! I don't want to live her! I don't want to live with a cop!" I shout back at him, my lower lip whimpers. I have to bite my lip, so the tears in my eyes don't fall.

Amy stood there still. It was like my words hadn't offended her, not even a little bit. David on the other hand reacted a whole lot differently to what I said.

"Too bad, because you don't have a choice! The paperwork has already been signed!" David snaps back at me in raised voice, putting me down in my place. I could he didn't like my attitude, it showed. I had angered him a lot.

"I'm sorry about that," David apologizes to Amy "She didn't mean that-"

"Yes I did!" I say loudly, David turns to me a gives me a stern look

The officer smiles back "It's okay. So, are we done here or do I need to sign anything else?"

"Yes, yes...we are all done," David smiled back at the officer "She is all yours!"

David walks up to me and places his hand on my shoulder. I take a step back as I push away him hand. He sighs at my action, but still continues with his little speech "Don't mess this up Callie! There isn't anyone else who would take you in! You next stop is a group home!"

With that David walks away, leaving me a lone with the officer. I felt uneasy in a whole new level once I was alone with her. The feeling that this was not going to end well for me, was strong.

"Hop on in, let's get you home," She says opening the doors to the front passenger seat for me

I swallow the lump in my throat and reluctantly make my way to the car. My ribs hurt badly, when I sat in, but I didn't make a sound. When I am sat down in the seat, she closes the doors behind me. I flinched a little at the sound of the doors closing. In a way, it felt like cell doors were slammed in my face. My freedom ended when she closed those doors behind me. This was another prison for me. I was going to live yet another nightmare. The questions remains – how long will I have to suffer through it this time?

While I watch how Amy walks around the hood of the car to get to the drivers seat, I wipe away the tears that had escaped. I haven't been this scared in a long time. What scared me the most was the authority Amy held. Law is on her side. If I would need help, while I live with her, no one would ever believe me. A police officer versus a foster kid/juvenile delinquent...

When Amy sits in the car, I dip my head down and look to my lap.

"Put your seat-belt on, Callie!" she tells me as she places keys in the ignition

I oblige instantly not wanting to cause any more trouble than I'm already in. I was sure, I will get punished for how I treated her 2 minutes ago, when we get to her house, out of the public. I am already in so much pain, I don't know how much more I could take.

* * *

After about hour and half later, Amy pulls up in a driveway, behind another car. We had turned into this sort of suburban area some 5 minutes ago. Amy parked by a two story house. The grass was mow down, there were flower beds by around the house, I saw a garage at the end of the driveway. The house itself looked very well maintained.

Who am I kidding? Olmsted's house looked well maintained as well. It's just a front, an act. Everyone knows the real monsters live inside these well maintained houses. The real monsters act as your friends before they hurt you. The real monsters blend in. They could be anyone. They could work as cops during the day.

"Here we are," Amy says stopping the engine and opening her seat-belt

I watch how Amy gets out of the car first, only then I push the seat-belt button to unlock it. My eyes were locked on the house, while I get out of the car. When I close the doors behind me, Amy locks the car from afar. She smiles at me and waits till I start to follow her to the house.

"My husband is home, that was his car up front. But I am not sure about my son, he could still be at his practice. He usually comes home around this time," Amy tells me, holding the front doors open for me "Markus plays football. He's a senior,"

"Hey, babe, how was your drive here?" I hear a voice from the end of the hall. When I look up I see a tall, average build man, it doesn't look like he is at the top of his shape. He had a short stubble, like he hadn't shaved in day or two. Aaron had black, medium length, slightly curly hair. It looked kind of messy, but at the same not, because I could tell it was combed back to one side.

"Quiet, but good," Amy had to lean up to kiss him. Aaron was at least around 1,85 cm (6,1 feet) tall. Compared to Amy, he looked big. But Aaron still looks small compared to my former foster father Matthew Malloc - he is bigger, taller and more buff than Aaron is.

"Callie, this is Aaron, my husband," Amy says as she stands between us introducing us

"It's nice to finally meet you, Callie!" Aaron suddenly extended his arm towards me. I cringe back from the sudden movement and take a step back. I didn't want anyone to touch me or to come close to me.

"Sorry," he pulls his hand back "Didn't mean to scare you," he apologizes, but I still keep my distance

He looks to Amy and points over his shoulder "I need to go check on the dinner, it should be done in some 10 minutes."

"I will show you around the house," Amy says with a smile and gestures to the first room on my left

I don't have a choice. She would show me the house either way. So I just keep my mouth shut and follow her around the house. The house wasn't as big as I thought it would be. First floor contained only a living room, kitchen and a storage room. There wasn't much to show. It was an average looking house. Reminded me of my old house, where Jude and I used to live with our parents. Nothing too fancy, didn't look too glamorous or expensive, but it does look homey. There were a lot of personal touches like pictures, small decors, flowers, notes attached to the fridge. Small stuff, but the small stuff gave the house the homey feel.

After we made our way up the stairs, which I may add, caused me a lot of pain, we got to a small hallway. There were 4 doors – the master bedroom, bathroom and two other smaller rooms. The doors to far left, lead to bathroom. Next after the bathroom was Master bedroom, but the one after that was Markus room. Which leaves the far right doors – my temporary room, while I stay here.

Mater bedroom had carpet throughout the room. There was a king size bed, a big closet, desk. There were pictures, clock and vase of flower on the nightstands next to the bed.

From the quick look around in Markus room, I noticed a lot of trophies and medals on a shelf. Markus must be good at sport. There were posters on the wall, a singed football jersey was hug up, a laptop stood on the desk, along with some books and notepads. Few clothes were tossed on a chair, I saw a sock on the ground. Looked like any other typical boys room.

"And last, but not least..." Amy says as she walks out of Markus room to the hallway, I limp after her "...Your room!" she says opening the doors

Before I walk in, I take a look at the outside of the doors to see if the doors had any kind of lock from the outside. There was none. When I walked inside, I was surprised by how nice the room was.

"Aaron finished remodeling it today. We changed the wallpaper from a pink to this...light green one. Do you like it?" Amy says standing in the middle of the room looking around "You didn't strike me as a girl who likes barbies, butterflies, unicorns and...well, you simply didn't strike me as the most girly girl!"

I don't reply, I stand by the doors and look around my new living quarters.

This room does look better than any other room I have had to live in. It was in much nicer color than the rest of the rooms I have stayed in. Actually it simply had color. It wasn't just old, dirty white wallpaper, with flower pattern. There was a nice wooden floor on the ground, but right in the middle of the room there was a carpet, that reached under the bed, that was in the corner, and the desk that was some few feet away from the end of the bed by the wall.

"New bed sheets. We went with neutral look, no flowers, no comic book theme or sport theme," Amy gestures to the bed

Warily I limp over to the bed and sit down. The bed seemed to be very comfy, the sheets smelled nice or should I say clean. I run my palm over the bed cover to feel the soft fabric. I hated to admit it, but I loved this room.

"The dinner should be ready and I think I heard Markus walk in," Amy tells me after I hear door closing sound from the downstairs "We should head back down," I comply and follow her out of the room and down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4 - House rules

**AN: Writing this chapter I learned (realized) something about myself - I don't know how to write short chapters. Whenever I have ~1k words in - I look at the length, reared and think to myself - _well this is f-ing short and nothing happened there, I better add some more._ And that is why you will never see a chapter with only 1k words in my stories. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Markus POV

When I walked in the kitchen, dad was putting the lasagna on the table. The table was already set. Unlike the last few months, there were 4 plates on the table instead of three.

"Hey, how was your day?" Dad says as he takes off the cooking gloves and places them on the grip handle on the stove

"It was okay," I reply as I drop my backpack and my sport bag on the ground "Is she here?" I open the tap on the sink and wash my hands

"Yeah, she's here. They arrived some 15 minutes ago. Mom is upstairs showing the house and her room," Dad says as he pours lemonade in the glasses

"What's she like?" I ask curiously when I start to dry my hands

"Shy. Quiet. Angry inside. Sort of jumpy," Dads counts off "Definitely scared. She is wary and guarded,"

"Okay...I got it!" I chuckle back stopping him in his ramble. I had a feeling he could go on for another minute.

"She hasn't actually talked to me yet," Dad says when we both hear footsteps from upstairs, he turns to me "Don't try to initiate any contact, she isn't exactly…fond of it. She flinched away when I extended my hand to her. Don't initiate contact, but try make her feel welcomed, okay?"

Now that Callie is living with us, it is that time again, when dad and I sit at one side of the table, mom sits at the end of the table, but the other side is left free for the foster kid. I walk around the table, to the side where there are two plates set. I was a little bit nervous about meeting his girl.

"Understood," I show dad thumbs up and sit down at the table, pressing my hands on the table. A moment later mom and the girl walks in.

The first thing that I notice was the black eye, bruise on her cheek, as well as a small cut on her cheekbone and a split lip. Her hair was a little bit greasy. The clothes she was wearing looked wore down, as did her converse sneakers. It looked like this girl had gotten in a fight. Someone had done a number on her.

I remember what mom told me about her, how she damaged a car and attacked her foster brother with a bat. Looking at her now - I don't see it. I don't see how she could have done that. In my mind I had painted a picture of how the girl could look. That image was nothing like her. Only by taking one look to her eyes, I know, she is scared.

"Take a seat, Callie," Mom gestures to the place at the table, opposite me. When Callie started to walk towards the table, I notice the limp she had.

Mom smiles at me as she sits down at the end of the table "Callie, this is Markus, our son!" she places her hand on my forearm and smiles at me

I glance from mom to Callie, who sat on the other side of the table "Hi!" I say with a warm smile on my lips and raise my right hand up to give her a little wave. Somehow I got the feeling I won't get a greeting back. The eye contact we shared was short lived. Callie's eyes averted down to her lap a moment after mom introduced us.

"Okay, lets eat!" Dad says out loud as he places the salad bowl on the table. He walks around the table and sits down next to me.

"Let me get that for you," Mom says taking Callie's plate to put on some lasagna. I was already holding the salad bowl in my hand, so when mom was done putting the lasagna on, I placed two spoons on salad on her plate. I was pretty sure, she won't eat be able to eat everything we put on the plate. But it's better that she leaves leftovers on her plate, than she is left hungry because she is too scared to ask for more food.

The first dinner is always a little bit awkward. Mom and dad tried to start a conversation with her, but she didn't say a word back. The only response my folks got back was a head nod, head shake a shoulder shrug. Mom looked happy enough about the non-verbal answers she got.

"Thanks for the dinner, dad!" I say as I push my chair back. I knew it was time for me to head upstairs and leave my parents and the girl alone. First day is the day they set the ground rules. Before I leave I offer a warm smile at the girl. She averts her look down to her lap once again. The facial expression or should I say lack of it, told me she already knows what was coming.

Callie POV

Like I excepted, Amy took the lead on reading me the house rules. To my surprise the rules weren't as strict as they were in other foster homes I have lived at. I had less restrictions than in other homes.

I can enter every room in the house, granted, if it isn't _mine_ , I need to knock and ask permission first. There were no strict food rules. Apparently, if I was hungry, I could take anything I find in the cupboards, shelves and fridge. I wasn't even given chore list that I need to do every day after and before school. They will be sending me to the same school Markus goes. The word – respect – was mentioned multiple times.

"Your curfew is at 7," Amy tells me firmly, but her voice didn't held the strict and harsh tone, that foster parents usually have. I had never had a curfew before while in foster care. No one had ever cared about that much to put on a curfew.

"There will of course be consequences if you are late!" Aaron points out making me tense up

"Is everything clear so far?" Amy asks, after they share a look

"...what sort of consequences?" the words slowly and quietly left my mouth. I don't know why I asked it. Usually I wouldn't. I guess I was worried, because I was already in a lot of pain and I had trouble breathing, my chest felt tight and hurt as well. Another kick or hit to my ribs might be too much. I needed few days of not getting hit so my injuries from the Juvie beat-down heal.

"It will depend of the circumstances, if you had informed us that you would be late, if you had a valid reason, how late you are for your curfew..." Amy counted off, but Aaron finished "You are either looking at grounding or chores, or both!"

 _Getting grounded or chores –_ that seemed to be a very easy way out. I might even try to look for Jude, while I am here.

"Do you have any more questions, Callie?" Amy asks as she intertwines her fingers. They both looked at me, waiting for an answer. Slowly I shook my head.

"Okay," Aaron glances to Amy "I guess we are done here!"

"If you follow me, I will get you a clean towel, new razor and toothbrush, so you can have a shower and get ready for the bed," Amy tells standing up

She waits till I follow her. Unwillingly, I get up from the chair. My movement once again was too fast, too sharp. I feel pain in my ribs once again. My chest was hurting more every minute. I place my hand over my bruised ribs and follow Amy up the stairs.

"David dropped off your stuff yesterday. We washed everything and put it in the closet already," Amy tells me as we walk up the stairs "If you will leave your current clothes in the hamper, I will wash them tonight and you will have them clean in the next morning,"

While Amy goes to the master bedroom to get the bathroom stuff she mentioned, I head in my room and get myself some clean clothes for the night. The closet had a lot of space, but all of clothes used up maybe 30% of the space. I wore the only pair of shoes I own, I have one spare jeans, few wore down shirts and sweaters, 5 pairs of underwear and socks. All my clothes fit in one duffle bag. Quite pathetic if you think about it. But that's how I live. I was always ready to be pulled out of a house, so I always packed light. Some of the stuff gets lost on the way.

I make a mental note to myself to pack all my stuff clothes back in the duffle bag, because I know – this place won't be forever. 2-3 months tops. No need to get too comfortable here. I am used to living out of my bag anyway.

I grab a pair of underwear, my one and only sweat pants and an old t-shirt that I have had for the last 3 years. I remember I got the shirt and sweats in second hand shop near where my school was. The only reason I bought the clothes was because they were a discount and they were in larger size than I wore at the time, thus the clothes fit me longer. But even with the discount – I used almost all of my saved up money, which of course was not much. You can't really save up money in foster care, because it's not like you have any money to use. I had few dollars for a whole month. Most of the money went to lunch at school. But if I skipped a lunch every other day, I could save up a dollar or two.

"Knock, knock!" Amy says instated of actually knocking. When I looked up to the doorway, I see Amy standing there with a big white towel in her hands. On top of the towel was a new razor and a toothbrush.

"Here is your stuff. You can take any shower gel, soap, shampoo and conditioner you see. Toothpaste is above sink, on the shelf. All the body lotions and creams are in the small cabinet under sink on the left side," Amy tells me, when she hands me the stuff. She puts the pile on my pile of clothes, that I had gathered up.

"Oh! And Callie-" Amy calls after me when I was by the bathroom doors

 _Here we go! I will probably have hot water for like 3 minutes_ – I think to myself, before I look back at her

"If you need any female hygiene stuff, you can find it under the sink as well, but at the right side!" Amy tells me without batting an eye at the embarrassing subject. I feel my cheeks turn warm and I avert my look down.

"Okay, I'm going to let you take the shower now. I will be downstairs to the kitchen, doing dishes, if you need me," she tells me as she starts to walk back down

* * *

The first thing I do, when I get in the bathroom is lock the door behind me. I don't want anyone to walk in on me. I pull on the doors to make sure they are locked. Only after I make sure the lock works, I set the pile of stuff down.

This bathroom was spotless. The toilet and shower was so clean, it even shined. There was no hair, corrosion and dirt anywhere in the shower. There was this mat in the shower that makes sure you won't slip and fall. The towels were all hanged up neatly on the towel rack. There was a small cup to put toothbrush is, so you wouldn't have to just toss the toothbrush down.

I opened the little cabinets above and below sink to check everything out. There were shampoo and shower gel, soap, lotion reserves. More towels stood at the bottom shelve under the sink. This bathroom is luxury!

Like Amy told me, I put my clothes that I wore, in the hamper. Before I start the shower I walk up to the sink to look at myself in the mirror. My body was covered in contusion and bruises. I saw hand prints around my upper arms, where I was held, while Paige hit me.

The bruises look worse than they did few hours before, when I was in the med wing. My ribs looked the worse. Especially my right side. It was black and blue. Those kicks really hurt me. When I was on the ground and Paige kept on kicking me, I could have swore, I heard my ribs break.

Markus POV

I was chatting with Beth over Skype, when I heard a loud thud sound.

 _I will be back in 5 -_ I write to Beth before I head out to investigate the sound

Mom and dad were still downstairs, but I was sure the sound came from upstairs. It was just me and Callie upstairs. I heard mom talk to her in the hallway some 15 minutes ago. Callie was still in shower. I would have heard if she walked out.

I peak my head out of the room and look both ways before I step out to the hallway. It was quiet up here. The more I listened to the silence that came from upstairs, the more worried I got. If Callie was in the shower, I should hear the water running or her moving around the bathroom.

"Callie?" I ask loudly enough so she could hear me as I move towards the bathroom "Is everything okay?" I moved my left ear closer to the doors to listen in "I hear a thud sound? You okay in there?" I listened closely, but heard nothing. There was no response from here. Not even a little sound. "Callie?"

I took a step away from the doors and leaned over the banister to call down "Mom! Dad!"

"Yes?" I hear dad call back

"I think something is wrong! You need to come up quickly!" I don't have to wait long. They both are on the stairs few seconds later.

"I heard a thud sound. Callie is not answering!" I gesture to the bathroom doors

"Callie!" Mom ran to the doors and knocked "Callie, honey! Answer me! Are you okay?!" I took a step back giving mom and dad more room.

"Callie!" Mom called out, her voice full of concern "Can you open the doors?"

When there was no response from Callie, mom looked back to dad "Get the spare key!" Dad sprinted to the master bedroom. The bathroom door had a door nub that could be locked from the the inside, but thankfully, it could also be unlocked from the outside with the key. We had never used the key before. I don't even know where it stood.

Dad was back before I knew it and was unlocking the doors. When dad turned the door nub, mom gave me a look that said - stand back a little. When the doors were unlocked, mom was in the bathroom first.

"Callie!" I hear her exclaim out in panic. Dad ran inside as well. When I walked to the doorway to take a peak, all I saw was that mom was crouched down in front of Callie, who was laying on the tile floor, unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5 - 911 What's your emergency?

**AN: Chapter is up so soon, only because I had to cut the previous one somewhere. This is what I cut off the last chapter. I told you I can't write short chapters...**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

Markus POV

"Markus! Call 9-1-1!" Dad called from the bathroom. Mom and dad were still crouched down to Callie, trying to get her to open her eyes. I took of sprinting to my room. My phone stood on the desk. I garbed it and with shaky fingers I dialed the 3 digit number.

Almost instantly I was connected to an operator, I hadn't even gotten back to the bathroom " _ **9-1-1. What's your emergency?"**_

" _We need help!"_ I was speaking in fast manner " _My foster sister...she fainted out of nowhere. We can't wake her up..."_

" _ **What's the address?"**_ the operator asked in a calm tone

" _Opal street 14, Pacific Beach region,"_ I stuttered a little

" _ **Help is on it's way. Ambulance will be there in 3 minutes. Can you tell me your name?"**_

" _It's Markus,"_ I reply keeping my eyes down on Callie, who was still unconscious. Mom was holding her hand with one hand, but caressing her cheek with other, all while talking to her girl.

" _ **Markus, how old is your foster sister?"**_

My memory got foggy all of a sudden. It was a simple question, one that I knew the answer to. But right now, it was like someone had hit me on my head. " _I...ugh...I think, she_ _is_ _14…"_ I say not too convincing, when my dad got extended his arm towards me "Give me the phone?"

" _My dad wants to speak to you!_ " I tell the operator before I hand the phone to my dad

"Looked like she was in lot of pain, whenever she moved her torso or took in a deeper breath!" Dad says the moment he puts the phone to his ear. He nodded his head as he listened to the operator speaking to him. His eyes were down to Callie all the time.

Mom looked over her shoulder to me "Markus, can you go wait for the ambulance outside?"

"But I -" I gesture down to Callie. I wanted to stay here. I wanted to help her.

"Please! They will find us more quickly if someone will be waiting outside and show them way up," Mom explained to me

"...Okay," I comply and turn on my heel. Before I walk to the stairs, I take one last look back to the bathroom. Taking a sad sigh, I walk down the stairs, to front doors and out to the front yard. When I stepped outside, I could already hear the sirens in the distance. I walk to the street and stare down neighborhood, waiting for the car to show up.

After a little while, I saw a car with sirens on, turn in the street. The ambulance was here. I waved my hand in the air, getting their attention. The car stopped right by our house.

"She's upstairs in the bathroom!" I point back to the house, when the driver got out

"Do you know what happened to her?" the driver asks as he walks to the back of the ambulance. The paramedics get out a stretcher and two red bags.

"Not really! I was in my room, she was in shower. I heard a thug. When dad unlocked the doors, she was on the ground. Unconscious!" I spoke as we walked towards the house

Amy POV

I was the first one that jump out of the ambulance. Once I was out, I helped the paramedic get the gurney, with Callie, to the ground. When the other paramedic runs to the back, they start to push her towards the hospital. I reach for Callie's hand and squeeze it as I walk next to the gurney.

Looking over my shoulder I try to see if Aaron is anywhere to be seen. Only one of us could drive in the back of the ambulance with Callie. Aaron had said to me that he will take the car, so I took the ride with her. Markus stayed home.

I saw no sign of Aaron, so I looked back down at Callie. She had opened her eyes shortly after she was placed in the back of the ambulance. That was a good sing, at least she was conscious again. But she wasn't quite responsive as I would like her to be. Yes, her eyes were open now, but I saw how she was struggling.

"You will be okay, honey! I'll be right here!" I manage to tell her before a nurse stops me from going further along

"Your daughter is in good hands!" Nurse says as she guides me to the waiting room

"Foster daughter," the first word came out barely audible

"Doctor will come talk to you as soon as he has an update about her," Nurse tells me, when I sat down. She places her hand on my upper arm to give me a little comfort, before she turns and walks away.

I was sure this was connected to the beating she got in Juvie. David warned/informed me about it. He had said that the doctor checked her out. He had said that she was fine, that Callie got only small bruises and bumps. Nothing serious. This doesn't exactly seem like nothing. If it was nothing, we wouldn't be here right now. We would be at home.

I knew I shouldn't have believed it so easily. If only I had taken her to hospital for a check up first, before taking her home, this could have been avoided.

"Where is she? How is she!?" Aaron pulled me out of my thoughts, when he marched in the waiting room asking and looking for answers

I jump of the chair and go straight to him "They took her to ER. Doctors are checking her out. I was told the doctors will come talk to us if they have an update!"

"Okay," Aaron run his hand over his mouth "Do we know anything?"

"She was having trouble breathing when she woke up in the ambulance...looked like she was in lot of pain," I say remembering how confused, disorient and in pain Callie looked

"She woke up?" I quickly nod back "That's good. That's good news!"

I shook my head as I ran my fingers over my forehead "This was not how I wanted the first day to end,"

"She will be okay!" Aaron wrapped his hands around me and pulled me close to his chest, he kissed the top of my head "We will be okay!"

"I had a feeling. I should have taken her to hospital myself-" I start to scold myself for not doing what I should have done

"It's not your fault!" Aaron leaned out a little to see my face "You were told that she only had few bruises. We both know bruises aren't life threatening, bruises don't make people lose consciousness! Clearly she doesn't have _only_ bruises! We weren't told the truth by David, because David obviously wasn't informed of her full injuries as well! I don't see a reason why David would hold back on her health condition. So, there are only two options - either Callie wasn't given the medical care she needed or she wasn't accessed correctly in the first place by the Juvie med doctor! If you want to blame someone – blame the med doctor that checked her out after she got in the fight with the other inmates!" Aaron rambled logically, of course it all made perfect sense.

It wasn't my fault. I only knew so much. With the knowledge I had, I had no reason to believe that she needed another check up with doctor. With the knowledge I had about Callie's injuries, the pain could be taken away by over the counter pain medication, ice pack and few days of rest.

I press my head back to Aaron chest, let out a deep sigh and tighten the grip around him. Now the hard part starts - the waiting. That's the hard part. The not knowing.

"Mrs. and Mr. Scott!" I hear our names being called out. _That was rather quickly_ \- I think to myself.

I pull out of the embrace and Aaron turns around to face the doctor. Next to the doctor stood two police officers and the nurse, with whom I briefly spoke before. The nurse must have only showed her the way to us, because she left the next moment, leaving us alone with the doctor and the two police officers.

"Yes!? How is she?" Aaron asks, but I remain silent while I look over the four people. Something was off. I could tell only by looking at their faces.

"What's wrong?" Aaron still hasn't realized why they were here

"They think we did it," I look up to Aaron to shed some light on him

"Did what?" He looks down to me confused

"In the brief examination, I noticed that Callie has sustained injuries that usually correspond to being abused," The doctor tells us and gives us both a look. The police officers were watching us with suspicion as well.

This was the first time I am the civilian, not the police officer, who looks suspiciously at people trying to see if they could have committed a crime and abused a kid. This was surely a shitty feeling, being accused of something you haven't done. The looks these people gave us. They are looking at us like we are some sort of monsters.

Aaron shouted back after he heard what the doctor had to say "We didn't do this! She was already beaten up! I would never hurt a kid! We would never-"

"Sir!" Police officer stepped forward "You need to calm down!" I grab Aaron's hand and pull him back. We didn't need to give any more reason for them to doubt us.

"David Ratters!" I say to the police officer and reach for my phone in my pocket to get his number "278-992-100" I read out the phone number "That's Callie's social worker. He will confirm that she sustained her injuries before she came to live with us. Better yet, you can call the South Bay Detention Facility hall!" One of the officers takes my phone and writes down David's number and name.

I turned my attention to the doctor "David, her social worker, told me that Callie had gotten into an altercation with few of the other inmates right before she was released. I was told she only had few bruises on her. We did not lay a finger on her! Please, you have to believe us. We did not hurt Callie!" the officer dials a number on his phone and walks out to the hallway to make the calls

"Amy is a police officer herself!" Aaron felt the need to add that "We would never hurt anyone, especially a child!"

"You would be surprised how often we hear that lie!" The officer replied to Aaron. The look Aaron gave me, told me just how much that answer angered him. I place my hand on Aaron's lower back, to tell him to calm down.

I remain still in my spot and look at the doctor, nurse and one of the officers that stood in front of me "I know you are doing your job. I am glad that some people still care. But you are wrong this time!" I tell them calmly "We have fostered before. You can check our record!"

"Don't worry, we will!" The police officer that remained with us tells me with a hint of attitude

I decided to try another angel. I needed to get the doctors attention, not the officers. I raised my left wrist up so I could look at the time.

"2 hours and 42 minutes!" I read off the watch and look straight to the doctors eyes "That's how long ago I picked Callie up from South Bay Detention Facility! It took me more than hour to bring her home. Just answer one questions doctor - are the bruises that fresh?"

Doctor watched me closely for the next few moments, trying to see if I was telling the truth or not. The timeline on this is the crucial part.

"I'm sorry, until I get some paperwork, medical files from this detention facility that confirms that the injuries Callie has sustained came from the altercation you mentioned, my hands are tied and I can't allow you to see Callie! I'm sorry," doctor says before he turns on his heel and walks away

"This is...ridiculous! Unbelievable!" Aaron put both of his hands up to his head and turned around to pace in the waiting room to vent

"At least tell me is she is going to be okay! Please!" I call after the doctor pleading for an answer, I wanted to walk after him, but the officer extended his arm in front of me, stopping me in my place, not allowing me to leave "Please...is she okay?! Please!" The doctor turns the cornet and he is out of my sight


	6. Chapter 6 - Hospital

**AN: Reminder - I am not a doctor! Google is my friend. If there is something horribly wrong - let me know, I will fix it.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

Amy POV

The big clock on the wall counted away second loudly. The seconds formed minute. Minute turned into two. Then Five...Ten...Fifteen.. Every minute that went by was excruciating. The more time went one, the more anxious, angered and frustrated I got. Aaron couldn't even sit down for a minute. Ever since the doctor left and the cops started to make the calls, he has been pacing in the waiting room, unable to stay still, not even for a minute. Every now and then I stared up to the clock, to see for how long we haven't had a single update about Callie's state.

When the time counted up to sixteen minutes and twenty two seconds, the two cops walked in the waiting room. Aaron and I both stood next to each other. Blindly, we interlocked out fingers, giving each other the strength to hear what these officers are about to say to us.

"We spoke to Callie's social work. He confirmed what you said-" the officer that forbid me to leave the room spoke up

"Let's go!" I start to walk and pull Aaron with me. This time they let us go, they don't stop us. We don't need to hear the rest, we know the rest. An apology. We don't care about their stupid apology right now. All we care about is the young girl, which we brought here.

The nurse, who I met when we arrived at the hospital, was working behind the front desk. She looked up to us and understood why we went to her.

"Follow me," the nurse said to us and gestures to the hallway, that leads deeper inside the emergency wing

Even though Callie has been my foster daughter for only some 3 hours, I cared and worried about her like I would for Markus. In the end, she was only a kid, who was hurt. In the end, she needed someone beside her, supporting her, comforting her just like any other kid would.

The nurse pushed the doors open to an emergency room. The doctor, to whom we spoke briefly before, was standing next to the table, talking to Callie, trying to explain something to her. A nurse was standing at the top of the table, looking down to Callie. He took a little step back to look at us and the nurse, who was next to us. In the corner of my eye I saw the nurse give the doctor a little nod.

"I was explaining the procedure to Callie, that I am going to preform on her," the doctor says, when Aaron and I slowly enter the room. Callie had a blanket over her legs. Her right hand was over her head. There were these dark blue napkin/towel look like things covering her torso/chest region. Only a small part of her right side of the chest was not covered with the blue fabric. Callie had an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose that helped her breathe. IV line went in her left arm, a fluid bag hang over the table.

"What procedure? What's wrong with her?" Aaron asked, when I walked up to the table side to be closer to Callie. With one ear I was listening to what the doctor was explaining to Callie.

"Hey," I smile down at her. I resisted the urge to hold her hand, because like we learned few hours ago, Callie was not too big on contact at this time. She was still too scared, too unfamiliar with us. We are still strangers to her.

Callie didn't say anything back, but even if she did, I doubt I would hear it, because of the oxygen mask. She was gazing up to me. Her eyes were telling me more than words ever could. I saw how afraid of the procedure she was. I saw how surprised she was to see me - us - here with her. Part of me believed, she thought we had left her. I saw how perplexed she looks about what was happening/had happened to her, what the doctor was saying. I guess she had no idea her injuries were this bad. Pain...Pain was written in her face, her features, her eyes as well.

"We are right here, honey! We are not going to leave you," I reassure her, as with my other ear I listen to the doctor explaining to Aaron what was wrong "Callie has what is called a collapsed lung or a Pneumothorax. She has sustained a direct trauma to her chest. From the direct trauma, two of her ribs on the right side...the 4th and 5th rib are broken as you can see in the chest x-ray. The broken ribs put pressure on her lung, causing it to collapse. There is air between her lung and chest wall. What we need to do, is remove the excess air from Callie's chest cavity,"

"How are you going to that?" Aaron asks the doctor, while I continue to reassure the scared looking girl "You are going to be okay, Callie. The doctors will patch you up and you will be home before you know it,"

I noticed how Callie's look changed for a millisecond, the moment I said the word – home. It was obvious she doesn't see our home as her home. Not yet at least. It's probably only a house to her. A house where she is forced to live in. A temporary living situation. Nothing else.

"I will make a small cut in the side of Callie's chest and insert a chest tube between her ribs into the space around her lungs to remove the excess air and allowing the lung re-expand!" Doctor explained to Aaron

"You are doing it while she's awake!?" Aaron asked worried, voicing the same exact fear I had, when I heard about the chest tube

"She is going to be awake, yes! I'm not going to sugar cote it - chest tube insertion is painful procedure. But we will numb the area before the procedure by giving her local anesthesia. We will try to make it as painless as possible,"

I glance down to Callie, to see how she takes this kind of news. It looked like she was already preparing for what was to come. The look in her eyes changed - she now had empty look in her eyes. It was similar look I saw in her eyes, when I took the bat away from her and put handcuffs around her wrists. She was distancing herself. Bracing herself for the pain.

"Have you done this before?" Aaron asked when he walked up to my side, he smiles down to Callie briefly, before looking back at the doctor

"Many time, yes!" Doctor confirmed it as he goes to wash his hands

"Can we stay with her, while you do this procedure?" I asked him hoping to hear the answer yes

Doctor replied as he dried his hands "Yes, you can. But if you are squeamish, I suggest you don't!" He put on glows after his hands were clean

Aaron and I share a look, before I reply for to the doctor and offer a warm smile to Callie "We are good! We are staying!" There is no way, I will leave Callie alone through this. Callie looked at me in disbelief, before she averted her look to the ceiling.

* * *

Once the chest tube was in, Callie was taken to x-ray to confirm the chest tube placement and position. The chest tube had to stay in Callie's chest for few hours, till her lung can re-expand like it is suppose to.

In the end, we spent all of the night in the hospital, by Callie's side. No one got good night sleep. The multiple nurses visits, doctors visits and x-rays that had to be done to make sure the procedure is working, kept us all awake. For me, it was obvious. It did help her. Callie's breathing did sound better every hour that went by.

It was around 7AM, when Aaron and I went to the end of the hallway for a coffee, while Callie was taken to an x-ray to check on her lungs.

"You should go home, Amy!" Aaron said when he tossed in the coins to get his coffee out

"What? Why?" I screw up my face and lower the cup off coffee down from my lips

"You have a shift in 2 hours!"

"I can call in personal time,"

"On your first day?" Aaron asked skeptically "You don't have to do that!"

"What other choices do I have?" I ask, when Aaron grabbed his cup. We started to walk back towards where Callie's spot was.

"Go home, grab a shower, eat something, go to work! I am still on my vacation. I am going to stay with Callie the whole time. I am not leaving her side, Amy. You don't have to worry about her,"

"I can't...I can't do that!" I shake my head "I can't leave her, not while she is in hospital!" I say before I take a sip of the coffee

"Well, maybe she won't be in hospital for too long," Aaron said and nodded to front of us. The doctor was writing something in Callie's chart.

"Good news!" He says, when we walk up to her "Her lung look good! I'm going to take out the chest tube, stitch up her side and you can take her back home, where she can continue her healing!"

"Really?" I ask not believing my ears what the doctor said

"Yes. Her chest x-ray looks good. Callie's breathing normally! She is good to go home!" He said with a smile

Stef POV

November 29th

The four teenagers had left for school some 20 minutes ago. Lena was upstairs getting ready herself. It was just me and Frankie in the kitchen right now. She was sitting in her high chair.

"One last spoon! Come on, my love...one more spoon for mommy!" I moved the baby spoon closer to Frankie "That's my girl" I smile at her when she eats the last of her food. Lena did not have any luck feeding Frankie this morning, so I took over the duties. At first I was having as rough time as Lena did. Frankie simply wasn't eating. Thankfully after some few minute of being cranky, she started to eat.

"Mama is going to be so proud of her little girl!" I said To Frankie as I cleaned up her chin

"Mama I always proud of her babies. All of her babies!" Lena said as she walked inside the kitchen "You got her to eat everything?" Lena peaked a look to the empty bowl in front of me

"I have the magic touch," I grin back at Lena, as I look at her over my shoulder. Lena bend down and gave me a kiss.

"You might have the magic touch, but you have a terrible time perception," Lena said as she pulls out of the kiss "Mommy is going to be late for the job, if she doesn't hurry up!"

"Oh cr-" Lena slapped my arm lightly before I managed to say the bad word in front of our two year old

I jumped up from the stool "Mommy really has to go, Frankie! I love you my sweet, sweet, girl!" I kissed her forehead three times, before I turn to walk out of the kitchen

"Mommy loves you too as well!" I stop at Lena and kiss her as well, before I sprint upstairs to grab my gun, badge and belt

* * *

I was a little late for my shift. This was the day, I will meet my new partner. I didn't know much about my partner. Only what Captain told me. Police officer is transferring here from another precinct in SD. She has been on the force as long as I have. And that's about it. I didn't even know my new partners name.

I hurried in the precinct. When I entered the break room, I saw Captain Roberts speaking to someone in uniform, that I don't recognize. That must be the new police officer that just transferred here.

"Ah! And there she is!" Captain said to the officer next to her, when she saw me walk in

"I'm sorry for being late, Captain. Frankie was extra cranky this morning, I lost track of time!" I blurred out, when I walked up to them

"No need to apologize. You are right on time! Meet your new partner!" Captain said and nodded to the officer next to her

The woman looked to be around my age, my height and built. Her brown hair was taken up in a bun, just like mine was. The woman had green eyes. Kind eyes, genuine smile – that's the first thing I thought of her. I noticed a ring on her finger, so she is married. Probably has a kid or two. Overall I got the feeling that she was a friendly person.

Not really sure how we will get alone though. Only time will tell that. Personally, I had never been partnered with another female officer before. From day one, when I started to work in the force, all my partners have been men. Mike was the officer I have spent most of the time being partnered with. Having a female partner will surely be a change.

"Amy Scott!" She extended her arm towards me and offers a warm smile at me

I shook her hand back "Stef Adams Fosters,"


	7. Chapter 7 - Resting

**AN: I apologize about the long wait. This time it wasn't my studies. I simply wanted to focus a little bit more on ending "After the wait" story and a very important chapter in "Place at the table", before I really get into this one. Writing 3 stories is real hard.  
**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

 **PS. I ended last chapter with Stef and Amy meeting at the precinct. But this one is set on the same morning from Callie's perspective (starting before Amy leaves to work). Just to clear the timeline out :)**

Callie POV

November 29th

"Slowly," Amy said walking behind me

I was touching the wall on my right, that way trying to steady myself a bit more. My left hand was resting over my side, where there was now a bandage covering the incision the doctor made.

When I staggered backwards a little bit, I felt Amy's fingertips brush up against my lower back. My body tensed up at the sudden touch.

"Don't!" I wanted to say it as loudly and harshly as I can, so she could take back her hand, but it came out more like a whisper

"I don't want you to fall, honey," Amy said as she rested her hand to my lower back. I was so exhausted, that I don't really have the energy to lift my feet up 4 more times. The night in the hospital took away the little bit of energy that I had left in me. My eyelids were feeling extra heavy. Aaron had suggested that he could carry me up the stairs, but I had instantly rejected that idea.

"We are almost there," Amy said encouraging me as she took a step up and now was on the same level as I was

I lifted my feet up few more times and finally stepped off the stairs. My fingertips were still touching the wall.

"Hey! You are back. I'm glad you are okay, Callie!" I hear Markus voice coming from his doorway. When I look up from the floor, I see him standing in the doorway, with his backpack over his right shoulder, he was holding on to the strap with his hand. But in his other hand he was holding a gym bag.

"You need to go to school Markus or you will be late," Amy tells him

"I know...I just wanted to wait till you all get back. Make sure Callie's okay," Markus replied as he started to walk towards the stairs

 _School – I had totally forgotten about it._

"You can probably ask dad for his car," Amy says to him, when he stepped on the first step "He doesn't have any plans today,"

"Okay. Bye, mom. Get better Callie!" Markus replies before he hurries down the stairs, when he reached the first floor, I hear him ask out to Aaron "Dad, mom said I could get your car today!"

I look up to Amy, who still stood by my side. Neither Amy, nor Aaron were showing it outwards, but I was sure, they were not happy that I will have to stay home, because of my injury. School is the place, where they can just drop me off and pretend that I don't exist for the next 9 hours. School is foster parents paradise, where someone else is looking after the kid and a time, when he is not at home disturbing or causing trouble.

"I can go to school. I just need to change,"

"Don't be silly, Callie. You don't have to go so school today," Amy didn't even hesitate with that answer for a second

"I'm fine, I can go!" I argued back, knowing how foster parents don't like to take care of sick kids. I could drink a cup off coffee and that could get me through the day. The pain is not so bad anymore. I don't know about my concentration skill, but I could just write down everything the teachers say and then go over it once I get home.

"The only place you need to go right now - is your bedroom. You need to crawl under the blanket and rest," Amy said and gestured to the room that was right in front of me "You heard what the doctor said!"

"I can go to school!" I wanted to show her that I won't be a burden for them

"You could, but you don't have to," Amy replied and nudged me to walk. The last few steps to the bed were lot easier than walking up the stairs. When I was almost up to the bed, Amy finally left me side. But not for too long. She hurried in front of me and moved back the blanket, lifting it up.

Slowly I sat down on the side of the bed and I kicked off the slipper, Aaron had brought along with him, when he drove to hospital.

"Lay down," Amy nodded to the bed. The hardest part was to lift up my legs to the bed. But once I was fully laid down on the bed, Amy lowered the blanket down to me.

"I need to go to work, I will be back around 6. But Aaron will be home with you all the time. If you need anything or if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask him, okay?" I nod my head back, even though not in a million years, I would ask my foster parents for help with anything. I have learned that the hard way.

"Get some rest. I will see you, when I get back," she tells me before she walks out

Amy closes the bedroom doors behind her as she leaves. One thing was clear, she wasn't like any other foster mother I have had before. There was something different about the way she was looking at me, talking to me. Her tone of voice was more gentle, she sounded almost like she cares about me.

But that can't be it, right? It must be the pain medication that I'm on right now. They are messing with my head. I'm seeing and hearing things that aren't really there.

What scared me right now, was that I am going to be here alone with Aaron. For more than 9 hours. A lot can happen in 9 hours. A lot of bad things.

What if he decides to walk in the room, while I'm sleeping? What if he wants to hurt me? I can't run from him, walking is hard enough right now. There is no chance I could fight him, he is three times my size. Just because he looks friendly and acts friendly, doesn't mean he won't hurt me. This could be another Liam situation all over again.

I try to turn on my right side so I could watch the doors, but I had to stop, when I felt my ribs and the incision protest against that moment, with pain. I guess I will be sleeping on my back for a while.

My eyes started to feel heaving, once I started to stare up to the ceiling. The warm blanket, soft pillow below my head and the quiet that I was surrounded by was not helping me fight back the sleep.

 _No, I can't sleep right now. I need to be awake._

I managed to keep my eyes open for another 5 minutes, but after that, I fell asleep. I couldn't fight the sleep away any longer.

* * *

I wake up, when I hear the bedroom doors creak open. Afraid to look, I keep my eyes shut, pretending that I am still asleep. That was my defense mechanism- play dead. I hoped that he won't do anything to me, while I'm not awake.

My blood starts to rush faster through my veins, making my heart beat faster, when I hear footsteps coming up to the bed. He walked slowly and quietly.

 _No, no...please not again! Please no! Please don't hurt me! -_ I prayed to myself as I listened to him walking up to the bed. Even thought my eyes were shut, I felt how the tears formed in my eyes.

 _I can't go through it again!_

It sounded like he put something down on the nightstand. The next second, I smell food in the air. Then I hear bones cracking. I think it was his knees as he crouched down to the bed.

"Callie?" he asked out quietly, in a soft voice, like he was trying to wake me up "Can you wake up sweetie?" He paused a little, but then cooed softy again "Callie!"

 _What do I do? Do I pretend not to hear him? Do I wake up? What does he want? What will he do to me?_ \- questions were running in my head

I pretend to wake up – fluttering my eyes open slowly. The first thing I see, is him looking back at me. A smile appears on his lips, when I look back at him. My body is stiff, it was rigid in fear of what he will do. My knuckles had gone white from keeping my hands in tight fists underneath the blanket. I blink my eyes for a moment, staring back at him, without saying anything.

"I made you lunch," he said in a hushed voice "Are you hungry?"

My stomach answered that one, when it growled out loudly. Aaron chuckled at that as he stood up. I relaxed a little bit, but I still was wary of him. I was watching his every move closely.

"Can you sit up?" Aaron asked looking down to me. I nod my head back and start to shift, because I don't want him to think, that I need his help sitting up. The last thing I want, is to feel his hands on me.

When I was sitting up, Aaron took the tray that he had carried up and placed it over my legs.

"Lunch first," He pointed down to the dish that was now in front of me "When you have eaten, I will get you your medication that your doctor prescribed you,"

Looking down to the plate, I was surprised by how much he had made. There were rice on the plate, a pork chop, two salads on the side. I don't even know if I can eat all of this.

"Eat as much as you want," Aaron said while I was still staring down to the plate "I figured you would be hungry after the night you had. And you didn't have any breakfast. So-" he scratched the backed of his head "Eat as much as you want. If you can't eat everything, don't worry about it,"

When I picked up the fork and knife, Aaron was still standing next to the bed. Warily, I look up to him, wondering if he will stand there while I eat. That would be very awkward. I think he understood the look I gave him.

"Oh..uh...I will go make a call. I'll come back in few!" Aaron stuttered out, pointing over his shoulder, when he realized that staring how other people eat is not too polite. I watch him leave, before I dig into the food. The doors stay open this time.

This was the second meal that I have had here and I have to say, it was better than anything I have eaten in the last 4 years. The food actually had taste. Nothing was overcooked or under-cooked. It wasn't too spicy, nor did it lack salt.

Aaron walked back in the room, when I was cleaning up the plate, eating the last bit of food that was on the plate. He was carrying a glass of water and two medications bottles in his hands.

"How was it? Did you like it?" Aaron asked, when he set the water and the medication bottle down on the nightstand. I nodded my head back. Glancing to the two medication bottles, I try to see if those really were mine, if he wasn't trying to give me something else. When I saw my name written on both of them, I let out a breath that I had been holding.

"Good. I'm glad," Aaron said with a smile on his lips as he picked up tray of my legs and put it aside on the nightstand. Then he picked up the bottle and pour out one pill in his palm. He got a pill out from the other bottle as well.

"Take these and then you can go back to sleep," he handed me the glass and pills. I took the pills he gave me, tossed them in my mouth first, before I reached for the glass. The only reasons, why I took the two pills from Aaron so easily, was because I saw him take the pills out of the bottles myself. If he had brought me some two mystery pills and just told me to take them - I would not be so cooperative.

I tried to hand back a half full glass, but Aaron did not take it "Drink all of it, Callie. We need to keep your hydrated," I finished the water, only then Aaron took the glass from my hand.

I waited till Aaron walked back downstairs. Only then I moved my legs over the bed side and got up from the bed to go to bathroom. When I got back to the bedroom, I laid back down in the bed. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Callie," I hear my name being said in a hushed voice. For a moment, I thought it was in the dream that I was having. But my name was said again, this time, waking me up from my dream. My eyes snap open and I see Amy standing by the bed, looking down at me.

This was the second time today, that I did not hear them walk up to my room. It has never happened before. I am a light sleeper. At least I was before I came to live here. I used to wake up at the slightest noise in the hallways.

I start to sit up, trying to get myself in less vulnerable position

"May I sit down?" she looks down to the side of the bed, when I had managed to sit up, my back against the headrest

"No!" is what I wanted to say, but my lips didn't move. Instead, I nodded my head, because I was afraid to say – no – to her. Disobeying foster parents is never a good idea. Disobeying a foster parents, who is also a cop – is a bad idea. Disobeying a foster parent, who is a cop, and to whom you have already caused a lot of problems – is a horrible idea.

Amy sat down at the very side of the bed. She placed her hands in her lap and smiled at me.

"How did you sleep?" I reply with a shoulder shrug

"Does your chest hurt?" she asked next moment. In return, with a slight hesitation, I shook my head.

"Do you have shortness of breath? Any trouble breathing?" I shook my head again

"Okay, well then..." Amy rubs her palms to her jeans, a sign that she was slightly nervous or anxious about something "I think you and I need to have a serious talk,"

"About what?" I ask warily, scared to hear the answer. My guess was that, she is going to tell me, that they are sending me away. After the trouble I caused them last night - I wouldn't be surprised.

"About what happened on the night I arrested you,"

 **AN2: So, right now this story is moving on pretty slow. If you feel like it's too slow, let me now - I will pick up the pace.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Snapped

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading, for all of the nice reviews(** ** **You are all so sweet and amazing)** , for following and for adding stories to your favorites. Means a lot, truly. I'm glad I have such awesome readers.**

 **As for the guest who asked, what is Amy's celebrity look a like - well, picture something between Missy Peregrym and Jessica Biel (more Missy, than Jessica).**

Callie POV

 _"Okay, well then..." Amy rubs her palms to her jeans, a sign that she was slightly nervous or anxious about something "I think you and I need to have a serious talk,"_

 _"About what?" I ask warily, scared to hear the answer. My guess was that, she is going to tell me, that they are sending me away. After the trouble I caused them last night - I wouldn't be surprised._

 _"About what happened on the night I arrested you,"_

"There is nothing to talk about," I muttered a moment later, while looking down at my hands. I could feel Amy's eyes on me.

"You know that's not true, Callie," Amy said back without missing a beat "We both know you didn't smash your foster brothers knee and damage his car without a reason-"

"There was no reason," I lie looking straight to her eyes, wondering if she will believe me

"There is always a reason behind peoples actions,"

"Maybe I'm simply crazy! Many foster kids are. We tend to do stupid and dangerous things. Who knows how screwed up I really am?" I say back with a shrug, trying to make her see how unpredictable I could be "You should better send me away before I attack your husband!" I detain a little pause before I add "Or worse - your son!"

For a moment, Amy sat quietly, without saying a word, but her eyes were still on me. Maybe she was actually considering it, now that I mentioned harming her son.

"You wouldn't do that," she said very calmly and briefly looked down to her hands

"The hell I wouldn't!" I reply harshly, not liking that she doesn't take me seriously "You don't know me! You don't know anything about me!"

"I have seen it happen before. In my line of duty, I see it happen to people quite often," Amy spoke slowly

"See what happen?" I ask warily, while still trying to keep my cold and hard composure

"You snapped!" Amy said with confidence, but her voice remained gentle "You were in your room, reading a book - minding your own business, staying out of your foster families way, tying not to cause any trouble. You got thirsty, so you went downstairs to get some water. But your foster brother – Liam" I swallow the lump in my throat "-got back home. He came up to you in the kitchen. You spoke about your plans for the next day and then you... _just..._ went crazy..." Amy trailed off

For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off Amy as she retold the story of that day "Only, that's not what happened, right?" she asked me "You didn't simply lose control. Liam said something to you or did something to you that made you-" Amy detained a little pause, I held my breath, the tension in the room rises. Amy suddenly snapped her finger in the air, making me flinch a little "-snap!"

Amy watched me for a moment, before she asked me gently, trying to coax an answer out of me "What did he do to you, Callie?"

 _Flashback_

 _ _Foster home#6 Sarah & Lucas Olmstead:_ around lunchtime on 28 August, 2011 _

_I was sitting in my room, on my bed, reading the same book, I was reading the day it happened. Somehow, I haven't been able to finish this book. Whenever I pick it up, the events of the day come crashing down. Just like it happened right now. I had to close my eyes and shake my head to get rid of the horrible memory in my mind.  
_

 _My body was no longer sore after what he did to me. The bruises on my wrists, from when he held me down were gone. The physical pain was gone. But even though the physical evidence of what Liam did to me 2 weeks ago was gone, I will never forget what he did to me. Those events were engraved in my mind, forever.  
_

 _I slam the book close and toss it to the end of the bed. There was no use in trying to finish this book. "Animal Farm" is ruined for me.  
_

 _I swing my legs over the bed and get up. Pulling my hands in long sleeve shirts, I make my way out of the room. I heard Sarah and Lucas talking in their bedroom. They were discussing buying a new car. I don't really understand why they want new car, their current one was in good enough condition. Actually, I think their current car was more valuable than all my other foster parents cars put together. Maybe they were thinking about giving their old one to Liam, to replace his jeep, that he drove now._

 _I don't stay to listen to their discussion, I make my way down the stairs. Liam went out this morning, so for now, I could breathe more easily. When I reached the first floor, I turn to kitchen to go get a bottle of water. I needed to try and clear my head. Somehow, I figured that getting some fresh, cool water could help with that._

 _I walk over to the fridge and take one of the small bottle of water. The bottle was cool, it felt nice against my skin. As I open the bottle, I walk over to the kitchen window, to have a look outside. I take a sip of the water and continue to look outside. It was such a warm day, the Sun was shining bright, no clouds in the sky, but I did not want to go out. I don't feel safe in public, surrounded by crowd of people I don't know. I don't feel safe here as well, Liam took that away._

 _When I take another sip of the water, I felt a hand touch my hip. Instantly, I jump away from the touch, some water spilled over the bottle, because I squeezed it too hard. As I look up, I see Liam standing two steps away from me.  
_

" _Hey, beautiful!" Liam said smiling at me. The worst part - Liam pretended like he hadn't hurt me. Maybe, in his mind he didn't.  
_

 _I saw his backpack, it was dropped by the doorway to the hallway. He must have just walked, but I hadn't heard him, because I was too deep in my own thoughts._

 _I cringe further away from him "What do you want?" I say back as harshly as I can, trying to sound like someone, who he wouldn't want to mess with  
_

 _"You," Liam's answer was simple. Shivers runs over me. I dip my head and look away from him, my shoulders are up. My whole body is rigid. I don't like being in one room with him._

 _He took a step closer to me "Can I get a kiss?" Liam reached for my face, to caress my cheek. When his fingers brushed up against my jaw, I cringed away a little more. My back hit the counter behind me. Great, I was in cornered in. I place the bottle on the counter, so I could have my hands free._

" _Don't be like that," He said, what I once thought was sweet manner. Not it sounded creepy and made me want to run away from him "Come, give me a kiss...I have been thinking about those lips of yours the whole day," He said, closing the distance between us. He tried to place his hands on my hips again and lean down to me to give me a kiss._

 _I pushed away his hand and evaded his kiss "...No!" I cry out  
_

" _What's with you?" He threw his hands up a little and took a little step back "I'm just trying to show you a little bit of affection, but you are pushing me away!"_

 _"Just let me leave," I said warily, too scared to look up to him_

 _"Go!" he gestured to his left side. Carefully, I start to move pass him. But Liam grips my upper arm, when I was next to him. I knew that this would not work, he would never allow me to treat him like that and then leave him._

" _Don't walk away from me!" Liam whispered angrily to me. He let go of my arm, but he gripped my chin, forcing me to look up at him. He tried to get a kiss from me again. This time he succeeded, much to my horror and disgust, our lips touched._

" _Get off me!" I retort, when I finally managed to pull away from him. The kiss was too much. I was so angry with myself that I allowed him to treat me like this and that I was so weak, whenever I was with him. I can't be so naive. I can't keep allowing him to control me like that. No one is going to save me from him. I had to save myself!  
_

" _So you want to have it rough?" He spit back trying to have a hold of me again_

 _Something inside of me clicked...or should I say snapped. One thing I knew for sure - t_ _his was going to be the last time I allowed him to touch me! Finally, I felt brave enough to stand up to him.  
_

 _I stopped my foot down on his foot hard, when he gripped my wrist.  
_

" _Aaghh, you bitch!" Liam groaned out letting go of my arm. He jumped on his other leg two times as he winces in pain.  
_

" _What is going on down there?!" I hear Lucas voice coming from upstairs "Liam, is that you? Callie?!"  
_

 _I needed to find a way to have myself taken out of this house. I can't live in the same house with him. If I stay here any longer, he will find a way to do it to me again. I can't let that happen. It was now or never!  
_

 _When I heard Lucas and Sarah both coming down, I ran to the front doors. I heard Liam following me. In the corner, next to where the umbrellas stood, stood a baseball bat. I grabbed it, and run outside. This may not be the best idea...hell - it was a horrible idea! But it was an idea.  
_

 _I ran to the street, up to Liam's car. I take a look back at the house. Liam stood on the path, right by the house._

" _Don't you dare!" Liam shouts at me. I lift the bat up and smash the front headlight. When the left one was smashed, I took the back to the other headlight as well. Once that was done, there was no going back._

" _This is for what you did to me!" I jumped on the hood of his car and swung the bat few times to the windshield, doing some good damage to it  
_

" _You fucking botch!" Liam marched my way. I gripped the bat tighter in my hand and jumped down the hood of the car, ready to face him. With a bat in my hand, I was no longer scared of him. I felt powerful. I felt like I was finally in change! He won't control me anymore! I won't let him!  
_

 _I tightened the grip around the bat as I stare down at him.  
_

 _Anger and hurt was driving me. I wasn't thinking what this means to me, how this will affect my life. I simply couldn't take living another day with that monster.  
_

" _You are going to pay for this!" He threatened me as he pointed his finger to me_

" _Try me!" I swung the bat up, ready for him coming at me. When he reached for my hand, to try and have a grip on me, I bent in my knees, evaded his hand and swung the bat right to his knee, shattering it. Everyone heard the bone crashing sound. He screamed out in excruciating pain as he fell down to the grass._

 _It was nothing compared to what he did to me. Bones will heal, but I will never get my innocence back._

" _Liam!" Sarah screamed out in panic running to her son "What did you do Callie?!" She glanced at me, but then returned to aid for her son "Liam, baby…I will call for help!" she caressed his cheek, before she pulled out her phone and started to dial a number_

" _Callie! What are you doing!?" Lucas yelled at me from the lawn, staying back, scared that I will do the same thing to him "Callie, stop!" I turned back to the car and jumped up on the hood of it_

" _Ask your son what he did!" I spit out, looking at Lucas and raised the bat up. Lucas glanced over to where his son and wife was._

" _I didn't do anything to her! Stupid, ungrateful foster kid!" Liam managed to yell out, but the next moment he groaned out in pain and placed his hands around his knee  
_

" _Wrong answer!" I smashed the bat down to the windshield again_

 _End of flashback_

"What did he do to you?" Amy asks softly pulling me out of my thoughts "Callie, I want to help you, but I can't do that, if you won't let me,"

"Help me?" I laugh out "What are you going to do – put handcuffs around my wrist!?" I held my wrists out trying to provoke her "Tell me that I will be okay and then take me to Juvie the next moment?" I pull my hands back. Amy did not like my approach, she looked hurt by my words.

"Are you going to pretend that we are friends and come visit me while I am in the lockup? That was so sweet of you by the way- rubbing it in my face that you are free, but I was not!" I said with a lot of attitude

"I was doing my job," Amy replied still calmly. Any other foster parent, would have lost it after I provoked them like that "You think I wanted to arrest you?" She said hurt. Amy paused for a moment, only to answer the question herself a moment later "No, no I did not! But you left me no choice, because you didn't talk to me! I couldn't help you, because you weren't talking to me! I only knew what Liam, his parents and the neighbors told us! You never told me your side of the story, Callie!"

"What good it would do? You wouldn't care about my side of the story! Cops have never listened to people like me...and you never will, because you see us all as criminals no matter what we do!"

"That's not true, Callie," Amy shook her head "I don't see you as a criminal!"

"Oh, funny!" I say sarcastically, not believing a word she said "Nice one! I will remember that the next time you arrest me!"

Amy glanced to the hallway and sighed. Slowly, she stood up from the bed and took two steps away. I guess she finally gave up on trying to talk to me. But to my surprise, Amy stopped and looked back at me and said sincerely "It's true, Callie! Do you really think you would be here if I did?"

I stared back at her, not knowing what to say back at that. A small, sad smile appears on her lips. She turns and walks out of the bedroom the next moment, leaving me alone, to ponder in my own thoughts.

 _Why did she agree to foster me, when no one else did?_

 _It clearly wasn't for the money. They have enough of it.  
_

 _They already had a son. Besides, if they wanted a kid, there are many babies and toddlers that need home. I would not be their first option.  
_

 _It doesn't seem like they need me as free labor worker - they already said that there will be no chores for me, unless I get into trouble._

 _I don't understand - why am I here?_


	9. Chapter 9 - New school

**AN: I tried to find celebrities that kind of matched the image of Aaron and Markus in my head. That was a lot harder than I thought it would be.**

 **Aaron - Bradley Cooper (picture a bit more rounder face, but the medium length hair, that is slightly curly is 100% match. And body a bit more...chubby. Just don't picture him as a celebrity in perfect form, but like an average looking man, who is too lazy to work out)**

 **Markus - Sam Claflin (looking though google, I found this one pic of Sam Claflin, that matched the image of Markus in my head. It's a black and white picture, where he is looking straight at the camera, you can only see his face, his hair on forehead is to her left, not smiling. The chances that you see the same image of Sam Claflin are slim, but still...maybe some of you are lucky :D)**

 **Oh, boy...this chapter came hard. I was struggling. Haven't struggled this hard since the "After the wait" chapter, where Amy's parents were flying in, when Stef and Amy where in the hospital. The chapter was not coming to me like it has before. I guess, I'm running on low gas right now.  
**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

Amy POV

December 2nd

It was an early Monday morning. Aaron and I were sitting in the kitchen, enjoying our morning coffee, eating breakfast and talking about our plans for the day. I was already dressed in my uniform, though, my hair was not made. Time flew by fast, when Aaron and I were spending time together. Probably, because I enjoy his presence so much. When I saw that it was almost 7:15, the time when Markus usually wakes up for school, I started to make sandwiches for the kids.

"Are you sure you can work from home today?" I ask Aaron, when he goes over to fridge to get milk for the kids

"Yeah, it's perfectly okay," Aaron smiled back, when I started to cut the cheese to put on the sandwiches "It's one of the great benefits for working as a project manager for an IT firm! I can work from home!" He sets the milk down and goes to get two cups, to pour the milk in

"Yeah, but I catch bad guys and make the city safer!" I smirk back at him as I start to put the cheese on the bread

"That you do!" Aaron puts the cups down and walks to my back, he wraps his hands around my waist and kisses my neck "And you are sexy while you are at it,"

"Sexy you say?"

"I can't keep my eyes of you, when you are in your uniform," he whispers to me before he kisses me right behind my ear. It was my weak spot. I tilted my head, giving him more access.

We had to stop the flirting and teasing, because we heard Markus coming down the stairs. I knew it was Markus, because Callie in no way was walking that fast. Aaron walked around the table and sat back down at his spot.

"Morning, honey!" I greet him cheerfully, when he walked in.

"Mom?" Markus asked, skipping the morning pleasantries "Is Callie coming to school today?"

"No, she is staying home for another few days, till her ribs heal a bit more. Why?" I ask looking up at Markus

"Well, because I am pretty sure she thinks she is going to school today!"

"Why do you say that?" Aaron asks turning to where Markus was standing in the doorway, his pressed his left hand to the table, but other rested on his leg

"Because she is up...and getting ready to leave," Markus explains, pointing his finger over his shoulder, to where the stairs are

I glance to Aaron as I stop making the sandwiches "I will go talk to her,"

"Good luck," Aaron comments

"You, eat breakfast!" I pat his upper arm as I walk pass him to get to the hallway

As I make my way up the stairs, I hear how Callie was moving around her room. The doors to her room were open.

"Agh! Stupid hoodie!" I hear Callie groan out in frustration

"Callie!" I announced myself, right before I knock on the door frame. When I peak my head inside, I see that Callie's backpack was packed and stood on the end of the bed, but Callie herself was standing by the closet. She was wearing her jeans and her old converse shoes, and she hand managed to get a tank-top on. But by the looks, she had came to halt, at her hoodie. Her hands were in the hoodies sleeves, but her head wasn't through the hoodie. She hasn't managed to pull it over her head yet.

"What!" Callie snapped harshly back at me

"What are you doing?" I ask calmly as I take a step inside the room

"What does it look like!" Came another rude reply from her. I let her attitude slide for now.

"You are not going to school today, Callie!" I remind her

Callie stood by the closet, glaring at me "Yes, I am!"

"No, you are not!" I took two more steps inside in the room, Callie took few steps backwards, to keep the distance between us. I sigh and stop in my tracks "Callie, you heard what your doctor said yesterday at your check up! You need to take is easy! That means, no school for a couple of more days. You will stay home and rest!"

"Home?" Callie snarled back "My ribs are fine! I'm fine!"

"Oh, is that so?" I crossed my arms on my chest and raise my eyebrow "Then how come you haven't gotten your hoodie on, yet? Are you maybe having trouble lifting your arms above your head?" I could tell I was right, because of look in Callie's eyes. She hated that I was right.

"So, I won't raise my hand up in class!" Callie replied in a very sassy way, before she sucked in a breath and tried to get the hoodie over her head once again. As I watched her struggle with the hoodie, even I felt the pain the movement caused her. I have had broken ribs, I know how painful it is.

"Let me help-" I took a step closer to her, wanting to help the girl out

"I don't need your help!" she retorted, right before she finally managed to get her head through the hoodie. Callie winced in pain as she pulled the hoodie down. With her hand over her side, where the broken ribs are, she walked over to the end of the bed and picked up her backpack. She held the bag in her hand and turned to face me, because I was standing between her and the exit. By the look in her eyes, I could tell, the girl was ready to fight me.

I don't know what happened, but I gave in "Fine," I gestured my hand to the doors and took a step aside. I didn't want to fight with the girl. It wasn't like she was going for a run. She just needs to walk in classroom, sit for 45 minutes and then walk to different classroom. It's not like she needs to do much activity. She did rest over the weekend. It's not like she is right out of hospital, straight to school.

I walk with her together in the kitchen. The boys, both looked at us. First at Callie, then behind her to me.

"Change of plans. Callie's going to school. Aaron you don't need to work from home," I announced as I gesture Callie to sit down at the table. Aaron gives me a look over the table. I could tell, he was silently asking me - _how did this happen?_ I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders a little as a response.

"You want cheese or ham?" Markus asked Callie with a smile on his lips as he pointed down to the two options

* * *

"I will walk you in-" I said as I reached for the belt buckle to open it

"Don't bother. It's not my first time at new school!" Callie replied as she opened the back doors and got out of the car. I sigh, when Callie slams the doors shut behind her. Markus next to me, in the passenger seat, was sitting very quiet the whole ride to school. We both watch how Callie makes her way to the school front entrance.

"Why is Callie so angry at you and dad all of the time?" Markus asked, when Callie had walked in the school "You are simply trying to help her, but she keeps on snapping at you and...treat you like you are the bad guys!"

"Because she is angry and hurting on the inside," I reply as I glance to Markus

"Neither Nathan, nor Grace were not like that!" Markus wondered out loud. Nathan and Grace were the last two foster kids, Aaron and I have fostered before Callie. They both were much younger than Callie and both were living with us temporary.

"Everyone is different, Markus. Callie has been in foster care a lot longer and she has been through some...stuff,"

"What stuff?" Markus asked curiously, when he unbuckled his seat belt

"I'm not sure yet," I say honestly as I look back to the school entrance. Markus nodded his head back understanding.

"You still need to talk to the principal, right? About her transfer?" Markus asked, when he was one foot out of the car

"Yes. Yes I do!" I pulled the keys out and got out of the car. While I lock the car, Markus starts to walk towards the school. I catch up with him.

"Can you do me favor?" I ask, when I was next to him

"What kind?" he glanced to me briefly. Being seen with your mother in school probably wasn't what he wanted, so I tried to make it quick.

"Could you keep an eye out for her?" I say jiggling the keys in my hand

"I doubt she will like that," Markus said as he pushed the doors open

"She doesn't have to like it. Her ribs are still broken. I can't check on her every hour. If you see her at lunch break or on some other break between classes and she looks like she's having a rough time – text me or dad. One of us will come pick her up and get her back home,"

"I will try, but I can't promise anything," Markus said right before we parted our ways in the school hallways "I might not even see her in the breaks,"

"If you see her, check on her, please! Have a nice day!" I wave at him, before I make my way to the principals office to get make sure her transfer between schools goes smoothly.

* * *

Stef and I were on a patrol. She was at the wheel. It was around lunchtime.

"What do you say we stop to grab a lunch?" Stef asksd, slowing the car down a little as we approached an intersection

"Lunch sounds good. Know any good place around here?"

"I do in fact!" She smirks at me "There is this one bakery not far from here. My...a friend showed it to me some while back," I didn't miss the slight hesitation there, where she clearly decided not to share something with me

"Freshly baked good?" I raised my eyebrow up, dismissing the previous observations. We were new partners. We haven't spent that much time together to go start sharing everything.

"They are delicious! And the coffee is great too," Stef said, when she made a turn in the intersection "I think you are going to love it!" she beamed at me, when she pulled the car by the side of the road

We both get out of the car and I follow her to the small bakery that was not far from where we parked. I looked up the sign above the entrance and read it out loud "Betty's bakery...never heard of it before,"

"It's better than Starbucks! Trust me," Stef said pulling the doors open

"Officers!" An older man with gray hair and beard greeted us from behind the counter

"Owen!" Stef walks up to the glass-case "What would you advise us to order today?"

"I would advise you to wait 5 minutes, till the new batch of pastry comes out of the stove!" He says back and winks at her

"Will do!" Stef turns around "5 minutes,"

"Yeah," I smile back at her, as we both make our way to the coffee machine, that was at the left side of the bakery "You two seem friendly,"

"Owen is a nice guy," Stef says as she starts to make herself a cup of coffee "He's always so sweet. Only gives us the best of pastry...like just now. It's hard not to like the old guy,"

"You come here often?" I asked looking around the place, while Stef added some cream to her coffee. Once she was done with her coffee, I started to make mine.

"Me and my previous partner stopped here few times a month. If we were on a patrol and in the region, we always tried to make it to here for lunch. Of course, it hasn't worked that way all the time. Sometimes the dispatcher ruins that," Stef says casually, with a slight shoulder shrug

"Damn dispatchers," I say with a laughter

"Right!" Stef grins back "Ruins a great lunch pause! How dare they!"

"It's very rude of them!"

"My kids love this place as well," Stef said as she leaned at the counter and looked around the place as well

"How many do you have?" I asked curiously, when I added milk to my coffee "Kids I mean?" I asked right before I take a sip of the fresh coffee

"Five!" I start to caught, when the drink goes down the wrong tube and almost spit all the coffee out of my mouth

"You okay there?" Stef asked worriedly as she pats my back lightly, while I was still coughing

"...Ye—Yeah...I'm good…went down the wrong pipe!" I say back in a hoarse voice and point to my throat, while I still caught time after time

"Did you say – five?" I ask shocked. It's not everyday, you meet a person, who has 5 kids. Usually you hear 0-2.

"Yup!" Stef said casually, without batting an eye, as she took a sip of her coffee

"How old are they?"

"Oldest boy is 14, our twins are 13, our youngest boy turned 11 few days ago, but our youngest daughter is 2," Stef replied with a smirk on her lips "And before you ask – yes, I look this good with 5 kids!" she ran her hand over her side and hip

I simply stared at her, because I didn't know if she was telling the truth or trying to pull a prank on me. I squinted my eyes a little as I tried to read the answer from her eyes.

"They are not all our biological kids. We adopted 3 of them - the middle three," Stef explained "It took us three years to adopt the twins, thankfully the adoption with our youngest boy didn't get dragged that long,"

"You...you are a foster parent?" I asked pleasantly surprised. It's not everyday, you meet a fellow foster parent.

"Technically, not anymore. Our license expired some 2 years ago, but we used to be," Stef said looking down to her cup in her hands. When she looked back at me, she asked me curiously "Do you have any kids?"

"Um...well, technically I have 2,"

"Technically?" Now Stef squinted her eyes and frowned her forehead at me

"One is a foster kid, who if you asked, would say that we are not her family," I explained as I walk pass her and lean with my back to the counter next to her

Now Stef looked at me pleasantly surprised "You are a foster parent! I would have never guessed,"

"We started to foster 5 years ago. We only did short term fostering. The longest time a kid has spent with us, was 3 months. It was till his parents recovered in hospital after being in car crash. Our foster license expired last year, but we renewed it early this fall. We started to foster a girl last Thursday," When I started to talk about it, I simply couldn't stop

"She kind of hates me...not, kind of – she actually hates me," I took a pause before I continued "And she is not talking to my husband or our son," I take a look at Stef, who was right next to me "Her talking to me is actually her snapping at me, all while hating my guts!" I nod my head few times and raise my cup up to my lips and say with a chuckle, suddenly being very amused by the fact "She really hates me!" I glance to Stef "Do you have any advice? You have obviously fostered kids longer than 3 months,"

"Give her some time. Foster kids are hard to trust, especially the one that have been in the system for a longer period of time. She is living with new family, in new home, new neighborhood, she goes to new school, probably has different rules than she had in previous home. Everything is new for her. It takes a while to get accustomed to everything. Be patient with her, that's my advice for you! " Stef says, right before the owner walks back with freshly baked goods

"Oh, it smells amazing!" I say when the scent hit my nose

"Wait till you taste it!"

"Officers!" Owen gestured to the pastry

* * *

Stef and I were back at the station, doing paperwork on the previously arrested guy, who tried to break into a car. It was two hours till the end of our shift.

I was writing my report, when my phone on the desk buzzed. Stef briefly glanced up to it, but then returned back to her work. I slide my finger over the screen and pick up the phone call, as it was Aaron, who was calling me.

" _Hey, babe!_ "

" _ **Are you on patrol?**_ " He asked me, over speaking me

" _No, in station. Doing paperwork_ ," I say putting the pen down and leaning back in the chair " _You sound worried. Is everything okay?_ "

" _ **I went to pick up Callie up from school…"**_ Aaron trailed off after that, making me very nervous

" _And?_ " I sat up straighter, when he paused. My reaction, caught Stef's attention. She watched me closely, sensing that something was wrong.

" _ **Callie is missing!"**_ Aaron informed me the next moment

" _Missing?"_

" _ **She was not at school. I spoke to Markus, he said he saw her at lunchtime. I spoke to her teachers, they told me that Callie was absent from her last class! I drove home, thinking maybe she skipped school and came home, but she is not here!**_ "

Once he said that, I pulled open the drawer and got my car keys out. The next moment I was up on my feet, walking towards Captains office " _Stay at home! I will talk to my Captain and then I will try to find her!"_

" _ **I should go out trying to find her as well!**_ _"_ Aaron insisted

" _No! One of us needs to be at home, if she comes back! I will call you back. Call me if she shows up!"_ I end the call and walk in my Captains office, barely stopping to knock on the doors.


	10. Chapter 10 - 7 hour walk

**AN: Please remember, that you already know how Callie's search for Jude goes (that is if you have read the two sequels that I have written in this AU). Also, Callie doesn't know/hasn't met Stef, Lena or any of the Adams Foster clan kids.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

Callie POV

Juvie in a way was like a pot of treasure. Not literal treasure, of course. Information treasure.

You can meet different kind of people in Juvie. A lot of girls I met in Juvie, were foster kids, like me. Many, same as me, were bouncing around foster home, until they got themselves arrested. Some of the girls were arrested for minor, petty crimes – stealing food, tagging, being with the wrong crowd at the wrong place. Others, like me, were in there for much more serious crimes – gang related, property damage, drug related, assault etc.

But no matter the reason they were there – they still were a source of information for me. And I gathered all the information I could get, for later use. For a while, I kept the addresses written down on a piece of paper, but after a while, I figured it would be smarter to memorize them. You know, just in case. So I did just that. And good thing that I did, because I lost that piece of paper few weeks before I got released. It probably got mixed up with bunch of the papers I had for the _school_ in Juvie. Maybe I, myself, threw it out. However, the point is, I'm glad that I got them memorized.

Jude and I have been separated for 4 years now. And in these 4 years, I haven't had a breakthrough any in finding him. I have tried pretty much everything – no luck. For all I know, Jude could be bouncing homes like me. One month he could be living in one foster home, where he is the only kid, the next month, he could be sharing a house with 4 other foster kids, where not everyone was friendly.

Now, once I am out of Juvie, I can finally put the information I gained in the Juvie, to use. My new foster parents ground rules or, in fact, the lack of them, gives me the opportunity to look for my brother without any worry.

On a break after the second class, I went to the library to look up few of the addresses that I was given by a fellow inmates while in Juvie. After I had pin pointed few of the addresses on a map, I picked out two that were in the same region. They were both pretty far from where I was now, that's why I decided to leave as soon as possible. I saw that Markus was keeping an eye on me on the lunch break, so I waited for the next class to end, before I leave. I walked out of the school little after 1.

Because I actually used the lunch money Amy and Aaron gave me for lunch, I didn't have a lot of pocket money left. That's why couldn't take a bus to get to my first destination. It took me about 3 hours to get to the house. As time went on, I got slower and slower as I grew more tiered with every mile.

The house wasn't located in the worst neighborhood. I have seen others much more. But the house, that had the street number, which I was looking for, wasn't in the best state. The yard was full of junk. There was an old, rusted car by the front of the house, which I was sure, is not working. The grass around the house, was looking like it hasn't been cut for a month or so.

Just when I thought about the uncut grass, I heard someone trying to start up what sounded a lot like lawn moaner. The sound came from behind the house, from the garage, that stood next to the house. After few tries, the person finally started up the machine.

I stood by the path, that leads to the house and waited till the person, that operated the lawn mower, came to the front of the house. A moment later, I heard the sound getting closer to me. A young looking boy, he couldn't be older me, came out from behind the house, pushing the lawn mower. The boy was thin, my height and by the looks, he had greasy hair.

When he saw me standing there, watching him, he stopped in his tracks. I smile at him, showing I mean no harm. The boy resumes to mow the lawn as he comes my direction. Once he was up to me, he stopped the lawn mower, so we could talk.

"Can I help you?" he asks, without taking his hands of the lawn mower handle

"Do you live here?" I ask pointing to the house at the end of the path

"Yep," he kept his answer short

"I'm looking for someone," I shift my weight to my other leg "My brother!" I glance to the house before I point to it "This is a foster home, right?"

"You're a foster kid?" He asks me instead of answering my questions

I glance down to my hands "Yeah. For few years now,"

When I look up, I see the boy nodding back knowingly "What's his name?"

"Jude...Jude Jacob,"

"Sorry, no one by that names lives or has lived here," He replies without much thinking, but he sounded certain

"Are you sure?" I re-ask just to be sure

"Positive. I have been living in this shithole for some 3 years now. No foster kid with that name has ever come by," He scratches his temple and glances to the house "But the family have been foster parents for longer than that. If I'm correct then some 5 years..."

"Have...they adopted you?" I ask curiously

The boy laughed back "No," he said flatly, stopping the laughing suddenly "Then they won't get the money for me,"

The front doors were opened suddenly. They banged at the side of the wall. A man walked out shouting at us "Eh! What do you think you are doing! I told you to mow the lawn, lazy!"

"She was asking for directions," the boy responds calmly, obviously used to being treated like that and used to lying "I was just helping out," he said and reached for the handle, which you need to pull to start the lawn mower

The man stopped at the end of the path and glared at me "Did you got your directions?"

I nod my head back and reply quickly, wanting to avoid any confrontation "Yeah..yeah, I got them,"

"Why are you still standing here then? Leave!" He says loudly and gestures down the street, before the boy starts the engine

"Thanks," I mouth to the boy, before I turn and walk away. He returns back a small smile as he resumes to do his chores.

* * *

In some half and hour or so, I arrived at the other foster house that I looked up. This house had a white picket fence around it. And unlike the previous one, it looked well maintained. As I walked down the path, that lead up to the porch, I glance to the driveway. A brand new, black Audi stood there. I would even say that it shined, maybe it was waxed. I have to admit, this doesn't really look like a foster home to me.

I stand in front of the door for few seconds, thinking about what I am going to say. Before I ring the bells, I rub my now sweaty hands up against my jeans. I don't have to wait too long for the doors to be opened. A woman, who looked to be around late 30, friendly looking face was looking back at me.

"Hi!" her voice was cheerful "Can I help you darlin?"

I froze. The little speech that I had prepared in my mind – gone. I even forgot how to form words. And I don't even know what brought it on. I wasn't scared before...can't really say that I am scared now. Maybe, I was just taken by surprise by how friendly she seemed.

"Are you okay?" she asked taking a step through the doorway, closer to me

"I..uh...I'm..." I stuttered as I took a little step back

"Yes? Go on," The woman encouraged, looking down at me worriedly

"My brother..." I stuttered out warily

"Is your brother hurt? Do you need any help?" She asked, when I hadn't gotten any words out for few seconds

I shook my head "No...no, I'm...I'm looking for him," I established eye contact with the woman "Is he here?"

The features in her face saddened "I'm sorry, honey. We don't have any kids. No one beside me and my husband live here,"

"You...you aren't foster parents?" Maybe I had the wrong address

"No," she shook her head "Can I ask, what made you think that we were?"

I look down to my shoes and reply quietly "A friend gave me this address. She said she used to live here with her foster parents,"

"We just moved in here. Few months back. It could be you are looking for the previous owners," The lady explained

"Oh," I breath out sadly as I rub the bridge of my nose

I started to back out "I'm sorry for bothering you,"

"No need to apology," she said in a sweet manner. The woman looked out to the street "Did you walk here all by yourself? Where are your parents?"

"Once again, I'm sorry," I said before I turned around and walked out of her sight as fast as I could

* * *

I don't even know what time it was, when I got back to my current foster home. All I know is that it was dark. I was extremely tiered and sore. My ribs reminded me of them, every few steps I took. All I wanted was to fall down in a bed and forget about how bad the day went for me. I didn't get a single clue about Jude's whereabouts.

When I closed the front doors behind me, Aaron came running down the stairs "Callie! Oh thank God it's you!" I was taken aback by his sudden appearance. My back hit the back doors and I remained as still as possible.

Markus came running down the stairs a moment later, but he remained standing by the stairs.

"Are you okay, Callie?" Aaron asks coming closer to me. I hadn't expected him to look so worried. Actually, I hadn't excepted them to notice that I was gone for few hours at all.

Aaron stopped in the middle of the hallway, when he saw that I got scared of him. I don't answer his questions, I simply watch him, wondering what he will do. When he raised his hand up to his ear, I realized that he was holding a phone in his hand.

" _Yeah, it's her. She's home!_ " Aaron looked me up and down before adding " _She looks to be unharmed_ ," he nodded his few times " _See you in 5!_ "

Aaron shoved his phone in his pocket and asked "Callie, where were you?" the concern in his voice didn't go unnoticed by me. Aaron wasn't yelling at me. He still looked worried and at the same time relieved to see me. There was no sign of anger.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked me next, when I hadn't replied. I reply by shaking my head at him. Aaron took a deep sigh and briefly looked back at his son.

"We were all worried that something had happened to you! You scared us. All of us!" Aaron stated in soft tone

"Not cool," Markus commented quickly and quietly

"We will talk more about this, when Amy gets back!" Aaron informed me in more firm voice, telling me I don't have a choice about it

Aaron ran his hand over his face and then through his hair. He pressed his left hand to his hip, while with his right he gestured towards the kitchen "You probably haven't eaten anything since lunch. Come on, I will make something for you, while we wait for Amy to return home,"

* * *

Amy barged though the front doors, when I was in the middle of eating my second sandwich that Aaron had made me.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked, when she appeared in the kitchen.

It seemed to me, she wanted to come closer to me, but she refrain herself from coming over to me and giving me a hug, knowing that we are not on that good of terms. She remained standing two steps away from me, with worried facial expression. It sounded like she was breathing a bit heavier than usually, like she had literally ran inside the house.

This family seemed to be more concerned about me than any other foster family has. No one else would have made this huge alarm about me missing hour of my curfew. Aaron told me that Amy had been out looking for me ever since they learned that I had skipped school. That's hours. Amy has been driving around the city, looking for me, for hours! Not to mention, how worried Aaron and Markus seemed, when I came back. No one else would have batted an eye at me missing school and being late for curfew.

And now this. The first thing Amy asks, same as Aaron, is – _am I okay_?

I slowly lower the sandwich, that I was holding up to my mouth ready to take another bite from it, down to the plate and finish chewing the food in my mouth. When I finally swallow the food, I reply quietly looking right at Amy "I'm okay,"

Amy breathed out relieved. She pulled out the chair at the end of the table and sat down. Once she is sat down, Aaron hands her a plate of two sandwiches.

"Milk?" he asks her. Amy nods her head back right before she lifts one of the sandwiches up to take a bite. After Aaron pours the milk for Amy, he takes a seat at the opposite side of the table from me. While Amy was chewing, she extended her arm to Aaron and handed him the sandwich. Aaron took a bite of it and handed it back to her.

Neither of them were saying anything, so I resumed eating the sandwich myself, but I kept my eye on both of them. I don't have the slightest idea what they have in mind for me. These guys were a mystery for me.

When I ate the last of my sandwich, Amy stood up and left the room, leaving me alone with Aaron. She returned, when I had finished drinking the milk. Amy pours out one pill from each of the med bottles and places them in front of me, while Aaron gets me a glass of water.

Once I had taken the medicine and drank the water Aaron gave me, Amy spoke up "We need to talk about what happened today, Callie!"

I don't say anything back. My eyes kept darting between them. I wasn't quite sure of which I was scared the most. Amy the cop, or Aaron the big guy.

"Can you tell us where you went today?" Amy asks, her voice soft and calm, yer firm. Both of their eyes were on me. It was more than intimidating. They both waited for an answer or explanation.

"Nowhere," I say quietly, when I look back at Amy

"We all know that's not the truth Callie," she replied and glanced to Aaron

"I went for a walk," I change my answer

"I spoke to your teachers," Aaron spoke up, while looking at Amy, but then he returned his gaze back to me "You were absent from your last 2 classes and came home some minutes after 8, hour after your curfew. That gives you more than 7 hours of walk," Aaron pauses and points to me "With broken ribs," Not once did Aaron raised his voice

"What can I say," I said giving them back a bit more attitude, challenging them "I was all pent up in the 3x4 cell for months, I wanted a walk!" Usually for this sort of comment I would hear yelling back, maybe a hand slam to table and rhetorical questions - _are you joking right now-_ , worst case if the foster parents was drunk - a slap to my face for that attitude

Aaron and Amy share a look after my answer. A small chuckle escaped from Amy as she scratched her brown. Aaron smirked back at her, shaking his head slightly. I doubt that they believed that I wanted a walk, but my answer sure did amused them for some reason. Them not being angry at me right now for my attitude, was the biggest surprise to me right now.

"I like walks," Amy smiled at me, when she glanced back to me "Maybe we could go for a 7 hour walk together sometime," I only glared back at her, without saying a word. There is no way, I will ever want a walk with her.

"You want to tell me where you really went?" Amy asked, when she leaned a bit closer to me. I bit my lip, stared back at her as I remained silent, continuing to challenge this woman even further. For some reason, silence pisses off a lot of foster parents. They hate that they can't pull the answer out of me.

"Okay, well, you aren't going to tell us that, obviously," Amy said calmly as she pressed her elbows on the table "Callie, do you know why we are having this conversation right now?"

When I don't reply, Amy answers it for me "Because you did few things, that...well, weren't the best decisions on your part,"

"You can't skip school Callie," Aaron lectured as he lightly shook his head "After 3 month of Juvie, you are behind other kids already. We don't want to see you fail in school, sweetie! School is important... _education_ is very important, Callie!"

"When Aaron went to pick you up from school, like we talked about in the morning, you were not there," Amy explained further "He looked everywhere for you and when you were nowhere to be found, it got us all really, _really_ worried. We didn't know where you were. We didn't know if you were alone or with somebody. We had no way of finding you. We had no idea if you were safe or maybe hurt," Amy paused and reached over the table for Aaron's hand

They squeezed each others hand and Amy continued "We were scared that something had happened to you. We don't want anything bad happening to you, honey. We are here to take care of you, to watch out for you and we couldn't do that, because we had no idea where you were," Amy paused for a moment, letting the words sink in. I did thought about what she was saying, but it made no sense to me, why they would be so scared of me missing. I'm just a stupid foster kid they met few days ago. They shouldn't care about me at all.

"We understand that you would want to take a walk to clear your head or just go to the park and do nothing for few hours. You can do that, but you have to inform us before you do, so we would know where you are, when will you be back!"

"Please don't scare us like that again, Callie," Aaron added. It felt like they were expecting me to say something back. But because I had no idea what they wanted to hear, I didn't say anything.

They shared another look again, but this time Amy nodded her head to Aaron. He cleared his throat and returned his look back to me "Do you remember the ground rules that we talked about, when you first came here?"

I nod my head back slowly, while watching both of them closely

"You missed your curfew today, Callie. We talked about the consequences as well. Do you remember what Amy and I talked to you about?"

I swallow the lump that formed in my mouth before I reply "Grounding or chores…or both!" I wish these rules have not changed

"That's right. Clearly you are well enough to take a walk for 7 hours," Aaron says and then pauses for dramatic effects, before he tells me the verdict. I even held my breath as I waited. "So, you can probably do dishes for one week!"

 _Dishes! Ha! Easy-_ I almost snorted out. This house was so easy. The punishment was no punishment at all. I could do anything I want here and not get in any real trouble. Compared to other foster homes, it seemed like they have no idea what they are doing. They gave me a lecture instead of punishment. Looks like I'm going out to look for Jude tomorrow as well.

"This was your first time getting in trouble," Amy pointed out "So we are going easy on you. If this ever happens again, you can expect to be grounded. Is that clear? And, Callie, we don't want this to happen again!"

I nodded my head back, showing them that I understand what they were saying to me, so they would leave me alone sooner.

"Okay, well," Aaron leaned back in the chair "You have your dishes here!" He gestures to the two plates and three glasses on the table "Some are still in the sink for when Markus ate," he points over to it "You should get to work!"

Aaron stand up and walks to the sink "Dishtowel is here. Glasses go there, dishes there!" He points to the cupboards and then taps on the drawer "Tableware here! Any questions?"

"No," I shake my head as I push the chair back getting ready to do my chores

"I will come check on you in 5!" Aaron says before he walks out

"Homework afterward!" Amy reminds me as she stands up and pulls her police uniform shirt out of her pants. I nod back as I grab the plates and walk to the sink to get started. Amy stays by the doorway and watches me for a moment, before she leaves the kitchen and leaves me alone to do my chores.


	11. Chapter 11 - Trouble

**AN: Shorter chapter for you today, because I'm tiered. Hope you enjoy :)**

Callie POV

December 7th

My search for Jude wasn't going as good as I had hoped it would. I have been to 6 homes, since I have started the search, but I haven't found any clue to where he could be. None of residents of the homes I had gone to, knew of Jude Jacob. All the homes were a dead end.

I couldn't go out to look for him over the weekend, because Amy and Aaron insisted on me staying home and resting, even thought my ribs are fine now. They kept repeating themselves like an old vinyl plate recorder – _the doctor said you need rest, you need to rest the ribs...BLAH._ I had heard it all hundredth of times before.

Besides, I had a feeling if I would tell them that I would want to go for a walk, Amy would insist on joining me.

On Monday and Tuesday I skipped the last 3 classes after lunch. But both of the times I managed to get back to school just in time for Aaron to pick me up. Neither one had mentioned anything about me skipping school. They didn't have a clue! Markus, who am I pretty sure, has been asked to keep an eye out for me in school, had no idea was well.

I was proud of myself for being so sneaky, for leaving no clue behind me that could get them suspicious.

Little did I know, there was something that I hadn't thought about, that could and will get me in trouble.

* * *

" _Callie Jacob! Please report to principals office immediately!"_

I stood in the middle of the cafeteria, holding the empty food tray in my hands, frozen in my spot. Everyone was looking at me. It felt like I was in the spotlight. It's like everyone knew it was me, even thought no one really knew me.

Some kids, with whom I am in the same grade, started pointing to me, whispering with each other and looking at me weird.

"Someone's going back to Juvie!" a boy from my math class called out pointing finger at me. The boys with whom he was with, laughed out loudly along with him. The whole cafeteria laughed about me.

Somehow the news of me being a foster kid and me being in Juvie had up and the other kids have been starting to use it against me. It all started this Monday - the bullying, the laughing, pointing the finger, the gossip, the insults. Over the last 4 years, I had gotten used being made fun of and bullied because I was a foster kid. The Juvie jokes, thought, those were new. It will probably time some time to get used to those.

I don't even know how he knew that I was in Juvie. I never told anyone. I haven't even spoken to anyone in this school, even though this is my 4th day here. No one should have known that I was arrested. That's private, personal information. That's one of the _perks_ of being in high school, I guess. Gossip and news travel faster than the speed of light between high school students. By the end of class or break, all school will know of your secrets. Every bit of information they get on you, they use against you. To insult you, to humiliate you, to make fun of you.

Other boy called out "Go back to Juvie! It's where you belong! In a cage! Locked up!"

I heard girls from my chemistry class gossip/whisper about me as they walk by me "No one wants her! She's such a freak! Look at her. She belongs in Juvie. She's so-"

Then the announcement rang out again hushing the whispers " _Callie Jacob. Please report to principals office immediately!"_

"Let me get that!" Markus said, as he walked up to me. I hadn't seen him in the cafeteria before now.

He reached for the tray in my hands and whispered to me "Don't listen to them. They are idiots! I don't know how they found out, but don't let them get to you!" I was surprised that Markus wasn't making fun of me as well.

"Freak!"

"Get lost!" Markus hisses back at the boy that had just thrown the insult to my face. When he looks back at me, he says in calmer voice "You should go to the principals office. Mrs. Witters doesn't like to wait." He offers me a small, sad smile at the end.

I looked around the cafeteria. There were still students, who were watching me. Probably waiting for me to burst out in tears so they could rub it in my face some time later.

"Do you want me to walk you?" Markus offered me. I shook my head before I turned and walked away.

In a minute, I found myself in front of the principals office.

"They are already expecting you!" the assistant said from her desk "Go on right in!" the lady smiled at me

I briefly stop by the doors. The sign on the doors read – _Principal. Victoria Witter._ I heard some talking inside the office, but I couldn't hear what they were talking about. All I knew was that I heard both, men and women, voices.

I take a breath before I raise my hand up to knock on the doors. Instantly I hear a call back, saying to come in. I open the doors a little at first and only peak in.

"Ah, Callie!" Mrs. Witter said when she saw me "Come on right in!"

When I push the doors open, I see Aaron and Amy both sitting in the chairs facing the principals desk. My heart stopped for a fraction of second, when they both looked over their shoulders to me.

 _Why are they here? Am I in trouble? What were they talking about?_

"Close the doors please!" Principal said to me calmly. Once I have closed the doors, she gestures to empty chair "Please, take a seat, Callie!"

As I walk to the chair, I glance to Aaron and Amy, to try and tell if this will good or bad meeting. Neither one looked angry. They actually looked concerned more than anything else.

"Callie, do you know why I asked you to come here?" Principal asked when I had sat down in the chair and made myself comfortable. She placed her hands on the desk and intertwined her fingers as she waited for me to answer.

I glance to Amy and Aaron, who were both sitting on my left side "No," I reply, when I look back at the principal. I wasn't lying, I honestly had no idea why I was called here or what was this meeting about.

"You have been absent from a lot of classes these short few days you have been here, Callie!" The principal stated as she reached for the paper that was in front of her "You were absent from your last 4 classes on Friday and last 3 classes on Monday and yesterday!"

I swallow a lump in my throat as I continue to listen to the principal talk to me. No other school has ever cared about my absence. Okay, well, I hadn't been skipping school this frequently before. I did one class here and there. Nothing that would be a cause for concern or grab anyone's attention. Maybe I had outdid myself this time.

"Now," she sets the paper back down "I was asked to inform your probation officer about how you do in school. Right now, Callie, you are not doing so great! I don't have anything good to tell him about you, expect that you have been absent from 10 classes the last 3 days. You haven't taken any tests now, so I don't know how you are doing academically."

The principal gestures to Aaron and Amy "I asked your parents to come in today, so we could discuss it. I was hoping maybe I could get some explanation about your whereabouts, but they didn't know about you skipping school the last 2 days!" She returned her full attention back to me "Care to explain, why you have been missing school, Callie?"

I look down to my hands in my lap and say quietly "Foster parents,"

"What did you say? You need to speak up, Callie!" Principal asked as she leaned a bit closer to me, pressing her elbows to the desk

I look up to her and say louder in a flat tone of voice "Foster parents. They are my foster parents, not parents!"

"We are not here to discuss, who your guardians are Callie!" Mrs. Witter stated sternly "We are here because you have been skipping school! If you don't tell me why you were absent from the classes, I will have to inform your PO about it, who will then suggest for you to be put back into Juvenile detention facility! Do you want to go back to Juvie? Because that is where you will end up if you keep skipping school like this!"

"Whoa!" Amy called out as she sat up more straighter "Don't you dare threaten her!" Amy said sternly to the principal

The principal looked shocked at Amy's statement. She turned to look at Amy with stunned facial expression. I was taken by surprise as well, because I did not see this conversion to take this curse.

"I'm not threatening. I am merely doing my job!" She said pressing her index finger to the desk

"That tone...was not okay. Just as the way you formed your statement!" Amy moved a bit more to the edge of the seat "You can't threaten her, by sending her back to Juvie, if she doesn't answer your question!" Amy continued in firm and slightly raised voice "You do not get to talk to her like that! We all know just how much power you hold over her…it's not necessary to scare her like that!"

I made myself smaller as I continued to listen and witness the adults argument.

"Don't you want to know where your daughter went during school time?" Mrs. Witter asked her back

"Of course we do!" Aaron spoke up before Amy could manage "But we would never threaten her with sending her back to Juvie if she doesn't talk to us! That's no way of talking to a kid or anyone for that matter! You do not get to scare her like that!"

"I need to write a report to her probation officer at the end of the month. If I don't know why she was absent from these classes, I can't help her! Trust me when I say, that I want to see Callie succeed in school. I do. But she won't get the chance to succeed here if she keeps on skipping school, like she has been doing the last few days!" Principal argued back

"We want her to succeed at school as well, but you have to see thing from Callie's perspective as well. You have to understand that Callie needs some time to adjust. She has barely lived with Aaron and I for a week!" Amy gently touched Aaron's wrist, when she mentioned him

"Callie needs time to get used to the new setting, new house, new school, new environment, new foster family. It can't happen overnight." Aaron spoke up

"That's not an excuse for skipping school!" Principal shot me a stern look, when she said that

Amy scooted to the edge of her seat and gestured to me "This is the first time that Callie has gotten in trouble in this school! Don't other kids gets warning for first time mischief?"

"Yes, warnings are-" Principal started, but Amy quickly interrupted her

"So why do you skip warning, detention, suspension and expelling and jump straight to threatening my kid on the first time she has gotten in any trouble? Is it because she's a foster kid?"

"No, I-"

"Would you threaten other kids like if they skip few classes? What about when your own kids got in trouble when you became principal of this school? Did you jump straight to expelling with them, when they skipped classes to go get ice-cream with friends?" Amy paused a little but answered it herself "The answer is no! Other kids get warning first! Why is Callie any different? Why doesn't she get a warning first!"

Principal took a deep breath, while Amy took a calming breath. Aaron rubbed Amy's back gently to keep her calm.

I had never seen anything like this before. No one had ever stood up for me like this. It was a very nice feeling to have someone on your side.

"I get that 10 missed classes in 3 days is bad. I understand that! But you have to give her another chance, before you throw her under the bus!" Amy said in much calmer voice. Principal was now eyeing the three of us closely. It looked like she had gotten a change of heart.

"We will have a very serious conversation with her about skipping school, when we will get back home," Aaron added while Amy glanced to me. Amy gave a look and barely visible nod to where the principal sat. Her lips moved a little, she was mouthing something to me.

"It won't happen again?" I say in a whisper. It sounded more like a question. Amy nodded her head and smile, suggesting that I understood her correctly.

I repeated it, this time, making sure it didn't sound like I was asking the principal "It won't happen again!"

* * *

I leave the office together with Amy and Aaron some 10 minutes later. Together we walk towards the hallway, which leads to the yard.

"That went...well!" Aaron breathed out and looked to Amy "I think you being friends with her few years, because our boys play on the same football team, helped! A lot!"

"I won't get any favors after this one," Amy said back to Aaron and then turned to me "Aaron will pick you up after classes!" Aaron nods his head to that, confirming it "My lunch break is over. I have to go back to work! I will see you both at home!" she gives a quick peck on her lips to Aaron and then turns to me "We will talk about this, when we get home!" Amy informs me.

I nod my head back stiffly once, showing her I heard her and understood her "Please, stay in class!" she says right before she turns around and walks out of the school

"She was right, when she said she has to give an assessment to your PO! If you want to stay out of Juvie, you have to be smart about this, Callie! Don't give them a reason to send you back there!" Aaron tells me, once Amy out of my sight. We stand in the hallway in awkward silence for few seconds, before Aaron spoke up "I will pick you up in 3h!"

"Okay," I nod back. Aaron smiles at me, before he turns on his heel and walks out of the school

After today events, how Amy and Aaron both stood up to me, I didn't have the guts to skip school again. It was nice to have someone stand up for me like that. For the first time in a very long time, I had the feeling that I owed my foster parents. I was grateful for what they did in the principals office, for how they had my back.

I turn on my heel and head towards the next class, without having any thought about skipping school today. I owe them this, because they stuck their necks out for me, even thought they didn't have to.


	12. Chapter 12 - Gaining trust

**AN: Yesterday, was a good day. I couldn't stop writing. I got in the groove and came up with long chapter, oops! Anyhow, this chapter contains a hint for future! Also, it has a small time jump, just to put things in motion, so we aren't in complete standstill.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and for support!**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

Markus POV

December 7th

I'm a simple guy. Small things makes me happy. Like now, walking with my girl, holding hands and chatting with her - makes me incredibly happy. Luckily, Beth is the same way. Neither one one us needs fancy, expensive things to make us happy. We simply enjoy spending time with one another. Going out for an ice-cream can lead to a day, that I would remember forever, just because I spent it with her.

"You don't have to come. I can tell them that you are busy-" Beth instantly tries to give me a way out of her proposal. Before I could say anything back, she starts to ramble fast "My brothers are flying home for Christmas holidays, so you would have to deal with two protective older brothers. All of my grandparents are coming to visit as well. They wanted to meet you - _see the young boy that I am dating!"_ She said the last part imitating her grandmothers voice "My dad, I think, still doesn't like you very much, but I am pretty sure he won't like anyone who dates his daughter- " Beth looked up to me and quickly added "Not that I want to date anyone else beside you. I love you!" She leans up to me to give me a quick kiss on my lips

"I love you too and okay!" I interjected, but Beth kept on rambling

"But my mom...well, she actually didn't say anything. She likes you. A lot! And my cousin Ellie is coming to visit for two days as well. Ever since I told her about you, she's been crazy to meet you in person-" Her ramble comes to stop "Wait-did you agree?" She looks up to me confused

"Yes, I agreed. A dinner with your whole family sounds crazy, but great! Besides it will be just for few hours." I glanced to my girlfriend "I can handle few hours with your crazy family!" I meant it in the nicest possible way

"But there are going to be all of the Morris family! You do understand that, right?" Beth replied gazing back to me

"I do. But I would like to finally meet these brother of yours, that you have talked about so often. And your...well, all of your extended family, not just your parents. We have been dating for a while now and I like to believe that we are in a serious, committed relationship. I can spend the Christmas with my family and then visit yours the next day!" I said swinging our hands together

"You parents probably have big plans for your Christmas as well," Beth reasoned back. It seemed like she was scared of me actuality meeting all of her extended family, that's why she has been trying to talk me out of it.

"Actually, not this year," I said averting my look down to the pavement

"Really? Why? Your parents love Christmas!" Beth asked, when we turned on the street my home is

"Yeah, they do. I think my parents dialed it back this year because of Callie. They don't want to overwhelm her. She's having a hard time settling in as it is and if bunch of strangers show up here...she's just not that comfortable yet" I explained "She needs some more time!"

"Right," Beth said knowingly as she looked to the street in front "Is it really that bad?"

"It's not...bad - bad! It's just...well, remember how I told you that she was in Juvie?"

Beth nodded her head back "I do!" she quickly added "I never told anyone!"

"I know, I trust you!" I smile at her before I continue "Well, I didn't tell you this before, but my mom was the one that arrested her! That's how she met Callie."

"What!?" Beth blurred out surprised to learn that "Are you serious?"

I nod back looking down the street, where I see my home just two houses down the road "So mom and Callie have this strained relationship, because of it...if you can even call it a relationship. But with me and dad, she's really distant and guarded. She doesn't seem to comfortable around us, like she's scared of us, all of the time."

"Are you sure I can come over?" Beth asked warily, when we were just one house down to my home "I don't want to…you know...disturb or makes things more complicated or harder!"

"Yes, it's okay!" I assured her, when we walk up to the house "Having one person over is not going to be overwhelming. I asked mom about it this morning."

"You never really told me, what she was arrested for," Beth said, when we stopped at the end of the path that leads up the house

I glance back to the house "You can't tell this anyone!"

"I won't. I promise!" I trusted Beth. When she promises something, you have her word.

"She attacked her foster brother and damaged his car," I said looking down to the ground between us

"So the things that the kids were saying in school about her...belonging in Juvie..." Beth voice got quieter and quieter "They are true?"

"She's not dangerous! If she was, my parents would not have her here. Those kids at school don't know shit about what they are talking about!" Beth looked pass me to the house "My mom is certain that she was provoked somehow and that she simply reached her breaking point! It can happen to all of us. One mistake can't define her life."

I noticed how scared Beth suddenly looked "Look, when you meet her, you will understand what I am talking about!" I pulled a little on her arm, so she would follow me in the house

* * *

When we enter the house, I hear my parents talking to Callie in the kitchen.

"It's stupid!" Callie said in raised voice, sounding agitated and frustrated with my parents. I can only guess that they were talking about why she was called to principals office today.

"It's about trust Callie!" My mom said to her in a firm voice, but it wasn't threatening "You skipped 10 classes in the last 3 days Callie. Right now, you don't have our trust! We thought you were in school, while in fact you were wandering around the city,"

"Well…I don't trust you either!" Callie snapped back. It was one of those things, that she simply had to say get back at my parents, to try and keep her distance from them.

"So, gaining each other trust will be the first thing that we all will work on!" my dad answered calmly

"Here is the deal," my mom spoke up "If you don't skip any classes in the next two weeks, till the start of your Christmas holidays, you can start walking home from school on your own after the holiday. Till then, either me or Aaron will pick you up."

"Two weeks!" Callie called out upset

"We know two weeks sound like a long time right now," Dad added "But trust me, it will go pass faster than you think! Amy and I, simply want the best for you. We like having you in the house and we don't want that to change! Lets not give your principal a reason to send a bad report to your PO, that could get you sent back!"

"Tell you what! If you do these two weeks without skipping any class, we will go out to see a movie and then have lunch! We could go to whichever movie you would want to see and go to restaurant, fast-food place, pizzeria of cafe of your choice!" Mom added in a cheerful manner, adding an extra reason for Callie to stick to the deal.

Beth squeezed my hand a bit tighter, making me look down to her "Should I leave?" Beth whispers to me

I shook my head, when I heard Callie's voice "Fine!" There it was, Callie's favorite word, but least favorite word for my parents "Can I go now?"

"It's – may I," mom corrects her quickly. In my mind I can clearly picture how Callie rolled her eyes and scoffed at my mom.

"But, yes, you can. Please do your homework before dinner!" Mom said, when I heard chair scratching at the floor noise. Callie appeared in the hallways second later. She momentary froze, when she saw me and Beth standing there.

"Hi! I'm Beth! You must be Callie," Beth raised her free hand up, giving her a little wave, as she smiled at the girl. Callie's head dipped down a little, before she hurried to the stairs and ran up. Her bedroom doors slammed close loudly. Beth gave me a look, asking me if she did something.

"She's shy," I whisper back

A beeping sound came from kitchen. I think it was the timer that mom used to know when it's time to take out or check on certain food in stove. Chairs pushed back and I heard moms light footsteps walking further in the kitchen, to the stove.

The other footsteps came to the hallway "Ah! I thought I heard voices and doors opening! Beth, nice to see you again!"

"Hi, Mr. Scott!" Beth greeted my dad with a smile on her lips

"Are you staying for dinner? We are going to serve cod today," my dad asked her. Beth looked up to me. I smiled and nodded to her, telling her she should.

Beth looked back to my dad and replied with a smile on her lips "I would love to!"

"Great!" Dad grinned at us before he disappeared back in the kitchen. For the time being, while we wait for dinner, I take Beth up to my room.

* * *

"He came home, soaking wet!" Beth finished telling her story to my parents "He looks so miserable, it was too funny!"

My mom said while laughing softly "I can only imagine!"

"Does your dad often has these kind of adventures?" my dad asked Beth, before taking a bite

"Pretty often, yes! Mom and I are used to it now!" Beth said with a laughter, when she reached for her glass to take a sip of her drink

"He's enjoying life, that's for sure!" Mom commented with a smile, but then she glanced to Callie, who was even more quieter than she usually was. Callie was poking the fish with her fork. She had eaten the rice and salad, but only some two bites out the fish. I don't think Callie had looked up from her plate once.

From the few bites that she had taken, I could tell, she did not like the taste of the fish. Callie stabbed another small piece of fish on her fork and reluctantly took a bite out of it. Her features and how slow she chewed told everyone, just how much she doesn't like it.

"You don't have to eat it, if you don't like it, sweetheart!" Mom reminded the girl, as she watched how Callie forced herself to eat it. Callie raised her head a little and peaked a look at mom. But she continued to chew it.

"We are not going to be angry. Aaron will eat it if you won't," Mom said and briefly looked to Aaron. Callie continued to chew slowly and reluctantly as her eyes moved to Aaron, who sat by her other side.

With his fork in his hand, he reached for her plate slowly while watching Callie carefully. When she finally swallowed the bite of food she had taken, she nodded her head back in barely visible manner. Dad picked up the fish and put it over to his plate and continued to eat.

Callie glanced to mom again. I didn't understood the look, but mom did.

"You can go, if you don't want to sit and chat, but you still need to do the dishes afterwards!" Mom said understanding the girls look. Callie was asking mom for permission to leave without saying anything. She nodded back before pushing her chair back and leaving the the room as quickly as she could, so she could go to her room and enjoy the solitude and quiet.

"So, Beth, have you decided what you want to do after high school?" Mom asked continuing the conversation

"Mom, you asked this the last time Beth was over for dinner!" I said back, not wanting to have this conversation again

"That was like 2 months ago!" Mom said back innocently

"3 weeks," I corrected her "Nothing is going to change in-"

"Actually," Beth interrupted me

"You know what you are going to do after High School?" I raised my eyebrow at her, watching her

Beth hadn't told me anything about it. We haven't been talking about it, mainly because we both were avoiding the topic. When you are a Senior in High school, the questions – _have you decided what to do after High school or have you decided what you are going to study_ – comes up a lot. And when I say a lot – I really mean a lot! I am sick and tiered of those questions, because I don't have a clue what I am going to do. Asking me that question every other day, doesn't mean I will have a an answer for you sooner! I mean, I know I want to go to university and get a degree, but I don't have the slightest idea what I am going to study or what I even want to do in future.

"What are you thinking about?" Mom asked pressing her elbows on the table, looking at Beth

"I want to do something in medicine field. Right now I have two jobs that I am thinking about!" Beth said after she cleaned her mouth with the napkin. She crumbled the napkin up and placed it on the empty plate afterwards.

"Medicine, that's...that's serious field!" Dad said, obliviously slightly surprised. He resumed eating after he spoke up.

"What jobs are those?" Mom asked curiously

"Well, one is being a nurse, but other one is being an EMT paramedic!" my mouth dropped a little. I was not expecting to hear that. Especially the second one. Being an EMT paramedic can be a dangerous job, at least as far as I knew.

"Wow!" Mom looked surprised to hear that "Which one are you leaning towards more, right now?"

"At this moment, a nurse. I'm not exactly sure what it is that makes me want to pursue that career, but I guess it's something about helping people," Beth trailed off for a moment "It would be a hard work, but also rewarding. And I want to work with people."

"And the EMT paramedic?" my dad asked

"The thought about being the first responded is also something I have been thinking about. Paramedics are the first line of medical help a person can get. I would be there right after an accident occurs…I know it's much more challenging work that nurse, I would be out in the field, but if I can help people in emergencies and help save their lives..." She shrugged her shoulder at the end "It would be all worth it!"

"Well, both are important jobs!" Mom said nodding her head "Everyone always says it's the doctors that saves lives, but they wouldn't have anyone to save if it wasn't for paramedics. And without nurses, doctors are like without hands. Nurses actually have more communication with patients than doctors and they have almost the same amount of knowledge as doctors do!"

"I was thinking about that as well," Beth nodded, while looking at my parents "Nurse helps the patient recover more than the doctor does. The doctors only see you like once day. Nurse is the person that the patient talks to the most,"

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked Beth in a whisper. Not going to lie, I was a little hurt she hadn't talked to me about this before.

"I'm just thinking about it," Beth said as she turned to look at me "I haven't decided anything yet! There are still months before I have to make that decision and a lot can change!"

"Still, you could have talked to me about it," I said reaching for her hand in her lap. Beth looked down to our hands, before she leaned closer to me to kiss my cheek and whisper "Sorry," I gazed at her and smiled, telling her I'm not upset anymore

Amy POV

December 21st

The last two weeks went by fast and without any big events. Everything was calm at home. Neither Aaron, nor I were called to school, which I took it as good sign that Callie was actually keeping to her side of the deal to not skip any classes.

Callie hasn't changed a lot in these past days. She still doesn't talk much, she is still wary and guarded of Aaron and Markus, but she is getting there. Slowly. We are being patient with her. Even thought the changes aren't immediate, I can see she is slowly starting to become more comfortable around us. I have seen a small smile appear at Markus or Aaron's jokes here and there. It's disappear quickly, but I don't care. That's a progress.

It was my day off today, so I was the one that drove after Callie to school. Aaron had very stressful last few days in office, because there was a deadline coming. But because between this deadline and now there was the Christmas holiday, it made everything 5 times more stressful, because the Christmas pauses all the work and people don't really want overwork before holiday. Right now, he was in the office, having last meetings, sending last e-mails and making last calls, before he could come home.

I drove up to the school some 5 minutes before her last class should end. It was only some few minutes before noon, but kids were already walking out of the school. It was a almost Christmas, so basically there wasn't any learning going on. They just got their grade-cards, teachers said some last few words and that's about it.

I was pleasantly surprised, when I saw that Callie walked out of school together with Markus. They weren't talking, but still. That wasn't something that I had expected to see. Callie walked with a worried look on her face and was dragging her feet a little. I could only guess, that she was afraid to show me the grade-card she got. Markus next to her looked like he had no trouble in the world. He had a smile on his face and he had this happy bounce in his walk.

Markus climbed in the front seat, while Callie in the back, behind the drivers seat.

"Hey, kids!" I said in a cheerful manner as I turned the volume of the radio down

"Hey, mom!" Markus replied happily, Callie greeted me much more quieter

"I thought you said you had plans with Beth today," I said, when Markus closed the doors behind him

"Change of plans. We are meeting up later today, at Thomas place, for a little party. It won't be till 6," Markus explained while he took his backpack off and dropped it down to the floor in front of the seat

"Is this your way of asking if you can go to this party?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him

Markus flashed an innocent smile "...yes!" he blinked his puppy dog eyes at me "Can I go?"

"There is going to be drinking, isn't there?" I asked knowing all too well, how kids these days party

Markus hesitated with his answers a little, but ended up with the truth "Yes. Obviously," I smirked at his honestly

"What about weed?" I knew how teens partied.

"Look, I swear, that was a one time thing, mom! I'm not smoking it again! I promise! Oscar brought it the last time, he won't be in this party!" Markus answered without missing a beat "We are just going to hang out, watch a movie, play some poker...just chill! Nothing crazy! It will be a small group. Only our closest friends...like 8 people tops! Few of Beth's friends, few of mine. That's it!" He was trying hard to convince me to let him go to the party

"You are not driving, if you are going to be drinking at this party!" I tell him sternly

"So, that's a no on getting the car then?" he asked warily, but with a small smirk on his lip

"Yes. You can get a cab there and back, I am more than willing to pay for it, or you can get a ride from me or dad!"

"Cab!" Markus answered without missing a beat "That means I can go right?"

"Yes, you can go. But please, _please_ don't drink too much. I don't want you to puke your guts out after or completely black out!" I point out "Be reasonable and smart about it!"

I know kids drink. That's nothing new. When I was a kid, I had gotten drunk few times as well. Aaron is no different. There is nothing I can do to stop it. I could say he can't drink, but nothing stops him from drinking. I can't forbid him to live life, I can't lock him in his room. It's better to keep it honest - kids drinks, but we can educate them about being reasonable about it.

Aaron and I have had more than enough talks with him, to trust him to make the right decisions and choices, when it comes to it. We hope we have raised him right. I want him to be reasonable about drinking. Few beers, bottle of wine, few small glasses of whiskey is fine if you drink it throughout the whole night. But chugging 5 beers or doing 8 shots in one hour, then blacking out and not remembering anything afterwards - is not!

"Few beers, that's it!" Markus promised me. I believed him. He hasn't given me a reason not to. Markus has been reasonable before, I'm positive, nothing will change this time.

"Okay," I turn to the backseat, where Callie was sitting quietly listening to our conversation. When I looked at her, she dipped her head down and avoided my look "Did you get your grade card?"

Callie nodded back and then reached for her backpack, that was put on the seat next to her. She zipped the bag open and took out the piece of paper. Her hand was trembling lightly, when she handed me the grade-card. She couldn't even look me in the eye, when she gave it to me.

I gave the girl a reassuring smile, when I took the piece of paper from her. Once I was turned normally in my seat, I held the card out and looked over it. I was mostly worried about the count of her absent classes. My only wish is that the number hasn't gone up.

My eyes traveled down the card, to where the number of missed classes was written. In the small box, next to the label - _Unknown reason (unjustified) –_ I read the number 10. I let out a relieved sigh and smiled to myself. Callie kept her part of the deal, she hasn't missed a single class, since the day we were called to school.

When I looked up to the grades, I saw mostly C grades. There was one B in Music, but a D in math and Physics. Her grades probably aren't as good, because she did spend 3 months on Juvie. From her record, I remember that she was a C grade average student. Not failing, but not excelling. She was mediocre. There was room to grow, that's for sure.

I turned in my seat so I could see Callie "This is really good, Callie. Also, you kept to your part of the deal. I am very happy to see that the number hasn't gone up. I'm proud of you!" I praised her, when I handed her grade card back. I noticed the look in Callie's eye, when I had said that I was proud of her. There was a little spark in her eyes. Those words probably mean a lot to her. I can only imagine that no one else beside me and her own mom, had said that to her.

Overall, Callie looked perplexed by my words and the worried look, that she had, while walking to the car, hadn't disappeared. She reached for the paper, her hand was still trembling a little, when she took it "Y-you think this..this is good? You are not mad?"

"I know school has been hard for you, but you did real good! You spent most of your semester in Juvie and only had classes in this school for few short days. There is certainly room for growth. But considering how crazy this semester was for you, you did good. I really do mean it, when I say that I'm proud of you. Aaron will be too!" I reassure Callie

"I have to show it to Aaron as well?" Callie asked looking down to the paper, her eyes darted up to me "Can't you sign it!?" There was fear in her eyes that I hadn't seen before

"I can sign it, but Aaron will want to see your grade card as well," I explain to her calmly "But don't worry, he won't be bad. There is no reason to worry, Callie!" I try to reassure her, but the fear never leaves her eyes

"Can't you just...tell him? Just say that it was okay," She sounded more desperate than she did second ago

"How about we show him together?" I sensed that there was some story behind, why she was so scared about showing her grade card to Aaron. My gut told me it was not going to be a happy story. I also knew, there was a small chance that Callie will share it with me.

"Could you show it to him, if I was there as well?!" I asked watching the girls features closely. I could tell the thought still bothered her, but it did seem to calm her down a bit.

Once I saw Callie nod her head back I spoke up reassuring her "We will show him tonight. _Together_. There is no reason to worry, Callie. You will be all right! Aaron will be happy for you as well, not angry!"

My phone buzzed, I got a text from Aaron - _**Walking out of office. Did you pick up Callie, already?  
**_

"We are going to go celebrate the end of the semester" I said cheerfully to the kids, when I looked up from Aaron's text

"What about my grade card?" Markus asked "Do you not want to know how I did this semester?"

I turn to face Markus "All B's! Except for Gym and History, where you got A's!" I extended my hand to him, waiting till he puts his grade card in my palm

Markus looked down to the paper in his hand and then up to me as he jammed the paper back in his bag. He did not like that I knew him so well. I smirked at him, but Markus pouted back with chuckle "Shut up!"

"You kept your end of the deal, now it's our turn. We are all going to the movies!" I told Callie, showing her that I keep my word as well. That I am not just all talk.

"Cool! What movie?" Markus asked watching how I typed Aaron to meet us at the movies. Callie wasn't expressing her excitement about it, but at the same time, she wasn't hating on the idea as well. She remained quiet, watching us from the backseat, probably wondering if I am truly going to stick to my end of the deal.

"Don't know. Ask Callie's. She's picking!" I said tossing the phone in the small department in the front panel "Callie, buckle up, please!"

Markus pulled his seat belt over and said "Please no Twilight! Beth saw it with her friends few weeks back. I don't want to see glimmering vampires!"

I reach for the back-view mirror to adjust it. In the reflection I see how Callie pulls the seat belt over. We make eye contact, when Callie glanced up to the rear-view mirror from her seat. I smile at her before Callie quickly averts her look down.

Some minute after we had driven out of the school parking lot, came a small voice from the backseat "What's Twilight?"


	13. Chapter 13 - Movie time

**AN: Heads up - you do NOT want to look up the movie Jesus talks about! DO NOT WATCH IT! It's horrible, disgusting and _sick _ and it gives people nightmares!**

Stef POV

December 21st

"Who's ready for a movie!?" I asked cheerful as I turned to all of the kids in the backseat

"We are!" The four oldest kids called back at the same time

Today was the last day of the school before Christmas holidays. Lena and I decided that we could use a little family outing. Going to movie together sounded like a great plan. We hadn't done that in a while. Usually we just bought a DVD and watched the movie at home, but this time, we decided to change it up a bit. All the kids, excluding Frankie, who hasn't even started kindergarten yet, did very well at school, so we figured this could be a nice praise for all of their hard work that they had put into this school semester. My mom came to visit for holidays and as of right now, she is babysitting Frankie at home. She is enjoying the one on one time she gets to have with her youngest granddaughter.

"Well, have you decided what movie you want to watch?" Lena asked them, as she turned in her seat to the kids

"Twilight!" Mariana called out first "I loved the first parts!"

"Nah! That movie is for girls!" Jesus replied to his twin dismissing her idea at once "I wanna watch The Human Centipede 2! Damian's older brother watched it with his friends. We were told that it was _sick_!" Jesus sounded way too excited about seeing the movie

"No!" Lena and I both call out quickly at Jesus movies choice

"What's that?" Jude asked curiously, having no idea

"Is that that a comedy?" Mariana asked not knowing

"I've never heard of it," Brandon added quietly from his seat in the far back

I silently was glad that none of our other kids seemed to know about the movie. And thank god for that! I don't want my kids knowing about that movie. It truly is a sick piece and not in nice way – sick. It's truly, honestly sick movie and it's very disturbing. Very! That movie could give nightmare to adults for weeks, not to even mention kids.

"Why not?" Jesus asked us back, not liking that we said no

"That movie is not for kids," Lena explained calmly to Jesus

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Jesus argued back in a very serious manner "I'm 13! Almost an adult!"

"Jesus, it's a scary movie. We wouldn't want to scare your siblings, do we?" I tried a different approach

"Everyone else can go to the stupid vampire movie. Mom, you and I could go to Human Cent-"

"That's not going to happen, bud!" I shook my head. He will watch that movie only over my dead body. Lena gave him a warning look for using bad language.

"But-" Jesus tried to argue back

"No!" I put my foot down "Jesus, you don't want to argue with me!" I gave him a little warning "Besides, we need a movie, that everyone can watch and that everyone could enjoy!"

"This day sucks!" Jesus pouted crossing his arms on his chest and sliding lower in his seat, showing his dislike

"Watch your language!" Lena scolded him lightly. When Jesus didn't say anything back, Lena raised her eyebrow at him, asking him if he really wants to challenge her right now.

"I'm sorry," Jesus apologized reluctantly not really meaning it. The only reason he did apologize was because he didn't want to get into any more trouble.

"So, others...what do you wish to see?" I asked looking over to Jude and Brandon

"I don't really care. Whatever others want, I guess," Brandon said with a small shoulder shrug "Twilight is fine, if Mariana wants to see it!" He sounded like a true big brother, allowing his younger siblings to chose the movie

"Jude, what about you buddy? Do you want to see any movie in particular?" Lena asked looking at our youngest boy, who sat in the far back, with Brandon

"I heard some kids talking in my class, that the Muppet is good," Jude said warily, glancing to Jesus. I could tell he didn't want Jesus to call him out calling him a baby for it. But Jesus didn't care. He was too busy pouting about the fact Lena and I won't allow him to see his movie of choice.

"That's the one about the toys?" I asked the kids "Kermit the frog?"

Mariana, Brandon and Jude all nodded their heads back, knowing about the movie. Jesus, still upset that we won't go see the movie he wanted to see, didn't say anything, nor did he move a muscle.

"That movie could be fun," I turn to Lena "I think I read somewhere that it was good!"

"I love the Muppet's!" Lena added with a smile, but then turned to Mariana "What do you think about Muppet's, honey?"

"That's the one Lexi went to last week! She said she liked it!" Mariana said back sitting up straighter in her seat

"So, that's a yes, then?" Lena asked to clarify. The girl nodded her head back.

"Brandon? Jesus?" I looked over to the two boys, who hadn't said anything yet

Brandon showed thumbs up, but Jesus muttered something under his nose, that sounded a lot like "Fine...whatever!"

"The Muppet it is!" I concluded

"Mari! Use your seat belt, please!" Lena reminded the young girl as she pulled her own seat belt over. Mariana instantly reached for the seat belt to pull it over "Boys, are you all buckled up?" I called looking in the rear view mirror to the boys

"Yes, mom!" Came a reply from Jude

"Okay, then we are on our way!" I said with a smile on my lips, glancing to Lena, as I turn the key in the ignition

* * *

When we all stood in the line. Mariana walked to stand next to me and reminded me "We need to get seats in the middle. Not too low, because I don't want to hold my head up all time. That could hurt our necks! But not too high either. I don't want to be too far away! In the middle. Preferably the 10th row…in the-"

"Middle!" I finished for Mari "Yes, I know honey. So we would be looking straight to the middle of the screen, not from a side!"

"Mama!" I hear Jude's small voice and glance over my shoulder to the young boy

"Yes, Jude?" Lena asked back running her fingers fondly through the young boys hair

"Could we get popcorn? Please?" Jude asked, when I turned to see my family that stood little behind me "It's no movie without popcorn. That's mom's rule!" Jude added glancing back to me. Lena and I both chuckle.

"If we get popcorn, can we buy coca-cola too?" Brandon added, spark in his eyes. It was rare that Lena allows them to eat junk food and sugar filled drinks. Lena tries to give as healthy food to our kids as possible. This could be one of the rare moments, where Lena would allow it.

I glanced to Lena. We know how these things go. There is a big chance that the popcorn will be scattered though out the kids laps or that at least one drink would be spilled during the movie.

Last time we went to movie theater, Jesus spilled his drink all over himself, when he reached for Mariana's sweet popcorn. Mariana didn't want to give it to him, so she moved her popcorn further from him, but Jesus reached as far as he could. He ended up spilling the drink on his pants. I took him to bathroom to try and dry the clothes a little, but when we returned, we had missed a big part of the movie and, Jude had managed to pour his popcorn all around his seat, his lap and on the ground. Money well spent!

Lena and I had a silent conversation with our eyes before I looked around to the kids "Okay, but I don't want what happened last time to happen today okay. I want no spilled drinks, no popcorn on ground, no complain that the popcorn is too sweet or too salty or too crunchy or not enough crunchy-"

"Honey, they can't promise that!" Lena said placing her hands on Jude's shoulders

"That's a yes then?" Brandon asked hopeful

"Yes," Lena and I say together. Huge smiles appear on the kids faces, Mariana even did a little jump.

"Can I get some popcorn as well?" Jesus spoke up quietly, thinking because of what happened in the car, we would not allow it

"Of course!" I told him with a smile. Jesus relaxed once he heard my answer.

"Can we go buy it now?" Mariana asked eager to get her hands on the surgery drinks and popcorn

"We need to get the tickets first," I said moving one spot closer to the cash register, after one set of tickets were bought

"You could buy them, mama and us could go buy the drinks. We would save time that way!" Mariana sounded way too happy about the chance of getting sugar filled drinks

"She s right about saving time," Lena said, when she glanced at me "Till they chose what drink they want and what popcorn they want..." Lena moved her eyebrows up a bit

"You are probably right. I will buy tickets, you can take the 4 rascals to get the drinks and popcorn. I will meet you up there!"

"Good plan!" Lena said smiling and ushered the 4 kids to move out "Come on guys, lets go get the snacks!"

"Mom, remember - in the middle!" Mariana managed to remind me once again before she followed her brothers and mom away

"Yes, Mari! I know! In the middle!" I show her an OK sign and move another step closer to the cash register

Callie POV

I was sitting in Amy's car with the rest of my foster family. Aaron met us at the parking lot and got in Amy's car with us. Markus had opened the web site for the movie theater on his phone, to show me all of the movies that are playing today, so I could chose.

"Well...anything?" Aaron asked me some 5 minutes after I had started to look through the possible movie choices

"There are so many," I said as I scrolled through the choices. I tilted my head up and looked at my foster family "Why do I have to chose?" I asked and handed Markus back his phone

My social worker was the one that decided where I would live next. But in the previous foster homes, I was never given the chance to chose anything. Everything was chosen for me. I had no say, what so ever. Not to mention, no one had ever taken me to movies, expect for Liam, but I don't want to remember that. In Juvie I had to follow a schedule every day I was there. I was told where to be, what to do, how to act every single day. In Juvie I had no choice at all.

"Because we promised you, Callie!" Amy said gently pushing my hand and the phone back to me "You did your part of the deal, now this is our part!"

"Maybe we can help you narrow the list down," Aaron added leaning a bit closer to me, so he could see the phones screen "Here," He points to one list "What genre you would like to see? Comedy, drama, animation, romantic, action, adventure, sc-fi…" Aaron read off just few of the choices on the list

Looking at the list, I realized that I had no idea what I want. I have been denied of my own opinion and decisions for so long that I don't even know what I like or don't like. Maybe I liked comedy, because it's light and funny, but maybe I will not understand a single joke and the happiness and cheerfulness will get on my nerves. Sc-fi – well, I'm not even sure it's what I think it is. It could be completely different thing that I have in mind. Animation – aren't those for like babies, who have short span of concentration. I used to watch animation films when I was 6. Can adults watch them as well? Do I even still like animation movie or cartoons? Drama sounds too much like my real life, filled with nothing but pain and heartache. Actions probably is filled with shooting and fast cars and different stunts. But do I like action movies - I have no idea. Adventure movie association in my mind for some reason is Moby Dick.

"Anything?" Amy asked me a minute later "Maybe watching some of the trailers will help," Amy suggested when I hadn't replied

I decided to click on the section - adventure. I clicked on the first movie that was on the list and opened the trailer. Aaron watched it with me, because he sat in the backseat along with me, but Amy and Markus only heard the sound.

"This looks okay," I comment quietly after the trailers ends

"Do you want to watch it?" Amy asked me

At first I shrugged my shoulders a little. The trailer did looked very interesting. It seemed to have some few jokes in as well. I liked the main actor that they showed. I read the description again. At least I knew what the movie was about – I knew, who Sherlock Holmes is.

"Yeah...I guess," I said not too convincing as I reread the description again

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked "If it doesn't look good to you, we don't have to go to it!"

"No," I shook my head as I looked back at Aaron "I mean…It looks okay,"

"Okay, Sherlock Holmes it is!" Aaron smiled at me. I handed Markus phone back to him, before we all got out of the car.

* * *

I follow Amy and the others inside the movie theater. We stop briefly, when we enter at the big hall, where the cash registers were.

"I will go to bathroom," Markus announced "I will meet you by the popcorn stand!" he called as he walked off. I guess Markus knew his way around the movie theater. He seemed to know where he is going.

"That line is short," Aaron points to the far one, where a group of kids and a woman with black, curly hair walked away from

My heart suddenly beat faster and I gasped. I had to do a double look, because for a moment I thought I had seen Jude.

In the small group of kids, that walked with the woman with the crazy curly hair, there was a boy, that looked to be around Jude's age, brown hair. I didn't get to see his face, I only saw his back as he walked away. As I tried to catch a glimpse of his face, I held my breath. I walked few steps forward and to the side, trying to get into an angle where I could see it. Right now, I was behind him.

I squeezed pass few people as I tried to follow the group of people where I had seen Jude. For a second I lost sight of him, but I saw the group once I had squeezed pass a group of teenage girls. My heart had never beat so fast in my chest.

"Callie!" I hear Amy call my name. I briefly look back at her. That's when I realize that I had wandered a bit away from my foster family. When I looked back at the stairs, I lost the boy and the group of people he was with, in the crowd. I didn't get a look on his face.

"Where are you going?" Amy caught up with me "Everything okay?" she asked as she looked straight to my eyes. Aaron walked up as well.

"Yeah...everything's fine," I brushed it off and glanced to the stairs one more time, hoping I could see the boy

"You sure?" Amy asked. When I looked back at her, Amy glanced to the stairs as well, trying to see whatever I was looking for.

It was probably not Jude. Just some other boy, that looked similar to him. I saw things that weren't there. What are the chances that we would be in the same part of city, same movie theater, in the same time? Slim to none.

I let out the breath that I was holding and look Amy and Aaron "Sorry..." I apologize for wandering off

"Okay, well, let's go!" Amy said nudging me to walk. I follow Aaron and Amy to the line and stand with them behind some blond haired woman.

"Stef?" Amy asked trying to have a better look on the woman in front of her, the moment we stood in the line

The lady turned around with a surprised look on her face "Amy! Hey! What are you doing here?" She sounded excited to see Amy

"Family movie time!" Amy announced happily looking back to me and Aaron "Aaron, this is my partner Stefanie!"

"Oh!" Aaron stepped forward and extended his arm to Stefanie "It's nice to finally add face to the name!"

"Pleasure to meet you as well!" Stefanie shook his hand back, with a smile on her face "And, please, it's Stef. My mother is the only one who calls me by my full name!"

"This is one of my kids - " Amy turned to me and introduced me to her partner "Callie!" I was surprised that Amy didn't call me her foster kid. Actually, I was even surprised that she acknowledged me at all.

"Hi, Callie!" Stefanie waved her hand at me, the smile never left her face "Your mom talks a lot about you!"

 _I highly doubt it, but okay._

I don't say anything back, remain as quiet and small as I was before, hoping that they would talk about something else and leave me alone.

"Is your son here as well?" Stefanie asked looking around

"Markus went to bathroom," Amy explains "Are you here with your family or alone?" Amy asked her partner

"Uh, with my family. They went up to get popcorn and surgery drinks, just moment before you came up!" Stefanie said glancing over to the stairs. I guess that's where the shop is.

"What movie are you here for?" Amy asked curiously "Maybe we are going to the same movie!"

"The Muppet's. You?"

"Newest Sherlock Holmes!"

"You are up!" Aaron told Stefanie as he pointed to the free cash register, where a couple had just bought their tickets

"Thanks!" Stefanie returned a smile and started to buy her tickets

Amy and Aaron talked to one another about small stuff, the movies that were showing and how this place has changed in few years, while we stood in the line, waiting for Stefanie to buy the tickets. Like often, I found the floor very interesting. For a moment I counted the lines that were on the floor making the floor patter. But my mind kept going back to the kid that I thought was Jude. I have no way of knowing if it was him.

Once Stef was done, Aaron stepped up to the cash register and Amy and Stefanie chatted for a little while longer.

"Callie!" I hear Aaron calling me "Come help me chose the seats," He waves me over. I warily walk up and look down to the screen. There were 4 seats colored in yellow, others seats were red, but the rest were green

"Is this too close?" He asked me like I knew. I shrugged my shoulders looking up to him. Honestly, I had no idea which seats are the best.

"How about one higher up...row 10!" Aaron said, the yellow seats suddenly changed position

"Will these be good?"

"Probably," I mumbled quietly

"We will take these!" Aaron said pulling out his credit card

I turn back to Amy, who was still talking to Stefanie "Okay, well, I have to go. My family is probably waiting for me!" Stefanie said

"Of course. Have a nice holiday!" Amy replied with a smile

"Yeah, you too! I will see you-" Stefanie started to wonder about it

"January 2nd!" Amy pointed out

"Oh, right! In January. You took out that vacation!"

"I sure did!" Amy smirked back at her "Have fun!

"You too!" Stefanie said to Amy and then turned to me "It was nice meeting you Callie!" Stefanie smiled at me, before she walked away with her tickets in her hands.

"Bye!" I say quietly, I doubt Stefanie heard it. This woman smiled more than anyone else I knew. Maybe she is simply very happy person.

"Do you want popcorn or some drink?" Amy asked me some minute later, while Aaron was still buying tickets

I didn't want to play with my luck, so I shook my head. Movie and popcorn sounded too much. The movie alone sounded too much!

"You sure? I wouldn't mind some sweet popcorn!"

"I want sweet popcorn!" Aaron walks up to us, putting away his wallet and the tickets

"Then lets go buy some popcorn!" Amy announced and we all headed towards the stair

10 minutes later, after we all had a box of popcorn in one hand and drink in other hand. We walked to the movie theater and found our seats. I ended up sitting at the right side of Amy. Aaron and Markus sat on Amy's other side.

We had arrived just in time, because when we sat down, the lights dimmed down and the movies started. I tossed some popcorn in my mouth and in awe watched the big screen.


	14. Chapter 14 - Family time

**AN: I'm going to try and update this story as often as I can. The updates won't be each weak, but I hope it's better than having this story on hiatus. Please bear with me :) I do want to move forward with the story line in this AU, I don't like it standing still.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

Aaron POV

"Beth just texted me," Markus said, while holding his phone out, as we stopped by Amy's car in the parking lot "I'm going to go meet her at the mall and then we will head to the party,"

"Wait!" I said reaching for my wallet in my pants pocket "This is for the cab!" I took out few dollar bills and handed them to Markus "Don't drink too much!" I urged him as I place the wallet away

"I won't, I promise!" Markus said putting the money away

"When can we expect to see you home?" Amy asked as she jiggled her car keys in her hands

"Probably around noon tomorrow," Markus replied with a small shoulder shrug "Don't quote me on that later!"

"If you want a ride home – call us!" Amy reminded him "Dad and I are just a call away,"

"Yeah, I know mom!" Markus answered "Bye!" He waved at us as he walked away

"Bye! Be safe!" Amy and I said together as we watched how Markus walked across the parking lot

Amy turned to our newest addition to the family "Callie, did you figure out where you want to eat, yet?"

"No," Callie replied quietly as shook her head. I can only guess, that she doesn't know too many places, where we could go. I doubt that she had the free time or the spare money to go out to cafes and fast food places with her friends.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked and then started to count off options, while keeping a close eye to Callie's features "Tacos?" I paused as I watched for her reaction or for her to say something "Kebab? Burgers? Noodles? Soup?" There was no reaction to either one of the foods, that I mentioned

I glanced to my wife next to me, we shared a look and smirk at one another "Pizza?" Amy and I ask together, both having a hunch that it would be her choice. Callie nodded her head warily. We should have started with that option.

"Do you want to eat in a pizzeria or would you rather we order in?" Amy asked

"Order in?" Callie replied, but it sounded more like a question, than a statement

"Okay, let's meet at home. We will order in!" I concluded and pulled my car keys out of my pocket

"That's a plan!" Amy said excited and then turned to Callie "Hop in! Let's go!"

"See you at home!" I called and walked to my car

* * *

Some few minutes later we met at the house. It took us about 15 minutes till we decided what kind of pizza each of us would like. Callie took the longest, because she didn't have a favorite, like Amy and I do. She looked over the menu multiple times till she finally decided on one pizza she would want. I called in and made our order.

"While we wait," Amy spoke up as she sat at the kitchen table next to Callie "Why don't we show Aaron your grade card?" she suggested to Callie. The young girl glanced to Amy scared, not liking that suggestion at all. To me, it looked like the idea frightened her.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be right here!" Amy reminded her "We are going to show him together. Just like we talked in the car!" Amy paused as she eyed the girl next to her, who was looking right back at her scared "I will make sure, Aaron doesn't do anything bad, okay!" Amy assured the young girl as she placed her hand gently on her shoulder. I noticed that Callie didn't flinch away from Amy's touch. That must be the first time.

But my excitement about the fact that Callie didn't cringe away from Amy's touch disappeared, when I realized something. After Amy's last sentence, I was sure, a former foster father had punished her for bad grades. That's why the young girl was so scared.

I don't want to think about what her punishment had been. No matter what it was, it had been too harsh and has scarred her. The thought alone, that a parent would hurt a kid for bad grades made me feel angry inside. It also brought back bad memories from my own childhood.

To this day, I remember how my own father took his belt out of his pants and flogged me with the belt, when I had brought home a grade card with a grade lower than B in it. The first time it happened, I was only 12. I remember how I cried in my room for hour after I had gotten the flogging. That one time was enough for me to understand, that I need to study harder. It took me some few weeks till I got my grades up. That was my fathers way, a cruel way, to make me study. My mother would menace that if I didn't study, my father would have to take his belt out again.

Amy and I have never even thought about physically punishing our kids for bad grades. I was strictly against it and so was Amy. Neither one of us will ever raise a hand to Callie, that I could promise. The same goes for Markus.

I watched how Callie reluctantly got up from the chair and walked over to the doorway, where she had dropped her school bag.

"Aaron," Amy whispers to me from where she sat at the kitchen table "Come sit down," she nodded to the other side of the table

Without any hesitation, I walked over to the table and sat opposite Amy. Callie walked back to the kitchen table and took her seat next to Amy. She was holding on to the grade card with her dear life, not wanting to let go of the paper, obviously scared of what would happen, when I see it.

Warily Callie peaked a look up to me "Can I see it, please?" I asked gently as I reached over the table

"It's okay," Amy whispered to Callie and rubbed her upper back fondly, encouraging the girl

"I promise I won't get angry," I added. Callie bit her lip as she looked down to the card. She looked uncertain, but slowly she extended her arm and handed me the paper.

"Thank you," I reply with a smile as I watch Callie lower her hands in her lap and avert her look down to her lap

Her grades were exactly as I had expected. Not too good, not too bad. There was certainly room for growth. After the semester start she had, this was expected. But I was happy to see the missed classes count hadn't gone up.

I looked up to the two woman on the other side "This is good," I praised her, raising the grade card up "I'm proud of you, Callie!" Callie glanced up to me for a second, with a surprised look in her eyes. But as fast as she looked up to me, she averted her look back down.

"Let me just get a pen," I placed the paper down on the table. There was no pen in kitchen, so I hurried out of the room to look for pen elsewhere.

When I was in the hallway, carrying a pen with me, I saw how Amy was playing with Callie's hair, which was put in a pony-tail. For a moment I stopped in my tracks and listened to Amy talk to the girl "Did he look angry to angry to you?"

"No," Callie replied quietly

"There is no need to worry, Callie. Aaron will just get a pen and then he will sign it. After that we will be done with it," even thought Amy was sitting with her back turned to the hallway, I knew she was smiling at the girl "The pizza should be here soon and we will have a peaceful evening at home," Amy painted the picture to her

I resumed walking to the kitchen. They both heard my footsteps and looked over their shoulders to me "Got the pen!" I raised it up, showing it to them as I walked inside the kitchen

"Math is really hard, huh?" I said as I sat down at the table with a pen in my hand "I remember I had trouble with the formulas. There were so many of them. I could hardly remember them," I pulled the grade card closer to me and looked over it one last time. Callie warily looked up to me, surprised that I was sharing about the school subjects.

Math was actually a subject I was excelling at while at school, but I figured that saying that would make Callie feel better about herself. She's not the only one who has struggled with math and school in general, I just wanted her to know that.

I clicked the pen and smiled at Callie, she quickly averted her look away from me. She was still very shy.

"Let's not even talk about physics! Newtons laws of motion...ugh! That was a complete nightmare!" I got a barely visible smile from Callie as I shared about physics

I put my signature on the bottom line "Back in my day, we had play piano in music class. To be more exact, only a small part of a song. I could not play the notes correctly no matter how much I practiced," I commented, when my eyes stopped at the B, she had gotten in Music

"We had to sing in class," Amy joined in "I could barely hold a note. I dreaded going up front of the class to sing!"

"We had to sing a song and play few notes on piano," Callie spoke up quietly, her voice small "It was easy," Amy and I share a look. A huge smile grows on both of our faces, happy that she shared.

I slide the paper across the table to Callie "Don't ever ask Amy to sing! She is _so_ bad at it!"

Our conversation was interrupted by the door bell ringing. It was probably the pizza delivery boy. "I will go get it," I said getting up from the chair.

* * *

I walked back into the kitchen 2 minutes later with three boxes of pizza in my hands. "Oh, it smells amazing!" Amy said as she was pouring soda in glasses

"Callie, top one is yours," I said as I set the boxes on the kitchen table

"Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we go eat in the living room. I think I remember seeing a commercial that they are showing _Home Alone_ sometime around this time," Amy said after she had checked if her pizza had everything she had ordered on it

"Oh, I like that idea!" I said grabbing my pizza box and drink "Haven't seen that movie in few years!"

I started to walk towards the living room, when I heard Amy ask "What's the matter, Callie?" I stop in my tracks and turn around to see the two of them still in the kitchen. Callie looked kind of uncertain and slightly scared.

"You can tell me, honey," Amy pushed gently, so the girl would speak up

"Can I come too?" I heard the young girl ask quietly

"Of course, pumpkin! We would love for you to join us," Amy said without a hesitation. I felt a warm feeling in my chest, when I saw how a small, yet genuine smile appeared on Callie's face, just by this simple and small act of kindness from us.

Minute later, we are all sat around the TV. Callie found a spot in one of the armchairs, while Amy and I slumped down on the couch. We all had our pizza boxes in our laps, our drinks just hand reach away on the coffee table.

I reached for the TV remote on the coffee table and turned on the TV "Okay, let's see if they are really showing _Home Alone_ -" I said to both of them as I opened the menu

"Oh!" Amy called out and pointed to the screen "There it is! On channel 16!"

I went up the list "Good timing, it starts in 5 minutes!" I said switching to the channel

I tossed the remote by my side and then picked up one piece of pizza out of the box. "Let the night begin, ladies!" I said stretching my feet out to the coffee table, relaxing

Callie POV

I had just changed into my PJ and climbed into my bed, when I heard a soft knock on the door. When I looked to the doors, I saw Amy standing in the doorway.

"Hey, sweets!" she said smiling at me "May I come in?"

I nodded my head back, giving her the green light, as I moved my blanket over my legs and leaned at the wall behind me. Amy smiled at me as she walked inside the room, up to my bed.

"Can I sit down?" She nodded to the bed. Once again, I nodded back. Amy took a seat at the very edge of my bed, by my legs.

"So..." She said running her hand over the bed cover, straighten it "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah," I said as I reached to my back and moved the pillow, that was behind my back, little bit to one side

"Which part did you like the most?" She asked me, confusing me a little by the question

"I liked that we had pizza for dinner. I haven't had pizza in a long time. And I liked that we ate in living room, while watching a movie!" I admitted after thinking about it

"Yeah?" A smile grew on her face "Would you want to do that again sometimes?"

I wondered about it for a moment "What would I have to do?" I asked curiously, trying to figure out if I could do what she would want me to do. I could try and not skip any more class, but if she says that I have to get like all A's – I doubt I would ever get another pizza for dinner.

I looked like my questions saddened Amy "Nothing!" Amy detained a little pause "You wouldn't have to do anything, sweetie! We could order pizza, just because we want to," Amy explained

"Could I order different pizza next time?" I asked after a moment of silence

"You didn't like the one you ordered today?" Amy's head tilted slightly to one side and her eyebrow rose just a little bit

"I didn't like the olives too much," I said quietly, while looking down

To my surprise Amy chuckled at my statement. When I look up to her, perplexed by her response, she explains "I hate olives! I guess you and I have something in common!"

"Okay, I'm gonna go and let you sleep," Amy said as she lightly patted my legs, which were under the blanket "Sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Night," I replied quietly as I watched her walk out of my room. Amy stopped at the doorway and looked back at me as I lowered myself in the bed. When I rested my head on the pillow, Amy smiled at me one last time, before she closed the doors behind as she left.

 ** _December 24th_**

I woke up to a knock on my bedroom doors. When I lifted my head up from the pillow, I saw how the doors to my bedroom opened slowly, they creaked a little. I was still half asleep.

Markus peaked his head in my room and asked in a hushed voice "Hey! You up?"

I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes "I am now,"

"Get dressed! Meet me in 5 by the car!" Markus said louder as he opened the doors wider

"What?" I asked utterly confused by what was happening

"Get dressed! We need to move out before others get up!" Markus called as he ran down the stairs. His right hand was up in the air and moved his index finger around, like showing me to hurry up.

Not really understanding what is happening, I got out of the bed and got dressed. As I walked down the stairs this familiar scent hit my nose - gingerbread. It smelled yummy. When I reached the first floor, I glanced to the kitchen. I saw a gimps of Amy, she had an apron around her waist. Radio was on, Christmas jingles where playing, filing the house with soft music, setting a very Christmas like atmosphere in the house.

I walked inside the kitchen and saw that on the kitchen table there was rolled out gingerbread dough. There were different dough forms next to it. I saw a star, heart, evergreen, something that looked like snowman and a moon.

My mom always made gingerbread for Christmas. She got up an hour early just so some of gingerbread would be ready for when Jude and I got up. The house at Christmas always smelled like gingerbread.

"Morning, munchkin!" Amy beamed at me as she lifted a pan of made gingerbread up to the stove

"Morning," I said looking around the kitchen, a little bit surprised as to how much this reminded me of Christmas morning in my childhood house, where I lived with my family before I got placed in foster care

"You want some gingerbread?" Amy asked as she nodded towards the bowl on the counter. There was some gingerbread already made, but Amy was making more.

I walked up to the bowl and picked out one gingerbread in the form of a star. It was warm to touch and it smelled tasty. I took a bite of it carefully, savoring the taste of the first gingerbread I have had in years.

"Mmm..." I hum as I chewed it, with my eyes closed. It was delicious. Tasted as good as it looked and smelled.

"Good?" Amy asked as she was taking gingerbread of the pan and placing it to another bowl

"Really good!" I agreed, opening my eyes, and shoved the rest of the gingerbread in my mouth

There was a sudden knock on the kitchen window. Markus stood outside the house with rope in his hand. I even jumped a little at the noise.

"Let's go!" Markus called me from the outside and waved me to move out

"Where am I going?" I asked Amy before I go move from my spot

"To get Christmas tree!" Amy explained, when she glanced over her shoulder to me "Now go! You two need to hurry, before the best trees are taken!"

"Oh...okay!"

As I started to walk out, Amy called "Take some gingerbread with you!" I turned around on my heel and walked back to the bowl. I took out 5 gingerbread.

"Is that all, really?" Amy questioned me "Dig in! Take a real handful!" Amy nudged me

I grabbed another 3 in my left hand and then took a handful of gingerbread in my right hand. Warily I glanced to Amy, to see if I went overboard.

"Attagirl!" Amy smiled at me "Now scatter! And don't come home until you find the best a Christmas tree!" I laughed to myself quietly as to how much Christmas spirit Amy had

I had to open the front doors with my elbow and close them with my feet, because my hands were full with gingerbread.

As I walked to the front lawn, I heard a sound coming from the house. Or more like from the roof. I stopped in my tracks and looked back to the house. There were stairs put up to the side of the house and Aaron was basically on the roof, hanging up Christmas lights around house.

"Morning Callie!" Aaron called from the roof and continued hanging the lights

For a moment I stood there stunned. I shook my head few seconds later and continued to walk to the car. Markus was sitting in Amy's car already. When he saw me walking towards the car with gingerbread in my hands, he opened the doors for me.

"I hope some of that is for me!" He nodded to the gingerbread in my hands as I sat in the car with him

I extended my left hand to him "Awesome!" I handed all the gingerbread in my left to Markus and finally closed the doors behind me

"Now, let's go Christmas tree hunting!" Markus said, his voice full of excitement


	15. Chapter 15 - Christmas

Callie POV

I touched the tip of the evergreen and looked it up and down. It was approximately half of my height, not too branch and wide. Tilting my head a little to my left, I noticed that it was a little loop sided, but not too much to be noticed the second, when looking at it. The price was more than acceptable, it cost less than 15 dollars. According to my criteria, this was the perfect tree.

"What about this one?" I asked as I continued to look at the evergreen admiring it

Markus didn't exactly tell me what price is acceptable or what height of tree we are looking for. I can only assume the goal was to get a small and cheap tree, because they are usually thrown out of burn after the holiday is over. No need to spend much money on it, right?

When I didn't hear an answer from him I turned around looking for him. At the first glance, I didn't seen Markus anywhere. Only when I walked down the isle between the trees, I noticed Markus standing at the complete other side of the Christmas tree fair. It was the expensive side, it was the side where the big trees stood.

I walked up next to him and looked to the three that stood in front of him. It was definitely much taller than the tree that I was looking at before, looked to be a little taller Markus. The tree was wide and with a lot of branches. Curiously I reached for the price tag that was added to the tree. My mouth dropped, when I saw the price tag on it.

"What do you think?" Markus asked me, while I was still shocked by the price. In the corner of my eye, I saw how he looked down to me as he waited for an answer.

I glanced up to Markus, still stunned by the price "Isn't it too big?"

Markus screwed up his face in confusion "Too big for what?"

"The house," I said causing Markus to chuckle

"This isn't big!" Markus explained gesturing to the tree, when he stopped laughing "You didn't see the tree we had 2 years back!"

"How big was it?" I asked getting kind of curious and intrigued

Markus looked around the fair "Something like that!" he pointed to the tree that to me looked at least the length of a car "Grandma was speechless, when dad and I brought it home! We could barely get it in the house!" Markus laughed to himself quietly "Oh, man, those were fun times!"

"Why would you get a tree that big?"

"All the extended family was coming to celebrate Christmas with us that year. Grandparents, moms brother's family. We needed a tree big enough that could fit all the presents underneath and all the decorations!"

"Isn't it a bit too...pricey?" I asked warily, when I once again reached for the price tag

"This?" Markus took the price tag out of my hand and let it fall back down to the tree "This is not expensive. Trust me. 40 dollars for a real tree is a normal price!" he assured me

I looked back at the tree in front of us "Does it even fit in the car?" I wondered out loud

Markus laughed again, apparently I was saying very funny things today, while being unaware about the fact myself "It's not going in the car!" he said and then simply turned and walked away to locate the sells-man

"Where does it go then?" I called after him confused, while throwing my arms up a little

* * *

"Catch!" Markus said from the other side of the car as he threw the rope over the tree

I caught the rope and pulled on it, tightening the tree to the car. I wrapped the rope around the holders on the rood and then tossed the rope back to Markus, yelling the same exact phrase as he did "Catch!"

"Okay, I think we are good!" Markus said, when I walked to the end of the car to watch, how he tied the rope to the holder last 3 times. Once he was done with tying the tree, he opened the back doors and took something out from the back seat.

"Stand at the side!" Markus said as he walked my direction with a camera in his hands

"Why?"

"We always take photos with the tree once we have put it on the car. I will show you, when we get home. Come on, we will switch afterward!" Markus nudged me to take a pose. I walked to the end bumper and faced him.

"Back up a bit," Markus waved me to move backwards, while looking through the camera objective. I took a small step back and then glanced briefly to the tree up on the tree

"Okay, that's good!" Markus called, when I had stopped moving backwards. I waited for the next typical order – to smile, as I looked towards him. Usually, people would tell you to pretend to be happy.

"Got it!" Markus announced suddenly. He walked towards me with his hand extended towards me "Take my photo now!"

I took the camera from his hand and walk to the spot he stood, while he took the exact same spot, where I had stood. When I raise the camera up, Markus shows both thumbs up and a huge, genuine smile appears on his lips. I pressed the button multiple times, hoping that at least one of the photos would be in good quality.

"Wait, few more!" He said, when I lowered the camera down thinking we were done with the photos

Markus left arm was no extended fully towards the tree, his index finger pointing. While his right hand was bent in elbow, but the right index finger was pointed to the tree as well. He was bent a little in his knees. The huge grin never left his smile. He looked genuinely happy, also silly. I took few more of shots of Markus in his current pose.

"That should do it!" Markus said as he walked up to me and took the camera out of my hands a moment later "Let's go home!"

* * *

We were home some 20 minutes later. Aaron had finished hanging the lights in front of the house, but the stairs now stood at the side of the house. Once we arrived, Aaron climbed down from the roof and Amy walked out of the house, still with apron around her waist. Markus and I started to open the ropes that kept the tree on the roof, when we got out of the car.

"Wow, it looks like you did great job, guys!" Aaron praised us while looking at the tree on the roof

"How much did it cost?" Amy asked as she stood next to Aaron

"Same as last year," Markus answered without much hesitation and tossed the rope to my side again

"Markus and I will get it in and secure it!" Aaron said walking up to the car and taking over for me. I stepped back allowing Aaron to continue what I had started.

"Callie, follow me!" Amy said happily as she waved to follow her

"Where are we going?" I questioned as I followed her few steps behind her

Amy stopped at the garage doors and as she opened them, she explained "To get the Christmas tree decorations!"

When we walked in the garage it was dark and I barely saw two feet in front of me. The air was a little bit stuffy as well. Amy switched on the lights. When the lights were on I saw how packed the garage was. There was dust everywhere! It looked like no one had cleaned it for years. Also, they certainly weren't using garage to park their car in.

"Sorry about the mess. We haven't cleaned it out in years," Amy told me as she scratched the back of her head "Probably should do it sometime. So much junk! We could clear out some space by throwing out half of the useless junk we have here," Amy said as she walked towards where the boxes where piled

Boxes filled most of the garage. There were also many cabinets, that were probably full of different kind of stuff. I saw few shelves around the garage as well, with toolboxes, cans of paint and plastic bags with screws and nails on them. Like Amy said, there was a lot of junk.

I took two steps deeper inside and looked around. The first thing that I noticed when setting my eyes on the car garage doors, were the three adult bikes pressed to the garage car doors. There was also an older looking bike for kids. Next to it stood the smalls wheels you can add to the rear wheel to help steady the bike for smaller kids. Markus most likely learned how to ride a bike with that thing.

I walked to the middle of the garage and run my finger over the dusty wood table. It looked to be some sort of game table. At the first sight it reminded me of billiard, but it didn't have the soft surface and it also it was in the form of square. When I dragged my finger over the middle of the table, it felt very slippery. At each corner there was a hole, which had a fabric bag attached underneath it.

I reached in the sack and pulled out some sort of black wood dice, that was in the shape of circle and it had a hole in the middle. After examining the objects for few seconds I decided to try and slide it across the table. Just by a light thrust, the little object glided all the way across the table and, after hitting a side, it bounced back and glided till it stopped at this marked region at one of the sides.

"Have you ever played?" Amy asked me as she was lifting some boxes around, trying to find the right one, which contained the Christmas decorations

"No," I replied reaching in the corner hole and pulling out another one of dices. This time it was red, instead of black, like the last one. I guess the dices came in two colors - black and red.

"What is this game?" I asked when I slide the object across the table again. It was kind of fun.

"Novus," Amy answered as she set a box down on the ground

"How do you play it?" I asked when I noticed that there are two sizes of the dices

"It's kind of similar to billiard. You need to try and get the opposite players dices in the sacks. The first person to do that, wins."

"By sliding them with hands?" I asked curiously

"There are cues underneath the table," Amy nodded "You need to use them, same as billiard,"

I crouched down and pulled one out one of the cues "You need to use the big dice to hit the smaller ones!" Amy explained as she continued to move boxes around

"I got the decorations!" Amy announced as she lifted a box up. I quickly put everything that I had touched away where it stood and followed Amy out of the garage.

"Turn off the light please and close the doors,"

* * *

Minute later we were in the living room. Aaron and Markus were still securing the tree, so that it doesn't fall. The tree was at one of the far corners of the room. Amy set the box down on the coffee, that stood in the middle of the room.

"Are you almost done?" Amy asked walking over to the boys and looking over them

"Keeps…leaning to one side..." Aaron said in slightly frustrated tone. He was kneeled down, his head was somewhere behind or even under the tree. For now Markus was holding the tree straight, while Aaron was trying to secure it.

"Okay...try now!" Aaron said as he leaned out form underneath/behind the tree. Markus let go of the tree and everyone watched if it would lean to one side. When it remained still for some 20 seconds, everyone smiled and breathed out relieved.

"Perfect!" Amy said happily and then simply walked out. Markus walked to the box, that Amy had carried over here, and opened it. He pulled out some Christmas lights that were all tangled up in a ball.

"Oh, great!" He sighed holding the tangled up lights and looking down to them like he had already given up on untangling them

"Hey, if I remember correctly, you put them away!" Aaron laughed as he walked pass his son and patted his shoulder

"Do you wanna-?" Markus extended his arm, handing me the lights. I shook my head and took a small step away, making Aaron laugh out loud and Markus dipping his head down. I remember how my dad always used to sit for hour to try and open the Christmas lights that had been simply tangled up in ball from the previous year. As far as I knew, it was not something I wanted to do.

"It's your mess...you open them up!" Aaron told Markus with a laughter as he walked out, following Amy

"This is going to take forever!" Markus pouted as she slumped down in the armchair and started to try and open the lights up "It takes me forever just to open my earphones! This is a nightmare..."

I took a step back to the coffee table, curious to see what kind of decorations they had in the box. We used to have a lot of decorative Christmas balls that you could hang in the tree and these silver strings. Jude and I use to put them around our necks and pretend that they were fancy scarfs. It was fun. At the top of the tree we always used to put a star. I wondered if the Scott's had the same Christmas ornaments as we used to.

"Callie," I heard Amy's voice and quickly took my hands away from the box, thinking that I was in trouble for touching it. No one did tell me that I could touch it.

When I looked at the doorway, I saw Amy and Aaron stand next to one another. Both were smiling at me. Aaron had put his hand on Amy's far shoulder. Amy had a small box in her hand, that was wrapped in a red Christmas paper, with many little snowmen on top.

"This is for you!" Amy handed me the wrapped up gift as she took few steps closer to me. In the corner of my eye I saw how Markus stopped untangling the lights.

I looked from the box up to them, then back to the box. Usually I never got Christmas presents from foster parents. The only gift I would get was from the CPS that sends a gift to each foster kid, each year. They were un-personalized and useless. Either I ended up throwing them out or my foster parents would end up taking it.

"Open it," Aaron urged me, when I had been holding the gift in my hands for few seconds only staring down to it

"We thought about putting it under the tree, but timing-wise we needed you to have it sooner, so that…you can use it," Amy explained, but was careful not to give away what the gift was

I lifted the small box up to my ear and shook it once "Don't do that!" Amy called out in slight panic, reaching for it, making me stop with the shaking. I looked between them, wondering if they will take it away from me.

"It's fragile!" she explained as she took a step back to be next to Aaron

"Oh," I breathed out and started to open the wrapped gift "Sorry,"

"You can rip the paper," Aaron informed me, when I was trying to open it neatly, by not ripping the paper

I dug my finger in the paper and ripped the paper "Now we are talking! That's the spirit!" Markus joked, when I got right to it

Once the paper was off, I was left with a small carton box in my hand. I looked to my foster parents, before I reached for the box to open it and see what is inside.

It seemed to be some sort of ball. Carefully I took it out of the box, by the little hook thing that was on top of it. When I pulled it out, I realized that I was holding a Christmas decoration, the ball that you can hang up in the tree. The main color of the decoration was dark blue. But all the drawings -the house, the stars in the night sky-, were made in white color. I turned the ball around, 360, to have a full look at the scenery that was drawn on the ball. My mouth dropped a little and my eye grew wider, when I saw that it had my name written on it as well, in white letters.

"We all have one with out name on," Amy explained as she walked to the carton box on the coffee table. A moment later she pulled out a similar decoration with her name on. She pulled out one for Markus and Aaron. She handed them to her family accordingly. Before giving it to them, she showed the decoration to me first. They all were of similar design, some sort of winter/Christmas scenery on and a name written on it, personalizing the Christmas ornament.

I tossed the carton box on the coffee table and held the decoration in my hands carefully as I continued to examine it. It still amazed me in how much detail the scenery was made. There was a little house, a snowy evergreen, snowman on the other side of the house, stars. Whoever made this, had an eye for detail, because everything looked made to the smallest detail. The snowman even had eyes and carrot nose, black buttons on his stomach.

"We wanted you to have one as well," Amy nodded at Christmas decoration in my hands and smiled "Because you are part of our family now!"

"Don't worry, it's not your only gift," Aaron reassured me as he winked at me, when I had looked up to him

"Go on and hang it up," Amy urged me as she walked around the table to the tree. I walked to stand next to Amy, facing the tree.

"Where do I hang it?" I asked looking at the tree in front of me. No branch seemed steady enough for my gift. I didn't want it to fall and shatter.

"How about there? "Amy pointed to a branch my eye height.

I reached up and hang the Christmas decoration so that my name would be seen. Once I made sure that it won't fall and shatter, I took a step back to admire it. My Christmas decoration ball was the first one up on their Christmas tree.

I had never been asked to help decor the Christmas tree before, while in foster care, so this truly meant a lot me. The fact that I got my own, personalized decoration, that matched this families, and it was the first one up, was like the best thing ever.

"Doesn't that look perfect?" Amy asked looking up to it

"It does!" Aaron agreed, from standing somewhere behind me

Markus came up to the tree and string up his Christmas decoration. Amy was next. Aaron put up his decoration last. Once he was done, he stood next to Amy and wrapped his arm around her waistline, they shared a small, quick kiss with each other.

We all stood around the tree looking at the 4 small decorations on for few seconds, just to admire it. They managed to turn a simple Christmas tree decoration into a personal gift, that actually meant something. I felt goosebumps appear on my skin as I looked at it. I would have never guessed that a small, silly Christmas decoration would me feel like I was part of a family. Tears whelmed up in my eyes as for the first time in a long time, I felt like belonging.

 **AN: This is most likely the last update before Christmas for this story, so I just wanted to wish you all Happy Holiday! Have a wonderful (hopefully snowy) Christmas! :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16 - Stupid afterclass activty

Amy POV

January 6th

"As long as her grades don't go lower than this," Callie's PO, Carl Peterson, said pointing to the file in front of him "There isn't going to be any problem!"

"So, C average is okay for now," Aaron concluded watched Carl closely

"Yes, it's okay for _now,"_ he emphasized "She was in Juvie few weeks ago. I understand that it takes some time to adjust to a new living situation and a new school,"

After a brief pause, in which he finished drinking his tea that I had made for him, he continued "Of course, I would love to see her grades improve as time goes on. That's not just for me," he pressed his palm to his chest "that's for her own sake! We all want the same thing - for Callie to succeed in life!"

"Of course," Aaron and I both nodded back agreeing with Carl

"We are going to do everything we can to make that happen," I added glancing to Aaron, who sat next to me on the living room couch

"Now," Carl turned a page in Callie's file "What does concern me a little bit, at this moment, is that Callie doesn't participate anywhere. I want for Callie to become part of a community!"

"Meaning?" Aaron raised his eyebrow up while he nervously shifted in his seat

"Meaning – I want you to get Callie into any kind of after school activity. Right now, all she sees is school and your home. It will be good for Callie to expand her horizons, to meet new people, learn a new skill. I want her to meet people her own age, that unlike the teenagers she met in Juvie or in previous foster homes, will be a good influence on her!"

"Like, girls scouts?" I asked the first thing that popping in my mind

"That...that is one option!" Carl said with a laughter, but explained further a moment later "She could also participating in any kind of sport – volleyball, softball, lacrosse, swimming or track and field. You could sign her up to music school so she can learn how to play guitar, piano, violin or any other instrument. If she likes to sign – choir or glee club? There is also art school and dance studios. Maybe drama club at school! If she doesn't like any of the previous option there is San Diego youth center that is not too far from her school. She could work there as volunteer. What you chose for her – it's up to you!"

"We can certainly find something for her to do," I replied while Aaron simply nodded his head back, acknowledging that he understood what was said

"Okay," Carl smiled as he closed Callie's file "I guess, that's it for today," He took the file and put it in his briefcase that stood by the leg of the coffee table

"I will come back around in few weeks. To see how things are going. By the time, I would love for Callie to participate in some activity after school," Carl said as he stood up

When we were by the front doors, he turned back to us and shook our hands "Thank you both for your time!"

Once the doors closed after him, Aaron turned to me "Girl scouts?" he laughed about what I had said

"Shut up. It was the first thing that popped in my mind!" I replied, playfully slapping his upper arm as I walked pass him to the living room to clean up the empty cups

"Can you imagine Callie walking around in those girl scout uniform, knocking on doors and selling cookies," Aaron continued to joke as he slumped down on the couch

"She would never ever wear that uniform. Not even for a million of dollars!"

"That's so true!" Aaron replied as I carried the dirty cups to the kitchen. I quickly washed them and put them away. After that, I returned to living room to join Aaron on the couch. I sat at the end of the couch and extended my legs over his lap. Aaron placed his hands on my lower legs.

"What are we going to sign her up to?" he asked turning his head to me

"No idea. She probably has participated in some school activity when she was a kid, right? I mean, she was 10 before she got placed in foster care. She must have done something afters school," I thought out loud

"Maybe we should sign her up to softball," Aaron said looking blankly at the black TV screen on the other side of the room "She already knows, how to hold and swing a bat!" Aaron glanced to me with a smirk on his lips

"It's not funny," I said holding my smile in

"If she can smash a car, just imagine how far she would hit the ball! She would be a great hitter!"

"You need to stop," I said shaking my head. Part of me, found it funny, other part, knew that it wasn't. Callie was desperate at that time and desperate time calls for desperate measures. That little stunt cost Callie her freedom for 3 months.

"I'm just joking around, honey," Aaron ran his hand up and down my lower leg

"I know, but Callie won't find it funny!"

"Okay, okay...I'm stopping!" Aaron raised his both hands up "No more jokes about Callie's bat swinging skills!"

"We will talk to her about it today, after dinner. Figure out together what she wants to do. I don't want to sign her up to something, that she won't like."

"What if we don't get anything out of her? What if she is _against_ even the thought about doing after school activity?" Aaron asked as he rested his right arm on the top of the couch backrest, but his left arm on my leg

"Then we will sign her up as volunteer in the SD Youth Center, because I don't want to see her go back to Juvie!"

* * *

"Am I in trouble?" that was the first thing that Callie asked, when we asked her to come sit down with us in the living room after dinner

"No!" I shook my head "You are not in any trouble. Aaron and I just want to talk to you about something," Callie studies both of us for moment, but doesn't say anything in return

"So," I rubbed my hands together as I continued "As you know, your PO came to visit us today," Callie's eyes darted from me to Aaron

Aaron shifted in his seat a little and continued "He would like for you to participate in an after-school activity,"

"Why?" Callie spit back

"He wants to you to be surrounded by people your age with good influence on you. Also he wants you to be part of the community more, otherwise, you only see school and home. By joining an after class activity you will widen your horizon and learn something outside school, like a skill. You could also meet new people, make new friends!" I explained to Callie

Callie glanced to Aaron, before her eyes darted back to me "Why are you even telling me this? It's not like I have a choice anyway. You will sign me up to some _stupid_ after class activity no matter what I say!" Callie replied with an attitude

"Well, we want to sign you up to a stupid after class activity that you would hate the least!" Callie rolled her eyes and scoffed at me

"Markus has a stupid after class activity as well!" Aaron adds gesturing to the where the stairs are "He plays football. He has made a lot of friends there! And over time he has gotten real good at it. In fact, if he keeps it up, his stupid after class activity could give him a scholarship for college!"

"When I was your age, I did track and field. I still keep in touch with few friends I got from track and field!" I said to Callie as I leaned back in the couch "And Aaron was in this geek club!"

"It was a math club," Aaron rolls his eyes at me

"What we are trying to say is that, after class activities are not as horrible as you think!" I leaned forward and pressed my elbows to my knees as I spoke to her

"So, if you have to pick one stupid after class activity, which would it be?" Aaron asked the girl

"One that you would hate the least," I added as we waited for the girl to answer

"Music," Callie said quietly and started to nibbled her lower lip

I clap my hands and exclaim out happily, startling Callie a little bit "Okay, that's good! Music. We can work with music! Are we talking about an instrument or singing?"

"I guess, I could tolerate guitar," Callie muttered back

"Guitar it is!" I concluded cheerfully

Callie POV

January 9th

"I'm Amy Scott," Amy said as she shook the hand of the woman that is going to be my guitar teacher "This is Callie," she introduced me as she placed her hand on my shoulder blade

"It's nice to meet both of you. I'm Sarah Rivers," I smiled warily at the older woman "If you would follow me, I'm going to show you around,"

The tour in the music school took about 10 minutes. While we toured the school, Mrs. Rivers talked about all of the class rooms, all the teachers, the accomplishments the kids have achieved and stuff along those lines. Amy was the only one that chatted with Mrs. Rivers, because I was walking in silence. I wasn't going to do small talk.

As we walked pass a lot of classrooms, I noticed how annoying happy all the other kids in music school looked. They chatted and laughed with one another. In one of the classroom room, that we walked pass, a choir practice was going on. The teacher had stopped their signing to point out something to the kids and the next moment they resumed signing. In the next room, I saw a boy, around my age, playing piano. A teacher was standing next to the piano, nodding his head, while listening to the tune he was plying. Some other kids, that had free time, where just playing around. I saw one boy blowing his flute right in some other boys ear to scare or annoy him. But at the classroom at the end of the hall, a girl with coal black hair was playing drums.

Mrs. Rivers took us to a smaller classroom in the middle of the hallway. Room number - 35. Just like other rooms, it was filled with musical instruments. But this room, unlike other rooms, had more guitars than any other room we were in before.

While Amy and Mrs. Rivers were talking by the doorway, I was walking around the classroom, exploring it. I stopped at the corner of the room, because I noticed a guitar that looked far to similar to the one my mother used to teach me with how to play. I reached out for the guitar. My fingertips barely touched the guitar strings, when I pulled my hand back quickly.

My mind was suddenly flushed with memories of my mother. Of how we used to sit on the porch on Sunday mornings with guitar over my lap. She would teach me chords. Mom was so patient with me. If I didn't get a chord right, she would show me again until I got it right. There was also a memory of how mom used to play and sing songs to me and Jude on the guitar. Jude was clapping along as she was singing _Hey, Jude_ to us. Her voice was so captivating and soft. I could listen to her sing forever and not get bored. Moms fingers had moved so swiftly over the guitar string, while her eyes were locked with mine. She knew all the chords and she didn't have to look at the strings.

"Callie?" I heard Amy call my name, pulling me out of my thoughts. Quickly with my left palm I get rid of the tears that were threatening to fall down from the corner of my eyes.

I turned around to see the two woman. Amy was watching me closely from the other side of the room. I got the feeling like she knew something had happened, that I had been lost in my memories for a moment. For a brief moment she watched me closely, before she spoke up "Mrs. Rivers asked if you have ever played guitar before?"

Before I replied, I glanced over my shoulder to the guitar that had caught my attention "Yeah...I-" I sighed as I looked down to the floor in front of me and rubbed my nose "My mom taught me, when she was..." I trailed off

I looked up to the two woman, but my eyes stopped on Amy "I used to play, when I was little," Amy was looking at me, like no one had ever looked at me. There was so much compassion, sympathy and hurt in her eyes. For a moment, I got the feeling like she felt for me.

"Then why don't we start with sitting down and you showing me how much you remember," Mrs. Rivera suggested

"I guess, I will come back in..." Amy glanced to Mrs. Rivers looking for answer, how long this first class will last

"Hour. I think we will start today with an hour," She smiled back at Amy

"Okay. I will pick you up in an hour, Callie!" Amy waved at me before she left the room

"Lets get started then. Pick a guitar," Mrs. Rivers said as she gestured to the choice

I didn't have to think long. The guitar stood right behind me. I turned around, grabbed it and walked back to where Mrs. Rivers was now sitting. I sat down on the chair next to her and placed the guitar over my leg.

"Okay, show me what you remember, Callie!" my teacher said with a smile and looked to my hands on the guitar

"I don't remember much," I said warily as I looked to my left hand while I was trying to remember how I needed to put my fingers for C chord

"That's okay. What chord are you thinking about now?"

"C," I said placing my fingers on the strings

"You almost had it. Just move your index finger one lower...yes, that's it!" I did what my teacher told and then strum the guitar strings few times playing the note

"See! You remember more than you think you do!" Mrs. Rivers praised me. I smiled timid and returned my attention back to the guitar in my hands.

And from there on, the one hour I had today with Mrs. Rivers flew by faster than I had thought it would. Not to mention, I actually had fun. It was such a great feeling to play guitar again. I had forgotten how much I liked guitar, how much fun it was to make music.

January 14th

On the Saturday, I woke up a lot more earlier than I usually do. The alarm that stood on the nightstand, next to my bed, showed me that it was only barley 7AM. Even thought it was still early, I knew there was no reason for me to try and get more sleep. I was wide awake.

I tossed the blanket aside and sat on the side of my bed. At first I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Before I got up from the bed, I stretched, cracking my back in the process. My first stop, like every morning was the bathroom.

Once I was done with my morning routine, I made my way down the stairs. I hadn't heard anyone walk downstairs, so I was surprised, when I saw Aaron in the kitchen, with a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Morning, kiddo!" He greeted me with a smile "You are up early," he observed

"Morning," I replied standing still in the doorway

"What woke you up? You do know it's Saturday and that you don't need to go to school today?"

"Just...wasn't tiered," I replied and shrugged my shoulders a little bit

I still wasn't feeling too comfortable with being alone in the room with Aaron. Part of me, was still little bit scared of him, because he reminded me so much of Mr. Malloc, one of my previous foster parents. Personality wise they were completely different. But the body build was similar and it scared me that Aaron could so easily overpower me, that he was 10 times physically stronger than me.

"How about we use this morning to our advantage, huh?" Aaron asked stopping the silence that had fallen between us

"What do you mean?" I asked, watching how he stood up and walked towards the fridge

Aaron opened the fridge and searched for something. When he leaned out and stood up straight he was holding a box of eggs in his hands "Let's make some pancakes!"

"I don't know how," I admitted warily

"I will teach you!" Aaron said carrying the eggs to the table. He set them down and then returned to fridge to take out some more ingredients.

"Grab flour and sugar from that cupboard!" Aaron instructed pointing a finger to a cupboard, before he took out milk

I walked over to the cupboard and opened the little doors. The pack of flour stood in the top shelf, but the pack of sugar on the lowest. While I could easily get the sugar, I had to reach on the top of my toes to get the flour. I was extra careful not to spill anything.

"Baking powder...where did we put baking powder?" Aaron was talking to himself while I carried the flour and sugar to the table

"Anything else?" I asked wanting to be useful, so he doesn't get angry with me. Aaron walked over to one of the shelves and found the baking powder.

"We will need a bowl where we will mix it all together!" He said when put the baking powder down next to the other ingredients. I have been here long enough, to know where all of the dishes, bowls, tableware, cups and plates stood. Without much hesitation I walked to the cupboard and got out one of the big bowls.

"Excellent!" Aaron rubbed his hands together excitedly, when I walked back to the table "We are going to make a special kind of pancakes. You know why they are special?"

"No. Why?" I asked curiously as I looked over all of the ingredients on the table

"Because this recipe, that I am going to teach you, is why Amy agreed to marry me!"

"Can't she make pancakes herself?" I looked up to me confused

"She can, but she doesn't know _this_ recipe! She doesn't know _my_ recipe!" Aaron pointed both of his thumbs to his chest

"You haven't told her the recipe?"

"No," he shook his head back

"Why?"

"It's my golden ticket!" Aaron smirked at me

"But you are going to teach me how to make them?" I questioned him not really understanding the logic underneath it

"Yes!" Aaron nodded back

"Why?" I felt like an old record player, repeating the same question over and over again

"I have to leave it as legacy to someone!" he winked at me "If something ever happens to me, I want someone to be able to make Amy my special pancakes,"

"Why not tell or teach the recipe to Markus? He is your son, but I'm just some foster kid you are temporary fostering," I wondered out loud

"Markus is a bad cook. Besides, I have a feeling you are the right person to give this legacy to," Aaron winked at me, but then raised his index finger up and pointed out "There is just one rule!"

"What kind of rule?"

"You can't, under any circumstances – even if she is begging you to - tell this recipe to Amy. It has to stay secret!" He watched me closely before he added "Can you promise me that?"

"It's a recipe..." I tried to reason

"You have to promise!" Aaron insisted

"Okay. I promise!" I gave in

"Pinky promise?" Aaron extended his right pinky finger to me. With slight hesitation and warily I wrapped my pinky around his. I found this all a little bit silly, but after the conversation, I was kind of curious about the recipe, that I was willing to make a pinky promise with Aaron.

"Excellent!" he rubbed his palms together "Okay, lets get started then!"


	17. Chapter 17 - Calm before the storm

Aaron POV

January 16th

It took me longer than usual to get home after work, because there was some car crash. Two of the lines were basically paralyzed, leaving only one line open in the rush hour. It was an incredibly slow drive home. But when I finally did get home, I made my way straight to the kitchen, from where I heard chatter coming.

"I got two tickets to baseball!" I announced as I walked inside the kitchen, joining my family. Callie and Markus were sitting at the kitchen table in front of empty soup bowls. Amy took off the pot off the stove and carried it to the table and placed it on the middle.

"Who wants to go with me?" I asked looking to the two kids as I sat down next to Markus

"Where did you get the tickets?" Amy asked as she was pouring soup into Callie's soup bowl. Once the soup bowl was full, she placed it in front of the girl. Next, she took Markus bowl and started to fill it.

"George from my project team, had bought two tickets for him and his son. His son got sick, chickenpox, so they can't go. We are good friends, so he gave the tickets to me," I explained

"Which game it is, dad? The one this Thursday or the one they have on Sunday?" Markus asked curiously. He's a fan of any kind of sport and if he would have the chance, he would not let the opportunity to see a game live go by.

I had to think about it for a moment "Umm...I think it was the one in the middle of the week," I replied as Amy handed bowl back to Markus. While Amy walked to sit down at the table, I poured myself some soup.

"Callie, you wanna go?" Amy asked, pressing her elbows on the table. We both knew, Callie was not the most talkative person. She didn't even tell us that she was in pain the first day she was here. So, I was not surprised that Amy asked her directly. That was the only way of getting an answer out of the girl.

"I have Music school," Callie replied quietly and took a spoonful of soup without batting an eye. I might been wrong, but I thought I saw a little spark in her eyes, when she mentioned Music School. It made me believe, that Callie was enjoying her guitar lessons more than she was letting on. Callie had started week ago, but from what Amy had told me from talking to Mrs. Rivers after her classes, her teacher seemed to be very impressed with Callie's guitar skill and the ability to learn new notes.

"Do you like baseball?" Amy asked the girl as she finally got some soup herself. Callie only shrugged her shoulders back. No spark in her eyes – she probably doesn't care for baseball at all. Not many girls do.

"Markus?" I asked looking to my son, who was sitting by my left shoulder

"Fine, yes...if I have to!" He replied, pretending to not be interested about it. I pushed him playfully for pretending and teasing me.

Markus laughed back "I'm eating dad! Don't make me spill soup on my clothes!"

"I guess, you and I will have a little girls night at Thursday night," Amy said excited, while looking at Callie. The girl did not look excited. Without replying anything or even looking up to Amy, she continued to eat her soup.

Amy turned her attention to our son "Markus, but that means, you have to do your homework for Friday before!" Amy pointed out to Markus "You will be home late and I don't want you sitting up till 2 in the night!"

"Yes, I know mom!" Markus replied with a little attitude as he rolled his eyes

Callie POV

January 19th

It had been 10 days since I started going to guitar lessons. The first few times, either Amy or Aaron took me to music school. Today was the first day I needed to walk to music school on my own. And I did just that.

The thought about skipping music school to go look for Jude didn't even cross my mind. Probably, because after the first few tries, I realized just how pointless my search was. The chance of me finding him in one of the address I had gotten, while in Juvenile Detention, were very slim. I didn't even know if he was in San Diego anymore. He might as well be in the next state. I'm not saying that I have given up, but going to random addresses doesn't seem to be working out. I needed to find a better way how to look for Jude.

To be honest, I was enjoying music school too much to skip it. Finally I was able to do something that I liked and enjoyed. My teacher was actually a lot nicer than I had thought she would be. She wasn't hitting my fingers with ruler every time I got a chord wrong. She was kind and patient, and she was a good teacher.

The hour and half at the music school went by fast. But unlike the previous times, Amy was not there to pick me up. She should have been, but she wasn't. I looked both ways of the hallway to see if maybe she was sitting somewhere a bit further. When I didn't see her, I decided to go outside, to the street and parking lot, to see if maybe she was waiting for me in her car. But no luck. I didn't see Amy or Aaron's car anywhere.

Confused as to what I should do, I walked back inside the music school building and sat down on the lounge chair in the lobby. I tried to think back to the morning to remember, if maybe Amy said that I will need to walk home on my own as well, not just walk to music school on my own. The longer I thought about, the more I realized, that I should probably listen a bit more careful to what Amy and Aaron say in the mornings. If I had a phone, I could call and ask, but I don't have one. I decided that I will wait another 10 minutes before I will walk home on my own.

Maybe a minute had passed after I had sat down in the lobby, when I was startled by a voice coming from somewhere behind me "Are you Callie?"

I didn't get up from the chair, but I did turn to see the person who was talking to me. A boy, looked to be around my age, was standing in the lobby. I think I had seen him around. If I wasn't mistaken, he was the boy that I had seen playing piano the day, when Mrs. Rivers was giving me and Amy tour of the Music school. The boy had dark brown, messy hair. He was wearing an incredibly ugly shirt with buttons on top of a white t-shirt. I thought I had no fashion, because I usually wore clothes that I had gotten from second hand stores. But his fashion sense or should I say- the lack of it – was surprisingly bad.

"Yes?" I replied warily

"Your mom is going to be here in like 5 min or less!" He informed me as the boy walked towards the couch that stood by the wall in the waiting area. The boy took off his backpack and tossed it to the end of the couch before he took a seat himself.

"My mom is dead," I stated coldly

"Sorry to hear that," He replied sincerely "But the message still remains the same,"

"How do you know that?" I frowned up my face looking at him, confused as to how he knew who I was or who Amy was

"My mom knows your mom. And your mom asked my mom, to tell me to tell you, that your mom is running late, but she hasn't forgotten to pick you up!" the boy rambled. I could barely follow what he had said.

I started at him dumb folded for few seconds "What?"

"Our moms work together," the boy explained

"Foster mom!" I corrected him

"Ugh...fine. My mom and your foster mom work together!" So that made him the blond woman's, who I met in the movie theater around Christmas, son.

We sat in silence for a little while, till he decided to speak up again "I'm Brandon!"

"...Okay..." I dragged not sure what he wanted me to say back

"I'm in Mr. Bryce class. I play piano. Have been playing piano for few years now," He explained, even thought I didn't ask.

"Good to know," I muttered blankly, but kept my eyes on the entrance doors

"Who is your teacher?" he asked me curiously

"Mrs. Rivers," I replied, hoping he would leave me alone after that

"Oh! She's really nice! She's one of the best teachers in this Music school. I like her, I like her a lot!" He paused briefly before he added with a small chuckle "She reminds me a little bit of my grandma - my moms mom,"

"Cool," I said indifferently not caring at all

"So, how long have you been playing guitar?"

Thankfully, I was saved by the entrance doors opening and Amy walking in. Right behind her was the blond woman – her partner. I instantly felt a little uneasy and uncomfortable, when I saw that they were both dressed in their police uniforms. Amy usually changed after the shift. I can only assume that she hasn't changed out of her uniform today, because she was running later today.

"Sorry that I'm late," Amy walked up to me apologizing "We got held up at work," Amy explained

"It's fine," I mumbled back quietly

"Hi, Callie!" The blond cop greeted me as she walked pass me to get to her son "Hey, B! How was your day?" she greeted Brandon and took his bag from his hand, when he was standing up

"Hey, mom! It was good. I finally managed to play the song correctly I was telling you about yesterday!"

"Oh, that's amazing. You can play it to me, when we get home!"

"So you must be Brandon. Your mom talks a lot about you," Amy said, when Stefanie and Brandon briefly stopped two steps away from Amy

"She does?" Brandon asked back surprised and looked up to his mom. Stefanie ruffled her sons hair and smiled back at him.

"She told me you write your own songs and play them on piano. That's quite impressive!"

"Thanks," Brandon blushed a little "I like to compose my own songs. It's a lot more fun than learning to play other composer songs!"

"I'm Amy by the way," Amy extended her arm to the boy "I'm your moms partner!"

"Mom mentioned a while back she had a new partner. She used to work with my dad before. Do you know my dad as well? He still works in the same precinct!" Brandon asked Amy after they were done with the handshake

"I think I have met him and talked to him once or twice!"

"Cool!"

"Okay, Brandon. We should get home!" Stefanie patted Brandon's shoulders

"Bye!" Brandon said to both us

"Bye!" Amy smiled back at him

"I will see you tomorrow Amy!" Stefanie called to Amy, before she and her son walked out of the building

"Yeah, bye! Have a nice evening!" Amy waved back at her partner and then turned back to me

"Did you get my message?" Amy asked as she waited for me to stand up

"Yeah," I tossed my bag over my shoulder "Brandon delivered it to me,"

"So, the boys will be home late tonight, because of the baseball match. Do you want something specific for dinner?" Amy asked as we walked out of the Music School

"No," I replied simply

"We could order Pizza! The boys would be jealous of us, because we don't usually order pizza on workdays!" Amy smiled down at me as we walked to the car, that was parked by the street instead of the parking lot next to the music school

"Pizza sounds good," I said indifferent as Amy unlocked the car from distance. I hopped in the front passenger seat, while Amy walked around it.

"It a settled then - pizza for our girls night in!" Amy concluded, when she sat in the car and started the engine

Aaron POV

On our way to the game, I made a quick stop at the gas station. The red, blinking gas light was reminding me whole day, that I need to fill up gas. I pulled up to a gas station, where you need to fill it up and then go pay inside. Markus remained in the car, while I went inside the gas station to pay.

When I walked out of the gas station, I saw how an older version of Volvo slowly drove in the station. It stopped a the side, away from the gas tanks and a woman got out of the car. She walked around the car to the passenger side and stopped at the front of the car, by the tire and looked down to it. Her facial expression told me exactly what had happened – a flat tire.

I walked up to the car, tapped on the window. Markus rolled down the window "What is it?"

"Drive the car around. I will help that woman change her cars tire," I said handing him the keys. When I was by the end of the car, Markus got out and walked around the car to get to the drivers seat.

As I got closer to the dark green Volvo, I saw that there were two kids in the back. One was just a baby. A girl, I think. She was in a car seat. The other kids was a boy, who by the looks, couldn't be older than 10.

"Hello, there!" I greeted the woman, who was standing by hood of the car, looking like she was completely confused as to what she is suppose to do "Flat tire?" I make an educated guess

The woman looked slightly startled by me at first "...Hi!" The woman greeted me back and gestured to the tire "Yeah...I think it burst! It's completely flat! Don't really know how that happened. It was fine minute ago!"

"It happens!" I answered and then pointed to the car and offered "I could change it for you, if you would like!" The woman started at me for a moment. Felt like she was reading me, trying to tell if I was good or bad guy.

"I would appreciate that, thank you!" She said once she had made up her mind about me. I guess I look friendly enough.

"Do you have a spare?" I asked walking around the front of the car to where the woman stood. When I was by the tire, I crouched down to examine it. It looked like it had gotten cut on some sharp rock or nail or something on the road.

"Yeah, I think!" she replied rubbing her forehead. The woman did not sound too sure about it.

I stood back up and looked at the woman, who was still standing still by the front of the car "We will need that spare tire!"

"Oh, right...right! Sorry," she snapped out and sat in the front seat to get her keys. While she was leaned in the car, I stood up. As I was walking to the trunk, I heard the woman assure her two kids that everything was okay and that they will be home soon. Markus stopped the car in front of this car and got out, only to walk around the car and get back to passenger seat.

"Your kids okay?" I asked her, when the woman walked up to me

"It scared them a bit a little bit, but I think we are okay," The woman replied as she unlocked the truck. I reached in the trunk to get the needed instruments and the spare tire out.

Once I had everything I need, I rolled the tire and carried the instruments to the front of the car "I'm gonna have to ask you to get the kids out of the car, till I change the tier. I will have to tilt the car and it's just safer, if no one is inside,"

"Right," It seemed like the woman hadn't thought about that part

"It won't be long. 10 minutes tops," I reassured her. While she got her kids out of the car, I made sure that the car is off, that it was in gear and the handbrake was pulled.

"Jude, honey," I heard the woman say as she was unbuckling her kid out of the car seat "Unbuckle and get out of the car. We have to wait till the nice man changes the tire for us. It won't be long."

* * *

"Here!" the woman handed me wet wipes after I had put the flat tire and the instrument in the trunk

"Thank you!" I said closing the trunk and then taking the wipes from her

"Again, thank you so much for your help! It would have taken me 10 times longer to change the tier myself," The woman was very grateful

"Happy to help," I smiled at her as I cleaned my hands "Well, I have to go, otherwise we will be late for the game," Once my hands were clean, I crumpled up the now dirty wipe in my left fist

"Have a safe trip home…" I paused, wanting to add a name

"Lena! It's Lena!" she smiled at me

"Have a safe trip home Lena!" I repeated

As I walked pass their car, I waved at the two kids, who sat in the backseat. The young boy, Jude, waved back at me energetically. The little girl, who's name I learned was Frankie, was already sleeping in her car seat and didn't see me wave at her.

"Good Samaritan!" Markus smirked at me, when I sat back in the car. He was holding his phone in his hands, probably, texting with Beth.

"What can I say – I'm a saint!" I grinned back as I pulled over the seat belt

"The game starts in 30! We need to go if don't want to be late!" Markus said as I started the car

"We are not going to be late!" I said confidently as I drove out

* * *

It was already dark, when Markus and I were driving back home after the game. The streets were pretty full even thought it was close to 10PM. The radio was playing quietly in the background.

"Call, mom!" I told Markus, when I made a turn at an intersection "Tell her that we are on our way home, so she doesn't worry!"

"Sure," Markus replied instantly as he reached in his pants pocket to get his phone

As Markus was dialing his phone he thought out loud "I wonder what mom and Callie did while we were at the game,"

"Don't know. Probably had a quiet evening at home...watched some movie...maybe ordered a pizza," I replied shortly before Markus raised his phone up to his ear. I reached for the radio and turned the volume down, while Markus was on the phone.

" _Hey, mom!"_ Markus said cheerfully, when Amy had picked up " _We are driving home. We should be home in-"_ Markus paused and glanced to me "Dad, how long till we get home?"

"Some 40 minutes in this traffic," I estimated

" _Dad says 40 minutes,"_ Markus told and after a little pause he spoke up, answering his mom " _It was pretty fun. I almost caught the game ball!"_ he paused again, listening to him mom speak " _Yeah...it was hit to our section. Some dude 2 rows lower caught it."_

Markus replied after another pause on his end _"I know right...such a bummer!"_

" _So, how was your girl night?"_ He asked, even though he could have waited to ask that to mom, till we get home

" _Poker?"_ Sounded like Markus repeated what mom was telling him. I briefly glanced to Markus in the passenger seat to see his facial expression, but I returned my attention back to the street the next second.

" _Callie does have a poker face. I can see why she won, mom!"_ Markus laughed back. It sounded like Callie had beaten Amy in a poker match. I was glad that Amy and Callie had a nice time and bonded.

When we drove into the next intersection, I heard Markus say " _Okay, mom, we will see you at home. Love-"_ before another vehicle smashed into the left side of our car, ending my life at the exact moment of the impact...


	18. Chapter 18 - Time of death

**An: Sorry about the wait. As some may know from the little AN in the last chapter in "Place at the table" University was kicking my butt. Finally I got enough time to write this. Hope you enjoy :)**

Callie POV

"Markus?" Amy asked as she frowned up her face in confusion. She took her phone away from her ear and looked at the screen. I noticed that the phone call was still going. Amy raised the phone back to her ear asked again, this time, in a bit more frantic tone of voice "Markus? What was that noise?! Markus?"

Amy jumped up to her feet and started to pace around the living room "Markus! Talk to me! Markus? Aaron!? Someone, please talk to me!"

"What's going on?" I asked curiously, not understanding why Amy suddenly looked to be in such panic

"I don't know," Amy replied quickly to me before she once again checked if the call had been interrupted. It wasn't. Her left palm went to her forehead before she once again called out "MARKUS! Markus?" I could tell Amy was now in distress "Markus, are you there?"

She ran her left hand through her hair. I could tell by her facial expression, something was seriously wrong "Please…someone," Amy turned to pleading "Markus, talk to me, please! Markus?"

Even I started to get more and more concerned with every minute that went pass. Amy suddenly turned to me and handed me her phone "Here!"

"Wha—" I took the phone recurrently from her hands

"Just...talk! Don't end the phone call!" Amy said as she ran out to the hallway

"Hello?" I raised the phone up to my ear. A strange sound was coming from the other end. I thought I heard engine, but than again, it didn't exactly sounded like the car was driving down the street. There was this sound, like, someone was pushing the horn on the steering wheel. But it was distant. I don't think it came from their car. And if I listened more closely to the background sound, I thought I could hear people yelling or shouting.

"Markus?" I asked, but no one answered "Hello, are you there?"

I heard Amy's voice from the hallway. When I glanced to the hall, I saw Amy pacing back and forth, with the land line phone to her ear. She was muttering to herself "Come on, Aaron, pick up! Pick up, goddammit!" The worry and panic look in her eyes had only grew with every minute that went by.

"Your mom wants to talk to you," I said in the phone, when I remembered that she had asked me to talk to Markus. My eyes were still on Amy, who was pacing back on forth in the hallway. Nothing had changed on the other end of phone call. Markus still hadn't replied.

"You should answer…she looks worried," I replied finally taking my eyes off Amy and averting them to the coffee table in front of me, where the poker cards were still out

"I'm starting to get worried as well," I added quieter. I had a bad feeling about this.

When I heard sirens in some far distance, I slowly looked to Amy "Markus, please be okay..." I felt tears forming in my eyes, when I thought about, these two people dying. The sirens in the distance gave me uneasy and restless feeling. I don't exactly love these people, but I never wanted them to die. They have been the best foster family that I have lived with. I know how much it hurts to lose someone you love and I don't want Amy to go through it as well.

"Anything?" Amy's panic filled voice filled the house. She was still holding the landline phone to her ear, hoping for Aaron to pick up his phone. Hating that I didn't have better news for Amy, I shook my head stiffly and slowly.

Amy closed her eyes for a brief moment. To me it looked like she was trying real hard not to think about the worst case scenario. I noticed her lips quiver, before she turned her back to me and pleaded "Please, pick up your phone Aaron! Please..."

"Markus, can you hear me?" I asked, hoping to hear a reply or at least a voice or a groan, to know that he was still alive. I wanted desperately to deliver Amy some good news.

"Markus…please be alive!" I whispered in the phone, when I saw that Amy with a heavy heart ended the phone call as she had been unsuccessful about contacting her husband

~o~o~o~

It was 22 minutes after Amy's conversation with Markus had been suddenly cut short. It was about 17 minutes ago, that she had, with tears in her eyes, ended the phone call with Markus. Amy was holding the phone in her hands, her elbows were pressed to her knees. She was staring down to the phone, waiting for it to ring. We sat in complete silence. Neither me, nor her had said anything in the last couple of minutes. I wasn't brave enough to say anything, so I simply sat with her and waited with her. The thought about leaving, heading upstairs, hadn't even crossed my mind. I wanted to stay here with Amy, I needed to know what had happened.

The phone in her hands rang. Amy picked up the call up so fast that I didn't get a look at the screen to see if Aaron, Markus or some unknown number was calling.

"Hello!" Amy said in a loud voice as she jumped up to her feet "Yes, this is she!" She replied after a brief pause. That ended the discussion on who was calling her. There was one reasonable explanation in my mind - it was the hospital calling, asking for Amy to come down there because there had been an accident.

"Yes. I will be there as soon as possible," Amy said with straight face. I could tell she was trying to stay strong, trying to keep the tears away.

"Callie!" Amy turned to me as she lowered the phone down "Put your shoes on! Let's go!" She said as she ran out of the room. Without hesitation, I jumped up and followed Amy to the hallway to put on shoes.

On the way to the hospital, Amy was gripping the steering wheel much tighter than she usually does. Her whole body was stiff. Usually behind the steering wheel she was very relaxed. But now, even her driving manner had changed. She drove more faster. Amy waited for the last seconds to break down the car, so it came to more harsher stop. When she started to accelerate after she had stopped a light, she accelerated faster and less gently, making the engine roared louder. The way she shifted gears, was more jerky, the car twitched more every time she changed the gears. And she used the honk. She had never used honk ever before.

When we arrived at the hospital, Amy found the parking spot closest to the entrance. We both jumped out and hurried to the hospital. When we entered the hospital, Amy made a B line to the front desk. I fell a little behind, because of how fast Amy walked. She had practically ran inside.

As I walked up to Amy at the front desk, I heard her ask the nurse "What about my husband? Aaron Scott? Is he is surgery as well?"

The nurse typed something on the keyboard, looked at the screen and then returned back to Amy "I'm sorry, at this moment, I don't have information about Aaron Scott,"

"Is he on the way here then?" Amy retorted, not pleased with that answer. I do understand why she needed to know. Obscurity is worlds worst feeling in moments like these.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Scott, I don't have that sort of information," Nurse said with compassion as she stood up and started to walk around the front desk "Please, let me take you to the waiting room. We will come to you and inform you, when we have any sort of information about your husband or son!"

Amy stood still and stared at the nurse, who was now in front of us.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Amy replied with blank face

"Mrs. Scott-"

"He is...because," Amy spoke quietly, slowly nodding her head "If he was alive, he would be on the way to this same hospital and you would have at least some sort of information, that another ambulance is on it's way! But there isn't another ambulance!" Amy pointed down to the floor with her right hand "My husband is not here, he's not in an ambulance on the way here, because...he's dead!" I wasn't sure what to think. Was Amy actually right about this or was this just an assumption, she had made.

"Mrs. Scott-" Nurse said, her voice full of compassion and sympathy

"My husband is dead," Amy's voice cracked and I saw tears in her eyes "And my son-"

"He is in good hands. Our best doctors are working on him!" Nurse reassured Amy as she gently placed her hand on Amy's upper arm "Please, follow me," Nurse said in a soft voice and guided Amy towards the waiting room

* * *

~o~o~o~

It was 11:24, when I finally got the courage to speak up "You want coffee?" I asked Amy. We have been sitting in the waiting room for the last hour or even more. I had a feeling Amy needed it - the drink and a little bit of leg stretching.

Amy slowly turned her head to me "Yeah, let's go get some," she replied in a small voice, after watching me for few seconds. There was no spark in her eyes, they were empty and sad, and full of worry and dread.

We walked out of the waiting room and headed down the hallway. I had seen a coffee machine in the hallway, when we walked from the front desk, to the waiting room. When we stopped at the machine, Amy pulled out her wallet from her back pocket.

She found some coins and wanted to put them in the machine. When she raised the first coin up, I noticed how much her hand trembled. She missed the little slot and the coin fell down.

"I got it," I replied quickly and crouched down to pick it up

"Clumsy me," Amy said barely above whisper, she sounded weak

When I stood back up, warily I reached for her wallet "Let me," I replied and took the wallet out of her hand. I found the necessary coins and then one by one, I dropped the coins in the machine.

"Black...with milk?" I asked her, before I pushed the little button. Amy nodded back. While the first coffee was preparing, I counted the required money for my coffee. Once I had the needed money, I gave the wallet back to her. Amy put it back in her pocket.

"Here!" I took out the cup and handed it to Amy

"Thank you," Amy held it with both of her hands, while I got my small coffee cup

As we were walking back to the waiting room, we both saw two police officers talking to the nurse, that Amy had spoken with, when we had arrived here. Amy stopped in her tracks, I stopped along with her. The nurse walked around the front desk and walked towards the waiting room along with the two police officers. That was until the nurse noticed Amy standing in the hallway. The nurse motioned towards us, towards Amy and went back to the front desk.

I watched how the police officers walked up to us. When the officers stopped right in front of us, I looked up to Amy. She contort her mouth to one side and slowly started to nod her head. She couldn't even look up to the two fellow police officers. Amy was focusing her eyes somewhere to one of the officers chest, possibly, the name tag on his shirt.

"Mrs. Scott?" the tallest of the officers spoke up

"Yes," Amy replied weakly

The officer continued, with lot of empathy "We are sorry to inform you, that your-"

"I know," Amy whispered out as she slowly looked up to the officer "I know..." she breathed out as tears appeared in her eyes

The officer swallowed a lump in his throat and briefly glanced to his partner, before he returned his attention back to Amy "Your husband Aaron Scott was in a car accident tonight. He died before the paramedics got there. We are sorry for your loss!" The officer gave the official notification. Now it no longer was just an assumption. It happened. It was real.

I felt a tug at my heart and gulped heavily, when I looked to the heartbroken Amy next to me. God, I hated this. It hurt. I hated seeing Amy so hurt.

"How did it happen?" Amy asked quietly, her voice small, as she averted her eyes down to the coffee cup in her hand

"It happened on the intersection of Friars Road and Morean boulevard. A semi-trailer-truck drove in the intersection at the red light and crashed into the car your husband and son was in," The other officer explained

"The driver of the semi-truck has been arrested," the taller officer added, in a way trying to ease the pain that who ever did this will not get away

Amy took a deep breath in. Her mouth parted a little, but she didn't say anything. Maybe she wanted, but changed her mind at the last second. She pursed her lips together tighter, that way trying to suppress a cry.

"We are sorry for your loss, Mrs. Scott,"

"Thank you," Amy chocked out when she briefly glanced to them. As the officers walked away, Amy closed her eyes and tilted her head back, her breathing became more labored as she tried to deal with the grief of losing her husband without bursting into tears. After all, she still had a son, who was fighting for his life in an operation and she needed to stay strong for him.

One tear escaped and fell down my cheek as I felt for Amy. Quickly I wiped it away, before anyone saw it. Amy didn't deserve this! Aaron didn't deserve to die. This wasn't fair. Amy's life will never be the same again. _Why do bad things happen to good people?_

"I'm so sorry, Amy!" I whispered out, loud enough so Amy would hear me. I hated that phrase, but there wasn't anything else that I could say. Nothing I say, will bring back Aaron. Nothing I say, will ease the pain. It was still all too fresh.

Amy sucked in a breath and ran her left hand over her eyes "Markus is still alive..." she stated weakly and quietly

"I hope he pulls through," I said trying to show support. I meant what I said. I don't want him to die. He was all that Amy had left. She needed him.

"I hope so too," Amy agreed gazing to me. There were tears in her eyes, they could fall any second. Amy rested her palm on my shoulder gently and we walked together back to the waiting room. We sat down at the same seats as before. Only difference, we were now sipping our coffee's time by time.

When the clock on the wall turned 11:58, I went to to throw out the two now empty coffee cups. As I sat back down, next to Amy, a doctor in a dark blue scrub walked in. He looked around, before his look stopped on Amy. As he started to walk towards us, he took off his scrub hat.

"Mrs. Scott," he spoke, when he was just three steps away from us. Amy jumped up to her feet.

"How is he? Can I see him?" Amy blurred out, expecting some good news for a change

The doctor took a breath and squeezed his scrub hat a bit tighter in his left hand "I'm sorry, Mrs. Scott - we did everything we could!"

"No," Amy cried out and shook her head, desperately wanting the doctor to be wrong "He can't be- This can't be happening!" I tilted my head down at the realization – they both died. Her family is dead.

"His injuries were too severe," he explained Amy in a gentle and soft manner. Amy took a step back and fell back in the chair she was sitting 5 seconds ago. Her look was concentrated somewhere on the floor, distant and empty. There was still shock.

Her lips and chin started to quiver first. Tears started to fill her eyes. Amy's face slowly frowned up as she was no longer keep her emotions intact. I reached out to her and placed my right hand gently on her shoulder blade, trying to comfort her.

The moment my hand touched her back, she hid her face in her palms – suppressing her cries. I didn't pull my hand back. Amy leaned towards me, over the arm-holder that was between the two chairs, and buried her head in my shoulder and cried out, no longer trying to suppress her grief.


	19. Chapter 19 - Funeral

**AN: This is one of those chapters, that I, myself, I'm not so happy about. I had the scenes in my mind for a long time, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't write them the way I wanted to. I couldn't find the right words, I couldn't describe the scenes the way I wanted to. No matter how many times I rewrote it -** **it's still not written the way I had pictured it. Somehow it wasn't working (...sigh...). It was very frustrating.  
**

 **I hope you will enjoy, regardless of my struggles :)**

 **AN2: Chapter updated with the flashback scene from "After the wait" chapter 61. Altered it a little bit - one word here or there and added a little scene at the end of the flashback scene. Overall the scene stayed the same.  
**

Callie POV

I opened the top drawer and sighed deeply.

This was the last of my clothes that were left in the closet. Everything else was already in my blue duffle bag that stood on the made up bed. For the first time, I didn't want to be moved out of a foster home. I had just started to like it here. Knowing what happened last night, I was completely sure, that Amy will send me away. I walked over to the bed and stuffed the last of my clothes in the bag. Once all my clothes were in the bag, I zipped it up.

When I dropped the bag down on the ground, by the end of the bed, I heard the doorbell rang.

The last four times someone rang the doorbell, it was the neighbors, who had heard about the tragedy. They brought over food and tried to cheer Amy up. One especially idiotic couple said an extraordinary terrible thing– _they are in a better place now._

Who says that? Who in the right mind would say that?

The people who said that, basically told Amy right in her face that Markus and Aaron are better off dead than alive.

To the neighbors who said that, Amy simply slammed the doors right in their face without saying anything back to them. If Amy hadn't been grieving, I had no do doubt about it, she would have told them exactly what she thought. But Amy was walking around pretty much numb. She didn't react, her grief had taken all of her energy.

I made my way out of the bedroom and walked towards the stairs. When I was on the stairs, I heard talking. The first thought that popped in my mind, was that Amy was talking to David. It had to be him! In my mind, there was no way, that Amy would keep me after the tragedy. One of those calls Amy made, when we finally arrived back from the hospital, had to be to David.

I slowed down my pace and placed my feet down as quietly as I could, not to be heard from downstairs. As I had reached the middle section of the stairs, I saw that Amy was being hugged and held by an elder couple by the doors. The front doors were still open. There were two suitcases in the hallway, not far from where they stood.

The step beneath my feet creaked, giving away my presence. That small noise was enough for Amy to pull out of the hug and for all three of them to turn to me. My hand gripped the banisters a bit tighter.

"Uh.." Amy sniffed and ran her hands over her eyes, wiping away the tears "Mom, dad - this is Callie," Amy said gesturing to me

"Hello," I said quietly, looking at the older couple

Amy shifted in her stance a little and sniffed again. She gestured with her other hand to the two people next to her "Callie, meet my parents – Linda and Harold,"

"Hi, Callie!" Linda said taking one step closer to the stairs, closer to me "Amy has told us so much about you," Linda spoke up in a soft, gentle tone. Amy took a step back so she could close the front doors.

"I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances," Harold added with a sad look in his eyes

I got a very warm and friendly feeling from both of them. They looked like a nice, old couple. These people probably didn't have one mean bone in them. I know them just for few shorts seconds, but in my mind, I got a very clear image from where Amy got her good manners. Now I know why Amy was the way she was. It was in the family, the way she was raised.

I knew I had to be polite and kind, not to upset Amy even more. She shouldn't have to deal with me while she was going through this.

"It's nice to meet you as well," I replied

I pointed over my shoulder with my right hand "I'm going to be in my room!" I informed Amy, so she would know where I was, when David comes around and so that I don't disturb them

"Callie dear, you don't have to leave!" I heard Linda's voice as I turned around to walk up to my room

I turned back around to see them "I will just be in the way," I retort without much emotion in my voice "Besides, Amy probably wants to talk to you alone,"

Looking at Amy, I could tell, she needed to have some time alone with her parents. When I was hurt, upset, sad – the best place, the safest and the most comforting place used to be in my moms arms. I'm sure, most of kids feel the same way. And Amy, right now, she just needed to be with her parents. She probably needs them more than she has ever needed them in her entire life.

~o~o~o~

It was some hour after Amy's parents arrived. I was walking down the stairs, heading to kitchen, to make myself a quick sandwich. It was already close to 6PM and I was starting to get hungry. With all that's been going on, I haven't had a decent meal the whole day. I believe Amy hasn't either.

When I had reached the first floor, I heard Amy talking to her parents in the kitchen about what she would want to do for the funeral. I stood in the hallway and listened in their conversation a bit. Not because I wanted to eavesdrop, because I didn't want to walk in there and interrupt their conversation. I stood by the wall in the hallway and waited till the conversation was coming to an end.

"Have you thought about what you want to do, with the funeral?" I heard Harold's voice, but I didn't see him from where I stood

"I like the Fort Rosecrans National cemetery. It's in a nice place, peaceful...near the ocean," I could tell by Amy's tone of voice, it was hard for her to talk about it "I think…they would _like_ it,"

I took a few carefully placed, quiet steps closer to the kitchen. Amy was sitting at the kitchen table, with a cup in front of her. With her right she was holding the cup, but her left elbow was pressed to the table and her fingers rested at her temple. Linda was setting the table. I still did not see Harold from here, but I can only assume that he could be by the stove.

"Have you been there? Talked to the manager?" Linda asked quietly as she reached to the side of the table, where Amy was sitting and placed a soup plate in front of her. Amy leaned away the table, allowing her mom to set it. She took the cup in her hands and leaned back in the chair.

"No," Amy replied, looking down to the cup "I looked it up on the laptop this morning. The prices were-" Amy sighed heavily "-reasonable I guess,"

"Aims," Harold spoke up again, it's sweet, how he had a nickname for Amy "Don't worry about the cost, mom and I will handle it,"

Amy looked up "You don't have to dad...I can handle-"

"Allow us to do this, Amy," Linda added in a soft tone. The love in both of their voices didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Thank you," Amy said after a little while

I heard the doorbell ring the next moment. Before I could look over my shoulder to the front doors, I saw that Amy and Linda glanced to the hallway as well. Both of them noticed me standing there. Amy gazed at me, I stared right back at her as I swallowed a lump in my throat.

Crap - I thought to myself – now Amy knew that I was eavesdropping in on their conversation

I took a little step back and pointed over my shoulder to the doors "I will get it," I turned around and walk over to the front doors

"Who the hell are you?" the woman, who stood on the porch, asked me in a harsh, snappy tone of voice once I had opened the doors to them

My mouth parted a little. I was taken aback by the woman's tone and instant dislike on me. It usually took few days for people to start to hate me and put me down. But she went right to it, not missing a damn second.

The woman had dark red, short cut hair. It was definitely colored. She was tall, definitely taller than Amy, and looked a little bit chubby. If I had to guess, all the things she was wearing – came from the high end store. Looked expensive.

The man next to her, was maybe just hand length taller than her. His body type reminded me a lot of Aaron's. If I'm not mistaken, these were Aaron's parents. The man had grey hair, no facial hair, no glasses. But he did have a small scar over his left eyebrow. They both looked to be in their mid 60 to early 70.

"I think she's the kid Aaron mentioned, when he called on Christmas," the man next to the woman said before he averted his look back on me. Unlike meeting Linda and Harold, I did not get a warm feeling from them.

"Oh," the woman looked me up and down and than added bluntly in a snobby tone "I had thought you would be gone by now,"

"Well, aren't you going to let us in?" The man asked in a demanding, loud tone as he pushed his suitcase handle down

"I don't know who you are," I replied looking at them

"Listen-" The man pointed to me and said in a low, but loud voice

"Ian, Betty!" I heard Amy voice coming from the hallway "Come on in!"

The man, who stood on the porch, simply lifted up his suitcase and took a step over the doorstep pushing me aside. Once he was in, he set the suitcase down and looked around the place. The woman walked in as well. She gave me a dirty look, as she walked pass me.

Amy walked up to them and gave them both an awkward looking hug. It was in no way similar to the hug Amy gave her parents. The hug didn't give out as much love. In a way, it looked a little forced, stiff.

"Callie, this is Ian and Betty, Aaron's parents," Amy introduced us once the hugs were over "This is Callie, the girl we told you about,"

There was no – nice to meet you – like it was with Amy's parents. There were just stares my direction. They both look down on me with disdain. I don't know what I had done to them, to earn those stares.

"Callie, Harold and Linda made dinner," Amy told me as she placed her hand gently on my shoulder blade. I looked up to Amy. She nodded her head a little towards the kitchen to encourage me. I took one last glance back to Ian and Betty before I walked down the hallway.

When I walked in the kitchen, I glanced over my shoulder to the hallway. Amy was now standing with head down, arms crossed on her chest, probably telling them how their son and grandson died.

I had just walked up to the table and sat down at my usual spot, when Harold carried over a pot of soup to the table.

"You have the face," Harold whispered to me, when he reached for the soup plate that was in front of me

"What face?" I looked up to him, confused. Linda walked up to the table as well and placed bread in front of me and next to the other plates as well. She then sat down next to me, while Harold started to pour me some soup.

Linda leaned a bit closer to me and whispered "Everyone has a face, after they meet Ian and Betty," I was still gazing to her perplexed

"Whatever they told you – don't listen to them! They are not nice people! Our advice – just ignore them, don't take them to heart!" Linda added in a whisper, when Harold placed the soup plate back in front of me.

~o~o~o~

Some 2 hours later, the door bell had rang again. This time it was Amy's brother with his wife and his two daughters. Andy was average built. He looked strong and fit. Just like his father, he had wide shoulders. Andy had short, dark brown hair. If it was an inch or two longer, you could see that his hair is lightly curly, just like Amy's. He had a full beard. Even with the beard, you could see the resemblance between the two siblings. It was all in the eyes and the features like cheek bones, chin, nose.

Nell, Andy's wife, was a tall, slim woman, with light brown hair. Their daughters, Olivia, who was year older than me, and Nicole, who was 2 years younger than me, has the hair color and type from their dad, but the body type of their mom.

Just like Amy's parents, I got a nice, warm feeling from them. I guess, everyone is more kind and polite than Aaron's parents. While they were grieving as well, they still remembered their manners and actually had introduced themselves to me and hadn't snapped at me the first time we spoke.

While the adults all remained downstairs, Amy asked me to take Olivia and Nicole upstairs and show them my room. I knew it was a way to get me out of the way.

I was leaned at the closet with my back watching how Olivia and Nicole, were looking around my room. Seeing how the sisters interacted with each other, reminded me a lot of Jude and I. Olivia, who was the oldest, was looking out for Nicole.

"Don't touch it Nicky!" Olivia told Nicole, when she had picked up my Music school notes, that stood on the desk "It's not yours! Put it back down!"

Nicole quickly put them back down and turned to me "Sorry,"

"It's fine," I replied, not really caring that she touched my notes

"Can I sit down?" Olivia asked me, when she was up to my bed. I simply nodded my head back and then watched how she sat down. Once she was sat down, she pressed her hands to the bed.

"You have a nice room," Olivia told me as she looked around it

"It's not really mine," I shrugged my shoulders as I took around the room as well

"You live here - so it is yours!" Olivia stated back trying to convince me otherwise

"Only temporary," I replied indifferent

"How long will you be living here?" She asked me next

"I don't know. It's not up to me," I answered in the same manner

"That must be hard,"

"It is what it is,"

"How many foster homes have you been in?"

"This is the 7th", I said and looked over to Nicole, who was now simply standing by the window, looking out to the backyard, hand to the window sill.

"Wow..." she breathed out sadly "I'm sorry, if it's was a lot of questions," Olivia apologized "It's just all so unknown to me, I'm just...curious,"

"It's fine," I shrugged it off

"I liked the room better before it was remodeled!" Suddenly the youngest sister spoke up. When I looked at her, she was skipping over to the bed as well and sat down next to her sister.

"That's because you like pink!" Olivia rolled her eyes at her sister

Olivia looked up to an explained "Nicole is, like, obsessed with the color pink. Mom got her pink pencil-case, notebooks, pink shirts and PJ, pink slippers..."

"I got the idea," I smile warily at the two girls. Nicole was wearing a pink, long sleeve shirt with some sort of cartoon character on.

"Also, this room had a lot of pink the last time we visited," Olivia explained, her eyes got a bit sadder the next moment "When Amy and Aaron were fostering a little girl,"

"Oh...I didn't know that they had fostered before," that information got me interested. I had no idea Amy and Aaron had fostered before. I hadn't exactly asked them a lot of questions, I hadn't tried to get to know them.

"Yeah, they have fostered short term two times, as far as I remember. The first one was a boy. We didn't get to meet him. He was staying here for like 3 weeks, till his father got home from overseas and got everything sorted out, found a new job and stuff like that," Olivia explained "They also fostered a girl. Her name was Grace. She was staying here for some 3 months - till her parents got better after a car crash!" Suddenly the room went very quiet at the mention of a car crash. It loss was still too fresh.

Nicole lowered her head to her sisters shoulder and after a while she sniffed out "I miss Markus and Aaron!" after couple of seconds she added quietly "It's not fair that they died!"

"I know...I miss them too," Olivia whispered back to her, trying to hold it together as she stroked her sisters hair. The youngest sister couldn't hold the tears in any longer and started to quietly cry in her sisters shoulders.

"Come, let's go find mom," Olivia took her sisters hand as she stood up. The tears kept streaming down the young girls cheeks as she followed her sister down the stairs.

Some 20 minutes later, I walked out of my room as well. When I was on the stairs, I heard commotion coming from the living room. Now all the extended family was there. Not wanting to disturb anyone or interrupt anything, I sat down on the stairs, and pressed my head to the wall.

I wasn't in the room with them, because I didn't exactly belong here. I was the odd one out, I wasn't family! But even though I was just the foster kid, who has lived here for barely 3 months, I still cared. What happened with Aaron and Markus, shocked me as well. It was hard to see Amy devastated like this.

I was already expecting, preparing to be sent away. My bag was already packed. I was sure that Amy wouldn't keep me, not after what happened yesterday. This time I would at least know why it happened. This time I would know for sure – this wasn't my fault, this isn't a result of something I did.

I started to listen more carefully to their conversation once I heard them starting to talk about me.

"What about the girl?" Ian was the one, who started the topic

"What about her?" Linda asked back _  
_

"What are you going to do with her!?" Ian didn't back down and asked again, this time more bluntly

"Don't talk to her like she is an object, Ian!" Andy retorted "She's a kid!"

"I say you should send her back!" Betty sided with her husband

"Andy is right! Callie is not an object you can return! Don't talk about her like that!" Linda defended me

Oddly enough, I didn't hear Amy at all.

"I agree with my wife! Amy should send her back to foster care, where she came from. You have enough on your plate as it is! She is not your responsibility!" Ian stated back. Clearly he wanted me gone. I didn't have to listen to this conversation to know that. They hated me from the moment I met them.

"It is her fault this happened!" Betty chimed in

"How is it her fault? She was at home! With Amy! Are you two completely out of your minds! It wasn't her fault!" Andy said in raised voice, sounding upset

"Amy said she asked Aaron to take Markus for a day out!" Ian said louder "So she could have a girls day or whatever with her! This could have been avoided if the girl was not here! They would still be alive if the stupid kid didn't need so much attention...special treatment!"

"Oh, shut up Ian! You have no idea what you are talking about!" This time it was Harold, who spoke up defending me "It was a fucking accident! Those happen you know! And she has a name...It's Callie...but not that you care! You are a heartless bastard! You don't care about anyone else but your own ass!"

"Don't talk to my husband like that!" Betty defended her husband

I had a feeling the two families didn't exactly get along. Aaron and Amy might have been a family, but that doesn't mean their families got along.

"Just admit that you two were never really happy for Aaron and Amy becoming foster parents!" Linda said "They are doing amazing things, helping kids who need help-"

Harold interjected quickly, I assume it was aimed to Ian and Betty "Not that you know what is that like - _helping people_!"

Linda continued "-You never have supported them! Not with Callie, not when they were fostering the little girl while her parents were in recovery after car crash...or the little boy, until his father comes back from overseas! You have never been supportive of them. Sometimes I wonder, how Aaron grew up to be so nice and loving when he had you two as parents!"

"We just think, they should have focused more on Markus. Not on some...other kids!" Betty argued back "They had a son, why should they take care of some other kids. She is not Amy's concern!"

"No one cares what you think Betty!" Linda said harshly back. There was definitely a family feud going on between them. The parents went at one another like the family feud was going on for ages.

"Just send her back Amy!" Ian said sternly to Amy "You don't need her! She is just a stupid foster kid. She will be fine back in the Juvenile detention, where she belongs anyway!"

Finally I heard Amy snap back "Oh, shut the hell up!" I could hear it in her voice that Amy was just fed up with them

"My mom is right, you two were never sportive about us becoming foster parents! But let me tell you both one thing – you two have no right to tell me what to do! Especially when it comes to Callie! So do me a favor and just shut up and don't talk about her!"

I heard footsteps coming towards the hallway, but then they stopped and Amy spoke up again "And she is not going anywhere. She is staying with me. This discussion is over. You hear me - over!"

I leaned off the wall when Amy stormed out of the living room. She stopped in the hallway, right in front of the stairs, once she saw me sitting there. Amy continued to walk towards me a moment later.

When Amy was some 3 steps lower, she stopped and said quietly "I'm sorry you had to hear that. Don't listen to Ian and Betty. Don't worry, you are not going anywhere, Callie!" Once Amy sees me nodding back, she walks pass me. Few seconds later I hear her slam her bedroom doors shut.

A little part of me got really excited and happy about what Amy said, I just didn't show it outwards. This was the best foster home for sure and I doubt that there is a better one out there. I wanted to stay here. But I also know that foster parents change their minds a lot. Amy was in a very rough spot right now, not only that, but she is very emotional and she was running on fumes. I wouldn't be too shocked if she changed her mind in a day or two or a week. It was better not to get my hopes up about staying here.

So I suppress the part of me that got happy and excited about what Amy said and lean my head back at the wall as I continue to listen to the heated conversation in the living room.

January 24th

Looking around the burial-ground, I was still surprised as to how many people were here. The ceremony in the chapel had left everyone in tears.

There were a lot of teenagers – Markus classmates, friends, girlfriend and teammates. It looked like a part of the school had shown up. If I wasn't mistake, all of Aaron's colleges and business partners were there as well. There were also Amy's fellow officers who paid their respect, like her partner, Stefanie, her boss, Captain Roberts, few officers and friends from her previous and current station. And there were a lot of more people, neighbors and friends, that I do not know and have never met before today.

Without a doubt, Aaron and Markus, had both been loved by many people. They both will be missed greatly.

I watched how Amy bent down and took a fistful of dirt. She looked at the two caskets that were now in the ground.

"May you rest in piece," Amy whispered as she threw the first handful of dirt on her sons caskets. The dirt made a thud sound as it landed on the casket. Tear rolled down her cheek as she repeated the action two more times for her son and then three more for her husband.

Once she had thrown the dirt on both of the caskets, she stood at the end of the graves, taking one last look at them. She took in a shaky breath and walked off to side, to let the others say goodbye as well.

Ian went next. After him, Betty. Once they were done, they stood by Amy's left side.

"Go on, honey," I heard Linda whisper to me. Not wanting to cause any trouble and make the process any longer than it has to be, I moved out.

As I threw the dirt on Markus casket, memories flashed my mind as how I had done it at my moms funeral as well. When I threw the last handful of dirt on Aaron's casket, tear fell down my cheek as well. I walked over to Amy and stood by her other side.

Looking at Amy, how heartbroken and sorrowful she was, I felt a tug in my heart. This has happened more than once in the last week. Something was happening to me. Something has changed.

When I saw how another tear slowly fell down her cheek, I realized, what was happening, what had changed.

 _I care about my foster mother._

I bent my left arm up, so that I could slip my hand into Amy's. When my fingers touched Amy's palm, I held my breath – waiting for her reaction. There were only two ways this could go. Either she will accept my attempt to comfort her or she will reject it.

The next moment, without ever taking her eyes off her sons and husbands graves, Amy gripped my hand tightly, yet gently in hers.


	20. Chapter 20 - Blue duffle bag Part 1

**AN: Just a little heads up! I added a scene in the previous chapter. The added scene is a repeat from a flashback scene that happened in "After the wait" chapter - 61. It was added after Callie sat on the stairs, before the funeral scene.  
**

 **Before posting previous chapter, I made a decision - not to write in the flashback scene-, because I didn't want to repeat myself. But after I received a review from Lacorra saying, and I quote, "** I can't wait to read her reaction when Amy tells her she wants her to stay!" **.** **I realize that, probably, no one remembers what happened in the other stories. Too much time has passed. I doubt anyone remembers that I even wrote a flashback scene that could potentially follow a scene I wrote in this story. So, yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if no one pieced the last chapter together with a flashback scene from After the wait.**

 **Because of my decision regarding previous chapter, you didn't get the full picture, you didn't get the full story of that chapter. And I apologize for that. I added the scene in the previous chapter now. I know it's too late, you probably won't return to the chapter, but...I don't know what else I can do :(**

 **I'm sorry :(  
**

Callie POV

January 30th

Ian and Betty flew back home the next day after the funeral. Now that they were no longer here, it was a lot more peaceful. Whenever they were here, they always complicated things. Without them here, there were no more arguments, no more yelling, no more mean looks and snobbish comments. I could breath easier without them.

Nell, Andy's wife, and daughters had a flight back to Boston on Friday evening. Andy decided to stay here for few more days. It was very sweet of him – to stay for his sister. It seemed like he truly cared about his sister and being the oldest, I could tell, he wanted to help Amy as much as it was possible. Amy's parents were still here as well. The family was staying at the closest hotel, because there wasn't that much room in the house.

I woke up this morning, when I heard the front doors opening and closing. After that I heard talking coming from the downstairs. I knew, who it was downstairs. Amy's parents and Andy said they would all come over early this morning. Because I knew they were coming over, I wasn't worried or scared about the noise.

It was only 7AM, which meant that I don't have to get up for another 30 minutes. I decided to remain in the bed and just lay there. When I rolled on my right side, to face the doors, I heard one of Amy's family member walking up the stairs. As I listened closer, I came to a conclusion, that it was Amy's mother. The footsteps were light and quiet.

Once Linda had ascended the stairs, I listened how she walked towards Amy's bedroom and knocked on the doors.

"Aims? Are you up?" The only reason I heard, what Linda said, was because I was listening very attentively to every sound that came from outside my room. I had no idea whether Amy had replied, but Linda opened the doors and then walked in, closing the bedroom doors behind her. I heard Linda walk out of the bedroom some few minutes later, but I didn't hear Amy follow her out.

Time went by. I kept sleeping on my right side. Staring at the bedroom doors. Listening to the sounds that came from the house and waiting for the alarm clock to ring out.

When the alarm clock finally did ring out, without much hesitation, I stopped it, got up, made my bed and started to get ready for school. I took the last of my clean clothes from my blue duffle bag, went to grab a quick shower and got dressed. My backpack had already been packed, so I simply grabbed it from the chair by the desk and went downstairs.

I was greeted by Amy's family, when I walked in the kitchen.

"You are right on time for breakfast, Callie!" Harold said as he turned off the stove and picked up the pan. While Andy was pouring milk in the cups, Harold walked towards the table and put scrambled eggs on all 5 of the plates.

"How did you sleep?" Linda asked, when I sat down at the table

"Fine," I replied in indifferent manner, before I started to eat the breakfast Harold had made

While I was eating, Amy's family started to discuss Amy, about how she has been handling this. To be honest – it was going pretty bad. Amy has barely left her room since the funeral. Her family tried to get her to come out, watch TV with them, get her to make dinner together, join us at breakfast or dinner table, go for a walk, go grocery shopping with them. But Amy had rejected all of their offers and simply remained in her room. She had gone to, what her father described as, dark place, where she simply didn't care about anything or even herself. We all knew she was hurting, but no one knew how to help her.

"What are we going to do with her?" Harold asked his wife and son as he scooped some scrambled eggs on his fork

"I honestly don't know," Linda replied, shaking her head slightly "She wouldn't even listen to me, when I talked to her this morning. I don't know how to help her," Linda sighed and took a mouthful of the scrambled eggs

"There must be something we haven't thought about," Andy gestured with his hand

"Maybe we should call some professional," Harold suggested carefully and warily "Someone, who knows how to help people, who have lost so much, so unexpectedly,"

"You mean like a physiologist or something?" Andy frowned his forehead at his fathers suggestion and lowered the cup he had just raised up to take a sip

When Harold nodded back, Andy called out "No!" he shook his head back "I don't see how a stranger can help her! We are her family. We know her the best. We should be able to help her!"

"Our efforts of trying to help her are not working, son! Do you see her at the table with us?" Harold replied, looking desperate

"She just needs more time!" Andy argued back "You can't expect her to be miraculously okay just few days after the funeral!"

"How much time?" Harold asked back "How much longer are we suppose to watch her be like that! I want my daughter back!" He gestured with his hand towards the upstairs "I don't want to watch my daughter slowly-"

"I don't know dad!" Andy retorted in a raised voice interrupting his dad, sounding a little frustrated with his dad "But certainly more than 5 days! Let her grieve dad! Let her mourn Aaron and Markus death for a while! Aims just needs to come with the terms that Aaron and Markus will no longer be in her life. She needs to understand, what her life without them looks like, she needs a reason...she needs to find a purpose to get up in the morning! No stranger can tell her that. She needs to figure it out on her own, dad!" Andy paused and sighed "She just needs more time, dad!"

Harold stared at his son for a while, till he finally nodded his head and admitted "You are right. You're right. I just..." he rubbed his forehead "I just hate seeing my little girl like that. I hate that she's hurting and I can't fix it..." Linda started to rub Harold's back, comforting him

~o~o~o~

The last 5 minutes of my breakfast time, they talked about what should be done around the house. Linda said she will do laundry and clean the house, Harold said he will do the dishes and do some small maintenance things around the house, but Andy said he will take me to school, like he has the last few days, and after that he will do some grocery shopping.

"Okay. Ready?" Andy said, when he saw that I was done with breakfast

"Mm-hmm," I hummed back as I pushed my chair back

"Have a great day, Callie," Linda smiled at me as she reached for the now empty plate in front of me

"Learn something," Harold added with a smile

"Yeah," I mumbled back to both of them as I grabbed my back pack from the ground

"Let's go then. We don't want you to be late," Andy said walking towards the hallway, jiggling Amy's car keys in his hand

I tossed the backpack over my shoulder and followed Andy to the hallway. When I had reached the stairs, I stopped dead in my tracks. Andy opened the front doors ready to leave. When he noticed that I was no longer following him out the house, he turned back to me.

"Forgot something?" Andy asked, looking back at me. I don't answer him, I stay quiet and keep my eyes on the stairs.

"Callie, your school starts in 20 minutes! We need to go, otherwise you will be late," Andy said walking up to me "Callie?" He said trying to get my attention

I turned to him and extended my arm to him, palm up. Andy looked down to my extended arm, then up to my eyes. He smirked at me and hit his palm to mine, giving me 5.

I roll my eyes at his silly, childlike action and said in dead serious tone "Keys!"

"What?" He chuckled back confused

"Give me the keys," I repeated in a non-nonsense tone, staring right to his eyes

Amy POV

The last few days have all been the same. I have spend them in my room, in my bed, under the blanket. After the funeral, I just didn't see the reason to do anything. My mom, dad and brother helped around the house. I didn't have to make food, clean house, do laundry, buy groceries, I didn't have to take anyone to school or go to work, Markus and Aaron are both gone. There was no reason for me to get up in the mornings.

I was wearing some sweatpants and one of Aaron's t-shirts. It reminded me of him, that's why I had it on. My hair was down and messy. I was snuggled under the blanket, sleeping on my right side, my back turned to the doors, staring at the empty side of the bed, where Aaron used to sleep. In my mind I was remembering our time together.

The bed felt bigger without him. It also felt very empty and cold. There was no one to cuddle with, there was no need to fight for the blanket at night, no one mumbled in sleep or gave out small snores at night. I don't like the silence, the empty bed and how lonely I feel.

"Mom, just leave me alone!" I said in frustration, when I heard the bedroom doors creak open slowly

My mom had already tried to get me out of the bed, few minutes ago. If I had wanted to get up, I would. But right now, there was no reason, no purpose for me to do that. All I wanted, was stay under this warm blanket and reminiscent about the better times, when Aaron and Markus were still alive and we were all a happy family.

Mom didn't say anything. She also didn't walk towards the bed. I don't know what she is up to, but I don't care about that enough to turn to see her or ask her about it.

Then out of no where, something landed on the bed empty side of the bed, on Aaron's side. I got scared when the object landed on the bed. I had flinched back a bit. Once the initial surprise was gone, I looked at the object.

Keys.

My car keys.

Confused, I reached for the keys and sat up in the bed as I turned to look at mom. Only it wasn't mom, who was standing in the doorway. It was Callie.

"Callie-" I looked to the keys in my hand and then back up to her "What is this?"

"My school starts in 15 minutes,"

"Andy will take you," I replied and threw the keys back to her. She caught them mid air.

"I don't want Andy to take me," She said throwing the keys back to me. The keys landed on the blanket, over my legs.

"Callie, I don't have the energy to-"

"Fine by me!" Callie muttered back, swung her backpack off her shoulder and took a step aside. She sat on the ground, crossed her legs, back against the wall. Callie unzipped her back pack and pulled out her History book, notepad and pen.

"Callie," I sighed "What the hell are you doing?" I gestured to her as I watched how she opened her book and notepad. She clicked her pen. Callie dragged her left finger over the text in the book, but with her other hand she was holding the pen, ready to write down something.

"Studying! Obviously, I will miss the first period!" She replied without even lifting her eyes up to me

"Andy!" I shouted out as I tossed the blanket aside, swung my legs over the bed side and got up

"What?" Came a shout from downstairs

"Come upstairs!" I shouted and walked to the stairs. Andy walked up the stairs and stopped on the second from top step

He was holding on to the banister with his right and was looking at me "What is it, Aims?"

"I thought you said you would take Callie to school," I whisper to him and gestured towards my bedroom. Part of Callie's left side – arm and leg – was seen from the hallway.

"She won't go anywhere with me," Andy whispered back gesturing his left towards my bedroom

"What do you mean?"

"She wouldn't follow me to the car!" He whispered back to me "We all tried to get her to come with me, but she wouldn't move a muscle. She ignored us completely!" Andy sounded rather desperate "It was like talking to a wall! She just stood there, till I gave her the car keys. Next thing I know, she's walking upstairs and entered your room!"

I threw my head back, closed my eyes and sighed. Callie had been doing so good all this time. Andy had taken her to school the few days leading up to the funeral and the last few days after the funeral as well. Of course I started to wonder – what caused this, what changed, what made her act out like this.

I turned around and walked back to my bedroom. When I was in the room, I crouched down to Callie. All her attention was on her notes. She didn't even look up to me for a second. I held the keys in my left palm, in my fist.

"Callie, sweetie, you need to go to school," I said in the softest voice I could muster

"I know," she replied with a hint of attitude in her voice, without batting an eye at me

"So why won't you?" I asked curiously, but Callie didn't reply to this question "Andy said you wouldn't go with him,"

"Is someone bullying you"in school?" Callie kept writing in her notepad

"Did someone hurt you?" Silence

"Did someone say something to you?" Callie didn't say anything, she simply turned a page in her History book

"Did something happen – did you got detention, suspension?" Now I was just saying whatever popped in my mind

When I was met yet again by silence, I sighed and ran my palm over my face in frustration. If I was being completely honest, I didn't have the energy, will or the patient to get through his attitude Callie was showing. If this had happened any other day, before the 19th – I would be all over this. Right now, I just got more frustrated with every minute.

"Then what is it Callie?" I asked desperately

Callie raised her head up and gazed back to me. I wasn't sure, what was going to happen, so I gazed right back at her, waiting for her to do or say something. She placed her pen on the notebook and with her left hand she reached out to my left palm. Her fingers touched my closed fist.

When I glanced to my closed fist, Callie started to gently pry my fist open. I opened my fist, I looked down to my left palm and the keys. Callie took the keys from me and held them up.

It took me a little while to realize what she wanted from me "You want me to take you," I said as I looked from the keys, she held up, to her brown eyes. Callie nodded her head back.

"Okay, come on," I said grabbing the keys from her hand and standing up "Let's get you to school,"

Callie quickly closed her notebook, History book and shoved everything in her backpack. She jumped up to her feet and followed me out to hallway, down the stairs. I had to briefly stop at the front doors to get some shoes on, but once that was done, Callie and I walked to the car.

~o~o~o~

When I returned back home, it was some hour later, I walked to the living room. My dad was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper, but my brother was watching TV.

"Hey, darling," Dad lowered the newspaper and greeted me, when I entered the room "Did you get Callie to school in time?"

"No," I sighed and tossed the keys to the coffee table "Traffic jam. She missed first period,"

"Did you wrote a note for her?" Andy asked briefly glancing to me

"Yeah," I said leaning back to the couch and I sighed deeply

"What is it?" my dad asked after watching me closely for few seconds

"Nothing," I breathed out staring in the distance at nothing

"Come on, Aims. It's me," Dad said and reached for my palm. My palm looked so small in his. His skin was rougher, less smooth, but I liked how it felt on mine. Dad moved his thumb softly over my palm.

"After I had written the note for Callie, she took me to one of the hallways. They had this..." I raised my free hand up a bit, but let it fall down to the couch a moment later "Memorial wall in the hallway for Markus,"

"That's sweet of them," Andy commented quietly and turned lower the volume of the TV

"Yeah...yeah it is," I agreed, nodding my head "They had pictures of him on the wall. Some students had written some notes, letters to him. There were few school newspaper articles cut out, that had mentioned him. His teammates had all signed a football and put it there. The hallway was filled with flowers," Tears whelm up in my eyes as I started to talk about it

Dad tossed the newspaper to the coffee table and then scooted closer to me. I lowered my head to his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, like, when I was 10, and held me. I had always felt safe in his strong arms. It was very comforting to be held like that.

~o~o~o~

I ended up falling asleep in dad's arm. When I woke up from the short nap, I realized that I was still on on the couch, but the position I woke up, was not the one I fell asleep in. My head was in dad's lap. There was a blanket put over my shoulders. Now that I was awake again, every once in a while, I heard dad snore out. That only meant one thing – dad had fallen asleep as well. The TV was off. Andy was no longer sitting in the armchair. The house was very quiet.

"Aims?" I heard my moms voice coming from the hallway

"Yeah?" I said in a half-whisper as I sat up on the couch, not wanting to wake up dad

My mom stopped at the doorway, with a worried look in her eyes. The worry look disappeared from her eyes briefly, once she saw that dad was napping on the couch.

"What is it, mom?" I asked in a hushed voice, sensing she wanted to talk me about something

"I was doing laundry upstairs and I -" She said coming closer to the couch "Well, Callie barely had any clothes in the laundry basket. After I folded the few clothes that were Callie's and went to put it away..." Mom paused

"Mom, just say it!" I said, when I noticed she didn't know how to tell me, whatever it was she needed to tell me

"Where are all her clothes?"

"What do you mean?" I frowned up my forehead

"Her closet," Mom gestured with her hands "It was completely empty!"

"What do you mean - empty?" I asked confused, still sitting on the couch

"There isn't a single piece of clothing in there!" Mom explained

I got up from the couch and walked pass mom, without saying anything. As I was walking up the stairs, I heard mom following me up.

When I reached Callie's room, I walked straight to the closet. My mom left standing in the doorway. The clothes mom had washed and folded, stood on the top of the closet. When I pulled open the top drawer and saw nothing in there, I pushed it close and pulled open the next drawer. One by one I checked all of the drawers. They were all empty, just like my mom had said they were.

"Callie, what are you doing?" I muttered to myself confused

With my hand up to my forehead, I turned around and glanced around the room. My look stopped on Callie's bed. I lowered my hand back down and walked towards the bed. When I had reached it, I dropped down to my knees, bent down and looked under the bed. I noticed that something was hidden underneath it. It looked very much like her blue duffle bag.

I reached out, grabbed the bag and pulled it out. Mom came closer. I remained sitting on my knees on the ground. The blue bag was in front of me. I reached for the zipper and opened it. When I saw that it was full of her clothes, by the looks dirty clothes, I dropped my hands to my knees and looked up to my mom, who now stood by my side.

"So she...packed her bag," mom concluded slowly looking down to it

"Yeah...so it seems," I sighed heavily

I didn't understand what was happening. First, the strange acting in the morning and now this. While they were both strange, they were both complete opposite. In the morning, it seemed like she wanted to get attention from me, yet this, this seems like she was getting ready to be taken out of this house. She lived out of her bag, like expecting David to drop by and take her out.

"Why would she do that?"

"She thinks she's going to be taken out," I said sadly looking down to the bag "She packed her bag, so she would be ready to go, when David comes and takes her away,"

"But you told her that you won't send her-" Mom spoke up

"Yeah, I told her," I interrupted her "But that doesn't mean she believed me, when I said it!" I grabbed the bag, and lifted it up to my bed as I stood up

"What are you going to do?" Mom asked walking up to the bed

"Only thing I can do - talk to her again!" I said grabbing all the clothes out of the bag and carrying them to the bathroom

Callie POV

Andy picked me up from school. I knew it was silly of me to wish that Amy would do that. This morning was the first time since the funeral that she had left the house. The ride home was quiet. Andy asked how my day was, but after that we drove in silence. Only the radio was playing quietly in the background.

Walking in the house, I heard and saw Harold and Linda in the kitchen. There was no sign of Amy in the first floor. She was probably again in her room, sleeping. Without thinking twice about it, I headed up the stairs. I walked straight to my room.

I came to halt just one step in the room, when I saw Amy sitting on my bed, with my blue duffle bag by her side. My heart started to beat faster and louder in my chest. I gripped the strap off my backpack tighter and gulped down.

"Hey," Amy said without much emotion

"Hey," I reply warily, without taking my eyes off her

"So..." Amy said pressing her hands to the side of the bed "My mom was doing laundry this morning. She went to put away your clothes in the closet," Amy nodded her head towards it. I started to chew my lip getting nervous, because I knew what they found in there "And it was empty!" Amy finished

She placed her hand over my bag and looked down to it "I was very surprised to find most of your clothes in this bag right here!" Amy looked up to me "Which was hidden under the bed!" I keep my mouth shut and don't say anything back.

"Callie," Amy sighed. Her mouth parted few times, it was like she had trouble finding the right words to say or maybe she didn't know what to say.

"You are not going anywhere," She finally said after few seconds " You are not an object! I won't just send you away, because life got...complicated and things got hard! David is not going to take you away!"

"He always does!" I retorted

"Not this time, okay?" Amy said more surely as she stood up "You don't need to live out of your bag. I already told you few days ago – you are not going anywhere! I meant what I said the other day!"Amy lifted up the blue duffle bag, that she was holding in her right hand, and shook it lightly in the air few times "You don't need this!"

"You will change your mind," I argued back

"I won't!" Amy replied back without missing a beat "I promise you, I won't!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" I snapped back "Giving me false hope is the worst thing you could ever do!" I said in slightly more louder voice

Amy came way way and stopped right in front of me. I had to tilt my head back a bit, so I could look in her eyes. There was fire in her eyes that I hadn't seen for a long time. We had a short, yet very intense stare down.

Amy raised her left hand up and rested it gently on my neck. Her thumb was on my cheek, but her palm rested on my neck. I felt her fingers press in my neck, she wasn't hurting me. Her thumb moved over my cheek gently. I have been holding my breath ever since she initiated the contact.

"I don't break promises!" Amy stated firmly. After the statement, she leaned toward me and placed a tender kiss on my cheek. She walked out of my room the next second, taking my blue duffle bag with her.


	21. Chapter 21 - It's you and me now, kiddo!

**AN: Thank you everyone for the nice words and the support. Means a lot to me. I'm glad that you are enjyoing this. It makes it all worth it.**

 **As to why I stress myself out, why I'm so hard on myself - well, Brian1972 actually said it, and I qoute - "** I must confess knowing several stuff that is going to happen beforehand takes away some of the drive of the story". **This is the reason why I worry so much. Because you know how this is gonna go/how it will end. There isn't a lot of surpirse elemet I can add. I am constantly scared that you will get bored or you will no longer find it interesting. This stroy doesn't have a lot of Adams Fosters characters, so I am scared that you will find it too AU and not want to stick around any longer. I don't want to dissapoint you.  
**

 **But, thankfully, that is only my problem, not yours! You don't have to worry about anything. Just sit back, take a sip of hot coco or tea, realx and enjoy this chapter :) I hope you like it.**

Callie POV

February 6th

I was sitting at the kitchen table with a soda can in my left hand and my physics homework on the table in front of me. We handed the homework in last Friday, but it was handed back to us today. There was a lot of red color in my homework. This homework was given to us so we could practice for our big test that was going to be this Friday. Looking at the homework, it was pretty clear to me - I will get an F in this upcoming test.

"What's with the long face?" I heard Andy's voice coming from the hallway. Quickly I closed my workbook and shoved it in my backpack, hiding it from his eyes.

"Uh-oh," Andy sang out as he came inside the kitchen "That bad?"

"Huh?" I hummed out, pretending that I didn't know what he was talking about, and raised the soda up to my lips to take a sip

"That looked very much like homework or something," He said walking to the fridge. Andy pulled the fridge doors open, scanned the content. Once he found, what he was looking for, he reached for it. He was holding a soda can in his hand as he closed the fridge. Andy opened the can as he walked up to the table.

"By your reaction, I am guessing, you did not get the best grade for it," Andy said before taking a sip of his drink. He lowering his soda can down "How did you do?"

"Fine," I said with hesitation as I averted my eyes down to the soda can I was holding. I kept spinning the can around in my hands nervously.

Andy pulled out a chair from the other side of the table and sat down "I'm not your foster parent or guardian. I won't get mad. You can tell me," I remained silent. There was no reason why I should tell him. I barely know him. He's not my foster parent – I don't have to inform him about how I do in school. I don't own him an answer.

When Andy realized that I won't tell him anything, he spoke up "Well, if you need any help-"

"I don't!" I retorted stubbornly, interrupting him

Deep down I knew – I needed help. Otherwise I will fail. This school was harder than any other school that I have gone to before But I guess, I can blame my 3 months in Juvie for that. It wasn't like the education level in Juvenile Detnetion faccilty was as high as public school. I missed a lot in those 3 months and it's hard to catch up with the rest of the class. Not to mention that the very begining of my semester, started off bad. I was in a bad place, battling demons.

Andy nodded his head once "But if you do, we are all around. You just have to ask. Amy, me, Harold or Linda – we can help. Don't be shy, okay?" He smiled at me "You shouldn't be embarrassed about asking for help. Everyone needs some help time by time."

He took a deep breath in and tapped his hand to the table "Okay. I will be around if you need anything," he said standing up

When he was at the back doors and pulled them open, I turned around in my chair and watched how he walked out to the porch. Once he was gone, I pulled my homework out to examine it again. I sighed deeply, when I looked at the mark D- the teacher had written down in red ink. This grade won't effect my semester grade, it was simply there to illustrate, how we could potentially do on the test so we would know how hard we need to study and prepare for it. I need to prepare. A lot. So I grabbed all of my stuff and went upstairs to start.

~o~o~o~

Holding my book and notepad close to my chest with my left hand, I pushed the bedroom doors open a little. Just enough so I could peak my head in. I saw Amy laid down on the bed, on her back. Her legs bent underneath the blanket, but her arms were clenched together on her stomach. The blanket was up to her waist. She was staring up to the ceiling.

"Amy?" I said quietly to get her attention

She turned her head to look at the doors. Once she saw me standing there, Amy moved – she pushed herself up on her elbow.

"Hey," she answered in a hushed voice, watching me

I pushed the doors open a little bit more, so I could stand in the doorway. Nervously I contort my mouth to one side and avert my look down to the carpet.

"Come on in," Amy said sitting up on the bed. Her back now rested against the headboard.

I only took one small step deeper in the room. It felt strange, being in the master bedroom of my foster mother. It was her room and I didn't feel like I should be here. That's why I didn't walk further in, I stayed close enough to the doors, so I could leave quickly.

"What's with the books?" Amy asked, when I hadn't said anything to her

I looked to the book and notepad that I had with me. Few minutes ago, I thought this was a good idea. Okay, well, not exactly good idea, but not terrible idea. Andy had said I should ask for help. A little while ago, when I was sitting at my dest, looking down to the phyiscs homework, I thought I could actually go through with it. Now it felt like the most terrible idea I have ever come up with. All I wanted to do right now, was just back up, till I was out of the room, and run back to my room, close the doors behind. Amy had a hard time as it was. I shouldn't trouble Amy with my problems as well, making her life even more harder.

"Never mind...it's nothing," I shook my head and took a small step back, deciding that I should leave her alone

"Hey, hey, hey! Callie!" Amy tossed her blanket aside and jumped out of the bed, when I was turning around

Next moment I was walking out of her room as fast as I could and hurried back to my room. When I entered my room, I closed the doors behind me. After that, I walked up to the desk, tossed the book and notepad down and sat down at my desk. Shaking my head, I was scolding myself for actually thinking about going to Amy for help. It was stupid.

I heard my bedroom doors open "Callie?" I heard Amy's voice

Briefly, I looked over my shoulder to Amy, who now stood in the doorway. Her right side was pressed to the door frame, but her left hand was on the door nub.

"It's nothing!" I repeat myself as I turn back to my desk and flip my book open "I'm sorry I bothered you,"

"May I come in?" Amy asked, when I was pretending to read the book to look busy

"It's your house," I mumbled back

When I heard the floor creak a little, I looked over my shoulder, to see if she was leaving. But Amy was still there, still standing in the doorway, watching me. I nodded my head back before looking back at my book. I reached for my pen and clicked it on.

I heard Amy walking towards me. She took a seat at the end of the bed. I glanced to her, when I felt her eyes on me.

"You can talk to me, Callie. I'm here, I'm all ears!" She said, looking to my eyes "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?

Looking at Amy, I got a feeling from her, that she won't leave till she hears, what I wanted to talk to her about. I let my hands fall down to my lap. My mind was racing with diffrent thoughts, like the possible outcomes if I asked her for help. Mostly, those weren't good thoughts. I kept thinking back to my previous homes, where no foster parent ever had offered to help with homework, where they all said to leave them alone and not waste their times with my crap.

"I have a test on Friday," I said looking down to my hands, taking a chance with Amy, in hope that she will not just laugh in my face. Andy had sounded so certain, when he said they they would all help me if I would go to them for help. I guess, I just needed to see it with my own two eyes to belive him. Believe what he was preaching about this family.

"Okay," Amy shifted a little and leaned towards me "In what subject?" she asked on the spot

"Physics," I answered quietly "I don't understand any of the formulas I will have to use," I admitted shamefully afterward

"Well, maybe I can help," Amy replied, making me look up to her. It seemed that Andy was right. "We can look at the formulas and the tasks together. How does that sound?"

When I nodded my head back, agreeing to her helping me with physics, Amy shifted. She remained sitting on my bed, but she no longer was sitting on the edge of it. Her back was against the wall, her legs stretched out. They reached over the side of the bed. Amy patted on the bed next to her asking me to join her.

I grabbed my book and notepad and walked up to the bed. When I was at the bed, I crawled up on it. I sat next to Amy, with my legs crossed under me and my back against the wall. Once I was comfortable, I placed the book over my legs and opened it to the section that I will have the test about.

Linda POV

"I will go get Callie and see if Amy will join us at the dinner table," I said as I left Harold to take the rice of the fire and for Andy to finish setting the table

Amy still hasn't been joining the rest of us at the table for a meal. She waits till we are all done and then comes downstairs, grabs the dish we had left her, heats it up in microwave and then carries it upstairs to eat in her bedroom alone.

I think it had something to do with not seeing her husband and son at the table with her. Callie had mentioned to me, that the first morning, after they had come home from hospital, Amy had set the breakfast table for 4 people. Out of habbit. After the table was set and she had realized that she had set two plates too much, she had left for upstairs, looking very upset and sad, without having breakfast and without saying anything to Callie.

That must have been the first real blow after their death, when she realzied that her life will never be the same ever again. She had realized that she already had the last meal with them, that she will never see their faces at this table ever again.

When I had reached the second floor, I was surprised to see that Amy's bedroom doors where open. Usually they were closed. Curious about it, I walked up to Amy's room first.

"Amy?" I asked, stepping inside her bedroom. The bed was messy, blanket was tossed aside. But there was no sign of Amy.

I walked back out to the hallway and looked at Markus room. For a moment, I thought that maybe she was in there. Reminiscencing in memories of her son, looking at his unmade bed, his books that still stood open on the desk, his clothes that were tossed around. Amy didn't allow me to clean it up. She wanted for everything to be left the exact way Markus had left it that morning. Amy didn't allow me to touch a single thing in the room. She had stated loud and clear - no one is to enter Markus room.

When I reached for Markus bedroom door nub, I heard my daughters voice coming from Callie's bedroom "Look at the formula again," Curious as to what was going on, I walked closer to Callie's bedroom

"I am looking at it!" Callie said back sounding very frustrated with herself, possibly, even with Amy as well "I don't understand it!"

I stopped myself from walking in, because I didn't want to interrupt, what seemed to be a study session. I wanted to hear how Amy will handle this situation. Callie had once again gotten Amy to do something other than aimlessly sleep in her bed. The young girl seemed to be the only one, who can get through to my daughter.

"Yes, you do!" Amy replied calmly "Look at the formula again. Read it to me," Amy said, when I leaned at the wall by the bedroom doors, listening in on their conversation

"Kinetic energy equals..." Callie started in annoyed tone

"Equals?" Amy pushed her a little bit, when Callie wasn't continuing reading the formula

"Equals ½ of mass and square of the speed," Callie mumbled back after a little while

"Equals ½ of mass and _square_ of the speed!" Amy repeated, what Callie had just said, only emphasized one of the words "Do you see the problem now?"

"Oh...so, this has to be in square?" Callie asked back, sounding like she finally understood where the problem was

"See, you got it!" Amy said praising Callie "So, what did we get?" Amy asked her after a little while

"Uhm..." Callie dragged out, giving herself more time to give the answer. I heard the pen scribbling against the paper "125000 J?"

"Are you asking me? You are the one who did the calculations!"

"125000 J," Callie corrected her tone, no longer sounding like she was asking

"That seems to be correct," Amy replied "Great job, Callie!"

It sounded like the problem was solved, so I decided to make an appearance.

"Dinner is ready!" I announced as I pushed the doors open wider. Smile appeared on my lips, when I saw that Amy and Callie were sitting on the bed together. Callie had her notepad in her lap, Amy had just reached to turn a page in the book, that was on her lap.

"We made rice with meatballs and salad on side!" I said smiling at the two of them

"Go on," Amy patted Callie's knee and nodded towards me

Callie closed her book and notepad and placed them on the bed. When she scooted to the edge, Callie turned her torso back to Amy, who hadn't moved from her spot yet.

"You should come too," Callie said to Amy

The two gazed at one another for a little while. Amy was gazing back at Callie, till she finally stirred and said "Okay,"

The two got off the bed. Callie walked out of her room and passed me first. Amy followed her out. Without saying anything to Amy, I followed the two of the downstairs.

When we had walked in the kitchen, Callie made her way to her usual spot at the table. She sat down at the left side of the table. Andy and Harold were both sitting at the opposite side. They both looked surprised that Amy had come down as well, but neither commented on it. I walked and sat down next to Callie at the side, leaving the end of the table free. Amy was standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking at the table.

"Andy made the salad," I said stopping the silence

"Yeah, so it's probably not a smart idea to eat them," Andy joked back as she put some on his plate "Want some?" he asked Amy with a huge smirk on his lips, holding a spoon full of them, reaching for Amy's plate with his other hand

Amy nodded her head back, but remained standing still. After Andy had put the salad, I took the plate from him and put rice and meatballs on Amy's plate.

"Here you go," I handed the plate to Amy. I could tell Amy was not going to sit down with us. She took two steps closer, took the plate from my hand and grabbed the fork and knife that were on the table.

"Thanks, mom," Amy said in a whisper before she turned around and walked out. Everyone watched how Amy walked away. Harold sighed heavily. Andy looked like he wanted to run after his sister and just hug her and never let her go.

"Well, at least she tried," Harold sighed before he cut in half his meatball

Callie still hadn't started to put food on her plate. She was still looking to the hallway, where Amy had walked off. So, I took her plate and put some food on as well.

"Eat up, honey," I told her, when I placed the plate back in front of her. Callie looked down to her plate.

"Can I eat upstairs?" She asked me, when she averted her attention to me

"You want...you want to eat upstairs?" I was taken a back by that question a little bit. Callie nodded her head back.

"Okay," I said after I exchanged a look with my husband. Callie grabbed her plate and tableware and disappeared up the stairs, like Amy had done just few seconds ago. I watched how the young girl walked out. Once she was out of my sight, I listened to the footsteps. It sounded like Callie walked to Amy's room, not hers.

I turned to Andy and Harold "I think we need to leave," I stated taking both of them by surprise

"What?" Harold asked and looked to his son, who shared the same shocked facial expression as his father

"Amy doesn't need us here,"

"What are you talking about, mom?" Andy called back confused "Of course she needs us! She is barely holding on!"

"Linda, she barely leaves her room!" Harold added, agreeing with his son

"She leaves her room for Callie!" I explained as I glanced to Andy "You said it yourself, few days ago, that Amy needs to find a reason, a purpose to get up in the morning," I detained a little pause to let them remember the conversation we had few days ago

"It's Callie!" Both of my boys exchanged a look with one another

"Callie was the one, who was with Amy, when she learned about Aaron and Markus death! She was the first person Amy leaned to after the tragedy and it's pretty obvious, to me at least, that Callie will remain to be that person to Amy!"

After a brief moment I added "Callie was the one, who held Amy's hand, when we buried Aaron and Markus. Callie was the one, who got Amy to leave the house for the first time after the funeral."

"Do you know, what Amy was doing, when I went upstairs?" Both Harold and Andy shook their heads after I had asked them the question

"She was in Callie's room. They were sitting on Callie's bed and Amy was helping Callie with physics homework!" I explained to them

I looked towards the hallway and gestured with my hand "Do you know, why Amy came downstairs tonight?"

When I looked back at Andy and Harold, Andy made an educated guess "Something to do with Callie?"

"Exactly!" I stated firmly "It wasn't because I told her that dinner is ready and that she needs to come downstairs. It was because _Callie_ told her to!" Andy started to nod his head as she understood me

"So you want us to just...leave?" Harold asked me still a little bit skeptical. I could tell he didn't want to leave Amy. She was his little girl even now that she is a grown woman.

"Amy needs to get back to her own feet!" I looked between them "She can't do that, if we keep doing all the things _for_ her. Right now, our presence here, isn't helping her. Unintetionally, we are stopping her from moving on. We need to leave, so Amy can start her new life with Callie!"

Callie POV

February 9th

We were at the airport. It was around some few minutes before 9 in the evening. Any minute now, the boarding in the plane will start. I was standing a little bit aside, letting Amy say goodbye to her parents and Andy.

Linda's right hand was resting gently on Amy's on neck, just like Amy had done few days to me, when she took away my blue duffle bag and promised me she wouldn't send me way. Linda was gazing to her daughters eyes, while she talking "You will be fine, Aims! Take it one day at time. Don't stress yourself out. Remember to take care of youself, Aims!" Linda smiled at Amy , her thumb moved gently over Amy's cheek, caressing it

"I wish you could stay few days longer," Amy said honestly after she averted her look down to the floor between them

"I'm sorry, honey. We can't," Linda replied genlty

It did seem strange, that Linda hadn't given any real reason as to why they couldn't stay longer. It wasn't like they had to go back home, because of work. Linda and Harold were both retired. Andy did though, so I do understand why he was leaving. As far as I knew, Amy's parents don't have any pets. And I think I would have heard by now, if there had been an emergencyback home.

"I'm just one call away, you know that, right?" Linda reminded Amy

"I know," Amy nodded her head

"Day or night. If you need to talk - call me!" Linda continued

"I will. I love you mom. Thank you for staying for as long as you did," Amy replied, sounding a bit more emotional than before. It seemed as she truly didn't want her mom to go.

"Oh, I love you too darling!" Linda said and pulled Amy in a tight hug. Amy rested my head to Linda's shoulder. When they finally ended the hug, Linda stepped aside letting Harold take her spot.

"We will come visit, when we can," Harold told Amy, right before Linda walked up to me. I averted my attention from Amy to Linda. She smiled at me, but for the moment, didn't say anything.

"Have a safe flight," I said stopping the silence between us

Linda's smile widened for a moment, that was until she spoke up "Can I can to you for a minute?"

"Uhm...sure," I sand and expeted for her to start the conversation, but she didn't

Linda nodded her head towards a side, asking me to followed her few steps further away from the rest of the family. I was slightly confused, as to why she wanted to speak to me, so that no one else would hear our conversation. We walked further away from the group together.

Linda glanced back to her family, when we stopped walking. With my eyes I followed her look. She was keeping her gaze on her daughter, who was talking to Harold and Andy at the moment. To me, Linda looked a little bit worried about her daughter. When Linda looked back at me, she didn't say anything at first. Briefly she averted her look down to the floor as she sighed deeply. She seemed to be very thoughtfull, I noticed she looked concerned, most likely about Amy.

Linda lifted her head up and finally looked at me. A smile appeared on her lips, when we made eye contact. It was a genuine smile, one that reached her eyes as well. She had wrinkles around her eyes.

"Right now," Linda briefly glanced to her daughter again "Amy has hard time showing it, but I hope you know that - she cares about you. A lot! She has cared ever since she first met you. And I know that you have come to care about my daughter as well!" Linda paused and just watched me for a little while "So, take care of one another. Be there for each other. You both need each other now more than ever. If it comes to it, don't be be affraid to give her some tough love. She may be angry and upset, but she will listen to you. She will _always_ listen to you, because you matter to her!"

An annoucnement rang out, making Linda look away from me "Boarding to Flight SB2281, flight to Boston, is starting at Gate 8!"

Linda looked back at me and asked me with her her look alone, if I heard, understood and acknowlidged, what she told me. I nodded my head back letting her know that I did. Her smile widened a little. Lina reahced out to me and grabbed my palm, briefly and gently squeezing it, almost as if thanking me.

"Linda!" Harold called

"Comming!" Linda called back at her husband and we walked back towards the rest of the family

"If my sister is giving you any trouble, you give me a call! I will handle it!" Andy smirked at me as he pulled out the tickets from his jacket inner pocket

"Mm-hmm," I hummed back not sure how I was supposed to reply to that

"It was nice meeting you Callie. I hope we see you around more," Harold told me, holding his suitecase in his hand

"You too," I replied kindly

"Bye!" The three of them said before they took off to the gate. Amy and I both waved goodbye.

We watched how they walked pass the gates. When they were out of our sight, I saw in the corner of my eye, how Amy looked down to me. I glanced up to her, wondering what she will tell me.

"Well," Amy ehxaled deeply "It's just you and me now, kiddo!"


	22. Chapter 22 - Not fogotten

Callie POV

February 10th

I was walking down the street, when a car pulled up by the road next to me. The passenger side window rolled down. I didn't have to look at the car, to knew to whom it belonged or who was driving it. The car dove slowly by the side of the road next to me as I continued walk down the sidewalk.

"Callie, I'm sorry!" Amy said from the car

"Whatever," I mumbled back, placing my hands in my hoodie front pocket. I doubt Amy heard what I said, because I was on the street, but she was sitting in her car. The sound from the street, cars, wind, other people walking by me muffled my voice.

"Callie, please get in the car!" Amy pleaded "Please!"

I kept walking, but this time, I glanced to the car. Amy was looking at me from the car. Her attention was divided between me on the side of the street and street in front of her, to make sure she doesn't run into anything.

"Callie, you can be mad at me, but can you, please, get in the car-" I heard Amy said, right before I got off the sidewalk and turned to walk across the park, that I had been walking next to for the last two blocks or so

"Callie!" Amy shouted after me from her car. I heard her car stop. Doors opened and were slammed close the next second.

"Callie!? Where the hell are you going?" Amy called after me from the street. Briefly, I looked over my shoulder. Amy's car was parked by the side of the street, but Amy herself was walking after me. She was some 20 steps behind me. I returned my attention back front. With my head down, I continued to walk through the park.

"Can you please just stop and talk to me?" After a small pause she added "Or yell! You can yell at me! I would deserve that!"

"I know I screwed up! I'm not denying that!" Amy called, when I was just few steps away from some path that leads through the park. Some older couple, who were walking on the path, both looked at me and then Amy. I could tell by their looks, they got very curious as to why Amy was calling that at me. But still, I kept walking, not wanting to talk Amy at the moment, because I was angry with her.

"Could you walk a bit slower please!" Amy asked after some minute of following me in silence. I frowned up my face and glanced over my shoulder to her at the strange request. Amy gestured to her feet and explained "I'm wearing flip-flops! And the left one is rubbing my foot the wrong way...it really starts to hurt!" I saw her wince in pain as she took another step

I stop walking and turn around to face her.

"Oh, thank god," Amy breathed out relieved as she stopped walking and took off her left flip-flop. She winced in pain a little bit as she wiggled her fingers. Amy held the flip-flop in her hand and cursed "I hate these fucking things!" She bent down and looked to the chafe between her first two toes

When she finally averted her attention to me, she let her hands fall down to her side "Callie, I'm sorry!"

"Are you? Really?" I questioned back, crossing my arms on my chest and staring down at her

"Yes. Of course I am!" Amy replied instantly as she took a step closer to me "I'm truly sorry about what I did!"

"May I ask you a question?" I uncrossed my arms to appear more friendlier and less angry with her, while on the inside I was still furious with her

"Anything," Amy replied on the spot

"Did you ever forget to pick up Markus from his after-class activity?" I asked bluntly. Amy's mouth parted a little. The look in her eyes was a mix of shock and hurt.

"Did you ever make him wait over an hour for you to pick him up?" Amy bit her lower lip and tilted her head down remoursfully, avoiding my look. The only reason I didn't walk home on my own, was because I wanted to see how long it too for Amy to rememeber about me or even is she remembered about me at all. Maybe it was a little bit harsh to bring Markus in this, but I didn't really have any other choice. I had no else to compare it to.

"That's what I thought!" I said harshly, crossing my arms back on my chest

"I don't know what to tell you," Amy spoke in a hushed voice, still keeping her eyes down "I feel terrible about it. I do! What happened today - it's inexcusable!" She shook her head slowly "I'm...I don't know what happened. I was cleaning the house, when I came across these old videos of Markus from his childhood,"

I uncrossed my arms, my features softened as I continued to listen to Amy

She took a deep breath in and continued "I started watching them. There were vidoes of him just being a baby. Video of Aaron rocking him in his arms as he lullabied him to sleep. Markus first steps. Aaron teaching him to ride a bike. Us teaching him how to swim. First school day, first football game. Christmas and birthdays, and Halloween, New year..."

Amy finally looked up to me "I lost track of time! I know that's not an excuse about what I did! But it's what happened. I was watching these videos and I thought that I still had time till I have to pick you up. I didn't forget you, okay? I didn't!" Amy exhaled deeply. Seemed like she wasn't done talking, she was just preparing to continue

"I know that I let you down, I know that I screwed up - big time!" Amy said with tears in her eyes, she gesutred to me "I'm suppose to be taking care of you, but right now - I'm doing pretty shitty job about it! I know, you are mad at me about today. I get that. You have every right to be angry with me. To be honest, I'm mad at myself as well. Disappointed even." Amy took a small step towards me "But I promise you, Callie - I'm going to do better!I'm going to do better!"

I could tell that Amy felt really bad about what she had done. And I believed her, when she said that she will do better. Everything that she said seemed genuine and sincere.

"Okay," I said back shifting my weight to my other leg

"Can you forgive me?" She asked me next. I nodded my head back. Amy looked relieved after my head nod.

Amy briefly looked down, before she offered "Would you like some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" I raised my eyebrow at her. Was she really trying to make up to me by buying ice cream?

"Yeah," Amy replied and pointed somewhere to the right side of the park "There's an ice cream stand right over there and I thought that," I turned to look at where she was pointing "I don't know, I thought, maybe, you would like an ice cream?"

"Before dinner?"

"Well, it could still be some time before dinner, because I haven't made anything. But I will, once we get home. It will take some time till I make something up, so..." Amy shrugged her shoulders and glanced to the ice cream stand "Do you wanna?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied, not being able to say no to ice-cream. Amy jumped on her left feet, while she took off her other flip-flop. Once she was barefoot, we started walking towards the ice cream stand. Amy was carrying her flip-flops in her left.

"What flavor do you want?" She asked pulling her wallet out of her back pocket

"I don't know," I shrugged, when we walked up the stand

"Hello, ladies!" the sales-clerk smiled at us us "What can I get you?"

Amy turned to me and waited for me to tell the guy behind the counter.

"Uhm..." I dragged not sure what to say, scanning with my eyes the choices. I glanced to Amy desperate, when I realized I had no clue, what to get or what I wanted.

"Two vanilla, please," Amy said handing the money to the guy

"Coming right up," the guy handed back change to Amy and then worked fast to get our ice creams

Once we got our ice cream cones, Amy nodded towards the bench "Let's go take a seat," I took one quick lick of the ice-cream before we walked towards the bench

When we sat down, we didn't speak for a while. Amy was sitting at my right side. I had taken off my backpack and placed it on my lap, so I could lean back at the bench backrest. We enjoyed our ice creams, enjoyed the view and each others company.

"How was school?" Amy asked before taking another take on her ice cream

I took few licks of my ice cream "Fine," I said not knowing what else to tell her. School was school, you know. Boring.

"How did you do on your physics test?" She asked next. I glanced to her, surprised that she remembered that. Not knowing how to explain it to her, I shrugged my shoulders and looked out to the distance.

"I'm sure you give me a bit more information than a shrug?" Amy coaxed

"I don't know what to tell you," I replied looking at her

"How many tasks did you have on the test?" She asked before taking a small bite of her ice cream

"Five," I said but a second later I corrected my self "No, six!"

"How many did you finish?"

"Five. I didn't have enough time for the last one," I elaborated my answer a little this time

"How do you feel you did the on the five?"

"First one seemed to be too easy," I said thinking back to it "I probably screwed up something," I wondered out loud

"What was it about?"

"It was similar to the one you helped me with on Monday right before your mom called us to dinner,"

"Did you put the velocity in square?" She asked, remembering my struggle with the task

"I think I did," I said, but now that I thought back to it, I was no longer sure "I hope I did," I added a moment later in a hushed voice, scared that I had forgotten about that

"What about the rest?"

"I'm pretty sure I mixed up the formula in the fifth one. At fourth I scribbled so much, I don't think the teacher will be able to read what I wrote. The third one was tricky, because we weren't given the unit of measures in the form we had to use them. So we had to make transformations , before I could put the numbers in the formula. And in the second we had to transform the formula we used in the first one. We knew the velocity and the kinetic energy and had to calculate the mass. I think I transformed the formula correctly. The answer seemed acceptable,"

Once I was finished with my ramble, I looked to Amy scared of her reaction. I had never talked so much. Suddenly, I felt like I was exposed or shared too much. Never before, had I elaborated that much about a question I was asked. Basically I told Amy every little detail about my big test.

Amy took the ice cream cone in her right hand and patted my knee with her left "I'm sure you will do fine honey! Try not to worry about it, okay?"

"You think so?"

"You studied very hard for this, Callie. There is no doubt in my mind - you will pass it!" Amy replied with certainty in her voice. She raised up her left arm.

"I think it's about time we go home," She said looking at the watch around her wrist "Come on, let's go," She patted my knee as she stood up. She took her flip-flops put them under her left arm. Before I could stand up, Amy grabbed my backpack from my lap and tossed it over her shoulder.

Eating my ice cream I started to follow Amy to the car.

February 15th

I was sitting at my desk, watching how the teacher walked around the class and handed out our tests. He had just given the test back to the girl that sat in front of me. There was a big, fat A+ written and circled around at the top right corner of her test in red ink. When the teacher walked to the isle on the other side of my desk, the girl leaned to show the grade to her friend, who sat by her right.

I felt envy. I wished I was as smart as the girl. She pretty much aces every tests she does. After the test I heard her tell her friends that she didn't even study for the test. Yet she still got an A+. Basically she gets A+ in all of the subjects. She doesn't put in any effort at all and gets good grades, but I can study all night and still fail. It didn't seem fair.

Sudenlly, the teacher was stadning next to my table. I looked up to him and swallowed hard. my heart started to beat fast. His facial expression didn't give away any indication as to how I did. The most likely scenario - he will tell me that I failed, misserably. It wouldn't surprise me if he told me that I got the worst grade in the class.

"I was nicely surprised Callie!" The teacher said before he handed me my test. With shaky hand I reached up for the paper. He smiled at me, before he walked away.

I was scared to look at the grade. But once my eyes landed on the circled mark on the top of the right corner, my mouth dropped in surprise. I looked up to my teacher again, who was now at the top of the class. I wanted to ask him, if this was real, because it certainly didn't feel like it. To make sure I didn't imagine this, I looked back at the paper in my hand. A huge smile grew on my lips, when I saw the same mark I did before.

~o~o~o~

When I walked out of the school, I scanned the area, looking for Amy's car. I saw her car parked in the school parking lot. I hopped in the passanger seat and placed my backpack in my lap. Amy turned the volume of the radio down, once I closed the car doors.

"Hey!" Amy greeted me casually

"Hey," I said back pulling my seat belt over. Once it was secure, Amy drove out.

"So, how was school, pumpkin?" Amy asked once we had driven out of the school parking lot

"Good,"

"Good?" Amy repeated what I had just said, soudning surprised "Wow, that's a first," she commented quietly most to herself, I assume "What was good about it?" Amy asked, trying to get me to tell about it

"We got our tests back," I said warily

"And?" She briefly glanced to be "How did you do?"

I didn't reply instantly, because I was a little bit scared of her reaction "C+" This was the best grade I have ever gotten in physiscs. It was a huge step from my D- from the homeworks and lab tests.

"You got a C+!?" Amy asked out, making sure she heard right. I nodded my head back. "That's so amazing, Callie! I'm proud of you!"

"You are?" I asked surpirsed while I fiddleled the end of the strap of my backback in between my fingers

"Yes, of course I am. You studied so hard for this!" Amy replied putting a smile on my lips "Hey, so...what would you say, if we ordered pizza today for supper? To celebrate!" she suggested a moment later

"Really?" I asked excited about the idea

"I take it, that was a yes?" Amy asked glancing to me, her eyebrow was raised up a little bit. I nodded my head back vigorously.

Amy POV

In about 10 minutes we were back at the house. When we go inside the house, Callie and I walked in the kitchen. She sat at the kitchen table, while I walked over to one of the kitchen counters and pulled open a drawer. I took a menu from one of the pizza places.

"Here you go," I handed the menu to Callie and sat down at the oppsite side of the table

"Have you decided?" I asked her after she had been looking at the menu for few minutes

"I can't decide," Callie replied placing the menu on the table, so I could see it as well

"Between which?" I asked, leaing a bit more on the table, so I could see better

"This...and this one," Callie pointed to the menu "Which one will you take?" Callie asked me, when she raised her head up

"The usual," I replied and put my finger to the menu

"Hmm," Callie hummed back as she examined the one I had pointed to "Can I try this one?" She asked pointing to the one with mushrooms

"Sure you can. You can get whichever you want,"

"I will take the one with mushrooms, then!" Callie stuck with her choice

"Okay, then I'm going to order-" my sentece was cut short by a door bell. I looked up from the phone in my hand to the hallway. Callie was looking to the hallway as well. We weren't expecting anyone.

I placed the phone down "I'll be right back,"

When I opened the doors, I was met by a woman. She looked to be around her late 30. The woman had a black leather folder in her hand. Her outfit and appearance screamed - _government worker_ \- to me. She was wearing a light gray suit and her hair was taken in a bun.

"Can I help you?" I asked the woman

"Hi. Sydney Fields," the woman said extending her arm to me. When I shook her hand, she added "Social worker with the CPS,"


	23. Chapter 23 - CPS visit Part 1

Amy POV

"Hey, mom!" I said in the phone as I walked up to one of the windows in the kitchen that overlooked the small back porch. With my fingers pryed open the blinds so that I could see better.

Callie and the social worker were sitting at the small table that was out on the back porch. They were talking about me, whether or not I am capable of taking care of Callie or if Callie should be taken away from me. The social worker scribbled something in the paper every time Callie answered a question. And every time the social worker scribbled something in the paper, Callie's averted her look to that paper.

Compared to the beginning of the interview, when Callie looked nervous and scared, she now looked agitated and frustrated with the social worker. It seemed like Callie could snap at her any moment.

" _Hello, darling,"_ Mom replied _"You sounded upset. Is everything okay?"_

"No," I admited as I backed away from the window

" _What's the matter, Aims?"_

I started to pace around the kitchen. My left hand was up to my forehead, rubbing it, while I spoke to mom "A social worked stopped by our house today!"

" _A social worker!?"_ mom exclaimed out loudly

"Mm-hmm," I hummed back "Actually, she's still here," I added and briefly averted my gaze to the window, that I was looking out of couple of seconds ago

" _Harold, come over here! It's Amy!"_ Mom called out to dad, who was probably lounged in his armchair reading about, how to restore old furniture back to it's old glory _"I will put you on the speaker,"_ Mom told me a moment later

" _Hey, Aims! Miss us already?"_ Dad joked

" _Harold!"_ mom chastised dad, she probably slapped his upper arm lighty as well _"This is important! A social worked is at her house!"_ Mom quickly let dad in on what was happening

" _What? Why?"_ Dad asked shocked _"Did something happen?"_

"You already know what happened, dad!" I sighed shaking my head "Aaron and Markus died. And now the Social Services are worried that I am no longer capable and suitable for taking care of Callie! That her needs are not being taken care of or that I am neglecting her, because of my….grief. Basically they think that I am no longer fit to be a foster parent," I explaine d to them

" _That's absolute bullshit!_ " Dad voiced his opinion loudly

" _Wait! Is Callie still with you?"_ Mom asked, her voice full of concern " _They didn't take her away from you, did they?"_

I felt the need to check on Callie again, making sure she's still there. So, I walked back to the window and open the blinds a bit more, so I could again look out to Callie. When I saw her sitting there, I calmed myself down.

"No, she's still here. But the social worker has been talking to Callie for the last -" I took my left hand away from teh blinds and looked at my watch on the wrist " - last 30 minutes or so! It's taking so long. I hate that I don't know what she is asking Callie and what Callie is telling her! It's driving me crazy!"

I turned away from the window and walked back to the table "I promised her that she won't go anywhere," I said slumping down at one of the kitchen chairs "What if they take her from me? What am I going to do then, mom?" I cover my mouth with my free hand

The house was already quiet as it was. Without Callie, I will be completely alone. The thought scared me. I didn't want to be alone and I didn't want to lose her! She's the reason I get up in the mornings. She's the reason I do anything, actually. Without her – my life is completely empty.

" _Aims - it not going to happen! You have to think positive!"_ Mom tried to console me " _Callie is not going anywhere. And you will keep the promise you made to her!"_

"That's the problem, mom! It's not really up to me at this point!" I threw my free hand in the air, expressing my frustration "The CPS can decide that I am not longer fit to take care of her and just take her away! I have no say at all in this! "

" _We all know that Callie is not in any danger in your care, Aims. We know you take good care of her!"_ Dad spoke up " _She is well fed, dressed, her basic needs are well taken care of. The house is clean. She attends school every day and she also has after class activities. The girl is not out drinking, smoking or going to parties to hang out with questionable crowd! And you don't endanger her life at home. I don't see any reasons for them to take her away from you!"_ Dad paused for a little bit " _While you are still grieving, your grief in no way affects Callie negatively. Callie isn't being abused or neglected by you. There is no need for you to worry about it!_ "

"Thanks! I needed to-" I paused in the middle of my sentence, when I heard Callie's voice coming from the outside "Why are you not listening to me? Why do you people never listen!?" She sounded distraught and frustrated

"Uh-oh...this is not good," I mumbled to myself as I got up from the chair

"What is happening?" Dad asked as I walked towards the window "Is that Callie, who we heard in background?" Mom added the next moment

"Trust you?" I heard Callie ask in disbelief "I'm never going to trust you!" I heard a chair being pushed back "And if you had been listening to what I have been saying to you, you would no longer be here! You would have left already and you would have left us alone!" I heard Callie shout out. When I looked out the kitchen window I saw Callie storming towards the back doors

"Crap! I need to go!" I told my parents quickly

" _Call us!_ " Mom managed to call out to me, before I ended the phone call right as the doors slammed open

Callie POV

I have been sitting out here, on the porch, with this social worker for what feels like hours. It was probably closer to 30 minutes or something. She just keep asking me question after question, after question. It's like she has a never-ending list of them in her mind.

The worst thing about this interview, is that the social worker scribbles something down in her notes every time I open her mouth. It's not a nice feeling. In fact, it makes me worry that I maight have said something wrong that could jepordize my stay here. It feels a little bit like I'm digging my own grave or something. Amy's grave as well. Some of hte questions she asked me, sounded a little bit like accusations towards Amy. Those I hated the most.

10 minutes ago I finished telling her about my daily routine in workdays and how Amy is involved in it. After that followed tenths of questions about it.

"Does Amy pick to you up from school or do you walk home?" the social worked asked me after she finished writing something down in her notes after my previous answer

"Did you not get that from the part, where I said that Amy picks me after my school or music school?" I replied with a hit of attitude. I was starting to get sick and tiered of her questions, her judgmental looks, her making notes about everything I say, her tone.

The woman smiled at me and apologized "Sorry, about that," she looked down to her notes and put her pen to a line "Yes, I had that written down," Her smile did not seem genuine. Looked kind of forced and fake. It didn't reach her eyes.

"Has she ever been late to pick you up?" she asked next

I shifted lightly in my seat and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat after that question "No," I lied to her, looking her right in the eyes

The woman watched me carefully for a moment, until she finally averted her look down to the paper that was in front of her, and scribbled something down. Again!

"Why does that even matter?" I asked her back, my frustration had reached its top

Amy is actually the only foster parent, who has ever picked me up from school or taken me to school for that matter. No one else ever bothered. It was an inconviniece to them - waste of their precious time, spending money on gass for car, the shool was never close or in way from or to work. The questions bothered me so much because, apperantly, Amy can be seen as bad parent, because she was late to pick me up once, while other foster parents would never get in trouble for that. I don't see how that's fair!

Mrs. Fields looked up to me and stopped writing. She straightened her back a little before she replied "Well, if she has even been late or has forgotten to pick you up from school, after class actives, friend's house, movies or other events, that can be seen as a sign for neglect or more specifically – inadequate supervision," She placed her hands in her lap "Do you want to change your answer, Callie?"

The thought about ratting out Amy didn't even cross my mind once. All I thought about was protecting Amy, because she does not deserve this -to be seen as someone who neglects foster kids. In fact, she's the only one of my foster parents, who hasn't abused or neglected me. She's the only one that has treated me like another equal human being and not some poor foster kid.

And the woman, who sat in front of me, was desperately trying to find the smallest detail she could use as a reason to take me away from Amy. In a way, it felt like she was out to ruin Amy. In the process, to also take me away from the first home that I finally feel safe in. This was wrong on so many levels. Amy, who has been nothing but nice, is on a stand, but my other foster parents, who had abused and neglect me, have never been questioned and their homes were never inspected. This was just another proof that the system is screwed up.

"This is stupid!" I blured out angrily

She tilted her head to one side a little "Why do you feel that way?"

"Why do you want to so desperately find a reason to take me out of Amy's care?" I questioned right back

"We are worried about your foster moms capability of taking care of you after the tragedy that occurred a month ago," Mrs. Fields replied to me in calm manner "We are worried that she's not taking good enough care about you,"

"You have never seem to be worried about my other foster parents not taking good enough care about me or them actually abusing and neglecting me. I had about 6 foster homes, from which I needed to be saved from. But did you ever cared about me then?" I detained a little pause "No, you didn't! There was no sign of you people, when I actually needed you!"

"Callie," She placed her hand flat on the file that was placed on the table in front of her "I'm not here to discuss your previous foster homes,"

"Of course you aren't," I muttered shaking my head slowly

"I'm trying to do what's best for you, Callie!"

"Best for me?" I laughed back "Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief

I leaned closer to her and gestured to the house "Do you honestly think, that taking me away from the only home, where I haven't been abused or neglected, where I actually feel safe - is best for me?"

Mrs. Fields leaned back in the chair, placed her arms in her lap and watched me carefully. She tilted her head a little to one side and then asked "Why did that question upset you so much?" Mrs. Fields changed the subject back to the question that started all this mess

"I'm not upset," I retorted

"You seem upset to me," She said and leaned a bit closer to me "It makes me think that Amy _has been_ late to pick you up,"

"Why are you not listening to me!?" I asked back in desperate manner "Why do you people never listen?"

"I'm here," she placed her hand over her heart "I'm listening! You can tell me if something is going on. I'm here to help you. You can trust me, Callie!"

"Trust you?" I shook my head "I'm never going to trust you!" I pushed my chair back and stood up "And if you had been listening to what I have been saying to you, you would no longer be here! You would have left already and you would have left us alone!" I stated loudly as I pushed my chair back

I stormed towards the back doors. All I wanted was to get further away from this woman. Once the doors were open, I pushed them open much harder then I should have. The doors banged at the side of the wall. Without stopping, I stormed towards the stairs and skipping every other step, I made my way up the stairs.

When I was in my room, I slammed the doors shut. Finally, I could breath calmly. I was safe in my room. Finally, I didn't have to see that woman's face, hear her stupid questions.

I exhaled deeply as I turned my back to the doors.

I leaned back at the doors and slowly slid down, till I was sitting on the floor.

As I listened closely, I could hear Amy talking to Mrs. Fields downstairs. She was probably trying to sooth out the mess I made just now

I pulled my knees up. Pressed my elbows to my knees. Closing my eyes, I placed my hands over my mouth and nose.

I leant my head back at the doors and breathed out "Fuck!"

Amy POV

When I walked up the stairs, I found Callie's bedroom doors close. Not a single sound was coming from the room. It got me a little bit worried. I had half expected to find Callie trying to pack her bag, because of how the visit ended with the social worker.

I took another step closer to the doors "Callie?" I asked quietly, yet loud enough for the girl to hear me even if she was under the covers or in the furthers corner in the room

I hadn't expected to hear a small sniff coming right from the other side of the doors "Is she gone?" It sounded like she was sitting on the floor by the doors

I tilted my head down "Yes, she is gone. For now," I replied as I sat down on the floor by the doors. My back was against the doors, my legs stretched out, hands in my lap. Once I had sat down, I breathed out deeply.

"Is she coming back to take me away?" Callie asked me, once I had sat down and gotten comfortable on the hard wood floor

"I hope not," I said without missing a beat. The last thing I wanted was for Callie to think that I don't want her.

I turned my head, so that I would see the doors in the corner of my eye and added "I don't want you to leave, Callie. I really don't!" The thought alone about Callie leaving made me tear up

There was a long silence afterward. I turned my head and tilted it down, to look at my hands in my lap.

"I don't want to leave," came a small voice from the other side. I raised my head up as a smile appeared on my lips for the first time since the tragic day.

When I heard her moving, I leaned off the doors. Right when I looked over my shoulder to the doors, they parted a little bit. Through the little gap, I saw how Callie scooted away from the doors. She was still sitting on the ground, but now her back was against the wall not the doors.

I crawled in the room and sat down next to Callie, close enough for our upper arms to touch.

I glanced down to the young girl by my side. She looked so small and scared. Callie was picking her fingernails. Her gaze down to her lap. I noticed the tear strained cheeks. She was crying.

"I'm going to do everything possible so that you don't have to!" I vowed to her in a non-nonsense tone as I looked down at the young girl

Callie didn't respond verbally. But she did look up to me. I saw hope in her eyes. She watched me for couple of seconds. Then she did something, that I could have only dreamed about before. She sought comfort in me.

Callie lowered her head down to my right shoulder.

I kissed the top of her head and lowered my head down to hers.


	24. Chapter 24 - 1 month anniversary

Stef POV

February 17th

It was around around 3, when Mike and I got back from our patrol. It had been a quiet and slow day compared to yesterday, when we had gotten 2 domestic calls. Today we wrote few speeding tickets. One guy had driven at a red light, but he stopped as soon as we put our lights on. A woman was driving under the red _do not enter_ sign. Other than that, nothing big had happened - no bulgaries, no fights that we had to stop, no domestic calls, no big chases.

When Mike and I walked in the precinct, we noticed that our colleagues were whispering about something. They stood in small groups, 2-3 people tops. Most of them, time by time glanced towards the Captains office. Obviously something had happened while we were out on our patrol.

Mike and I exchanged a look "What did we miss?" Mike said voicing the exact same thing I was thinking about

"No idea," I said as we walked towards Diaz and Hernandez "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

"Amy is back!" Diaz answer and nodded towards the captains office. Mike and I instantly looked over our shoulder to teh captains office.

"Already?" Mike said in a hushed voice, not believing it as well "It hasn't even been a month!"

"They have been in there for the last 15 minutes," Hernandez said nodding towards the office

"Did she say anything?" I asked turning back to them

"No," Diaz shook his head "Kate was the only one, who she spoke to briefly. They didn't talk for too long. Seemed like they just said hi to one another. After that, Amy went straight to Captains office. Didn't stop to chat with anyone else,"

"How did she look?" I asked concerned

"Like you would expect her to look," Hernandez replied "Did you go see her after the funeral?"

"No. Her family was staying with her. I didn't want to intrude. And I figured she probably didn't want any visitors," I answered, but now started to think that maybe I should have visited her after the funeral at least one time

Everyone's attention was grabbed, when the office doors opened. The chatter stopped instantly. Everyone kind of stopped and wondered what's going to happen next. Captain Roberts appeared in the doorway first, Amy followed her out.

"Get back to work! There is nothing to see here!" Captain said out loud, when she saw that all eyes were on Amy. Diaz and Hernandez walked off to the exit, leaving me and Mike standing at their desks alone.

"I'm gonna go start that paperwork," Mike said to me before he walked off to his desk

I remained standing still, watching Amy and Captain Roberts. They shook hands as they exchanged few more words. Once Amy was done talking to Captain, her look for an moment stopped on me.

I took few steps closer to the path, Amy was going to take to leave the precinct. Captain disappeared back in her office, when Amy started to walk through the precinct.

"Hey," Amy said when she stopped at me

"Hey," I said back placing my hands on the belt "Wanna go grab a coffee?" I pointed over my shoulder to the break room

"Um.." Amy dragged out as she checked the time on her phone "Yeah, sounds good. I have few minutes to spare,"

As we walked towards the break room, I noticed how everyone still looked up from whatever they were doing to see Amy.

When I closed the doors to the break room, Amy was already at the coffee machine, making herself a up. I walked closer to her. The machine was making noises as it brewed the coffee.

"I feels like I'm back at high school and there is some god awful gossip going around the school about me, which puts me right in center of attention," Amy said as I was walking towards her

"They are all just surprised to see you here," I explained as I was up to her "I don't think anyone expected to see you back here so soon," I added after a moment

"I'm starting back next week, if that's what you are wondering," Amy replied keeping her eyes on the cup of coffee. I tilted my head down and leaned back back at the counter as I took in the news. It did come to me as a surprise. I had figured she would still take 2 weeks or something like that off.

"Just say it!" Amy said after watching me for a while

"Say what?" I asked raising my head up to look back at her. The coffee machine beeped, signaling the drink was made.

"That you don't want to be partnered with me again!" Amy grabbed her cup of coffee and went to sit down on the couch

"Why would you think that I don't want to be partnered with you?" I asked, when I pressed the button on the machine to start make my coffee

"Because you don't think I can do my job!" Amy replied in a louder, more upset tone as she gestured toward me

"Don't put words in my mouth, Amy!" I stated back firmly "I never said that!"

"You probably thought about it!" Amy shot right back. She nodded to the window that outlooked the main hall "That's what everyone in this damn preicint is thinking right now!"

"No, I didn't!" I shook my head back "And they don't as well!" I added pointing over my shoulder to the other police officers in the next room

I heard the same little beep. My drink was ready. Turning back to the machine, I took my drink and walked over to the couch to take a seat down next to her. Amy was staring down to the drink, holding it tightly in both of her hands.

"I saw the look in your eyes, when I told you that I'm coming back to work," Amy said in a hushed voice. She raised her cup up to her lips and took a sip.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you. I am a little surprised that you want to come back to work so soon," I said looking at her "I mean, it hasn't even been a month. Are you sure you are ready?"

"I can't sit at home any longer, Stef!" Amy threw her hand in the air "Do you know how fucking silent it is there?" She lowered the hand that she had waved around back to the coffee cup and looked down to the hot beverage. Amy took few breathes and tried to calm herself down "I need to do _something_! I need to get back to my life...I want my life to back to normal!"

"It will never be the same way it was, Amy," I told her carefully

"You think I don't know that?" Amy snapped back. She sighed deeply shaking her head "I'm sorry. I just...I know that it's never going to be the same. I know that!" Amy ran her hand over her face "But it can't continue to live the way I have been for the last few days. It doesn't do any good to me. I need to keep busy!"

"Okay," I nodded "But promise me one thing,"

"What?" Amy turned her head to look at me

"Promise me, that you will tell me if you are having a bad day! I need to know if you are having a bad day,"

"I will," Amy promised me "I know you have a family you need to get back to. I know those 5 kids expect you to walk through the front door every night. I won't do anything to jeopardize it!"

"I know you wouldn't," I told her "I trust you with my life!" Amy nodded her head back

We both sipped our drinks and sat in silence for a little while. It was Amy, who spoke up to stop the silence "Thank you!"

I swallowed the drink that I had just sipped and frowned my forehead "For what?"

"For not asking me how I'm doing or how I'm holding up," Amy answered as she looked at me "So many people have asked me that. My stupid neighbors for one. It's like they are wating and watching till I leave the house and then they hurry over to my driveway just to ask me how I'm doing. It's so annyoing and irritating. And every time some other parent see me drop off Callie or pick her up from school, they just have to come up to me ask me that question every time. I'm just sick and tired of answering it!"

"Hey, if you ever need someone to ignore your feelings – I'm here!" I smirked at her "But honestly, I figured if you wanted to talk about it, you would bring the subject up yourself,"

"Thanks for that," Amy replied "I appriciate it,"

I noticed that during our conversation, not once Amy had smiled. Before the tragedy, Amy had always been so happy and cheerful person. It's sad to see how emotionless and empty she seemed right now. I can't really blame her. If it was Lena who had die, I don't know how I would move on. I can only imagine the pain that Amy is going through right now.

Her phone in her pocket started to ring. Amy reached in her pocket and pulled her phone out. It was a reminder, not a call or text. The message under the alarm read– _Callie's doctor appointment in 45!_ Amy turned off the alarm and held the phone in her hand.

"I have to go," She told me briefly glancing down to her phone "I have to pick up Callie from school,"

"Everything okay with Callie?" I asked worried pointing to the phone

"Yeah," Amy said putting the phone away "A social worker wanted for Callie to do a full physical, to make sure she's healthy,"

"A social worker?" I sat up a bit straigher. Lena and I have had our share of social worker visits. I can't say that they have been the most delieghtful experiences. And of course it grabbed my attention, when Amy mentioned it. I was curious as to why a social worker was talking to Amy and Callie. Although, I did have my suspisions about it.

Amy avoided my question. She stood up and said "I will tell you about it on Monday," I stood up as well

"Till Monday!" I said, when Amy was walking pass me to get to the doors

"Yeah," Amy replied opening the doors "Till Monday," she said and walked out. I remained stadning in the break room and I watched how Amy walked through the room till she was out of my sight.

I got my phone out, found Lena's number and dailed it. As it was ringing, I took a sip of my coffee.

 _"Hi, honey!"_ Lena said when she picked up

"Hi, love," I smiled as I said that

" _Is everything okay?"_ I nodded my head back, thinking she could see it " _Stef?"_ She asked in more concerned tone

I snapped out of it "Sorry, I was nodding," I chuckled, Lena laughed back softly "Yeah, everything is good. I just wanted hear your voice and tell you that I love you," I said looking down to the floor

" _I love you too, babe!"_ Lena replied without any hesitation " _I'm about to drive to the day care to pick up Frankie. See you at home?_ "

"Yeah, see you at home. Drive safe!"

Amy POV

February 19th

Today marked the one month anniversary since Aaron and Markus had died. I couldn't belive it has been 4 weeks since I lost them.

I woke up a little after 8, when I heard Callie walking around the house. As I opened my eyes, I turned on my side to look at the empty side of the bed. I stretched out my arm over to the other side of the bed over the sheet.

"I miss you," I whispered out, with tears in my eyes

I didn't feel like doing anything today. There was no moving power for me this morning. All I wanted to do today, was remain in my bed and sleep. Thankfully, today was Sunday, so I could do that. There were no plans, I didn't have to take Callie to school, this was my last free day before I return to work. I will take advandage of this day as much as I can.

I pulled the blanket up to my chin and closed my eyes. In few short moment I drifted asleep with the thoughts of Aaron and Markus in my mind.

After some minutes, I was woken up by a small knock on the doors.

"Come in," I mumble back not lifting my head up from the pillow. I was too comfortable and warm underneath the blanket. I didn't want to move.

Callie knocked again, obviously, she didn't hear me reply. This time I roll on my back and call out louder as I sat up "Come in, Callie!"

The doors pushed open a little bit. Just enough for Callie to be able to peak her head inside the room. Once she saw that I was looking at her, she opened the doors wider and took a small step inside. Callie was wearing her only sweatpants and her old, worn out t-shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun at the top of her head. She looked kind of cute. Lazy outfit suit here very good.

"Good morning," Callie greeted me as she clenched her hands in front of her

"Morning," I replied skipping the _good,_ because it didn't feel like a good morning to me

Callie's mouth parted a little. She had some trouble actually saying what was on her mind. This was not the first time.

"I'm listening, sweetie," I encouraged her

Callie cleared her throat. She briefly turned her torso back to the hallway and pointed out to the hallway "I made breakfast,"

"Oh," I breathed out. That was clearly a surprise. I hadn't expected that. She shouldn't have to make breakfast for me. I'm the parent after all.

"Do you wanna join me?" Callie asked warily and then started to chew her lower lip nervously as she waited for my answer

"I'll be down in a minute," I replied to her. In no way, I could say no to her.

My answer put a smile on her face "Cool," Callie looked excited all of sudden "I will be in the kitchen," she turned and walked out of the room. I heard her hurry down the stairs.

I joined Callie in the kitchen few minute later. My mouth dropped. There was a pile of pancakes in the middle of the table. A jar of jam stood next to the pancakes. The table was set neatly. Kitchen smelled like coffee. Steam was raising from the cup that stood next to the plate. Callie herself was already sitting at the table, waiting for me to join her. There was a small mess by the stove and sink, but it was nothing.

"Callie-" I breathed out "You didn't have to do all of this!"

When she had said breakfast, I thought she had made a sandwich or poured cereal in the bowl or something. I didn't even know that Callie knew how to cook. I underestimated this girl.

"I wanted to do something nice for you," Callie replied in a small voice as she looked at the breakfast she had made, while I took a seat at the table

It felt strange. Part of me was expecting Markus to run down the stairs and call out from the hallway - w _hat's for breakfast?_ But I knew better, that's not going to happen ever again. And Aaron and I weren't going to sit alone at this table in the early morning, drinking our coffee's and talking about or plans for the day.

Taking a deep breath in, I reached for my fork. I stabbed the fork in the pile and pulled two pancakes over to my plate. Callie took one pancake herself. Before I dig in, I took a sip of the coffee.

"Mmm," I hummed when I tasted it. It was made exactly like I drink it. Tasted as if I had made it myself.

Callie wasn't eating herself.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked placing the cup down on the table

"I will," Callie said picking up the fork and knife

I reached for the jar of jam and put some on my pancake. After that, I cut part of the pancake off. It looked and smelled good, I really hope it tastes as good as it looks. Sometimes the food can look good, but it can taste horrible. I really hope this is not that case.

Callie seemed to be waiting for a verdict, whether or not the food was good. As I chewed the pancake, I realized that they tasted very familair. I looked down to the pancakes to examine them closer as I chewed it. They tasted like the pancakes that Aaron used to make. It had the same structure as well.

No, I had to be wrong. These couldn't be the pancakes Aaron used to make. Aaron was dead. There was no way...

Once I swallowed the pancake, Callie asked warily, while watching for my reaction "Well?"

I placed my fork and knife down and pointed to the plate "These taste _exactly_ like the ones Aaron used to make,"

Callie breathed out relieved "Good. It means I got them right," She said cutting her pancake

"How do you know the recipe?" I questioned her, still feeling the taste of them in my mouth

"Aaron taught me," Callie said casually after swallowing the food

"Aaron taught you?" I asked to make sure I heard her right. I had stammered a little. It was hard for me to believe.

"Yes," Callie cut off another piece of the pancake

This didn't make any sense to me. I had asked Aaron to give me the recipe for years. _Years_. He never told me. Aaron never told the recipe to anyone. He kept joking that it was the only reasons I married and why I stayed with him – because of the pancakes he made.

"Why?"

"So I could make them for you," Callie said without batting an eye at me

"Can you tell me the recipe?" I asked prestting my elbows on the table and leaning closer to her. I was hoping to hear a yes.

"No!" Callie answered, her voice firm

"Why not?" I questioned, not understanding her reason behind it. It was just a recipe after all.

"I promised Aaron that I wouldn't!" Callie stated gazing right to my eyes. I blinked back at her, trying to wrap my head around what she had just told me.

This is, when I realzied, that Callie will never tell me and that I should never ask about it ever again.

Up until now, I thought that Aaron and Callie never really had a moment, where they bonded. Sure, the girl had gotten more used to Aaron over the time. But she never seemed to be fully comfortable around him. This proved otherwise. They did have a moment before he passed. Callie will have a memory of him, other than that her being scared of him.

I felt this warm feeling in my heart, that Aaron had shared something so private with her. It's like he gave a little, tiny part of him to Callie so she could remind me of him.

"This is really good, Callie!" I told the girl. Her cheeks blushed. She looked down to her plate.

"Thank you for making them," I picked up my fork and knife "Maybe you can make them to me again sometime?" I asked, gazing at the young girl

"I can do that," Callie replied nodding her head few times

"Good. I would really love that!" I said smiling at the girl. Callie smiled back at me shly, before we both resumed eating.


	25. Chapter 25 - Let it be me

Callie POV

February 24th

I stood on the sidewalk and looked at the multiple story building in front of me.

I don't know what I was thinking, when I agreed to doing this in the morning. Now it seemed like a very bad idea for some reason, even thought I know I am not in any trouble.

I tilted my head to the left side as my eyes once again traveled up to the blue, steel plate next to the entrance doors that read- _San Diego Police Department 15th Precinct._ The last time I was in a police station, I was arrested and taken to Juvenile detention. By Amy! So, it was safe to say, I didn't want to go inside the building, even thought this is a different station than the one Amy used to work in before. It bought back not so great memories for me.

I sighed deeply, when I realized that I have been standing on this sidewalk for at least some 10 minutes. If I don't go in now, Amy will probably think that I have run away or something. The school wasn't too far from this station. She probably expects me to show up any minute now. If I won't, she will put out an amber alert.

I walked up the few small steps, pulled open the big doors and walked inside. When the doors close behind me on their own, I jumped a little, because of the loud sound it made. Turning back around, I looked to the surroundings. I was stadning in a small hall.

There was an information board on the wall on my right. A poster about police triathlon, which was going to be held in September, was put on, along with other not so flashy posters. I also saw few vending machines by the other side of the hallway. One contained only food, like chips, peanuts, those triangle sandwiches, chocolate bars like Snickers, Mars and other snacks. The vending machine next to it was full with different drinks. Some people were sitting on the benches, waiting for something or someone.

"Hey, there!" I heard a woman's voice. When I turned my head to the source of the sound, I saw a female officer standing behind a desk. She was wearing the same kind of uniform Amy has. The woman was watching me, like a hawk. I swallowed a lump in my throat, gripped the strap of my backpack tighter and walked towards her.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" She asked softly, when I stopped in front of the desk

When I held back my answer, she spoke up again "My name's Kate. Can you tell me yours?"

"Um...Callie," I stammered out. I couldn't hold the eye contact for long. My eyes darter up and down.

The woman leaned backwards a bit and looked at me up and down "You are Amy's kid, right?"

My head snapped up to her "How did you-?"

"Amy told me your were coming by. Follow me, I will take you to her," She replied as she walked around the desk to get to the hallway

"Oh—okay," I whispered out, mostly to myself, as I followed the officer

As I followed the officer through a door. On the other side of the doors, was a bigger hall. It was filled with police officers. All I wanted to do was make myself as small as possible, so they wouldn't notice and look at me. With every step that I made, I kept reminding myself, not to make any eye contact, do not bump into anyone. I felt very uncomfortable and uneasy being in a room with so many police officers. The feeling, that I could have handcuffs around my wrists, didn't leave me not even for a second. And the guns. There were so many guns in this room. Many of the officers didn't look as kind as Amy does. Most of the officers were big guys, who could easily tackle me to ground or push me face first in a wall.

"This is your moms desk...I mean, Amy's desk," Kate said, when she stopped at pair of desks "She's around here somewhere," The officer said looking around the big hall we were in right now "Go ahead and sit down, while I go find Amy," Kate gestured to the chair

When Kate left, I took off my backpack. I pulled the chair away from the desk and sat down. Once I had placed my bag in my lap and gripped it tightly with both of my hands. In a way, it brought me a little bit of comfort – the fact that I was holding on to something.

The first that I saw, when I looked at the desk, were two picture frames. One was a picture of Aaron, the other one was with Amy and Markus. The desk itself was pretty neat and organized. There were few small pile of files on the left side. An empty cup of coffee stood on the right side. The computer, which stood on the right side of the table, was on, but it had lock screen. It required pasword to log on.

"Hey!" I heard a voice and footsteps coming from somewhere behind me. It wasn't Amy's voice, but I did recognize it. It belonged to Stefanie.

When I turned to see her, Stefanie was walking pass the table to get to her desk, which apparently was the one that Amy's desk faces. Stefanie dropped a file on the desk as she sat down in the chair, facing me.

"Waiting for Amy?" Stef asked gripping the side of the desk and pulling the chair and herself closer to the desk

I nodded my head back and tightened the grip on my bag a little bit.

"She's upstairs talking to some detectives about a case. But I think she should be down soon," Stefanie told me as she was turning slightly right and left in her chair

"Cool," I said indifferent barely above whisper

After that, I turned in the chair, to look to the hall that was behind me. I had a feeling that I should watch my back for some reason. Almost like if I was in some bad neighborhood or something. But honestly, I think I would feel more comfortable in San Ysidro than in this police precinct.

Once I made sure that no one is coming to get me, I looked to the two other police officers that were sitting at the desk by my left. They were both writing something in files. I doubt they have even noticed me. They seemed busy.

"You don't like cops too much, do you?" I heard Stefanie say

I turned back to face her "Why do you think that?" I asked trying to act as if she wasn't right

"Well, for one, you are very...restless. You have a death grip on your bag. And you seem kind of scared,"

"I'm not scared," I lied, trying to act all tough, as if I wasn't intimidated by her and the other officers

Stefanie smirked at me "Come!" Stef pushed back in her chair and stood up

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I retorted staring at her and remained sitting still in the chair

"I think you would feel more comfortable in the break room. It would be much quieter there. No cops walking by, no perps," Stefanie answered pointing towards a room "I could get you a cola or some other drink,"

I looked over my shoulder again. Just when I was about to turn back to Stefanie, I saw how a cop, who was three times my size, slammed a perp, who was trying to get away, to the wall to restrain him.

"Where you trying go, huh?" the cop asked him and I heard the very familiar sound of handcuffs closing "Come on!" He made the perp follow him, by pulling him by his elbow

"I want my lawyer!" The perp called back loudly and angrily "Get me my damn lawyer!"

"Yeah, yeah! We will call your lawyer!" The cop mumbled back before the two of them went through some doors

I turned my attention back to Stefanie, when she asked "You sure you don't want to go?"

I got up from the chair and without saying anything I followed Stefanie to the break room, she was talking about. It sure was much quieter there. There was a couch, small coffee table, coffee and water machine. There was a window in the middle of the wall, it out looked the hall that I was in before.

"What about that cola? Can I get you some?" Stefanie asked me while I walked over to the couch to sit down

"I can't," I replied quietly, when I sat down "I have to go dentist soon,"

"Right," Stefanie breathed out "Is that still for the...social worker inspection thing?" She asked carefully as she rested her hands on her belt

When Stefanie saw how surprised I seemed, when she brought it up, she explained "Your mom, I mean...Amy told me that a social worker visited you two a while back,"

"She told you?" I looked up to the cop. I was surprised that Amy had told her. I had thought that Amy would like to keep it down, not tell other people, because she was ashamed and embarrassed about it. A visit from social worker is never a nice visit. It means people are questioning your ability to be a parent. Not many people would want others to know about it.

"I used to be a foster parent. I know what it's like," Stefanie explained. Well that explained it. Amy wanted to talk to someone, who understands what it's like.

"Yeah...it's for the social worker," I replied quietly as I looked sideways

"It's going to blow over soon," Stefanie said trying to reassure me "Don't worry about it too much. Okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head averting my eyes down to my lap

"How about water?" She asked pointing over her shoulder to the water dispenser

"Okay," I said softly. Stefanie turned and walked to the water dispenser. I watched how she filled a small white, plastic cup with water.

Stefanie carried it over to me and handed it "Here you go,"

"Thank you," I reached up to take the cup

Stefanie lingered around "So, how do you like the Music school so far?" she asked, when I was drinking the water she got me

"It's fine," I replied vaguely and shugged my shoulders a little as well

"My son, Brandon-" she interrupted herself to ask me "Do you remember him?" I nodded my head back. How could I forget, I met him the day Aaron and Markus died. He was the one who was talking a lot in the lobby. Brandon also had a horrible fashion sense in shirts.

"He's going to participate in the Annual Spring Music School competition. Are you going to participate?"

I shrugged my shoulders, because I had no answer to her. I had seen a poster on the information baord. Also, I overheard few other kids talk about it. Other than that, I had not thought about it.

"Well, I think you should," Stefanie stated back "A little competition always is a good thing!" she rocked back and forth on her feet

I raised the cup up to my lips again and drank the little bit of water that was left in it, so that I don't have to say anything back to her. Once I had drank all of the water, I placed the cup on the coffee table.

"Okay, well...I have to get back to work!" Stefanie said glancing towards the doors "I will tell Amy-"

"There you are!" The doors opened and Amy appeared in the doorway "Kate said she took you to my desk. When I didn't see you there-"

Stefanie raised her hand up "My bad!" She smirked at Amy "I brought her here. It's a lot quieter in here,"

"Thanks," Amy replied to Stefanie and then turned her attention to me "You ready to go?"

"Mm-hmm," I hummed back and grabbed the strap of my bag. As I stood up, I tossed the bag over my shoulder.

"Till tomorrow!" Amy waved at Stefanie

"Yeah. See you tomorrow!" Stef answered "Bye Callie!"

"Bye!" I replied quietly, before I followed Amy out. Leaving the room, I took one last, quick glance back to the blond cop. She smiled at me and gave me a little wave.

Amy POV

February 27th

I arrived at the music school to pick Callie up some 15 minutes before her class is suppose to end. Not wanting to sit in the car, I got out, locked the car and headed inside the Music school.

At first I sat down in the lobby. After 5 minutes of sitting there and waiting, I realized that I haven't actually seen or heard her play, not since the day I first took her to her class. Ever since then, I always waited in the car or in the lobby till Callie's class ended, or Aaron picked her up.

I got up from the couch and made my way up the stairs to the second floor, where all the classes are held. Walking down the hallway, I peaked a look in every classroom. When I finally arrived at Callie's classroom, I looked through the window in the doors.

Callie was sitting on a chair with her back against the doors. She had a guitar over her leg. Time by time she looked down to the frets as she continued to play. I heard music coming from the room, but the sound was too muffed for me to tell me what kind of song she was plying.

Her teacher, Mrs. Rivers, who sat facing Callie and listened to her play the guitar, noticed me standing there. She gave me a little smile and nodded me to come inside. Callie was busy playing the guitar and hadn't noticed her teachers head nod to me.

I reached for the door handle and as quietly as I could I opened the doors. I closed the doors slowly so they won't make much noise when closed. Thankfuly, Callie didn't seem to notice or hear me walk in. Not to disturbe the class, I remained standing by the droos.

I leaned back to the wall and continued to listened to Callie play. And to my surprise also sing. Her voice was soft, yet it held so much emotion. The emotions were raw. I could tell she was putting all of her in the song. Probably gaining the strength from her own loss of mother.

 _Now I remember all too well_  
 _Just how it feels to be all alone_  
 _To feel like you'd give anything_  
 _For just a little place you can call your own_

 _That's when you need someone_  
 _Someone that you can call_  
 _When all your faith is gone_  
 _It feels like you can't go on_  
 _Let it be me_  
 _Let it be me_  
 _If it's a friend that you need_  
 _Let it be me_  
 _Let it be me_

Callie strummed the last few chords. Once the song was done, she looked up to her teacher. Her right hand went up to her forehead. She rubbed it, looking frustrated with herself. I think Callie, herself, didn't like how it turned out, how she played it.

"It was bad," Callie said looking down to her guitar. I could tell she was not happy with it.

"No, it wasn't bad at all. There are few parts we should work on some more, but overall...quite impressive. And your voice..." Her teacher trailed off "The way you sang it. Very strong! I could feel your pain!"

"I don't know," Callie shook her head. It was sad to see how little self-esteem and self-confidence she had.

"What do you think?" Mrs. Rivers asked looking to me

Callie raised her head, curious as to whom her teacher asked that. When she saw that her teacher was looking somewhere behind her, Callie looked over her shoulder to see, who was standing behind her. Her eyes grew bigger, when she saw me standing her.

"I think it was simply amazing!" I said with tears in my eyes. I raised my left hand up and wiped the tears that were in the corners of my eyes. Her cheeks turned one shade more pink. Callie looked timed. She turned back and averted her full attention to the guitar in her lap.

"Callie, I had something I wanted to talk to you about," Mrs. Rivers said getting Callie's attention. She raised her head to look at her teacher.

The teacher looked briefly to me, before she continued "There is an Annual Spring Music School Competition coming up. It's arranged to showcase the kids skills and what they have learned, mixed with some completion. And I think you should participate!"

Callie didn't say anything for a while. She just started at her teacher.

I got curious about it. I knew Stef hand mentioned that Brandon participates each year for the last few years. She also said that there were multiple categories and age groups. But other than that, I knew nothing about it.

"When is it held?" I asked for some more detail

"Second Friday on April. If I'm not mistken, it was the 13th," Mrs. Rivers explained "It's held right here, in our big hall. All family and friends are welcome to come,"

"In what group she would be competing? Would she go up against Brandon Foster?" I asked silently hoping she wouldn't, because I know for how long Stef's son has been going to Music school and playing piano. It would probably take away all the fun if she knew she had to compete against him, because she would think she has no chance to beat him. You can't compare more than 8 years of musisc school with only few weeks.

"There are multiple categories. I know Brandon Foster, because I used to teach him guitar, when he was just 6. But he is playing piano now. We have different groups for each instrument and also different age groups. While Callie and Brandon would be in the same age group, they play different instruments. So Callie wouldn't have to compete against him," Mrs. Rivers explained

I felt relieved after I heard that. My eyes traveled to Callie, who still hadn't said anything.

"But!" Mrs. Rivers continued. I averted my look back at Callie's teacher. I tilted my head one side, curious about what she was going to say.

"Callie could compete with him, if she decided to write her own original song. We have a category for that as well. It doesn't matter what instrument. All kids can compete in category – original songs,"

"Oh," I breathed out "Can kids compete in multiple categories or-?"

"Yes, they can compete in multiple categories," Callie's teacher confirmed

"Do a lot of kids write their own songs?"

"Not many. But there are few. Usually there are about 15 kids. Brandon Foster being one of them. Most of them are our older students,"

"I have been only playing for few short weeks," Callie finally spoke up, grabbing both of our attentions "I'm not good enough!"

"Nonsense!" I said without any hesitation, Callie's head snapped to me. I the corner of my eye I saw that Mrs. Rivers mouth was parted a little. She probably had wanted to say something as well.

"I know I heard only little part of the song, but what I heard...you were amazing Callie!" I continued

Mrs. Rivers nodded to what I said and added "I have watched you grow with each lesson," Callie's head snapped from me to her teacher "Of course there is still room for growth. Your mom gave you some great basics. And we have been building on that. Knowing how long you have been coming here – you are really good! You are a fast learner. Not only you can play, but you can sing as well."

"I don't know," Callie said sounding uncertain and looked down to the guitar. I wish Callie would be more self-confident about herself. If only she saw in herself what I see in her.

"Tell you what," Mrs. rivers told her leaning a bit closer to her "You don't have to give me an answer today. Go home, talk to Amy-" her teacher glanced to me briefly "sleep on, think about it some more. In a week, on Monday, when you come to your lesson, you will tell me what you decided. I just want you to think about it. Okay?"

Callie stared at her for couple of seconds, before she finally nodded her head back and said softly "I will think about it,"

"Okay," Mrs. Rivers smiled as she placed her hands on her thighs "Your class is over. You did great today. I will see you in your next class, Callie!"

Callie nodded back. She walked to the end of the room and put the guitar down. I looked around the room, searching for her bag. It was placed on the ground by the wall, few steps from where I stood. I grabbed Callie's bag for her, while the girl said goodbye to her teacher.

 **AN: I do not own the song! The song that I used belongs to Ray LaMontagne - Let it be me.**


	26. Chapter 26 - CPS visit Part 2

**AN: Thanks again everyone for reading, supporting me and for the nice words. It's nice to hear from you. I hope you are still enjoying the story :)  
**

Amy POV

March 7th

I was dusting the living room, when I heard Callie's voice coming from the doorway "You're cleaning the house at 7 AM on Wednesday morning?"

"I am," I confirmed the obvious as I continued to dust the bookshelf. I heard a crunch sound, sounded like she was eating cereal.

Once I was done dusting, I turned to Callie. She was standing in the middle of the room, holding her cereal bowl in her left, spoon in her right, her mouth was still moving as she chewed the cereal, but her were eyes on me.

"But you cleaned the house yesterday," Callie said after she was swallowed the food

"The social worker Sydney Fields is coming over today to talk to me. I just want this place to look neat," I explained while I ran the washcloth over the coffee table. Callie swallowed hard and froze in her spot at the mention of Sydney Fields.

I pause the dusting and stood up straight "Don't worry about it," I tried to assure the girl, but by her facial expression I could tell, she didn't believe me. There was nothing but fear and worry in her eyes. I tossed the washcloth down to the coffee table and walked up to Callie.

When I was right in front of her, I placed my hands on her upper arms "Honey, everything is going to be okay. If Mrs. Fields had found something, a reason to take you out of this home, she would have already done that and you wouldn't be standing in front of me right now!"

I could tell my Callie's facial expression that she had thoughts running around her head, not leaving her alone. Her look was darting around, not stopping on one spot for too long, but her forehead was frowned up a little.

I ran my hands down her arms "I know you are worried. Trust me, I am too!" I sighed and briefly averted my look down "But we have to try and stay positive. Stressing out about it won't do us any good, because it will not change anything. I know it's hard, but try not to think about it," I said as I was trying to catch her look that was still darting around. When I finally did catch a glimpse of her eyes, I thought I saw something in her eyes – guilt. It got me worried.

"Callie?" I said softly, trying to get her attention on me

"I lied to Mrs. Fields!" Callie blurred out. I hadn't thought that she would tell me about, what she was feeling guilty about, without me coaxing the answer out of her. Her quick answer came as a surprise to me.

"You lied to the social worker?" I asked to make sure I heard her right

Unknowingly I had taken my hands off her. I think it was the surprise of her coming clean and the news, that made me do that. But I didn't take my eyes off her for a second. There were many questions running around my head.

I tried to understand - _what had she lied about?_

 _Why would she lie?_

 _What would she get out of it?_

 _Was she trying to protect me or herself?_

 _Was it intentional lie or did it just slip out?_

 _Was it a white lie or a malicious lie?_

Callie looked at me remorsefully and whispered out "I'm sorry," Not being able to hold the eye contact, she averted her look down. The young girl looked scared, probably of my reaction.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and took a step closer to her "It's okay, Callie! I'm not mad!" I assured her

She raised her head up "You aren't?" Callie asked questioning my honestly, her voice small

"No, sweetie," I said softly "I'm a little bit surprised and confused about why you did it, but -" I shook my head "I'm definitely not mad! Can you tell me why you did it?"

"I was trying to help," Callie admitted quietly. After the statement, she started to chew her lip nervously.

"Help who?" I asked, trying to understand "Me?"

Callie nodded her head "She asked if you had ever forgotten to pick me up. Then she said that if you had, that it counts as a form of neglect - inadequate supervision or something. I thought that she would take me away if I would have said..." Callie trailed off. She didn't have to finish her sentece for me to understand what she was reffering about.

"I understand that you were trying to protect me and I'm happy about that," I said with a small smile, but then I turned more serious "But, Callie, you don't have to lie for me!" I said in serious, but soft tone as I reached out to her forehand. Callie tilted her head down as she continued to listen to me.

"Whatever happens, whatever the circumstances….even if it's hard- I want you to be honest and truthful. I don't want you to carry that burden with you," I paused remembering how she had looked just minute ago, before she had told me

"It's weights on you and soon or later it can pull you down. Lying never leads to anything good. I wouldn't want you to be put on a spot and called out for doing it later," I tilted my head to one side "Do you understand?"

Callie nodded her head back without raising her head up.

"With words please," I requested gently

Callie tilted her head up, looked me in the eye and replied "I understand,"

I took my hand off her forearm and placed it on her side of the neck "Never again! Okay, pumpkin?"

Callie sighed deeply before she answered "I'll try," I smiled, knowing that she could have just said – yes – to put a stop to the conversation, by saying what I wanted to hear, but instead, she had answered more honestly, thus, making me happy.

~o~o~o~

Mrs. Fields was sitting on the couch. Her black folder was open and sitting next to her on the couch, but the files, that had been in the folder, were now on the coffee table. She had been here for about an hour now.

I was carrying two cups of tea in my hands. Mrs. Fields heard me enter the room and raised her head up to watch me.

"One spoon of sugar! Here you go," I said handing her the tea she ordered

"Ah - thank you!" She smiled at me reaching for the cup. Once I had gotten rid of the one cup, I went to sit down at the armchair I was sitting before I left to make the drinks. I took a seat down and for now, while the tea cools down, lowered it on the armrest, but still held on to it.

She took a sip of her tea and then placed the cup down on the coffee table. After that, she got back to the business "Like I mentioned before, I talked to Callie's PO about her probation. He was very happy with her progress so far," Mrs. Fields said looking up from the file "You have been keeping her out of trouble. That's something no other foster parent has managed before. He hasn't received a single complaint," I remained quiet and simply listened to what she had to say

"And her grades are up as well," Mrs. Fields said pointing to part of the file. She turned to me again "I talked to the school principal Mrs. Witters – she said that Callie hasn't caused any trouble and is behaving well in school. But she did mention that there had been some _small bump_ , before Christmas. Could you tell me about that, please?"

"Nothing much to tell. She skipped few classes at the beginning, the first few weeks here. We talked to her and it sorted out," I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what else to tell her

"I would like to hear in more detail, how you handled that," Mrs. Fields said reaching for a pen and taking the notebook she had with her, closer to her

"Um…well," I stammered at first as I shifted in my seat "Aaron and I kind of made a deal with her,"

"What kind of a deal?" Mrs. Fields asked curious, she seemed to be very interested in the subject

"That if the missed classes count doesn't go up till Christmas, we would take her to whichever movie she wanted to see, the whole family would go to a restaurant she wanted and also that she could walk home from school on her own. It's the walking home alone she really wanted. Apparently, she had much more freedom in the previous homes and she wasn't used to us driving and picking her up so much,"

"So you...bribed her?" Mrs. fields raised her eyebrow at me

"It wasn't bribing!" I reasoned back

Mrs. Fields wrote something down. That got me a bit anxious. Once she stopped writing, she looked to me and asked "Had you taken her to restaurant or movies before?"

"Not to movie theater, but-"

Mrs. Fields cut me off "Telling a kid to do something in particular in return for good grades, or in Callie's case full attendance is the definition of bribing, Mrs. Scott!"

"You didn't let me finish," I glared at her, upset that she was spinning this the wrong way and making me the bad guy

"No explanation is necessary-" Mrs. Fields said as she wrote something down again

"With all due respect, I get to explain myself!" I insisted in louder tone and cut her off this time

The social worker, surprised by my small outburst, stopped writing and leaned back a bit. She placed her hands on the notebook and tilted her head to one side. I took the silence and the stern look as if she was giving me one chance to explain it, to tell my side of the story.

"It was a one time thing!" I clarified as I leaned forward to place the cup of tea on the coffee table, to make sure it doesn't spill

I didn't lean back in the chair. I was sitting on the edge of the seat, leaned towards her a bit as I continued to explain "We did what we had to do, to get her to stop skipping school. At that time, everything we said to her, went in one ear and out of the other without stopping anywhere. She didn't listen to us. She didn't take school seriously. She would skip school and wander around the city alone for hours! Simply talking didn't cut it, so we did the only thing we could – we made a deal with her!"

I leaned back and finally took a calm breath. Mrs. Fields turned her tilted her head to the other side as she clenched her hands together.

"It worked!" I continued in a much calmer manner than before "She stopped skipping school. She had a goal. A motivation. She had something she had to work for. That kept her going to school. More importantly - it kept her in school!"

"You said we bribed her, but here's the thing-" I said leaning an inch closer to her in hope to get the message to across to her loud and clear "Bribery has negative implication. Nothing negative came out what we did. Our deal had positive implication. Her attendance was up, she was learning in school, she wasn't wandering around the city alone anymore going _god-knows-where_! What we promised her - the movie, her choice of cafe or restaurant, us allowing her to walk home on her own after school – it was a reward!"

I saw a small change in Mrs. Fields cold stone face, she got softer. I think she understood what I was trying to tell her.

"She kept her part of the deal, so we kept ours. After the movie, we came home, ordered a pizza and we sat in this same room and watched _Home Alone_ together. It was the first time she actually spent time with us. And you know what - she was happy. She actually enjoyed spending time with us!"

"There were no more deals after that!" I explained "It wasn't necessary anymore. She kept out of trouble after that!"

"Okay," Mrs. Fields said after she had listened to my story

"Okay," I repeated what she said as I leaned back in the chair. I felt much more relaxed now that I had my chance to explain. She picked up her pen and scribbled something down, but this time, I wasn't worried about what she had written down.

There was a small pause, while she drank her tea and finished writing down whatever she needed to write down. I was sipping my tea as well.

"While speaking about parenting, most of the time you mentioned the word - we. Meaning, you and your late husband Aaron, made the parenting choice together. Am I right?" Mrs. Fields asked, placing the cup on the coffee table

"Yes, that's right," I confirmed

"Who's idea was it suggest this...reward?"

"I don't know. The idea just came up while we were discussing what we will do about Callie skipping school. I don't remember, who brought it up,"

"Here is what I am concerned about Mrs. Scott-" She said placing her hands on the file in the lap "Before your husband and son passed, you and Aaron were parenting together. You probably switched between ,who is going to make dinner, who is doing laundry, who is picking up the kids, who is taking who to after-class activities. You did co-parening. If one was upset, frustrated or angy with something, the other could take the lead on taking care of the kids. If one could not make to a meeting in school, the other went. You were a duo. Now that you are a single parent..." she didn't finish, but gave me a look

I knew what she was suggesting – that I can't do it alone. That I am used to splitting the parenting that I can't handle the tantrums, the teenage attitude and everything that comes with with a teenager on my own.

"My husbands death, didn't change my ability to parent. I still have the same principals I had before, I still have the same way of parenting!"

"But you are used to co-parent," Sydney added "And now you are alone,"

"Sure, it's an adjustment. Just like anything else in my life in the last month. But I'm more than willing to take on the challenge of being a single parent,"

Mrs. Fields wrote something down again, but while she was writing she asked "What about your job?" she looked up to me "Let's say, you are on a robbery scene. Your phone rings. It's the school. The Principal is calling to ask you to come to school, because Callie is in trouble for, I don't know, hitting another student-"

I interrupt her "Callie would never hit another student,"

"It's only a scenario I would like to play out with you," She explained calmly "You are in the middle of a crime scene, you have a job to to do. Your fellow officers, victims, bosses except things of you. But the school calls, Callie's in trouble – they need you there. There is no Aaron, who can handle this. You need to be in two places at once. What do you do?"

"Well..." I breath in deeply giving myself few seconds to think about my answer "I would inform the police officer or detective, my Captain or who ever is in charge of the crime scene that I have family business I have to attend to. If necessary, call in someone for a favor to cover my shift. Inform my partner as well. Go to school, talk to principal, get Callie home, talk to her about what she did wrong, how she should have acted in instead of hitting, give some sort of consequence for her actions. If possible, I would return to job after the situation is handled,"

"What if the detective in charge, doesn't allow you go?" she twisted the situation around a bit

"Callie is more important. I would call my Captain, explain the situation to her and go to Callie, whatever the reason she needs me!"

"You think your captain would be so supportive of you?" She asked while scribbling something down, splitting the attnetion between me and the notepad

"No, I know she would," I said with certaintly "She knows my situation, she knows I have Callie, she knows I'm a single parent and she knows my priority is Callie. I'm not the only single parent in the precinct. Captain is very supporting and understanding about these thing. I would work the hours I missed on weekends or I would stay longer a day or two, or come in early, do some extra paperwork,"

"What if the calls become regular?"

"If it keeps happening over and over again, then clearly something had happened that makes Callie act out so much! I would find out the reason behind that,"

The social worker smiled at me "Okay, I think I'm done here," she said "If there is anything you would like add, now is the time,"

I weighted in my options. This could backfire, but I told Callie to be honest, so I should do it as well.

"Callie lied to you," Mrs. Fields looked at me surprised and confused, not understanding what I was talking about

"You asked her, when you first came here, if I had forgotten to pick her up. She told you I hadn't. Callie lied to you," Mrs. fields kept quiet allowing me to continue "She tried to protect me," I clarified "It happened once. I didn't forget, but I was late, because I lost track of time,"

"She was angry with me, I was angry with me, we talked it through, I apologized multiple times and I promised her that it would never happen again – and it hasn't!" I told her "And I intend to keep it that way!"

"Usually, parents use this opportunity to say how much they love their kids and how they would never hurt them, or how they promise to change," Mrs. Fields said back watching me closely, trying to understand why I brought it up in the first place

"She lied, because she was scared. Because Callie didn't want you to take her out of the home. I just want you to keep in mind, that Callie trusted me enough to tell me that. She felt safe enough to admit that she lied to you,"

"Noted," Mrs. Fields said and closed the notebook. She reached for the file on the coffee table, opened it and put it on her lap "Now, about the Callie's living sitation,"

Callie POV

I took the sign, that I saw Amy's car in the school parking lot, as a good sign. She was still picking me up. If the visit had gone bad, David, my PO, Sydney Fields or some other CPD worker would be meeting me instead of my foster mom.

Making my way up to her car, I saw how Amy was looking out the side window, towards the football field. She hadn't noticed me walking towards her.

When I pulled open the side passenger doors, I saw how Amy's head snapped towards me. While she was startled at first, she greeted me with a smile the next second "Hi! How was school, pumpkin?"

"Hi. It was okay. Like any other day," I replied sitting in the seat and putting my backpack in my lap

"No tests?" Amy asked, watching me

"No," I shook my head as I pulled the seat belt over me

"Have you made up your mind about the Music School thing?" She asked casually as she started the car. It's like she was doing everying she could not to talk about the elephant in the room - how her meeting with the social worker went.

"It depends," I said glancing out the passenger side window. Amy didn't drive out.

"On?"

"I won't excactly be able to participate if I no longer will be living with here. Am I staying with you?" I asked turning to face Amy. Her facial expression gave out no indication as to what the answer could be. Amy let go of the steering wheel, her hands fell in her lap. She averted her gaze away from me.

"It didn't exactly go like I thought it would," Amy said quietly, still not looking at me

Well, this was not good. Amy didn't look happy or relieved. It seemed like I will have to pack my bag, when I get home. Maybe this was going to be the last ride she will give me, sort of like a goodbye. Once she takes me home, Sydney Fields will be waiting for me to take me away to some group home.

Amy sighed deeply and raised her head up, to look out the front windshield to the school.

I watched her, waited for her to tell me the verdict. I was preparing for the worst. Kept reminding myself that I hated her at first. That way I was trying to prepare myself to leave. It would be a lot easier if I hated her – it wouldn't hurt. The problem was, I didn't hate her anymore. It's my own fault. I should have known better than to get attached to a foster parent.

I knew from the beginning, this wasn't going to be permanent. What I hadn't expected was for Sydney Fields to take me away this way. I had thought that my actions would get me sent away. It had always been my fault before. I had done something to anger the foster parents, damaged property, given too much attitude, being too much trouble, taking back, not being good enough.

"Looks like you are stuck with me, kiddo!" Amy turned to me and said with a smile on her lips

"I'm staying? They won't take me away?" I said carefully, but secretly I was excited

"No one is taking you anywhere!" Amy clarified "And your blue bag stays right where it is, hidden away from you!" she winked at me

"Why did you look so...down?"

"The social worker suggested that I should take some online classes for single parenting," Amy explained "Well, suggested, is nicely put. Ordered would be the right word. So, I'm going back to school. And also she will visit us once a month for the next 3 months for closer observation and then make another assessment,"

"That's a lot of rules,"

Amy leaned over and placed her hand on my neck and looked staright to my eyes "None of those matters, because the important thing is that you are not going anywhere. And like I have already told you – I'm going to do anything necessary for you to stay! If I have to take some damn classes, so be it!"

She leaned back in her seat and changed the subject "Now, how about we go get the pizza that we didn't get to have, because Sydney Fields interrupted us?"

"About time!" I exclaimed happily "I had never waited for a pizza for 3 weeks!" I added and watched, how the smile on Amy's face grew even bigger than it already was. It was a nice feeling knowing that I was the reason she smiled so bright.


	27. Chapter 27 - Animal Farm

Amy POV

March 11th

It was Sunday. In the morning, Callie and I went to the closest mall and did some shopping. We stopped in few shops and bought some new clothes for Callie. Some shirts, sweaters, jeans, PJ, underwear, sweatpants and t-shirts to wear at home. Also two pairs of shoes. After that, we went grocery shopping together. I had written a list and together we managed to get through the list faster than I usually do on my own.

Once we got home, Callie went straight to her room. I packed out all the food and then decided to do some laundry. While the clothes were washing, I cleaned the house. So, overall, today was pretty average day, but it has been quite busy so far. It kept me busy. Haven't had time to sit down, stretch my legs out and just relax, like normal people do on Sundays. But I couldn't complain, it was a good day so far.

I was taking out the clothes from the dryer machine, when the bathroom doors opened a little.

"Oh, sorry," Callie saw me and started to back out of the bathroom "I'm gonna take a shower later,"

"No, no...I'm leaving! You stay," I said tossing last piece of cloth in the basket. I picked up the basket. Callie stepped aside, letting me pass. I smiled at the girl as I walked pass her.

When I was up to my room, Callie disappeared in the bathroom, closing and locking the doors behind her. I set the basket down on my bed side and started to fold and sort the clothes into piles – mine and Callie's stuff. Once I had put away all of my clothes, I picked up the pile of Callie's clean clothes and carried them to her room.

I was happy to see that the drawers were getting more full with each shopping trip. At the start she had like 3 shirts that she rotated around, but all of them were pretty worn out already. We have come a long way since the beginning. The first shopping trip I had with Callie was very quick. Not to mention, Callie seemed very reluctant, timid and overall uncomfortable with shopping with me.

We had only bought one sweater the first time. It was basically the first one she saw just to please me. I wanted to shop some more, but it didn't seem like Callie was up to it. So we left. But we returned few days later and bought another piece of clothing. Week by week, one piece of clothing at a time, I have manged to fill her closet with clothes that actually fit her, weren't worn out, looked good on her and that she actually liked. The 3 hour shopping trip we had this morning was the longest and most successful we have ever had.

Once the clothes were put away, I turned around and looked at the room.

"Oh, Callie! I told you to put the dirty clothes in the laundry basket!" I sighed shaking my head, when I noticed that there was pair of socks on the ground by the end of the bed, along with a dirty shirt. I could have washed them in the last load I had put in. These clothes will have to wait for the next time I do laundry.

I went to pick up the clothes from the ground. When I stood back up, holding the clothes in my hands, I noticed part of paper that stuck out from a notepad that stood on the side of the desk. I could see through the papers other side. And what I saw, did not make me happy. Not at all.

I tucked the clothes, I had picked up, under my left arm and I reached for the paper. Once I pulled the paper out from the notepad, I turned it around. Three was a big, red, circled F written on the corner of the page.

I heard Callie walk out of the bathroom. While she was walking to her room, I scanned over the paper. The moment I heard her walk in the room, I turned around, holding the paper up.

"You got an F in English?" I asked, demanding an explanation for the bad grade in her native language

Callie stood by the doors. Her hair was still a little bit wet. Not dripping wet, but it wasn't dry yet. She looked scared at first. But after a small stare down, her look changed. Callie marched my way with a fierce look in her eyes.

She pulled the paper out of my hand and snapped back at me harshly in accusing tone "You went thought my stuff? I can't believe you!" She walked over to her desk, opened the first book and hid the paper between the books pages.

"That's not the issue here!" I replied following her with my eyes "I want to know how you got an F?" I took the clothes from my underarm and tossed them on Callie's bed for now

"The teacher is stupid! That's how! He's unfair!" Callie shot back crossing her arms on her chest

"You are going to blame the teacher? Really?" I questioned back raising eyebrow at her "It was a book report, Callie!" I gestured to the desk behind her "Did you wrote the book report on a whim? The last night before it was due?"

"No," Callie replied not too convincing as she uncrossed her arms. Her look briefly traveled down and she shifted nervously in her stance.

"Callie?" It was my turn to cross my arms on my chest. I gave her a firm look, telling her that I want the truth this time.

"Fine! Yes!" Callie gave in

"How...why?" I asked gesturing with my hands

"I didn't have time to read the damn book!" she made excuses "Or to write the stupid thing!"

"Between the many chores you have to do during your free time at home and all the parties you go to?" Callie turned her head, avoiding my look, knowing I was right

I don't give Callie chores during school days, unless she's had gotten herself in trouble. But even then, for example, doing dishes doesn't take longer than 20 minutes. She doesn't stay out late. It's rare that she's home later than 6. That still leaves plenty of time to do homework. And it's not like I keep disturbing her, when she does homework. I don't play loud music, I don't have people over, I don't come and talk to her non stop while she tries to study. She has the place and time to do homework undisturbed. That's one of the reasons, why was I disappointed, when I saw the bad grade.

"How much time did you have for the assignment?" I asked, but then clarified "To write the book report?"

"2 weeks," Callie said barely above whisper, still avoiding my look. Her strong front, that she had on for like minute, when I first confrotned her, was gone.

"2 weeks is plenty of time to write a book report. I am assuming, that the teacher gave you more than 2 weeks notice on reading the book. Am I right?"

"Yes," She admitted, briefly looking up to me. But the eye contact was short lived. Callie now tried to make herself look as small as possible. Shoudlers down, she kept her arms to herself, head down.

"Which book?" I asked, wanting to make sure that she actually had the book at home

"Animal Farm,"

My eyes travel to the nightstand. A book "Animal Farm" has been standing on the nightstand for at least a month. She had asked me about it few weeks ago. I remember, how Markus had to read it as well. We have had that book in bookshelf for years now. I have moved that book many times, while I dusted her room.

"Then don't blame the teacher. The grade he gave you is most likely appropriate. Yes?" She nodded her head back

"Have you talked to teacher if you can do anything to fix the bad grade?"

"I haven't asked," Callie replied keeping her look down

"Honestly, Callie, I'm a little disappointed in you," I told her. Callie's head snapped up to me, hearing those words. She started at me, bewildered and guilty. It also, seemed like she was a hurt by my words as well.

"F is unacceptable, Callie! Especially if it's in a subject you previously have had no problem with," I explained so she would understand why I feel that way "I would understand if it was math or physics, where you are still struggling by trying to catch up on the material. But English? You had the book," I briefly glanced to the nightstand, where the book stood "You had 2 weeks to do the assignment, you knew what the teacher expected of you. I don't understand!" I shrugged my shoulders a little, confused by the sudden drop in grade, from B to F

Callie was now standing in front of me, with her head down, too ashamed to look me in the eye. She just stood there and listened to the lecture, without saying anything back.

I closed the distance between us.

"Look at me," I said, but Callie didn't move. So, I put my finger under her chin and softly made her raise her head up, to look me in the eye.

"You are not a F grade student, Callie," I said softly, looking at sad brown eyes "I know you can do better. You are a very smart girl. I believe in you! If you ever are having trouble with homework, you can always come to me. Like the time you came to me with your physics problem," I paused to let that sink in "I'm here for you. I can help you, but I can't do it, if you don't let me,"

"I'm sorry,"

"You don't have to apologize," I said taking my hand away from her chin and tucking some hair behind her ear. Callie still had that look in her eyes – that look that she got, when I told her that I was disappointed in her. I think it stuck with her, more than it should.

"Listen," I placed both of my hands on her shoulders "There will be times, when I will be disappointed in you. There could be a time, when I'm angry with you, because of something you did. Or quite the opposite, when you are angry with me. We could be arguing with each other over some stupid stuff or we could be disagreeing about something. Maybe one day you will think of me as an overprotecting and just plain annoying, but I will find you irritating," I smirked at her "But one thing will never change,"

Callie frowned her face up in confusion as she tried to think what it was.

I moved my hands to the side of her neck, thumbs resting on her cheeks "How I feel about you!"

"So even now, when I'm disappointed in you about your grade - I still care about you. And nothing – no argument, no disagreement, no matter how angry we are with each other, no matter what happens between us - _nothing_ will ever change that!" I explained

I placed a kiss on her forehead, grabbed the clothes I had picked up before and left the room, allowing Callie to think about everything that was said.

March 13th

I was sitting in the armchair in the living room. My feet were up to the coffee table, I had my laptop over my legs. I was reading the material I had to read to pass the online class for single parenting that Sydney Fields had ' _recommended_ ' for me.

Callie was sitting on the couch. Her legs were up on the couch as well, turned to one side. She was leaned at the armrest on her left. The young girl was reading her English book "Animal Farm". Her teacher had given her a week to rewrite the book report, which was very generous of him, knowing that usually teachers don't allow to rewrite essays and books reports, only tests.

It took my about 10 minutes to realize, that not once, since she sat down on the couch to read the book, had I heard her turn a page. The book was opened somewhere in half. While her eyes were fixated down on the book, it seemed as if she was looking pass the book. Like she was deep in her thoughts. I doubt she has read a single paragraph.

My eyes traveled to the part of the book cover that I saw. I saw part of title. Her fingers covered partly the authors name and the pink pig that was on the cover.

My mind flashed back to last August, when my former partner Matt and I were called to the scene, where I met the girl. When we had arrived we found a young girl smashing the windshield of a jeep, a young man was laying on the ground moaning in pain, his mother was aiding for him, but the father was trying to talk the girl down.

When we had finally handled the situation, I remember walking in the house for a quick look around. The father – Lucas Olmsted – had told me, which room was hers. I had walked in the room and looked around, searching for anything that could cause a girl to snap like that. Sometimes drugs or alcohol could be the cause. Nothing in the room caught my attention. But I do remember seeing a book at the end of the bed. Out of curiosulty, I had walked up to it, to see what she had been reading.

My eyes snapped to Callie, when I remembered, what book she had read that day - Animal Farm.

I can't believe it took me this long to realize that it was all connected.

The book certainly had connections back to the Olmsted house. She had been reading the book, before she attacked her foster brother and destroyed his car. I wasn't sure if it went any deeper than that, but the fact that she had been reading it, shortly before she snapped, was enough for me to worry. What if she can't read the book, not because she doesn't like or doesn't want to, but because it brought back some bad memories, something she did, or something someone did to her. What if it was like a trigger for her? She hasn't turned a single page, she looks like she is zoned out and she has a troubled facial expression on, alsmot as if she was reliving or flashing back to an traumatic event in her mind.

"Callie?" I said trying to get her attention. But there was none. I don't think she heard me.

I reached for the screen of my laptop and closed it shut. My eyes were focused on the girl on the couch, who still hasn't turned a single page. I took my feet of the coffee table and placed the laptop on the coffee table instead.

I stood up and walked over to Callie. She didn't even look up at me. She didn't acknowledge me standing in front of her.

I crouched down to her, so that our eyes could be on the same level and so that I don't seem as intimidating. Slowly reached for the book. When I had pulled on the book a little bit, to take it out of her hands, Callie's finally reacted. She raised her head up bit and looked at me. Her eyes wide, like I had surprised her. Yet at the same time, I could see how much the memories, she had just now relived, had affected her. Fear. Nothing but fear in her eyes.

I continued with the action and carefully pulled the book out of her hands. Without closing it, I put it down on the table. After that, I turned my full attention back to the girl. I took her hands in mine and gently squeezed her hands, so she could feel me. Callie's look traveled down to our hands, but then she looked up to my eyes.

"You can trust me," I told her softly in a whisper "Let me help you,"

Callie tilted her head down, her look distant and thoughtful. Whatever secret she was keeping to herself, I could tell, it was getting to her.

You can call it a gut feeling or a mothers intuition, but I couldn't get the feeling out of my mind, that it had something to do with her former foster brother Liam. The way she had called out " _What about what you did to me!?_ " that day, made me fear the worse. All her anger that day was turned towards Liam. Whatever he did - must have been bad.

Then came a small, wobly voice that confirmed my worst fear "He forced me to have sex with him,"

"Who did?" I asked to clarifity, to make sure I was thinking and she was speaking about the same person. I moved my thumbs gently over her top of the palm, just so she would feel me still holding her hands, still comforting her. I hoped that it also gave her some strenght and courage.

Callie looked staright to my eyes. Her eyes were filled with saddness. All I wanted to do, was to take away the emotional pain from the young girl. It hurt to see her like this. My lower lip quivered a little, but I had vowed to myself to stay strong for her.

"Liam!" Callie whispered out


	28. Chapter 28 - Not your fault

**AN: Wow! Thank you guys for the nice words! I was stunned by your respone. Truly appriciete the support. You are amazing. From the bottom of my heart - thank you!**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

Amy POV

Nothing could have prepared me to, what Callie had disclosed to me.

She was only 14 years old. Still a kid. Yet she has suffered one of the worst crimes there is. It wasn't a stranger, who hurt her. It was someone, who she knew, someone she lived with. Possibly someone, who she had trusted.

Now I know, possibly, the main reason why Callie had been so guarded, cautions and distrustful, why she had been so against touch or why hadn't she liked being alone with Aaron and Markus. Liam didn't just physically and sexually assault her. He traumatized her, leaving scars that couldn't be seen on her body. Liam robbed her of her sense of security in the worst possible way there is.

Sudden fear, that I may not be able to help her on my own, crossed my mind. Of course I will do everything possible to help her and I will support her, but there is only so much I can do. Callie may need professional help to help deal with the trauma.

"Thank you for telling me," I spoke softy, simultaneously rubbing my thumbs over her palms to sooth her "I'm so sorry that happened to you!" I added without taking my eyes off the scared girl

"You...you believe me?" Callie stammered in disbelief

"Yes, I believe you, honey!" I replied readily "I believe you!" We had a little stare down. I could see in Callie's eyes, how she tried to read me, to tell if I truly meant it.

Our eye contact lasted for couple of more seconds, till she turned her head to look away from me. That was, when I felt the small ache in my legs. It reminded me that I was still crouched down by her. I took my right palm away from her hand and reached behind me to the coffee table. Once I had gripped the side of the coffee table, I pulled it closer to me and sat down on the edge of it. When I had sat down, I reached back to her hand and continued to rub my thumb gently over her palm.

Callie turned her head back to me, but her eyes were averted down to our hands "You are probably disgusted by me," Callie said in a hushed voice

"Do you see yourself that way?" I asked gently, with extra care

All Callie did, was shrug her shoulders a little. She didn't look up to me. In my mind I added low self esteem and loss of confidence to the list of aftereffect of the rape.

"You are certainly not disgusting, Callie!" I assured her, when I took my right hand off her hand and reached out to her cheek. She closed her eyes. I brushed my fingers to her cheek gently. If I hadn't been paying such close attention to the girl, I would have missed, how she leaned her head towards my palm a wee bit closer.

"You are beautiful inside out!" I complimented her as I tucked some hair, that was covering part of her face, behind her ear

Callie opened her eyes to look back at me "You really think that?"

"I really do!" I confirmed, but by the look in her eyes, I could tell she doesn't see herself that way. She didn't believe me.

Callie admitted in a quiet voice the next moment "Liam said I was beautiful too. I haven't felt beautiful ever since he..." she trailed off as she averted her eyes down, no longer capable of holding the eye contact

I sighed sadly and ran my fingers over the hair that went around her ear few times "One day," I said in a hushed and soft voice "You will feel beautiful again!" Callie raised her head to look at me, asking me with her eyes - _when will that be?_

"Until that happens, I'm going to remind you every single day just how amazing, smart and beautiful you are Callie!"

Her look changed. She seemed puzzled. Her forehead was frowned up a bit. Few times her mouth parted, like she wanted to say something, but changed her mind at the last second. It was couple of seconds later, when Callie finally voiced her thoughts "You mean, you still want me?"

"Of course I still want you!" I said without any hesitation in a bit louder and firmer voice, so Callie wouldn't get any more silly ideas "Why did you think that I wouldn't?

Callie shrugged her shoulders at first "I'm...I just thought that you...you wouldn't want someone like me. Someone, who is so...damaged," Callie replied looking down to our hands

"We're all damaged, Callie," It was my first response, but I knew, it wasn't good enough the second those words left my mouth. So tried to comfort the girl again. "Remember, the talk we had the other day, when I found about the F you had gotten? I told you I was slightly disappointed in you,"

"Yes," Callie nodded her head, looking slightly confused. She kept her eyes on me, wondering where I was going with this.

"What did I tell you in the end?" I asked briefly looking down to our hands

"Um.." Callie looked sideways, she ran her tongue over her lips "That, uh, that no matter what happens, it wouldn't change the way you feel about me," she replied timidly, when she looked back at me

"And how do I feel about you?" I tilted my head a little to my left side, looked right to her eyes

"You care about me?" Callie answered even more timidly than before. It actually sounded more like a question than a statement, that's how unsure she was about it.

"That's right! I care about you!" I assured her tightening the grip on her hands a bit more "And I will _always_ care about you! Nothing will change that!"

I shifted a little in my seat "Callie, can I ask," I started slowly, making sure Callie doesn't feel pressured or obligated to answer "When did it happen? Was it the day we met or before that?"

"2 weeks before we met," Callie replied, her voice small and quiet

She answered my questions and I wasn't expecting for Callie to continue on with her story, but I made sure Callie had my full attention, when she did "He was the first bio-kid, that actually talked to me and didn't treat me like I was nothing. Liam acknowledge me. He would take me to movies or beach. Other times we would just walk together and talk. When school was still on, he would hide candy in my lunch bag, just so I would remember him, when I was at school. He simply spent time with me and I liked it."

"I trusted him," Callie added after a moment. Her voice clearly stated that it was a mistake.

Callie detained a pause after that. I could see in her eyes, she was thinking back to that time. Possibly regretting the choices she had made.

She took a deep breath in and after she sighed, she continued on with the stroy "The first time he kissed me, I told him that we couldn't do it. That it was against the rules. But he said we would keep it a secret just between us," Callie shrugged "And I went with it," Her chin quivered "I liked the affection, the attention he gave me,"

"There is nothing wrong with that. Everyone wants affection and attention. Everyone wants to be loved and cared for. Especicially kids. There is nothing wrong with that,"

What was obvious, but what I didn't tell her, was that Liam exploit her weakness and used it to get close to her, to gain her trust. Only to later use the trust he had gained, to hurt her.

"His parents went out to some dinner with friends one day. Which left me and him alone in the house. I was in the living room, doing my summer reading," Her eyes traveled to the book that was behind me on the coffee table "Liam came down and we started talking. He said he wanted to show me something," Callie's eyes traveled back to mine "I went with him to his room. Once we were there, he closed the doors,"

"You are doing great, honey," I encouraged her, when I felt that she was starting to have trouble retelling the story

"Liam said that I owe him, for what he had done for me. For how his family took me in and how he had treated me. He expected something in return. Next thing I know, I was on his bed, he was on top of me. We were kissing. But then he wanted more. I told him—I told him, I was ready...I didn't want to...I said no," she shook her head as she became more emotional "I tried to get away, but he's two times my size and so much stronger than me. That's when he forced himself on me,"

"It wasn't your fault. What Liam did to you – it wasn't your fault!"

"But I kissed him. I was okay with that," She admitted shamefully "I flirted with him. I liked the attention he gave me! I lead him on!"

"None of those, was a reason for him to rape you," Callie cringed visibly at the name rape "It's important that you understand, that it wasn't your fault, that it happened. It was Liam's! He was an adult, you were only a kid. He forced you to do stuff, that you weren't ready for. You told him you weren't ready and he didn't listen to you. The moment you said – _no_ – he should have stopped! If he had cared for you, he should have stopped!"

"It still feels like it was my fault," Callie whispered out

"It isn't!" I leaned towards her. She put her chin on my shoulder, when I wrapped my hands around her, holding her close to me "It's not your fault," I whispered in her ear as I ran one hand up and down her back, but other I put on the back of her head "Not your fault, baby!"

I felt Callie grip the back of my shirt as she buried her head in my neck and sniffed out.

~o~o~o~

It was some half an hour later. Callie and I were on the living room couch. I was laid down on my back, my head was on the pillow, that was pressed against the arm holder at one end of the couch. Callie was cuddling up to me. She was on her left side, squeezed in between me and the backrest of the couch. Her head rested on my chest, right arm was wrapped around my stomach. My shirt was clenched inside her fist. My right hand rested on Callie's right shoulder, but I was running my left hand gently up and down her right arm.

We hadn't talked for a while now.

I kept scolding myself over and over again, how I hadn't seen it, when I met Callie. Deep down I had a feeling, that something wasn't right. It wasn't just the cop that felt it, it was the maternal instinct as well. Callie's anger that day was focused so much on Liam. I kept wondering, how things could have turned out, if I had pushed her just a little bit more for an answer about that day, if I had a bit more time with her. Things could have turned out differently. Maybe she wouldn't have been put in Juvie and maybe Liam would have been arrested for rape.

Now, it was 7 months after it happened. There was no evidence. No witnesses. There's not one thing, that would confirm Callie's story. It would be Callie's word against Liam's. I know the system, I know how these kind of trails go. The rapists usually walks, unless there is some solid evidence. But in Callie's case, there is no evidence at all. It would be Liam's word against hers. And in the judges eyes, Liam would look like the victim, because Callie attacked him and damaged his property. It's the delinquent foster kid versus the _model_ citizen.

I clenched my jaw as I thought about how the trail would go. It just made me so furious.

As a cop and as her foster parent, I am obliged to report this. I know Callie won't like it, but I have to. It's my job. I would like nothing else than to see Liam go down for what he did. He deserves to be punished. I will have to talk to Callie about pressing charges. I'm not even sure if I want Callie to go to trail, because I know how it would go. But facing Liam, doing the right thing, standing up to him – that could be, what Callie needs to deal with it, to truly put it behind her. She would know, that she did everything she could. No matter the outcome. It could put her mind at ease. But it would be so hard on her...

"Amy?" Callie spoke up so quietly, I almost missed it

"Yeah?" I looked down to the girl, who had moved her head so she could look up to me

"Could you maybe..." she trailed off "Never mind. It's stupid," I could tell she got scared, that's why she didn't ask me what she wanted

"I'm sure it isn't stupid. Go ahead," I encouraged her as with my left I stroked her hair "What did you want to ask me?"

It took Callie few seconds to gather up the courage "I was just thinking," Callie started shyly "Maybe if you could read it to me," her voice had got more quiet with each word "I'm not sure that it would help, but maybe it will..."

I glanced to the coffee table, where the book still stood. With my left hand I reached for the book, brought it closer to me and looked at the cover of the book.

"I can do that!" I smiled when I looked back at the young girl "Do you want me to start at the beginning or from where you left off?"

"The start?" she asked timidly

"Okay. Let me just sit up a bit," I said and shifted in my spot, showing Callie I wanted to change my position. Callie leaned off of me and allowed me to sit up a bit, so I wouldn't be completely laid down.

"Get comfy," I instructed softly with a smile as I looked at her. Callie scooted up a bit and lowered her head to my right shoulder.

Before I opened the book, I kissed the top of her head. I held the book mostly with my left. My left hand touched the right corner of the book softly, only to steady it, as my arm was still wrapped around Callie.

"If you're starting to have bad memories, tell me!"

"Mm-hmm," Callie hummed back

I cleared my throat before I started to read out loudly for Callie " _Mr. Jones, of the Manor Farm, had locked the hen-houses for the night, but was too drunk to remember to shut the popholes. With the ring of light, from his lantern dancing from side to side, he lurched across the yard_ -"


	29. Chapter 29 - Stay

**AN:I hope you are still enjoying this :) If it's going too slow, let me know, so i can speed things up. If it's getting boring, let me know, so I can change/shake things up. If you have any suggestions/ideas - let me know, maybe I can work them in.**

 **Thank you everyone for the support! Appriciate it greatly.  
**

Amy POV

March 21st

It was little after 8PM, when I was walking our lawyer Thomas Sanders towards the front doors. He was going to help us with the Liam case. I met Thomas, when I worked in my previous precinct. It was through my job. We have known each other for quite some while. It has been at least 6 years.

"Call me, when you and Callie decide, what you want to do," Thomas said following me down the hallway

"I will. Thank you for everything," I replied as I took two quick steps, so I would reach the front doors first and could open them for him. He walked to the doorway and turned around. Thomas took his briefcase in his left hand.

"Look, I know it wasn't what you wanted to hear, but..." He gestured with his free hand a little, showing his frustration "There isn't much I can do. The case, it's not-"

"Thomas, you don't have to explain. I understand," I interrupted him and let him know I understand the situation compleltly "It's a case - she said, he said. There's no evidence. There are no witnesses. Liam doesn't have a record, but Callie has. She attacked him with a bat, injured him and damaged his car. It has been 7 months. I get it."

"Your daughter probably isn't as understanding," he said sadly as he glanced towards the stairs, where Callie had run off to furious after our meeting was over

"I'm going to talk to her. We will be okay," I assured him with a sad smile

"I'm not asking her to lie. I was just explaining to her the options she had," Thomas explained as he glanced back to me

"I know. You were doing your job," I touched his upper arm gently "It's okay. Don't worry about it,"

Thomas sighed heavily and looked to his watch on his right wrist. He pulled his face in grimace, when he saw how later it was. He lowered his arm down "I have to go. Let me know, what you decide,"

"Of course," I replied "And sorry for keeping you so late after your work hours,"

"It's all right. I'll see you later," He said before he walked out to the porch. I watched Thomas walk out to the street, to his car. When he got in his car, I shut the front doors close and closed them.

I take a deep breath in and exhale loudly as I turned around and looked at the stairs.

When I ascended the stairs, I was surprised that I found the doors to Callie's bedroom wide open. Through the open doors, I saw Callie laying on her bed on her left side. Her back was turned to the doors, she was facing the wall. Callie was under the blanket, it was up to her shoulders. By the shape of the heap of the blanket it looked like her legs were pulled up close to her chest.

Sadness took over me as I watched the girl. It was then, when I heard a small sniff. She moved underneath the blanket, by the looks- just her arm, to wipe her nose.

I took two steps closer and stood in the doorway "May I come in, honey?" I asked her, before I crossed the doorstep. I would completely understand if she wanted to be alone for a while to process the news that the lawyer told her. I would respect that and leave her alone for some while, only to check up on her some half and hour later.

"Yes," came a small voice from the bed

When I was up to her bed, I sat down on my knees. I was leaned on the bed, my arms were crossed to my chest, but my elbows pressed to the side of the bed. I didn't say anything. For a while I simply watched the back of her head, wondering what the girl might be feeling right now.

Being told that one one would believe her, if she told the truth – that Liam forced her to have sex-, must feel like a slap to your face or worse, someone just laughing right in your face while you are down on the ground. Being told that Liam might go to jail up to a year for statutory rape, if Callie would lie and say that the sex was consensual – was worse.

Callie rollled on her other side and to see me closely face-to-face.

There was a mix of disappointment, anger and sadness in her eyes. I was a little surprised that she showed that wide rage of emotions. It was no secret, Callie doesn't have faith in the system - not the CPS, not the justice system. Before the meeting, it looked like Callie didn't have her hopes up, but seeing her now, made me think otherwise.

"I know it sucks," I said in a hushed voice as I gazed to her eyes

"I should have know something like this would happen," Callie replied looking back at me "It was stupid of me to think that, just because I live with a cop, things would be different, turn out better for me," Callie stared to my eyes for a moment, before she turned her back on me as she mumbled to herself "How stupid of me! I know better..."

It felt like I got punched in my gut. Callie had just told me that she had faith in me, that I would make things better for her. I let her down. Not that I can had much say in anything about the Liam case. My hands are pretty much tied. For this case, I'm nothing more than a mother, who desperetly wants justice for what had been done to my kid.

Now I wonder, if she still felt that way. Will she ever trust me again? Will she ever come to me again? Will she ever put her faith in me and allow me to help her? Or did she just gave up on me?

"Callie, I'm doing everything that I can! Trust me, when I say, that I want Liam put away just as much as you do,"

"Well, that's never going to happen!" Callie muttered back in a flat, cold tone "Doesn't matter if I tell the truth - no one would believe anyway!"

"I believe you!" I stressed out. When Callie didn't answer, I decided to make a very bold move.

I got up from my knees and laid down on the bed behind Callie. I wrapped my right arm over Callie and pulled myself a bit closer to her back. Bent my knees a bit, to match Callie's pose underneath the blanket. She didn't pull away, she didn't flinch from my touch, her body didn't stiffen. Callie allowed me to cuddle up to her.

"No matter what you decide about the trail, I'm going to support you. I have your back. No matter what happens, I'm not going to leave you. You are not alone," I kissed her temple and then laid my head down on the very corner of the pillow.

Not long after, I heard Callie's breathing even out - a sign that she had fallen asleep. It wasn't long till I drifted asleep as well.

~o~o~o~

I was woken up, by Callie mumbling in her sleep "...we can't..."

Her voice was very quiet, but it sounded like she was in distress, she sounded frantic. Whatever dream she had, it was not a happy, peaceful dream. No, this was different. Callie was most likely reliving an event from her life or having a nightmare about it.

"...I don't want to..." Callie muttered in her sleep in small voice few seconds later. This time, it was so quiet I barely heard it and so indistinct, I barely understood what she had said.

I raised my head up from the pillow to look at the young girl by my side. I reached over to the nightstand and switched on the light, so I would see her in the dark.

Callie shook her head, shifted in the bed by extending and bending her legs back and forth. Callie started to become restless. I saw that her forehead was covered in cold sweat. Some of her hair was stuck to her forehead. She started to pull grimaces, when she moved her head around, like she was trying to turn away from someone.

"….Liam...don't!" her voice got a bit louder, she sounded more desperate. I doubt I would hear her from my room, if all the doors would be closed. Callie started to toss and turn in the bed.

"Callie!" I sat up in the bed and touched her shoulder. The shirt she was wearing was drenched in her sweat and it was stuck to her skin.

"Wake up, honey," I shook her shoulder softly, trying to wake her up from the nightmare she was having

"...please, no!..." sounded like she was on the edge of tears. She was begging him to stop.

"Callie, wake up, love! Open your eyes!" I said a bit louder as I ran my fingers softly over her hair

I'm not sure if it was my voice that woke her up or my touch, or did she woke up from her nightmare on her own, but Callie was wide awake now. Callie's eyes snapped open and she took in a sharp breath. Her eyes were darting around, her breathing was heavy. I think I heard her heart beating fast and loud in her chest.

"Shh, shh, you are safe," I soothed her as I continued to run my hand over her hair "It's okay, honey! You are safe!"

She turned on her back and ran her hands over her face "I'm fine!" she told me, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal

"Mm-hmm," I hummed back as I continued to observe the girl and stroke her hair gently

"It was just a bad dream," Callie retorted and pushed my hand away from head, with which I was stroking her hair

"About Liam, about that night!" I added softly, not taking any offense in her actions before. Her look snapped to me. I saw a glimpse of worry in her eyes.

"You spoke in your sleep, honey," I explained softly as I got off the bed

"It's nothing. No big deal," Callie brushed it off, when I looked back down to her

"I'll be right back," I tell her before I turn around and leave the room

I walk downstairs and get a glass of cold water for her. When in kitchen, I grabbed a glass and filled it with cold, refreshing water. On my way back to her room, I stop by the bathroom. I take one of the smallest towels that we had, opened the tap in the sink and got corner of the towel wet. Squeezed out the water, so that it doesn't drip and isn't too wet. When I enter her bedroom, I saw that Callie was sitting up, her back against the wall. With the towel over my shoulder and glass in my left, I walked over to the dresser. I pull open the third to top drawer and get out one of her t-shirts.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked me as she watched my every move closely. I place the towel and the clean shirt on the nightstand as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Here, drink some," I handed her the glass "It's just water, honey!" I explained, when she eyed the object in my hand suspiciously

Callie took the glass out of my hand and raised it up to her lips. She took few gulps of it, but stopped, when I reached for the towel. I moved my hand and the towel closer to her face slowly. Callie flinched a little, when the barely wet corner of the towel touched her temple. Once her forehead no longer was covered in the cold sweat, I ran the towel to her clavicle that was exposed by the shirts collar.

"Feel better?" I asked running the towel over to the back of her neck. She nodded her head back, without taking her eyes off me. Callie seemed very stiff. She was gripping the glass tightly in her right hand.

"Have you had nightmares about him, about that night before?" Callie answered by nodding her head few times

"When did they start?" I asked gently, when I took the towel away from her skin and placed it in my lap. I had assumed that the nightmares had resurfaced, because she told me about him.

"They never stopped," Callie admitted in emotionless tone, while staring right to my eyes. A hush fell over the room.

I was the first one to move, first one to break the eye contact, first to make a sound.

I reached to the nightstand and placed the towel on it. Turning back to Callie, I reached for the glass in her hand. She handed it to me willingly.

"I got a clean shirt for you," I told her, when I grabbed it and spread it on my lap "Lets get this one off," I reached for the hem of her shirt

Before my fingers could touch the fabric, my left hand was gripped by Callie's. She stopped me from reaching to her shirt. Holding my wrist tightly and firmly in her hand, she glared at me asking me with her eyes – _what the hell am I doing?_

Instantly I pulled my hand back, understanding my mistake. I knew Callie was self-conscious about her body and she didn't feel comfortable with me seeing her naked. That and her trauma, made for good reason, why my action had been wrong and why she stopped me. I scolded myself for not thinking about it before.

"Sorry!" I replied, Callie eyed me closely, watching my every move

I turned my head and looked out to the hallway "I'm not looking. I won't look!"

I heard and felt the movement as Callie quickly changed the shirts.

"Done," Callie let me know, so I would know that I can look back at her. Her features had softened. She was no longer glaring at me.

"I will take that," I reached for the wet shirt she was holding "Drink some more water," I suggested nodding towards the glass

After I stood up, I picked up the towel from the nightstand. I was planning to take the shirt and towel to the bathroom and then return. But when I turned to walk out of the room, Callie gripped my wrist again. This time a lot more softer. I glanced back to her, wondering why she did it. She was looking up to me with her big, brown eyes, looking desperately at me.

"Stay," Callie whispered out gazing up to me

She didn't have to ask again. Without saying anything, I dropped the towel and the shirt down, and climbed back in the bed. I kissed her forhead and I wrapped my arm protectivly around her, when she snuggled up to me.


	30. Chapter 30 - Yarn wrist band

**AN: Decided to give you little bit more backstory about Callie's life in foster care.**

 **WARNING! - suicide is mentioned in this chapter. Please, read with cautions!**

Callie POV

March 27th

I was laid down on the couch. The TV was on, Amy was watching it. The news were on, but I wasn't paying any attention to it. I was staring up the ceiling. My head rested in Amy's lap, but my knees were bent. Some little while ago, Amy started running her fingers through my hair, stroking it, massaging my scalp. I wasn't completely certain, but it kind of felt like she did it out habit. Most likely she used to do the same thing for Aaron or Markus, whenever one of them would lay like this, with their heads in her lap. Her attention was fully on the TV screen, but her hand, her fingers kept repeating the same action over and over again.

If I hadn't been so overwhelmed with everything that has been going on, it might have even lullaby me to sleep. But I couldn't make my mind stop racing. The Liam trail was coming closer with every day. It was going to be held on April 10th, only two weeks from today.

I still hadn't figured out, how I want to play it. Go with the truth and watch Liam walk away or lie in order for him to be sentenced for one year in jail, because of a formality in the law. I had to chose a lesser of two evils.

"What would you do?" I asked Amy, when I realized that wanted to hear her opinion about it as well. Amy has talked to me about it multiple times, but not once has she told me, what she thinks about it.

"Huh?" she hummed back looking down to me "What would I do when?" Amy looked a bit confused about my question

"With the Liam case. If you were in my place, what would you do?" After I had asked her that, I no longer felt her fingers going through my hair

"I can't answer that, honey," Amy replied in a gentle tone gazing down to me

I sat up on the couch and scooted over to the free end of the couch, that way making a distance between us. My legs was crossed underneath me, my lower back was pressed against the pillows.

"Why not?" I questioned back "Just pick one - either tell the truth or lie!" When concluded like that, the choice didn't seem that hard. Every person with honor and who is honest, would most likely go with the truth.

"I really can't," Amy shook her head lightly "It's not that simple,"

"Then why are you making me chose!?" I asked in much meaner tone, upset that she was forcing me to decide. It felt unfair.

"Because, it would be worse, if I or someone else made the decision for you!" Amy explained calmly as she turned her torso towards me a bit more. Her left arm now rested on the top of the couch backrest

"It has to be you, who decided, because it affects your life! Liam already forced you do something you didn't want. If I make the decision for you, forcing you to go with either one of the options, forcing my opinion on you - I wouldn't be any better than Liam! You need to have a say in your own life!" Amy pressed her right index finger to my chest gently and stated loud and clear "You are in control of your own life. No one else, but you!"

"But...I just want to know your opinion," I reasoned back, hint of desperation was heard in my voice. The question has been bugging me for days and I can't make up my mind. Right now, I hoped someone would just tell me, what to do. I would do the right thing, if I would know, what it was.

"I don't want my opinion affecting your decisions," Amy answered with honestly. Without a doubt, she had her opinion about what I should do. But it also seemed like, she won't share it with me. Ever.

"It won't!" I tried to persuade her and then begged her "Please, just tell me what I should do!"

"All you need to know," Amy reached for my hand "Is that whatever you decide – I'm going to support you one hundredth percent!"

She gave my hand a little pull, that way asking me to lay my head back on her lap. I comply, keen to feel her hand going though my hair once again and massaging my scalp. Once my head was back on her lap, Amy resumed to run her fingers through my hair.

I thought back to few days ago, when she talked to me about me seeing a psychologist.

Amy had thought that I should see one, because of my nightmares, my trauma and the upcoming trail. She said it would be good for me to talk to someone about it. I hadn't fought against it, mostly, because I want the nightmares to end. There was no question about it – I haven't dealt with what Liam did to me. I simply buried it and pretended that it never happened. My solutions, wasn't working. And with the upcoming trail, it felt like the nightmares kept getting more and more intense.

But that wasn't the only reason I agreed with much resistant. If it had been anyone else or if Amy had made this appointment, back when we first met – I wouldn't be so willing. I have reached a point with Amy, where I can say that – I trust her. Back, when I first met Amy, I would probably question, why she was making me do this, thinking that underneath it, there was some kind of scheme, that would end up hurting me.

What Amy said minute ago, that I'm in control of my life - made me a bit confused. I saw it as contradiction. With the Liam trial – I was in control about the decision if I wanted to go to trial and what I would say, but I didn't have almost any say about the appointment with the psychologist she made. Amy did say, that if I wouldn't feel comfortable with the therapist, that she would find someone that I did like and feel comfortable with. Other than that, I don't have any say about me going.

"I'm in control of my life?" I asked looking up to her, while picking my own fingernails

Amy glanced down to me and stated "Yes, you are!" her features told me that she was curious as to where I'm going with this question, but she didn't voice her thoughts

"So...the other day, when you told me that you made me an appointment with a physiologist, shouldn't I have more say in whether or not I want to go?"

"That's different," Amy replied

"How so?" I screwed up my face a little

"I'm your parent – I'm responsible for you. As your parent, I need to make sure you are healthy. Physically and mentally," Amy expalined as she continued to run her fingers through my hair "I didn't make that appointment for you to hurt you, Callie! You may not see it now, but I'm doing what is best for you! I'm trying to help you, so you would deal with..." Amy sighed deeply "...everything that has happened to you, the proper way!"

As I thought about, what Amy had said, I remembered one of my previous foster home. Thinking back to the time there, I couldn't help but to wonder, if Amy had been the foster parent back then, would certain event could have been avoided.

I sat up again. This time, I sat right next to Amy, not further away from her. Our upper arms and legs touched.

"What's on your mind?" Amy coaxed softly

I turned my head to face her and asked her warily "Can I tell you something?" Amy quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the TV so it doesn't disturb us.

"Always!" Amy replied as she gripped my right hand "I'm listening,"

"It was my fourth foster home. I lived there for few months since September in 2009 till the end of January in 2010," I started off "The foster parents – Anna and James Rask – were Ok people. They pretty much ignored us, but at least they didn't abuse us," as I spoke, time by time I looked up to Amy, to see if she was listening to me

"Us?" Amy quickly interrupted

"Oh, uh...there were 3 other kids living there. One was their bio kid. Annie - she was a spoiled brat. Barely talked to me, but when she did – she was quite mean to me, to us," I explained "And the other two were foster kids, like me. They were both older than me. Gavin was uh, 16 at that time and Margaret was 17. Both of them were really nice. We were friends. Looked out for one another," I shrugged my shoulders a little, not knowing what else to add to that information

"Gavin and Margaret sound nice," Amy smiled at me "Have you talked or seen them since?"

"No. Well...this was what I sort of wanted to tell you,"

"Oh. Sorry I interrupted. Go ahead,"

 _On January 26th Margaret and I were walking down the street, heading back to our foster home. It was some 20 minute walk from school to the house. I always were more happy to walk with either Gavin or Margaret. Alone the road seemed so much longer. Besides, I felt safer with either one of them was with me. I was still only 12 after all._

 _"_ _Here," Margaret said handing me the red and black yarn braided wrist band, when we were only one block away from our foster home_

 _I took the band from her, but looked up to her confused "Why are you giving me this? It's yours," I answered as I tried to give it back to her_

 _"_ _I want you to have it," she smiled at me and pushed my hand gently back to me. This was the first time that I saw Margaret smile. She was always so down and sad. Margaret was heavily depressed and lived with survivors guilt as she was the only one of her family, that survived the car crash._

 _"_ _Really?" I questioned, still not too convinced I should take it. I had never seen her without it. If I remember correctly, she made it together with her mom, few months before her whole family except for her died in a car crash. Her mother had had an identical one._

 _"_ _Yeah. It will look cool on you. Try it on," she nudged me. With her permission, I wiggled my right palm through it "See, it loos great!"_

 _"_ _It does!" I smiled as I had extended my arm out to have a better look at my new accessory "Thanks!"  
_

 _"_ _I'm glad you like it," Margaret replied sounding very genuine_

 _"_ _There you two are!" Gavin called out, when we were walking across the front yard. He was sitting on the front steps, smoking a joint_

 _"_ _Missed us?" Margaret teased, when he handed her the joint_

 _"_ _Sure did," he stood up and brushed dust off his back of the jeans "You have the stupid house key. Unlock the doors, will you?"_

 _The Rasks gave us one house key to all three of us. Margaret always carried it, because I didn't want to. I was afraid to lose it. But Gavin wandered around the city a lot, hanging out with a local gang and most of the time he returned to the house late at night. Today was an exception. Though, he did skip school again._

 _Our foster parents will be home later tonight. They have dinner with some friends in an restaurant. But Annie, the bio kid, was most likely at the mall with her friend or sitting in cafe talking about upcoming parties that they can't miss._

 _Margaret took another smoke before handing Gavin back his joint. Then she dug in her backpack and got the key. Couple of seconds later, we were all in the house. We all went to our rooms and did whatever each of us always did.  
_

 _By the time it was 8, everyone was home. The house was full. But us, the foster kids, minded our business and stayed in our rooms, not to disturb the family.  
_

 _That night, I went to sleep around 10. Not that I fell asleep right away. Margaret remained up. I heard her walk around the room for a while, she made a lot of noise. But with me facing the wall and my blanket over my head, I didn't see what she was doing. I counted sheep in my mind and tried to fall asleep._

 _ _When I had woken up feeling the urge to pee, t_ he clock on the nightstand showed that it was little over midnight. I tossed my blanket away and turned on the lamp on my nightstand. Looking over to Margret's bed, I was surprised to see it empty. It was neatly made. She had cleaned up her part of the room. I found it strange, but didn't think about it any longer. I was assuming that she was in Gavin's room, smoking another joint with him._

 _I made my way out of the room and headed towards the upstairs bathroom. There was no light coming from underneath Gavin's, the master bedroom or Annie's room. But there was light coming from underneath the bathroom door._

 _I reached for the door nub, expecting it to not turn, because it would be locked. To my surprise, it clicked and turned. When I pushed the doors open, I saw something that I would never imagine I would see._

 _Margaret was lying in the bathtub in only her underwear. She was lying in bath, that was filling up with her blood. There was blood still dripping down her slit wrists. Her wrists were covered in her blood. Her eyes were open, but there was no sign of life in them. Her chest wasn't raising and falling, because I don't think she was breathing. Margaret looked pale as the hospital sheets._

 _The moment the initial shock passed, I ran towards her shouting out "_ _Help!"_

 _I dropped to my knees by the bath tub and tried to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on the wounds on her wrists with my hands. The cut was too long, I couldn't cover it with my palm._

 _"_ _Someone! Help!" I screamed out again, this time in more panic  
_

 _I heard doors opening in the hallway, so I yelled out again "In here! Please, help!"_

 _I looked over my shoulder to the door, when I heard someone run in. Gavin stood there, with shock expression as he looked at Margaret._

 _"_ _Margaret..." Gavin whispered out, right before our foster father barged in the bathroom_

 _"_ _Anna, call 911!" James shouted out as he ran to the bath as well and tried to help. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around one of her wrists.  
_

 _But it was too late..._

"Oh my gosh," Amy breathed out after I had told the story "You found her?" she asked still too shocked to say anything else

I nodded my head back slowly few times. Amy's face dropped even more. She placed her left hand over her mouth as she tried to wrap the news around her head.

"Margaret left a suicide letter," I added "It was on her bed…I found it after...when I returned to our room," My voice got quieter with every word

"What did it say?"

"That she couldn't take the pain anymore. She wanted to be with her family," I explained. Amy still looked too struck to by the story. "Gavin ran away that same night. He asked me to come with. But I didn't. He had been hanging out with a local gang and they took him in,"

"When you said that, you are trying to help me, that you made that appointment, so I could deal with everything that has happened - I remembered Margaret. Gavin and I both saw how depressed she was. She was living with survivors guilt," I continued trying to explain, why I had told Amy the story "If Margaret had someone like you in her life, maybe she wouldn't have killed herself. You could have helped her, like you are helping me. But neither Anna, nor James cared enough about us to help her deal with it. I doubt they even knew, why Margaret was in foster care," I detained a little pause, to get the courage to say what was on my mind

I swallowed hard and looked right to Amy's eyes, which were teary "Thank you!" my mouth suddenly got real dry "For caring about me and for looking out for me. I want you to know, that I appreciate everything that you are doing for me,"

"Oh, honey," Amy breathed out, with her free hand she gently caressed my cheek "You don't have to thank me,"

"I feel like I do," I replied "I feel lucky, because I have you in my life. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be back in the juvenile detention by now,"

"I'm the lucky one, Callie!" Amy replied as she ran her fingers smoothly trough the strand of my hair by my hairline "You bring me so much joy and happiness. You make my life better. I can't imagine my life without you!" Amy added, making me tear up as well "Come here, love," she said pulling me in a tight hug

I had been in Amy's embrace for only couple of seconds, when Amy pulled away and placed her hands on both side of my neck "If you ever feel suicidal-"

"I don't," I replied quickly, putting her mind at ease

"But if you do," Amy continued, staring directly to my eyes, her look was fierce and intense, "Please, come to me! I'm here for you...whatever you need! We can get through anything, if we stick together!"

"I will," I promised her and actually meant it. Amy studied me for few seconds, before she pulled me back in an embrace.


	31. Chapter 31 - Peter Pan

Callie POV

April 1st

Amy was standing by the kitchen sink with a cup in her hand. It was coffee. The whole room smelled like it. There was no steam coming from the cup. The drink no longer was hot. Amy has been staring out the kitchen window for the last 2 minutes, completly unaware that I have walked in, but I have been standing by the entrance in the kitchen watching her. She hasn't raised the cup up to her lips once.

"Are you okay?" I finally got the courage to ask her

My first attempt to grab her attention was unsuccessful. It was like she didn't hear me. She continued to stand still and stare out the window, her left arm crossed over her chest, but with her right she was holding the cup.

"Amy?" I said in louder voice as I took couple of steps deeper in the room. When I had walked up to the kitchen table, I finally saw part of her face – her right cheek. She looked sorrowful. A lone tear was slowly rolling down her cheek.

My fingers played with the hem of my shirt as I debated with myself about what I should do. Looking over my shoulder, to the hallway I came from, I thought about leaving her be. If it was me standing there, Amy would not just leave. She would try to talk to me and find out what was bothering me. But then again, it could be just one of those days, when the fact that her family was dead hit harder and it hurt more. Grief is weird that way. You can never know when it will overtake you.

But then I realized something. That day for me, when grief hits the hardest, was on mom's birthday or on her death anniversary. I knew for a fact that the second option was out, but the first one, could be a possibility. Looking back at Amy, I started to wonder if today could be either Aaron or Markus birthday.

The longer I thought aboutit, the more bad I started to feel, because I had no clue when their birthday's were. When they were alive, not once had I tried to get to know them better. I'm too shy to ask Amy about it, those questions would feel out of place now. At the funeral, I hadn't paid too much attention to the priest, who was speaking about Aaron and Markus on the behalf of the family, when he spoke about their journey from their birth to their dying day. My attention had been on Amy.

I stopped plying with the hem of my shirt and started to pick my own fingernails as I moved closer to Amy. Nervousness grew with every step that I took. I ran my tongue over my lips, that were suddenly so dry. Carefully I reached out to her. I ended up pulling on the side of her shirt softly, because I had chickened out on actual comforting touch on shoulder, forearm or back.

Amy turned her head to look at me. At first her gaze went down to her shirt, that I had pulled on, but which I no longer held between my fingers. After that, her gaze traveled up and met my gaze.

"Hey! You are up early," Amy smiled at me as she with a quick hand movement wiped away the evidence of tears off her face

"It's 9:30," I replied taking a small step back so we could have more space between us and I could have a better look at her

"Oh," she looked taken slightly by surprise about the time

"Are you okay?" I asked timidly her as I resumed playing with the hem of my shirt

Amy hesitated with her answer "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay...I'm good," she had briefly averted her look down to her drink as she spoke

"Are you? Really?" I didn't fully believe her, she didn't sound too convincing to me. Amy didn't seem like she's good. To me she looked sad.

Amy tilted her head to her right side as her eyes studied me after I had questioned her answer.

"You were crying," I stated the obvious. Kind of silly, Amy knew pretty damn well herself that she had been crying "And you didn't hear me the first two times I tried to talk to you," I added warily

Amy smiled sadly at me "You are right," she admitted as she reached out to me with her free hand and caressed my cheek gently "Today is really hard for me," Amy took her hand away from my cheek. She was now holding her cup with both of her hands.

"Why?"

"It's Markus birthday today," Amy explained quietly, she averted her gaze briefly down to the cup in her hands

"So, he's an Aprils joke?" I retorted without thinking. Before I said it out loud, I thought it was funny. I regretted what I said the moment I said it out loud. Those words had just slipped out of my mouth. I scolded myself afterward immediately.

Amy stared at me in all of her seriousness. After that comment, I wouldn't be surprised if I get a slap in return. I would deserve it.

I thought about apologizing, but in the end decided against it, because apologizing to that comment would be like trying to get the spilled water back in the cup. It was useless.

The tension was high as I waited for her to raise her hand. But to my surprise, Amy's serious look broke down.

"Well, you just sounded like everyone in the family," Amy chuckled breaking the tension. I chuckled nervously, still surprised that she didn't take that comment to heart.

Amy walked up next to me, put her hand on my shoulder-blade and guided me to the table to sit down. As she set her cup down on the table, she asked "How about I make French toasts for breakfast?"

"Toast sounds good," I confirm and watch how she starts to move around the kitchen getting all the stuff that was needed to make some. Few minutes later, we were both eating our toasts.

I was crunching away on my toast, when Amy spoke up "Do you have a lot of homework left?"

"Some," I shrugged my shoulders and took another bite of the toast

"One of the hard ones?" She asked for details "Math or physics?" Amy asked before eating the last of her toast

"No, history. Need to read few paragraphs and answer some questions that are at the end of chapter," I explained

"How long will that take?" Amy asked curiously

"Hour maybe," I answered and ate the last of my toast. Then I reached for my glass of milk to drink on top.

"When are you planning on doing that? After breakfast, after lunch...at evening?" Amy asked as I drank the milk. I had the feeling there was something else she wanted to ask me. All these questions about school and homework were just set up.

I drank all of the milk that was in my glass. When I set the glass down, I wiped the milk mustache I got with my left hand before I replied "Probably in the nearest hour or two," Amy continued nodding her head even after I was done answering. She was looking down to the now empty cup off coffee that she held in both of her hands.

Watching Amy, I started to wonder - was this how I looked, when I have something to ask her? So obvious and conspicuous.

"I was thinking about going down to the cemetery later today, to see them. Buy some candles and flowers for both of them," Amy spoke up, finally saying what she wanted to say from the beginning

She then chuckled awkwardly and confessed "I don't want to go alone," after detaining a little pause, she asked me "Would you come with me? Please?"

"Okay," I replied without taking my eyes off her "I'll go with you," I said making Amy smile widely at me

~o~o~o~

It was little after 2, when Amy and I arrived at the cemetery. I was carrying a small plastic bag with cemetry candles and one flower bucket, but Amy had the other bucket of flowers and both of the vases.

"This is it," Amy sighed, when we stopped at the two graves. Neither one had a headstone. Amy hasn't ordered them yet. There were just plain graves.

"Which one was which?" My memory was blury, I coudln't remember, who was buried in which grave.

"Aaron is on the left," Amy nodded to the grave "And this is Markus," she smiled sadly looking down at her sons grave, that was right in front of her "I should probably order the headstones. Been long enough," she said mostly to herself

"Who do you think left those?" I asked looking down to the flowers that were left on Markus grave

"My guess, Bethany,"

"Who?" I screwed up my face in confusion as the name didn't ring any bells

"Beth," Amy explained looking down to me "You met her, when she came over to dinner one time,"

"Oh, his girlfriend," I sighed remembering the girl

Beth and I hadn't talked. Not the one time she visited, not at the funeral. We have passed each other at school few times, but that's about it. We are not friends. We barely know each other. Beth most likely doesn't even remember me. Amy, though, did exchange few words at the funeral and hugged once or twice. I wasn't sure at that time, who was comforting who. They both were grieving. This was the first time Amy had mentioned her since their death.

Amy handed me the vases "Could you go fill these vases with water, please? The water tap is over there," she said looking over her shoulder to where the water tap was located

"Sure," I comply, setting the bag of candle and the flower bucket down on the ground. I grab the two vases that Amy was holding and go fill them up. When I return, Amy was sitting on her knees between the two graves and trying to arrange, where the candles will stand.

"How does this look?" Amy asked me, when she heard me come up

"It looks good," I said handing her the vases. Amy set the vases down at the top of the graves and put the flowers in. She turned them around a little, till she liked the way the flowers stood in the vase.

"Help me light the candles," she handed me one of the match box. I crouched down by Aaron's grave and one by one light the candles and set them back down, where Amy had originally put them. Amy was lighting the candles by Markus grave the same way.

When all of the candles were lit and the lids were put on, I stood up. Amy remained on her knees, sitting by the end of the two graves. We both remained perfectly quiet for about a minute.

"Happy 18th birthday, my sweet boy," She said with teary eyes after the minute of silence was over as she looked down to her sons grave

I had a feeling I should leave Amy alone for a while, let her say what she wanted to say to them in private.

"I'm going to wait in the car," I told her quietly as I picked up the plastic bag and match box that I had left on the ground. I crumpled the plastic bag in my left fist and shoved the match box in my pants pocket.

"Sure," Amy dug in her pants pocket and pulled out the keys

When Amy placed the keys in my palm, she held on to my hand for a little while longer "Thank you!" she whispered to me, when she looked from our hands up to me. I wasn't exactly sure, what was she thank me - for leaving her alone with husband and son, for helping with the candles and flowers, for coming with her.

Without saying anything, after a small head nod and a smile at Amy, I walked off towards the car, giving Amy a moment alone with them.

~o~o~o~

After dinner, I had gone up to my room. I had settled on my bed with the first Harry Potter book in my hands. I remember, how I read it, when I was younger. Because I didn't remember much of it, I had decided to reread it.

I had read for an hour, when I started to crave some snack. After I put the bookmark in and set the book down, I made my way down the stairs. I hadn't made it to the kitchen, just the last step of the stairs, when I heard a familiar voice coming from the living room.

" _All it takes is faith and trust, and dust!_ " It was without a doubt Markus voice, but he sounded much younger than he was, when I met him

" _Dust?_ " I recognized Aaron as the second voice

" _Pixie dust!_ " Markus called back and then I heard giggles

Second later I heard Aaron laugh " _I think that's enough of pixie dust!"_

Curious as to what was going on, I walked towards the living room. When I was by the doorway, I saw Amy sitting on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. She had a wide and bright smile on her lips as she watched the TV. When I peaked a look towards the TV screen, I saw that a home movie was playing. Markus looked to be around 5. He was dressed up in a weird, green costume and he was throwing, what looked like piece of paper that was cut in small, small pieces, onto his dad.

" _You need to think of happy things now!"_ Markus said and jumped off a couch. He ran to the armchair, climbed up on it and jumped down " _Try_ _to fly dad!"_ He said jumping off the chair. He waved his arms out like he was flying and ran around the living room. Aaron glanced to the camera and smirked at it, before he got up from his knees and holding his arms like he was flying ran after the young Markus.

" _Look, I'm lifting off the ground!"_ Aaron called out playing along with Markus

I was so intrigued by the home video, that I walked in the room and sat down next to Amy.

" _Daddy, we have to fly higher to reach Never Land!_ _"_ Markus shouted back as he jumped on the couch again and jumped up and down on it

" _Okay, champ. Wait a minute!_ _"_ Aaron replied as he walked towards the couch and picked Markus up. He held him up effortlessly and flew him around the room.

" _Mommy, look! I'm flying!_ " Markus called out as they were both moving closer to the camera

" _You are flying so high, baby!"_ Amy spoke up from behind the camera " _What is your happiest thought, baby?"_

" _You and daddy!"_ Markus replied as Aaron lifted him up even higher, making him giggle out. Aaron, still holding Markus up high, walked out of the living room. Amy and camera followed him, up the stairs. They walked in and out of the room, that was now mine, then they flew over to master bedroom. Once that was done, Aaron flew Markus over to his room.

" _Have we reached Never Land, yet?_ " Aaron asked setting Markus down on his bed

"Y _es! We are in Never Land!_ " Markus replied raising his hands up " _Mommy, we reached Never Land!_ "

It looked like they were having a lot of fun. Markus especially. Whatever he was suppose to be dressed up as, whatever this Never Land was suppose to be - he was having a blast. And Aaron as well. It was strange seeing Aaron, playing pretend and being so silly and playful. If I had seen this side of Aaron the day I met him, I wouldn't be so scared of him like I was.

"Why is he dressed so strange?" I asked as I continued to watch the home video that was still playing

"It's his Peter Pan costume," Amy explained "Peter Pan was Markus favorite movie, when he was a kid. He dressed as Peter Pan for 3 years on Halloween," Amy said to me as she reminiscence about the times. Her eyes were still on the screen, watching the home movie. While there were tears in her eyes, Amy didn't look sad.

"Is that what he is suppose to be?" I asked curiously

"Do you not recognize Peter Pan, when you see one? The green spanks...come on!" Amy chuckled at me

"I'm not exaclty sure, who that is. I mean, I have heard of Peter Pan...but I have never seen it. Is it a book or movie character?"

"You haven't seen Peter Pan?" Amy turned to me with a surprised facial expression

"No, can't say that I have. Maybe, when I was younger. But If I have, then I don't remember anything," I replied. I had no recollection of reading or ever seeing a movie about Peter Pan. I have no idea what it is about.

"What is it?" I asked not understanding, why she continued to look at me like that – in shock, like I had said that I'm alien or something

"That's it!" Amy jumped up from the couch "We are watching Peter Pan!" she announced walking around the coffee table to get to the TV. I sat up straighter, when she opened the cabinet underneath the TV and revealed a huge collection of DVD's.

"Wow," I mouth to myself as I saw how many DVD's she had. There were at least two shelves, in two rows worth of DVD's. Amy was now unloading the shelves as she looked for the DVD.

"That's a lot of DVD's!"

"Back in the day, there was no Netflix. People had to buy DVD's to watch newest movies at home," Amy answered "Family movie nights were a weakly event. We have a lot of kids movies, which we bought for, when Markus was a kid. Perter Pan was Markus favorite movie."

"Ah! Here it is!" Amy exclaimed as she held a DVD in her hand. The cover suggested that it was an animation movie. She opened the DVD player and took out the disk that was in there now.

When the movie disk was in and it showed the main menu screen, Amy stood up and grabbed the remote control from the coffee table.

"Ready?" Amy asked holding her thumb over the OK button as she sat down next to me

"Aha. Play it!" I said as I pulled my legs up on the couch. I was exicted to watch it, see what Markus loved so much about it.

As we watched the movie, I felt how time after time Amy gazed toward me and watched me, probably wondering if I liked the movie. But she never said anything. Whenever I glanced to Amy, I saw how she was saying the lines along the characters. If it was Markus favorite movie, she probably has seen it hundredth of times as well.

When Wendy returned home, it was pretty obvious the movie was going to end soon. After finally seeing Peter Pan, I couldn't help but to draw connections from the movie to my own life. Amy, Aaron and Markus in a way reperesented Peter Pan. Amy bought me to their home, which was Never Land - a place where I could be a kid again and didn't have to act older than I was.

My life was very similar to the lost boy. Before I met the Scott, I was lost, just like they were before Peter Pan took them under his wing. With every passing day in the foster care, I remember less and less about the life I had while my mother was alive. Another common trait I shared with them, was the hidden or for them, not so hidden, desire for a mother figure. Which was exactly the role that Amy had taken upon.

"Well, what do you think?" Amy asked reaching for the remote control to turn the TV off

I didn't have to think about my answer "I like it. Liked it a lot," I replied turning to Amy

A wide smile grew on her lips "I'm glad you enjoyed it,"

"The crocodile was my favorite!" I said in full seriousness making Amy laugh out "Seemed like a cool guy,"

"Oh, you mean Tick-Tock the Crocodile?"

"Was that his real name?"

"Mm-hmm, and you better remember his name," Amy leaned closer to me and whispered "Or he will eat up your hand, like he did to Captain Hook," She griped my left hand quickly, before I could react and raised it up to her mouth, pretending to be eating it, making me laughed out loud at her silliness

~o~o~o~

That night, I couldn't sleep. There was simply something on my mind, that kept my brain awake, stopping me from falling asleep. After about three hours of trying to fight it, I decided to act on it, because I knew, I won't be able to sleep till I write it all down on the paper.

I reached for the night lamp and turned it on. My bedroom doors were closed, so I knew, the light wouldn't reach Amy's room and it wouldn't cause her to come an inspect, why I was awake at 2 AM in the night. I walked over to my desk and searched through the desk drawers for the music note book. Once I found it, I tossed it on the desk till I sharpened a pencil. After that, I got myself comfortable on the bed. My back against the wall, pillow behind it, making it more softer for me. My knees were bent up, blanket covered me till my waist. I pressed the note book to my knees and started to write the lyrics and the notes that had come to my mind, while I had watched Peter Pan with Amy.

This was something, that I had never imagined - I was writing a song for Amy.


	32. Chapter 32 - My daughter

Callie POV

April 9th

It was close to midnight. I was laid down, stretched out on my stomach on the living room couch. Head turned to face the room, not the backrest. My hands were bent and put underneath the pillow my head was on. The room was dark. There was no TV on that would illuminate the room, there was no light on, the moon wasn't shining any light in the room, the street lamp outside our home was off as well for some reason, maybe it was burnt out. The only sounds were made by me, by my breathing and from my slight movement on the couch.

Tomorrow was a big day for me. I was going face Liam. Safe to say, I'm dreading it. The last time I saw him in person was when I was arrested, but that didn't mean that I haven't seen his face since. I see him almost every night, only not in person. Just thinking about being in one room with him, breathing the same air as him, looking at him, smelling the perfume he always used to wear – made me feel anxious and made my chest feel tighter, my hands got sweaty and I felt fidgety.

Albeit I have decided that I'm going with the truth, it didn't mean I was any more prepared for the trial than if I hadn't made the decision. I don't think anything could prepare me for it. It's going to horrible no matter what.

"There you are," I heard Amy's voice coming from the doorway, but I didn't turn to look at her "I got a little worried, when I didn't see you in your bed," Amy continued as I heard her coming closer to the couch

She does that now – checks up on me during night some days. I'm not sure if it's every night, though. Amy started to do that, ever since she found out about my nightmares. For the past few time, whenever I have had nightmares about Liam, Amy has woken me up and stayed with me till I fall asleep again. I'm almost certain, that those nights, that I'm lucky enough and don't have nightmares, she has watched me sleep from the doorway. I had woken up one time, when I heard my bedroom doors creak open. Amy had stayed in the doorway and watched me sleep for a short while.

"Don't feel like sleeping," I answered quietly, without taking my eyes off the coffee table, that I have been staring at in the dark

"Anxious about tomorrow?" Amy made an educated guess as she patted my leg lightly, suggesting that I scoot over a little to give her some room on the couch as well

I rolled on my back, scooted closer to the backrest and clasped my hands on my stomach. Before Amy laid down next to me, she took the blanket that stood behind the pillow on the other end of the couch. As she laid down next to me, her head next to my feet, but her feet next to my head, she draped the blanket over both of us.

"You can say that," I replied staring up to the ceiling "I don't want tomorrow to come,"

"I hate to break it to you, sweets, but it is tomorrow already," Amy broke the news to me in a soft tone. I took a deep breath in and pushed the air out through my nose.

"I know it's not a big consolation, but tomorrow by this time, it will all be over," Amy added as she moved the pillow behind her head. Once she was comfortable, she rested her left hand gently on my leg over the blanket, while she bent her right arm and put her hand behind the pillow.

"That's still 24 hours away," I sighed "It feels like eternity,"

"I'm going to be there, every step of of the way. You know that right?"

"I know," I replied as I gazed to her in the dark

"Try to get some sleep, pumpkin," Amy said with a yawn. Few minutes later, Amy was sound asleep. Me on the other hand - wide awake. Doubt that will change as I couldn't stop thinking about the trail.

Amy POV

When I wake up in the morning, I was surprised to see that Callie wasn't on the couch anymore. The blanket was neatly covering me from my feet up to my shoulders, almost as if Callie had tucked me in it. I sat up lifting the blanket off of me and looked around the room, searching for her.

The air smelled like freshly made coffee. I followed my noise and walked towards the kitchen.

Callie was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of her. She was swirling it with the spoon. Once the drink was swirled up, she took the spoon out and watched how the drink swirled around the cup. When it settled down, Callie put the spoon back in the drink and swirled it up again.

"How long have you been up?" I announced myself as I walked towards the kitchen table

"Never fell asleep," she answered honestly without taking her eyes off the drink that she had just swirled up. I was worried – not a single hour of sleep. This will probably add to the alreadly emotional day she is about to have.

"You are drinking coffee now?" I asked as I sat down opposite her

"It's pretty disgusting," Callie replied briefly glancing up to me. A small laugh escaped from my mouth.

"How can you drink it every morning?"

"It wakes me up. Gives me the boost I need in mornings," I pointed to the drink with my right "Milk helps,"

"Smells nice, though," Callie swirled the drink again

"Have you eaten?" I looked over to the sink to see if there were any dirty dishes

"No, not yet,"

"How about, I make pancakes, while you go take a shower," I suggested "We have to leave before 10 and meet our lawyer before the trail,"

"I'm going to finish my coffee first," Callie answered and lifted the cup up

"I thought you didn't like it," I narrowed my eyes at her as I watched how she drank the java

She shivered after taking a small sip of the drink, her body showing just how much she doesn't like the taste "I don't!"

"Then why are you forcing yourself to drink it?" I raised my eyebrow at her

"I would stop drinking it, but I'm no quitter," I couldn't keep the smile off my face at Callie's remark. I patted her left palm that rested on the table before I stood up and started to make breakfast.

~o~o~o~

The court was set to start in 15 minutes. We met with our lawyer some hour ago. He went over the questions with Callie, that he was going to ask, one more time. After that, he also tried to prepare her for the questions Liam's lawyers could potentiality throw her way. Those were the ones that I was worried about the most.

When we were walking towards the court room, the trial was going to held in, Callie stopped me by touching my elbows softly.

"I'm going to go to bathroom," she said pointing over her shoulder to the bathroom we had just passed

"Sure. I'm going to wait right here," I replied before she walked off. As I waited for her, I walked over to the window and pressed my hands to the window sill, as I looked out the window to the busy street outside.

"Officer Scott?" I heard a woman's voice. It sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure if the woman was talking to me. Just to be sure, I glanced to person, who had spoken. Instantly, at the sight of the woman, I took my hands off the sill and turned to her.

This is going to be incredibly awkward and probably will end up ugly.

"Mrs. Olmsted," I greeted her with a polite smile. She was wearing black skirt, knee length. On top, she had a blouse and a smart jacket over it. Sarah was holding her black purse in front of her, with both of her hands.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," Sarah Olmsted looked surprised to see me here. That was excepted. I couldn't say the same. I knew she was going to be here.

"I..uh...I have a court thing," I replied pulling on the sleeve of my light gray jacket

"Job?" she asked curious

"No, not exactly," I answered elusively "My daughter has a...thing,"

"Oh, I didn't know you have children," she replied "I'm here because of my son," she opened up to me easily, felt like she saw me as her friend "Do you remember the girl, who went crazy, picked up a bat and attacked our son? Smashed his knee, damaged his car," she continued, trying to get me to remember the case

"Mhmm, I remember," I nodded back, not sure how or when, or if I should break the news to her, that she was now talking about my daughter

"She's crying rape now. Can you believe it? That kid..." she blew out a breath and shook her head, stopping mid sentence "Like she hasn't done enough. Liam is still in physical therapy after what she did to him. He's still in pain. Now she wants to ruin his reputation as well by falsely accusing him!"

"You think she's lying?"

"Of course she is lying!" Mrs. Olmsted snapped back angrily, her face turned a little red "My son is not a rapist! He didn't touch her! She is making it all up, trying to make him look like he's the bad guy. That girl is trying to make my sons life a living hell. It's like she's out to get him," she took few calming breathes and with her right hand she brushed hair hair, that had fallen in front of her shoulder, over her shoulder to her back "That girl is trouble. I regret agreeing to foster her! Worst decision of my life,"

I glanced to the bathroom doors, Callie was probably going to walk out soon "I don't know," I returned my gaze back to Sarah Olmsted "Her anger towards your son seemed real and reasoned,"

Sarah Olmsted shifted in her stance and frowned up her face in confusion "What are you implying?"

"Has it ever crossed your mind, that maybe your son is the one, who is lying? That Callie is the victim and maybe your son is in fact a rapist,"

"Excuse me?!" She blurt out in raised voice, clearly offended by my accusation. Her posture changed to more defensive one "How dare you accuse my son like that!"

"How dare you accuse my daughter of being a liar!" I shot right back at her without missing a beat

It took Sarah a second to wrap her head around the news "Your daughter?" she asked in disbelief "You're fostering her?"

"I am," I nodded back as I clenched my hands in front of me "Might I say, it was one of the best decision I ever made!"

"How can you of all people, her arresting officer, take her in after you saw, what she did to my son! Callie is a danger to the society!" Sarah barked back, the people, who walked pass, looked to us "She attacked my son intentionally!"

"In self defense," I replied calmly as I slid my hands in my light gray suit pants pockets "She did, what she had to do, to protect herself from your son!"

"My son- " Sarah took a step closer to me "-is the victim here!" she pointed her index finger down to the ground

"Hardly," I retorted staring right back at her eyes. I wasn't even a little bit intimidated by her.

"Liam is innocent!"

"Keep telling yourself that," My calm reply and my collected composure, seemed to anger the woman even more then any kind of insult or accusation would

I glanced out the window I stood next to "You know, ever since Callie told me, what Liam did to her, I kept wondering..."

I turned my gaze back to the woman in front of her and tilted my head a little to the right side "Did you never saw, that Liam was being too friendly with her? You never found it odd, how your 19 year old son, spent too much time with your 14 year old foster kid?" I studied her features closely for a moment, when I saw how her look changed slightly. Maybe, just maybe, she had noticed it, but never acted on it.

"You never saw him touch her inappropriately? His look never lingered on to Callie for a second too long?" I continued to speak in calm and collected manner, in slightly hushed voice "Did you not notice the change in Callie's behavior?" Sarah shifted nervously in her stance, she glanced sideways away from me and swallowed nervously "Callie didn't seem fidgety to you in the last two weeks? Afraid to be touched? Afraid to be left in one room with your son?" I tilted my head to the other side as I studied her features "Or did you ignore all of that, because Liam was your son, but Callie was only a foster kid, who you never truly cared for to begin with?"

Sarah looked right back at me and we entered a little stand of stare down, where neither one was saying anything, just staring right at each other. There was clearly tension between us.

The doors of the bathroom opened, causing both of us to look at that direction. Callie stopped walking abruptly, when she saw me with her former foster mother Sarah Olmsted standing next to each other. The bathroom doors closed slowly by themselves, when Callie's hand slipped off the door handle. Callie's eyes darted between me and her former foster mother, who was looking back at the girl, certainly not happy to see her.

I took a step backwards and walked up to Callie, wrapping my arm protectively around her shoulder and pulling her close to my side.

"We will see you in the court," I told her before Callie and I walked away

~o~o~o~

After the trail ended, Callie and I left quickly, so she didn't have to see Liam any longer. What I wanted to avoid was Liam saying some nasty comment to Callie as we would all be leave the court room. We lost, but that wasn't anything surprising. Even thought we knew, how it was going to end, before it started, didn't make it any less easier. Especially for Callie, who hasn't said a word since she was questioned up on the stand.

We were now sitting my car. Callie was looking down to her hands on her lap. I was sitting behind the steering wheel, staring out the windshield, watching how Liam limped after his parents to their car.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked as I watched how they drove away. Not hearing an answer from Callie, I glanced to her.

"Callie?" I asked reaching over to her and running my fingers softly over the hair that went around her ear. She shrugged back, without looking up to me.

"I know a place, I think you are going to like," I told her quietly "Do you want to go check it out?" Another shoulder shrug and no verbal response, no gaze my direction. I sighed sadly as I took my hand back.

After studying Callie's sad features for couple of more seconds, I decided to take her to the place anyway. Thinking back to this day, the first thing that she will remember will be the trail, Liam and how we lost. But I wanted to give her something else to remember this day by. I wanted this day to end on a more happier note. Shine a little light on it.

"Buckle up, please," I told her as I pulled my seat belt over. Callie complied quietly, but afterward returned to her previous stage.

~o~o~o~

It took us about hour, due to the traffic and the distance we had to travel, to get to the place I wanted to take Callie. When I slowed down the car, to pull up in the small parking lot, Callie finally tilted her head up and looked out the side window. She looked conufsed. Callie studied the surroudings for couple of seconds.

"Where are we?" she asked not recognize the place

I smiled at her as I stopped the engine and pulled the key out. I opened my seat belt and got out of the car without saying anything to her.

Once Callie had gotten out of the car and closed the doors, I spoke up "It's this way," I pointed to a small walking trail that lead up the hill, which was behind me

"Come," I held my right hand out for her, when I reached the back of the car

"Where are you taking me?" Callie asked, when she put her hand in mine

"You'll see!"

After some 3 minute hike up the trail, we stopped at a beautiful spot. Callie's mouth parted a little in awe and her eyes grew bigger, when she saw look on the city we had from here.

There was a clearing, that out looked the city from above beautifully. We were some half kilometer (0.3 miles) above the city on a small hill. From here we could see part of the city that was closest to the ocean side and we had a clear view of the ocean. There was a big, branchy tree up front. I pulled on Callie's hand softly before I started to walk towards the tree and the two swings that hang from it's branches.

I let go of her hand and walked to the swing on the right. It was pretty high off from the ground. My feet didn't reach the ground, when I was sat down. I glanced to my left to see how Callie.

She walked up to the swing slowly. Once by the swing, she looked up to see how secure the swing looked. I guess, it looked safe enough, because she walked around it the next moment. Getting up on the swing required some struggle, but she did it despite how high it was. When she was sitting on it, she gripped the rope with both of her hands tightly as she took in the view.

We enjoyed the view for few minutes, sitting in silence while hanging out on the swings.

"I know today was hard. Seeing Liam again, being up on that stand and questioned like that, reliving what he did to you," Callie's head dipped down, her hands slid down the ropes a little. She swung the swing a little.

"I am sorry, that Liam walked. But I want you to know, I'm proud that you stayed honest and told the truth, even if it was hard. You are very brave and strong!"

I noticed how her chin started to quivered a little and her eyes glistered because of the tears in them after my last sentecne.

"Hey!" I whispered as I jumped off the swing

Callie instantly let go of the ropes she was holding and rasied her hands up to her face, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Once I was up to the swing, it was still swinging just a little, so I steadied the swing softly by reaching for one of the ropes, stopping it from going backwards, but other hand putting around Callie on her back, making sure she doesn't fall off.

I heard Callie sniff out and her breath hitching, when I stopped the swing.

It was happening. Callie was finally crying about it, having a small breakdown. It had me worried, back when she told me about her rape, that she didn't cry, not even a little. I talked about it with her therapist, before Callie's first session and she had told me, that the breakdown will most likely happen. But there was no prediction when it could happen – before or after trial, at night or during daytime, while she's at school or at home. Because of the fact that she went right to Juvie after leaving the Olmsted, her therapist was quite certain that she hasn't dealt with the rape at all, before coming to live with me. You could describe it as ticking time bomb, only you don't see the timer.

I put my arms around her and pulled her close to me. Once Callie's head pressed against my chest, she took her hands away from her face and wrapped them around my back.

"I was raped," Callie sobbed out

When she disloced it to me, when we talked about it afterwards, in the trail - Callie hadn't used the term rape. She had associated, what happened to her as sex, saying – Liam forced me to have sex with him. This was the first time, she used the term herself. I believe it was a big step necessary for her healing.

I kissed the top of her head as I kept running my hand up and down her back, trying my best to sooth her.

 **AN: You can see pictures of the place Amy took Callie, by googling - swing on the La Jolla Tree - or like I did it - secret swing San Diego :D  
**


	33. Chapter 33 - Nothing else matter

**AN: I'm sorry it took me so long. Not that you care, but on the bright side, I just got my Master degree :) Freedom feels awesome!  
**

Callie POV

April 13th

I was standing in the backstage, peaking pass the curtain to the auditorium. 20 minutes ago the hall was empty, but now, it was full with people, mostly parents. On the third row I saw a man, holding up a camera, checking to see if everything was working correctly so he could record his kids performance. Others were reading the events booklets to see what time their kids would perform. There was loud chatter coming from auditorium.

I was trying to see Amy there. But from where I stood, I could only see one half of the hall. And in the right side of the auditorium I did not see her. Amy said she would come, but that was in the morning. I was really hoping that she would come, after all, I wrote the original song for her. It would be a waste of time, if I play it, but she would not be here hear it.

Teachers, the ones who were going to judge the students, were sitting at the table in first row. They had papers in front of them, some had even files. They all looked so serious and firm. Just thinking about how these professionals will judge me, gave me heart palpitations and made me sweat nervously. When I saw the Music School director sit down at the judges table, I felt my stomach turn and act up. For a moment, I had a feeling I could throw up.

I turned around and walked to the backstage, far away from the stage and audience.

"Nervous?" I heard Brandon's voice coming from my right. Turning toward my right, I saw Brandon walking up to me. He was dressed up.

"A little," I replied picking up the guitar I was going to play on

"You look like you could throw up any minute," He said with a chuckle. I glanced to him, but didn't answer him, hoping my look would show him that I didn't need for him to tell me that.

"Relax. It's not so horrible,"

"Easy for you to say," I said sitting down and putting the guitar over my knee "You sit by a piano and don't even see the audience...or the judges. And you have done this before," I moved my fingers over the strings feeling them

"Is this your first time performing on stage?" I nodded my head back without looking up from the guitar

"Well, then I can see why you are so nervous," He smiled sadly "But like I said, it's not so horrible. Once you get on the stage, forget about the judges or the audience. Imagine that it's you out there. Maybe performing to your mom..."

Brandon continued to give me a pep talk, but I no longer listened to him. I looked up to him, but only saw his mouth move. When he told me to picture performing to my mom, my moms face was the one that I saw. I thought of Amy. This was the first time, I thought of Amy as my mom. I wasn't sure what it meant, which is why it scared me so much.

Amy POV

Stef and I got to the Music school just in time. We found two empty seats around the middle of the auditorium, on the outside near the isle. The performances started with the youngest group. It went by pretty fast, the event was neatly organized. There weren't big pauses, lot of talking about no real reasons. Kid came up to stage, they didn't do any introductions, because the host did that. Once they played their song, they left the stage and the next kid was introduced.

By the time the 3rd age group were performing, Stef managed to get the event booklet from the woman, who sat next to her.

"Looks like we're about halfway in," Stef whispered to me pointing to the event planner. I peaked a look at the booklet and saw that the next age group was the one Callie and Brandon were in. After that it was 16+, but the event will end with the original songs.

The next kid was asked to the stage, so I looked away from the booklet that Stef was holding to see and hear the next kids performance.

"I didn't know Callie was playing an original song," I heard Stef say quietly

"What? No...she isn't," I looked at her. As far as I knew, she wasn't. Callie only told me that she will be playing in her own age group. I figured Stef had mixed up the surnames.

"Callie's name is on the original song list," Stef showed me the booklet, pointing her finger to Callie's name. I grabbed the booklet from Stef's hand and looked at it myself. There it was. Few rows lower than Brandon Foster name was Callie's.

"By the look on your face, I'm going to guess and say that you didn't know,"

I was still staring down at Callie's name, surprised to see it on the list. I had no idea that she wrote her own song. She was reluctant to first participate at this event in the first place. But now, I find out she will step on the stage two times. I'm a little saddened that she didn't tell me, but I was extremely excited to hear it, not to mention proud.

 _Lost boy_ \- the songs name gave me no indication as to what the song could be about.

"Hadn't you heard her practicing at home?" Stef asked

"She doesn't have a guitar at home," I said quietly, still looking at her name on the list

"I think it's about time you buy her one,"

I looked up to Stef and nodding my head I agreed "I'm going to buy her one," I raised the brochure up "I didn't know she...wrote songs. I had no idea,"

Stef grinned at me "Kids always surprise you, don't they?"

"Yeah," I averted my eyes back to Callie's name "That they do," A slow smile spread across my lips

It was about 40 minutes later, when Callie stepped on the stage the first time. She looked scared and nervous, probably stage fright. This was the first time she would perform a song for an audience. I was nervous for her. My heart beat faster, my palms even got sweaty.

When Callie sat on the stool, she looked out to the audience and judges. Callie shifted in the seat and got comfortable, setting the guitar over her knee. The moment she played the first chord, I could see how she got more relaxed.

 _So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

 _Never opened myself this way_  
 _Life is ours, we live it our way_  
 _All these words I don't just say_  
 _And nothing else matters_

 _Trust I seek and I find in you_  
 _Every day for us something new_  
 _Open mind for a different view_  
 _And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they do_  
 _Never cared for what they know_  
 _But I know_

 _So close no matter how far_  
 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
 _Forever trusting who we are_  
 _And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they do_  
 _Never cared for what they know_  
 _But I know_

 _I never opened myself this way_  
 _Life is ours, we live it our way_  
 _All these words I don't just say_  
 _And nothing else matters_

 _Trust I seek and I find in you_  
 _Every day for us something new_  
 _Open mind for a different view_  
 _And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they say_  
 _Never cared for games they play_  
 _Never cared for what they do_  
 _Never cared for what they know_  
 _And I know_

 _So close no matter how far_  
 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
 _Forever trusting who we are_  
 _No nothing else matters_

To me, she played the song perfectly. I'm sure the judges, other students, teaches – heard the flaws, where she played a chord wrong, didn't sing it correctly, like she should have. I watched and listened to her play in awe. I have never been more proud of her like I was right now. At the end, I even got a little teary eyed.

"Sounded good," Stef said smiling widely "How long has she been playing?"

"Not long. Some 3 months," I answered, watching how Callie walked off the stage

Callie POV

It was time. Christa Hendrix, who plays cello, picked up her cello and walked towards the backstage.

"Please welcome our next contestant – Callie Jacob!" the host called out my name

"Good luck," Christa Hendrix told me as she walked pass me, struggling to carry her cello with her

"Thanks," I mumbled back before stepping on the stage. This time I felt much more relaxed, but I can't say that I wasn't nervous. I was. It was just that I already know, what it's like being on the stage. So I felt familiar with the feeling. Original song group differed from the previous one because we had to tell in minute or two, what inspired us to write it and what it's about. It was kept short. The host was waiting for me to walk up to her.

"Callie, tells us, what inspired you to write your song," The host, which was one of the teaches in Music school, asked me

"Two things – my foster mom and the movie Peter Pan," I replied shorty, looking up to the host

"Is your foster mom here?" She asked looking down at me

"I don't know," I replied honestly, because I hadn't seen her in the audience the first time I was on the stage. I had only scanned the room briefly, before I started to play. I hadn't seen her.

"Is Callie Jacob foster mom here today?" the host asked turning to the stage "If you are, can you please raise your hand so we can see you?"

"I'm here!" Came a call from the audience. Amy raised her hand up and waved. The audience and judges all looked to Amy, to see who she was. Knowing she was here, calmed me down even more. I smiled looking at her. At least now I know where I needed to look.

"Explain to us quickly, what your song ' _Lost boy_ ' is about,"

"Before I met my foster mom and her family, I was like a _Lost boy,_ like the ones in Peter Pan. With each day I remember less and less about the life I had before foster care. The only thing I have ever wanted is a place to call home and foster parents that simply care about me and don't ignore me. My foster mom gave me that...and more. She didn't send me away even after her own family died. Their home, which her family welcomed me in, is like Never Land. I'm allowed to be kid again. I don't have to act older than I am. In my song, my foster family in a way represent Peter Pan and Wendy, who took care of Lost Boys,"

"The stage is yours," Host said before walking to the side of the stage

I walked to center of the stage and took a seat on the stool. When I set my guitar on my knee and situated my hands on the strings, I located Amy in the audience with my eyes. Without looking down to the strings, I started to play the chords.

 _There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too_

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes,_  
 _I saw a shadow flying high_  
 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_  
 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_  
 _He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me._  
 _I promise that you'll never be lonely."_  
 _And ever since that day..._

 _I am a lost boy from Never Land_  
 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
 _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,_  
 _"Away from all of reality."_

 _Never Land is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_  
 _Believe in him and believe in me_  
 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_  
 _To your beautiful destiny_  
 _As we soared above the town that never loved me_  
 _I realized I finally had a family_  
 _Soon enough we reached Never land_  
 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_  
 _And ever since that day..._

 _I am a lost boy from Never land_  
 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
 _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,_  
 _"Away from all of reality."_

 _Never Land is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,_  
 _Even Captain Hook._  
 _You are my perfect story book_  
 _Never Land, I love you so,_  
 _You are now my home sweet home_  
 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _And for always I will say..._

 _I am a lost boy from Never Land_  
 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
 _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,_  
 _"Away from all of reality."_

 _Never Land is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_

By the time I had finished the song, my eyes were averted to the string on the guitar. I looked up to the audience to Amy to try and see her reaction. She was sitting quite far from the stage, but I hoped I could see some kind of, small indication whether or not she liked it.

Seconds after I was done playing, I saw how she stood up. The chair raised up automatically causing loud enough sound for a lot of people to look her directions. Amy turned and walked towards the auditorium exit. I think that was the moment my heart shattered into little pieces as the only reasonable explanation for that sort of action was that she hated it and she was embarrassed of me and the song that I had written for her. My eyes got teary. And a lone tear fell down the moment the doors closed after her.

I tilted my head down and with my right wiped the tear away from my eyes.

"Thank you Callie!" The host said walking up to the stage "Please welcome our next contestant Ivy Burns!"

I jumped off the stool, holding the guitar in my left I walked off the stage. My previous effort of getting rid of the tears turned out useless as new tears appeared in my eyes, when I was in the backstage.

I wanted to throw the stupid guitar to the wall and smash it up. I felt the urge to run. With no destination in mind. Simply run. Get as far away from here as possible. Hide. I was pacing back and forth the hallway in the backstage scolding myself over and over, and over again. Why did I ever think I could have pulled this off? I'm not good enough. It was stupid! Stupid. Stupid me! STUPID ME! The anger I felt towards myself grew with every second.

I dropped the guitar down to the ground.

"Hey!" I heard a voice from the other end of the hallway

Looking up, I saw Amy standing there in her full uniform. She was standing still for a moment. Her cheeks were a bit flushed, like she had been running. When I wiped my cheek with my palms Amy started to come my way. I tilted my head down and took a small step backwards, trying to make myself as small as possible, once again regretting the decisions to write the stupid song.

"I'm sor-" I started saying, but stopped mid word, when Amy wrapped her arms around me, lifted me up and spun me around the air

"It was beautiful Callie!" She said as she set me down "Why are you crying?" she asked running her hands gently over my cheeks, wiping away the tears

"You walked off, I thought you...hated it," I admitted as new tears escaped

"Hated it?" Amy asked in surprise "I loved it! Loved every second of it!" She said as she fondly wiped away the tears again "When did you write it?"

"After we watched Peter Pan," I sniffed a little

"Why didn't you tell you were going to perform an original song?" Amy tucked some lose stray of hair behind my ear

"I wanted it to be a surprise," I replied timidly briefly averting my eyes down

"It was," She ran her hand over my hair "I was blown away,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," Amy grinned back "And you know what?" she looked to my eyes, the smile grew bigger

"What?"

"I love you kiddo. I love you so much, you can't even imagine. I'm so proud of you. So freaking proud," Amy pulled in me a tight hug, resting her chin on top of my head. At this moment, nothing else mattered. I didn't care about the completion, about where I placed, what the judges will say. All I cared was that Amy loved it and she loved me. I had missed hearing those three little words. Hearing Amy say that, gave me the courage to say it back.

"I love you too," I whispered while in her embrace

 **AN2: The songs are not mine, of course. I don't own either one of them. First was Metallica - Nothing else matters. Second one Ruth B - Lost boy.**

 **Thank you to** **LittlePenguin93 for help and for the suggestions.**


	34. Chapter 34 - Blue duffel bag Part 2

**AN:** ** **I'm sorry that it took me so long to update.** Oh boy...I rewrote the last scene so many times.  
**

Amy POV

May 1st

When I opened the front door, I instantly heard a music coming from upstairs. Guitar. Ever since I bought Callie a guitar, she has been playing it non-stop. It's like she obsessed with it. Every free minute she has, she uses to plays guitar. If I had known that buying her guitar would have brought her this much joy, I would have bought it sooner. Much sooner. I love how the music fills the house. It makes the house feel alive.

I close the front doors and make my way upstairs. As I walk upstairs, I hold the small box in my left hand, but I drag my right hand along the banister. The music becomes louder the closer I get to her room. When I ascend the stairs I saw Callie sitting on her bed, crossed leg, guitar over her lap. Callie was looking down and concentrating on the the strings, making sure she puts her fingers in the rights spots to make the correct note.

I stop at the doorway and lean at the doorpost, waiting for her to finish, because I didn't want to interrupt. My smile widened. Watching Callie play warmed by heart.

After, what I thought was her playing the last chord, I put the little box under my left arm and applauded. Callie's head snapped up. Just for a second, she looked startled. Once the initial surprise passed, she smiled at me.

"Hey! How long have you been standing there?" She asked me as she lowers her hands from the guitar

"From the part that sounded like – du dudu dum du dumm, du du du dum du dummm," I tried to hum it to her

Callie's frowned forehead up in confusion and amusement "About a minute!" I explain to her as I lean off the doorpost and take the box in my right hand "Did you write that?"

"No, I wish!" Callie reached for the notes that stood on the bed next to her, but I hadn't seen before "Tracy Chapman – Fast car. I love that song," Callie's eyes averted to the box in my hands "What's that?"

"This!" I raised the box up a bit as I started to walk inside the room "This is a little something I got for you!"

"Is it chocolate?" Callie's eyes light up. She reminded me of a little kid, who walked in a candy store.

"Sorry, no," I replied and briefly looked down to the box, that definitely did not contain chocolate. When I looked back at Callie, I saw that the sparkle in her eyes was gone, she even looked slightly disappointed.

"Wow...now I feel like a bad parent," I mumbled underneath my nose

"You aren't!" Callie replied after hearing me say it "I'm just kind of craving chocolate. I checked the kitchen, there was none," she added more quietly as she averted her look down, away from my eyes. As I had observed in these last few months, Callie only craves chocolate, when she is on her period. She's doesn't really have a sweet tooth.

"I'm gonna buy you one tomorrow," I told her "But right now-" I raised the box up reminding her of it "I have this box, that I want to give you! Mind if I sit down?" Callie put her guitar aside and scooted to the end of the bed, giving me some room on her bed

"Here you go," I handed the box to her, when I sat down next to her

"What is it?" Callie asked curiously as she looked down to it. I hadn't noticed it, but it turned out, I had handed her the box upside down, so she didn't see the image on top of it.

"Turn around and see!" I nudged her, eager to see her reaction. The moment she turned the box around, her eyes grew big and her mouth dropped open. She turned to me with the surprise facial expression.

"Really?" She exclaimed, the excitement and happiness just pouring out of her every pore

"Yup," I beamed at her

"You got me a phone?!" Callie exclaimed another time, now looking back down at the phone box

"Well, I got tiered that I can't contact you. At your age, everyone should have one. I should have probably brought you one sooner, just like the guitar," I scratched my head, feeling a bit guilty "But I bought you one now and I hope it's okay,"

"This is great!" Callie turned to me and hugged me with her right arm, because the left was holding the box "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, baby!" I quickly kissed her cheek, before she pulled away "Open it!" I nudged her once Callie ended the hug

Callie POV

May 3rd

The phone turned out to be a lot cooler than I thought. Amy put some contacts in – her, Linda, Harold, Andy, her job number, her partners Stefanie Adams Foster number, pizza place we often order from and some of our neighbors. After that it took me at least 30 minutes till I chose the song that would play, when someone calls me. Another 5 minutes went to choosing an SMS sound and after that the alarm sound. Amy showed me how I can access internet, how I can get all kind of application, using a program called Play Store. There were all kind of application, but I mostly looked at different games I could play on the phone. She also helped me set up my own email account. The phone came along with earphones, so I could listen to radio or my own music that I could upload (for now only using Amy's laptop) on my phone. I took some pictures with my new phone, mostly of my room though. Picture quality seemed great to me. The phone was small, I could put it in my pants pocket. There was also a built in calculator, calendar, alarm, something called Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook and Instagram.

To say it shortly – it's awesome!

I was walking to my locker. It was after the 6th period. My new phone was in my pocket. I had the headphones plugged it, I was listening to radio during the break. Music – it distracted me and relaxed me. I was switching out my books from my locker, when I felt someone pull out the earphones from my ears and the next moment, someone reached for my phone and pulled it out of my pocket.

I spun around quickly and reached for my phone "Give it back!" I barked even before I saw, who did it

Some of the school jocks stood there. They all were wearing their sport jackets. These guys were playing football, same as Markus used to. Only they weren't seniors, they were my age. We had few classes together.

This wasn't the first time they have bullied me. They have spit chewed up paper balls at me during class or lunch breaks. One time, they stuck a pin to the back of my chair with scotch and, when I leaned back in my chair, the pin went right in my back. In gym class, they throw volleyball and kick football to me. They laughed at me, when my math teacher called me up front to the board to do an exercise. When I couldn't do it, they said I was dumb and too stupid to do simple math. Every time I passed them in the halls, they mutter something to me, like, get back to Juvie, freak foster kid or whatever new insult comes to their minds.

"Well, well, well...the Juvie girl got a phone!" The boy, who was sort of their leader, Christian, said as he looked at the phone

"That's mine! Give it back!" I reached for the phone. He evaded my hand. The two boys next to him, laughed at my attempt to get it back.

"Come one, reach for it!" Christian snickered as he raised his hand up high. He was head height taller than me. There was no way I could reach it now. If I would try jumping for it, I would only humiliate myself even more.

"Oh...can't reach it," he teased me. The other students in the hallway ignored my interaction with the three boys. It's like they pretended to not see it happen. Some just gave me a stick eye as they passed us, but other than that – nothing.

"That's mine!" I insisted

"What are you going to do?" the shortest of the guy, Damian, laughed "Go cry to your mommy?" He pulled his fist and gestured to his eyes, pretending that he was rubbing his eyes like he was crying. The other two laughed along.

"Oh! Wait a minute!" Damian looked to his buddies, but then at me "That's right...you don't have a mommy! Mommy and daddy didn't love you!" Those words hurt. They stung bad. Even though I knew it was not true, they still hurt. I didn't like other people talking about my parents, especially my mom.

"Mommy and daddy left you!" the third boy, Bruce, joined it. For a boy with ginger hair, he seemed to be pretty popular. In my last school a boy, who had ginger hair, was bullied ruthlessly. Other kids had these jokes about him, about his ginger hair. Everyone laughed at him. No one wanted to be friends with him. In gym class no one picked him to be in their team, in class no one wanted to be partnered with him. He always sat alone at lunch.

"Shut up!" I spit back and tried to grab my phone from Christian's hand again

"Oh!" Christian gasped as I almost had it. He started laughing, it was an evil laugh. His two friends joined in. I pulled my hand back and glared down at Christian.

Their laughed dimmed down "How did you get this phone?" Christian started to examine it "There is no way, you could afford this on your own,"

"Maybe she stole it," Damian added, looking down to it "I wouldn't be surprised. You did spent time in Juvie!"

"You know, I think Mary from our Biology class lost her phone the other day," Christian said glancing to his buddy on his left

"She had a Samsung!" Bruce pointed down to it. My phone was the same brand.

"Mary had exactly one like this!" Damian added glaring at me

"Did you steal this from Mary?" Christian looked at me, holding the phone up. The bell rang out. Other students that were walking down the halls or hanging out by their lockers packed up and left for their classes. But not me and not them.

"No! It's mine!" I replied back firmly and tried to grab it again. Once again unsuccessfully.

"Don't lie!" Christian said sternly "Did you steal this from Mary?"

"No. I told you it's mine! Now give it back. I have to go to class!" Christian grabbed my right wrist, when my fingers touched my phone in his left hand

"Let me go!" I tried to pull my hand back, get away from his grip. The two other boys snickered at my effort to get away. Neither one was going to stop his friend, that much was sure. If anything, they will only encourage him.

"Did you steal it?" Christian raised his voice as he pulled my hand closer to him

"You are hurting me," I whispered out looking down to my wrist that he was holding tightly

"Are you a thief? Huh? Are you!?" He barked at me as I pulled my left hand in a fist

"I asked you a question!" He tightened the grip on my wrist a little, it was enough for my patients to be over. I was done being accused, bullied and treated like this.

I swung my left fist as hard and fast as I could to his face. Right after my fist collided with the boys nose, I heard my name being called out from the hallway on my left "Miss Jacob!"

~o~o~o~

Amy hadn't said a word to me since we left the principals office. The tension between us the ride home was high. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. The few times that I had looked at her during the drive home, it seemed like she was doing her best to keep her anger inside. Her veins on the neck and one by her temple...they have never been so visible before. It looked like she was grinning her teeth as well, holding her tongue behind her teeth, fighting herself to not yell at me.

The moment I stepped into the house, she told me "Go to your room!" It's like she didn't even want to deal with me right now. She wanted me out of her sight as fast as possible.

"It wasn't my fault!" I told her turning around to see her

"Oh...it wasn't your fault?" Amy questioned back sarcastically "Was it not you, who hit the boy and broke his nose?" She asked rhetorically slamming the house doors close "A teacher saw you punch another student, Callie!"

I had never seen Amy like this. She was beyond angry with me. Not once, since I have been living with her, Amy has raised her voice at me. Today was the first day it happened. Can't say that I blame her. I did get suspended from school for a week, because I broke Christian's nose. Amy was called to school because of it. She had already seem to be in bad mood before it. My suspension just added to it.

"He was being a bully...and an douche!" I replied in raised voice as well trying to stand up for myself. It's hard to keep my voice down, when the other person is raising it as well. I had a feeling like I was under attack and the only way to fight back was to raise my voice up as well.

"That's not a reason to hit people, Callie!" Amy replied still in raised and strained voice "You can't just hit people whenever you feel like it!"

"He had it coming!" I shout back, without going into the details why. Somehow, I felt like it didn't matter anymore. I was already suspended for a week. There was no going back.

She pointed her finger to my face and came a step closer to me "Tomorrow morning, I will drive you to their home and you will go an apologize to the boy! Sincerely. Like you mean it! We won't leave until you do!"

"I'm not apologizing to him!" I retorted

"Well, you have to!" Amy insisted, she threw her arms up a bit

"No I don't!" I shouted back as I turned around and walked towards the stairs "I'm never going to apologize to him. I was only standing up to myself!"

"I wasn't asking you!" I heard Amy following me to the stairs "Do you not understand how bad this looks? This little stunt of yours can cost us both a lot!" Amy hasn't lowered her voice, not even a little bit. I have never seen her this furious with me.

"Whatever!" I mumbled under my nose, right before I reached the stairs

"No, not whatever!" Amy stopped me from walking up the stairs, by placing her hand on my shoulder and making me turn around and face her

"Don't touch me," I pushed her hand off my shoulder roughly. It must have been too roughly because Amy gave me a look that said - _watch it!_

"You will apologize to the boy!" Amy told me sternly as she crossed her arms on her chest

"No!" I stated as I mimicked her stance by crossing my arms on my chest "You can't make me!"

"Callie!" Amy said in a warning tone "Don't challenge me-"

"I don't have to listen to you. You are not my mother!" I interrupted her by barking back at her, my emotions going all over the place. Amy leaned backwards a bit as she continued to stare at me.

Her left arm raised up and she pointed pass my shoulder to the stairs "Go to your room!" She held her left arm out even after she said it

"Go to your room!" She repeated in much slower and demanding tone, when I hadn't moved a muscle. I glared down at her as she did to me.

I turned around marched up the stairs to my room, showing Amy just how angry I was with her by I was stomping my feet to the ground. As I was walking upstairs, I heard Amy follow me. I speed up my pace to faster reach the bedroom.

"Don't even think about slamming the d-" I heard Amy call after me, right when I slammed my bedroom doors after me as hard as I could. The whole house vibrated from it.

"Callie!" I heard Amy shout from the hallway. This little stunt angered Amy even more.

When I walked up to my bedroom and tossed my backpack on the bed, my bedroom doors opened. I turned around. Amy marched towards me. Once she was up to me, she extended her hand to me, palm up "Phone! Now!" She demanded. I hesitated for a while, so Amy repeated more sternly "Now!"

I unzipped my backpack and pulled my phone, which I retrieved after Christian had fallen down to the floor, holding his bleeding nose. Looking right at Amy's eyes I placed the phone in her hand. She put the phone in one of her pants pocket.

"Guitar!" I didn't care about the phone as much as I cared about the guitar. It was much harder to give it up. Slowly I walked to the end of the bed and picked up the guitar that stood on the ground propped up against the wall. When I handed Amy the guitar, Amy simply turned around and started to walk out of my room.

Amy had just reached the doorway, when I said after her "I hate you!" Truth be told, I didn't mean it. I said it in the heat of the moment. My emotions got the best of me - I felt so angry with Amy.

Hearing that, Amy briefly stopped walking. She didn't turn to look back at me, she simply stood in the doorway. The house was eerie quiet all of a sudden.

Second later Amy resumed walking and closed my bedroom doors behind me. I was left standing in the room alone, staring at the doors. A moment later I heard Amy close her bedroom doors. I took a step backwards till I felt the bed with my legs. Sitting down on the bed I let out a breath.

I wasn't completely sure what had just happened. This fighting basically came out of nowhere. I had never thought that Amy would react this way. For a moment, it felt like the both of us weren't exactly ourselves. Amy had already seemed pissed even before we entered the principals office hour ago. I wasn't exactly without a fault at what had happened. I was challenging her, fighting her back, adding gasoline to the fire. If I had just kept my mouth shut and not have said anything, when I entered the house, this could have been avoided.

Sudden fear overtook me. What if this was the last straw for Amy. What if I had made her so furious that she no longer wants me. I have caused nothing but problems to her since day one. There is only so much a person can take. Pushed to the point, Amy can decide I'm not worth it. That I'm not worth it, that I'm simply...too much.

Something that Amy had yelled at me, came back to me. It's like I finally acknowledge it, decided to hear Amy's words – _do you know how badly this looks? This little stunt of yours can cost us both a lot!_ Amy was talking about the CPS. I am still on parole. What happened at school, my suspension, me breaking someone else nose could send me back to Juvie. It most likely will. I broke my parole!

"I'm going back to Juvie!" I mumbled to myself as I jumped up to my feet and started to pace around my room, with my head in my hands. I don't want to go back Juvie. I love it here! How can I ever survive there after being used to living in a loving home like this one? These last few moths have softened me. I'm no longer so sharp around the edges.

I had paced around the room for about two minutes thinking about my future, my actions and my consequences, when the doors to my room suddenly opened again, making me stop dead in my tracks and look up to Amy. She was out of her police uniform, dressed in jeans and simple t-shirt, her hair down - falling over her shoulder. Amy was looking more serious than I have ever seen her. Breaking the eye contact with her, I looked down to her hands.

I swallowed hard at seeing my blue duffel bag in her right hand.

Amy threw the blue duffel bag at me. It hit my chest, before I caught it. Quickly I looked down to. I had hoped I will never have to see this bag ever again after Amy took it away from me. I looked up at Amy, feeling that I was close to tears.

"Pack your stuff!" Amy stated. I chocked up on my tears as I watched how she turned and left my room.


	35. Chapter 35 - Suspended

**AN: I'm sorry about how I left you guys at the last chapter. You didn't deserve that kind of cliffhanger, but I couldn't contain myself. That last scene, was something I had wanted to incorporate for a very, very long time. It had it in my mind for almost the beginning of this story...so yeah...long time. You can say it was one of the milestones I was trying to reach. It's so nice to see how much you care about these two fictional characters. Thank you for everything :)**

 **Answer to one of the guest questions "Blue duffle bag Part 1" is chapter 20!**

Callie POV

I was kneeled down by the dresser, taking out clothes from the drawers and putting some of them in my blue duffle bag, which stood on the ground next to me. It was half empty, because I was mostly packing my old stuff, not the clothes Amy bought me.

The tears haven't stopped streaming down my cheeks ever since Amy closed the bedroom door behind her, when she left my room. That was some 20 minutes ago. For most of the time, I had simply stood frozen in my spot staring at the bedroom doors, trying to come to terms with what was happening.

She was sending me away. Amy had swore to me, in this same room few moths ago that she would never do it. She promised. That's what hurt the most. The betrayal. It only took her few short moths for her to break the promise she made to me. I guess it's my own fault. I should have known better not to believe her.

I picked out a hoodie that Amy had bought me. It was a simple black hoodie, with one front pocket. The fabric was very soft even after being washed multiple times. I brought the hoodie up to my face, closed my eyes and sniffed in the jasmine aroma from the washing powder. This hoodie will remind me too much of Amy and his home, so I placed it back down in the drawer, with the rest of the clothes I decided to leave behind.

I stood up, lifting the blue duffle bag up along with me. Once I was up to my feet, I walked over the bed and I set the bag down. As I was halfway through zipping up the bag up, the bedroom doors opened. Quickly, while standing with my back turned to the doors, I wiped the tears off my cheeks. Little did it help. I felt how puffy my eyes were.

As Amy was coming up to me, I turned sideways -my left side facing the bed, right side facing the doors. I felt her eyes on me, but I never did raise my head up to look her in the eye. My eyes focused on the carpet that I stood on and which reach underneath my bed and the desk.

"Are you done?" Amy asked in a very emotionless tone

"Yes," I replied without looking up to her

Amy reached for the bag and unzipped it. She reached in the bag and looked through the stuff I had packed, lifting some of the clothes up or moving others to the side. I guess she didn't found what she was looking for yet at the same didn't didn't like what she saw.

Amy picked out some of the stuff that I had packed, like some of my underwear, the two other bra's I owned, socks, some of the t-shirts, jeans and carried them over to the dresser. After she had put the clothes away she picked out some other pieces of clothing I had decided to leave behind, like the hoodie I was holding just seconds ago, sweatpants, shorts, t-shirt, swimsuit. Basically she picked up only the stuff she had bought me over the time.

After Amy had put the clothes in my bag, she marched over to where my shoes stood and she picked up the sandals and sneakers, both of which Amy had bought me as well. She put the shoes in a plastic bag and stuffed them in the both ends of my bag. It's like she was getting rid of everything she had ever bought me. Almost like she doesn't want to deal with the stuff she bought me after I'm gone. Maybe if I did left the stuff behind, it would only be a bad reminder of me.

After that she zipped the bag up and lifted it up from the bed. She handed the bag to me. Amy didn't have to say anything. I knew what this meant. This was it. This was the end.

Before leaving, I took one last look back at the room. Amy had allowed me to decor it the way I wanted to. I had put different posters on the wall, small decorations on my nightstand and desk. Vase of flower stood the windowsill and on the top of the dresser. There was even a stuffed rabbit, that I had won in Easter fair Amy had taken me to to. It was I who had picked out the current bed covers. Amy had told me, I could chose which ever I wanted and so I did. The lyrics of the song I wrote for Amy and played in the music school competition were put in a frame and hang up on the wall. This truly felt like my room, not just some temporary room I was forced to live in. I was going to miss this room.

I waited on the porch, while Amy locked the house. After that, we walked side by side to the car. Amy opened the doors to the backseat. I put the bag on the seat. She closed the doors to the back seat, but opened the passenger side doors.

This was the first time since our yelling match, that I looked her in the eye "I'm sorry," I said it from my heart, hoping it would fix everything and we would go back to the way we were

"I know," Amy replied keeping the eye contact "I'm sorry too," she placed her left hand on my shoulder, her right hand still resting on the top of the opened passenger side doors

I got the message and climbed in. I flinched a little at the sound of Amy closing the doors behind me. My freedom ended with her closing the doors behind me. I'm going to be locked up in Juvie again. I was sure that Amy had already contacted my PO or the other way around. As Amy walked around the car, I wiped away the tears that had escaped. When Amy got behind the wheel, I dip my head down and look at my lap, trying to hold it together.

"Put your seat belt on, Callie,"

This moment felt like a Deja Vu. In fact, I had lived this moment before. Back when Amy picked me up from the Juvie. Only this time, Amy isn't taking me home. She's taking me away from home.

~o~o~o~

I wasn't looking at the road. There was no talking, the radio wasn't on, but the car wasn't quiet. It was filled with my sniffs and soft cries time after time. Once we had left the street, I couldn't stop crying. Every time we had stopped at an intersection, Amy had reached over to me and placed her hand over my left, giving it a little squeeze. It was and the same time wasn't soothing. It just made me tear up again, because each time she did hold my hand, I thought it would be the last time.

The car stopped again. This time for good. Amy turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. I have no idea how long we had driven for, I hadn't paid any any attention to the road as well. When Amy stepped out of the car, I finally looked up trying to see where we were. It wasn't the Juvie and we weren't by the CPS building, or the building where David's office was. We were parked on the side of the street in some living neighborhood. Houses. Reminded me of the neighborhood, where Amy's house was.

My side of the doors suddenly opened. Amy was holding the doors open for me. I unbuckled and slowly got out of the car. Stepping a bit aside, I let Amy close the doors behind me

I stood with my back at car, Amy stood just few inches away from me.

"Where are we?" I looked to the house behind Amy

But I got no answer from Amy. Looking at Amy, I noticed, how closely she was observing me. She tilted her head a little to her right, then to her left. Her eyes went up and down my body. I knew I didn't look good. From all of the cry I probably had puffy face, red eyes and I felt the dried tear strains on my cheeks.

I frowned my forehead up a bit at how closely Amy was watching me. It was like she was looking for something. Amy reached for my chin and took it in her right hand. She turned my head a bit to the right side, after that to the left.

"What are you doing?" I asked completely confused by her actions. She let go of my chin. I turned my head straight and looked at her.

"Do you have anything you want to tell me?" she asked staring right at my eyes

I frowned my forehead up a bit at the questions and dragged out "...No,"

"Raise your arms up," Amy instructed instantly after my reply

I comply at the ridiculous order. Amy took a little step closer and placed her hand on both side of my torso, on my ribs. She added a bit of pressure, but not enough to hurt me. As she was running her hands down my ribs, Amy was watching my features like a hawk. Almost like she was waiting for a reaction from me.

Once she was done with my ribs, she took my left hand in hers. My right hand fell down to my side. Amy pulled my left arm sleeve up. She turned my palm up, so she could see the lower side of my forearm. Once she had check my left arm, she let it go.

This was when I understood what she was doing. Amy was looking for a bruise or some sort of injury on me.

When Amy took for my right hand, I pulled it out of her hand. It was a very automatic reaction. At that, her look intensified. She looked more determent than before. Looking right at me, she reached for my hand again, a bit slower and careful this time. I let her take my hand. I held my breath as Amy rolled my sleeve up and saw the light bruise on my forearm from when Christian had gripped my hand.

Amy observed the bruise on my forearm for coupe of seconds. Watching her features, I saw the revelation on her face.

"Lets go," Amy said as she pulled down the sleeve she had rolled up placed her left hand on my shoulder. Next thing I know, we are walking down the path to the house she stopped her car by. Her hand was resting gently on my shoulder blade. When we stopped on the porch, Amy rang the bell.

I looked up at Amy, who was concentrating her look on the doors. She must have felt me looking at her, because she glanced down to me. Her mouth parted a little, like she was about to say something to me, but she was interrupted by the doors opening. We both looked to the doors.

A woman, around Amy's age, with shoulder length light brown hair opened the doors. I knew her. It was the Christian's mother. I saw her at the school, at the principal's office. Instantly, I looked up to Amy, wanting to say to her that I'm not going to apologize to to Christian. Amy's hand moved up and she rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Amy," the woman greeted more kindly that I had excepted to. It's sounded like she was greeting old friend, not the foster mother of the kid, who broke her sons nose.

"Hi Debra," Amy greeted her back. Seemed like they could be old friends. The only connection I could think about was Markus and the football. Maybe they new each other because their sons played on the same team. They must have met on the bleachers.

"Come on in," Debra welcomed us in

"Thank you," Amy replied as the woman stepped aside letting us both in. Christian's mother walked deeper in the house, leaving the two of us alone on the porch.

"Christian, come down, please!" Christian's mother called upstairs, when she had reached the stairs

"Come on," Amy whispered to me, when I didn't budge from my spot

"I'm not going to apolo-" I started to whisper to her, when I turned to Amy

"Trust me!" she interrupted me "Trust me!" Amy repeated gazing to my eyes

That was a billion dollar question- can I still trust her? Will she have my back one last time or is she going to throw me to the wolfs.

~o~o~o~

Amy and I were sitting on their living room couch. Christian and his mother Debra were sitting in the armchairs on the other side of the coffee table. It felt really awkward and uncomfortable. I didn't want to be here and I doubt that Christian wanted me here. Everyone was looking at each other, but no one was saying anything. The tension was high.

Christian nose had a bandage over. The skin underneath his eyes was blue. I must have punched him good. A little part of me felt proud, even though I know what I did was not good.

Debra cleared her throat. She was sitting with very straight back. Knees together. Palms resting on her thighs.

"So, Callie, is there anything you would like to say to Christian?" she asked, to my surprise, in quite kind voice

"Wait!" Amy raised her right hand up briefly "Before Callie says anything, I would like Christian to apologize to my daughter as well," I glanced to Amy surprised, just like Christian and Debra

"For what?" Christian exclaimed "She broke my nose!" he sounded a bit different. Most likely because of his broken nose.

"I see no reason, why my son would have to apologize, Amy. He did nothing wrong," Debra stated, keeping her voice calm and civilized "We had to take Christian to hospital, because your daughter punched him without no reason,"

"I wouldn't say there was no reason for it," Amy replied also in calm voice "Right, Christian?" she looked straight to the boy. Debra looked at him as well, wondering if Amy was truly on to something.

"I don't know what she's talking about," Christian replied looking at his mother, gesturing to Amy

"How about you tell your mother what you did? Or would you rather Callie show what you did to her?" Amy asked softly and blindly reached for my right hand that I held on my lap

"Christian?" Debra looked at her son "What is she talking about?"

"Mom! Don't tell me you believe her?" Christian exclaimed glaring at his mother "I haven't done anything to her! I'm the one with the broken nose for crying out loud! She's the psycho one!" I felt Amy tense up next to me

"I wouldn't call bullying and physically hurting my daughter – nothing!" Amy replied and then looked at me, asking me with her eyes for permission to roll up my sleeve and show the bruise. I decided to roll the sleeve up on my own. Debra's eyes grew bigger at the sight of it.

"You restrained her," Amy commented "Leaving a mark!"

"Christian!" she exclaimed turning to him, gesturing with her left to me "Did you do that!?"

"No!" He jumped up to his feet "She probably did that on her own! Maybe she asked one one of her Juvie friends to do it to set me up!"

"No, you grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go!" I snapped back at him, deciding not to stay quiet

"Christian!" Debra turned shocked to her son

"She's lying!" Christian glared my way "Teacher saw you hit me!"

"I'm not lying!" I argued back "You're the one who's not telling the truth!"

"I don't have to listen to this bullish!" Christian snapped back as he jumped up to his feet.

Christian had taken one step, when Debra ordered him sternly "Sit down!" he complied, now looking smaller than before

"Can we, please, keep this civilized?" Amy spoke up in calm tone as she looked around the room "We came here to apologize, but I would like for you," Amy paused and looked at Christian "To apologize to Callie as well. Both of you did something, that...is not acceptable!"

The room fell quiet after that. Amy glanced to me and nodded her head a little to Christian and Debra. I glared back at Amy, because I didn't feel like apologizing. But she was looking at me like...almost like begging me with her eyes. I couldn't take that look. It got to me.

I turned to Christian. Before I said anything, I took a deep breath in and out.

"I'm sorry that I hit and broke your nose. It was wrong of me. I apologize," that was it. It probably didn't sound as sincere as Amy would want me to apologize, but that was the best I could do. It will have to do. The effort, it must count for something.

I glanced to Debra after that and decided to apologize to her as well "I'm truly sorry that I hurt your son, Mrs. Winston. That won't happen again,"

"Thank you Callie," Debra smiled at me. She briefly glanced to her son, who was sat there with a pout look on his face "We appreciate it," Debra added, when she looked back at me

"If you want," Amy spoke up "I can pay for the medical bills. Just send the bill over to me and I can handle it,"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Debra refused waving her hand up in the air "That won't be necessary Amy," She looked at her son again "Christian, do you want to say something to Callie?"

"No!" He snapped back. Christian put his hands on the end of the armrests and got himself ready to stand up "I'm not apologizing to the Juvie girl! I didn't do anything to her!" He said and then left the room

We all watched him walk away. A moment later we heard him slam his bedroom doors close. Debra flinched a little at the loud sound and, when she looked back at us, she smiled awkwardly at us.

"I'm sorry about that," She apologized for her son "Callie," Debra glanced to me "If my son-" she chocked up a bit on her words "If he really did hurt you-"

"He did!" I interjected

"I apologize for his behavior and actions. I'm going to talk to him,"

"Thank you," I mumbled quietly the same time Amy thanked her in louder voice

Few minutes later I was sitting in the passenger seat, looking back at the house, where Amy and Debra were talking on the porch. I had even rolled down the window a little so I could hear them talk, but it was no use. They were too far and there was a light wind blowing, that hushed their voices. I would have tried to read Amy's lips, but she was standing with her back to the car. All I saw was that Debra nodded her head acknowledging what Amy was telling her. Debra touched Amy's elbow lightly.

Next moment it looked like they said their goodbye's. Amy turned and walked down the path to the car, jiggling her keys in her right hand. Debra remained standing on the porch, watching the car. When Amy climbed in the car, I turned to her.

Amy glanced to be briefly before she put the key in the ignition "Put your seat belt on, Callie!" That's it. That's all she said to me. Once we both had our seat-belts on, Amy started the car.

~o~o~o~

"Are you taking me to Juvie?" I asked my foster mom bluntly, when we had driven for about 15 minutes in complete silence. Once again, I hadn't paid any attention to the road. I had watched my hands in my lap for most part.

"What do you think?" My foster mom asked back, without taking her eyes off the road. I saw her tighten the grip of the wheel for a moment.

"I thought you loved me!"

At that Amy briefly glanced to me "I do!" That sounded like truth. She replied in a firm, convincing tone.

"Then why are you doing this?" I exclaimed out loud "I did what you asked! I apologized to that asshole, even thought I didn't want to and he didn't deserve my apology!"

"I'm glad you did. You took the high road," Amy replied

"So what?" I threw my arms up a bit "What is your plan?" I asked wanting to know my future "Are you going to take me to my social worker and drop me off there, saying I'm too much, that you can't handle me? Are you going to take me straight to Juvie and watch how they take me way? Or are you actually going to lock the cell doors for me?" I detained a little pause before I added "I think it would be a nice twist if you had put handcuffs around my wrists again! Then we would have met with you arresting me and our…relationship…would end with you putting handcuffs around my wrists!"

"Callie..." Amy dragged slowly, clearly not liking my tone and attitude

"You promised me!" I shouted out, loosing my temper "You promised me, dammit! You promised me that you would not just…discard me!" I was now pouring my heart out to her, hoping that she would change her mind about sending me away "You said that you won't change your mind about me! You told me that I'm not an object that you can return," I felt tears whelm up in my eyes

"You promised me that I wouldn't need that fucking blue bag ever again!" I gestured to the blue bag on the backseat "And you know what?" I asked on the edge of tears

"What?" Amy asked quietly and briefly glanced to me

"I believed you!" I cried out "It only took you few months to break your promise to me! That's what hurt the most...I feel like you betrayed me!"

"I'm not...I'm not sending you away, Callie!" Amy replied "I'm not discarding you. I haven't changed my mind about you. I'm not breaking my promise to you. I still love you!"

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you taking me to Juvie," I answered skeptically after I wiped the tears away from my face

"I never said we were going to Juvie," Amy replied as she slowed down the car and pulled into some smaller road. I looked around the with a frowned up forehead, because I wasn't sure where we were. It certainly wasn't the Juvenile Detention Hall. In fact, it seemed like we have driven quite far away from the city center. We were slowly driving down a road.

Then I saw it. The sign.

 _ **Kumeyaay Lake Campground**_

"You took me camping?" I screwed my forehead up, confused and shocked

Amy stopped the car at the main building where usually people need to sign in and pay for a spot.

"But it's like 6PM on Thursday. I thought you...grounded me? Won't the CPS or my PO look for us?" I turned to Amy "You have job tomorrow!" I was still utterly confused by everything that was happening. My emotions were all over the place.

Amy stopped the engine and pulled the key out. She jiggle them in her hand for a moment, before she replied "No, I don't!" Amy replied "I got suspended as well!" she confessed as she started out the front window. For a while I simply stared at Amy, blinking my eyes at her. My mouth partly opened. I couldn't believe what she just told me.

My right hand raised up and I punched her, not too hard, on her upper arm for getting so upset with me over getting suspend, even though she was suspended as well, and for messing with me.


	36. Chapter 36 - A sky full of stars

Amy POV

"Ow!" I exclaimed turning to look at the young girl next to me, while rubbing my right upper arm, where she had landed the punch "You need to stop hitting people, Callie!"

"You are an ass! You can't mess with people like that!" Callie retorted, turning her head away from me and crossing her arms on her chest

"Fine, I admit - I might have crossed the line...a little bit,"

"A little bit?" Callie turned back to me uncrossing her arms, expressing her dislike in my choice of words "What happened to – you can't threaten me with sending me back to Juvie?" I was surprised that Callie remembered my words from all the way back to early December, when she got in trouble at school for skipping class. All this time I had thought that she wasn't actually listening to anything I said to her until after Christmas. I'm so happy that I was wrong about it.

"I wasn't threatening you!" I pointed out, trying to make it sound less wrong on my part

"No, you were just avoiding my question, when I asked you that, thus, making me fear and believe that you will actually send me back to Juvie! Making me feel worthless and disposable all over again!" Callie reasoned back in slightly raised voice

Hearing how my actions made her feel, seeing the look in her eyes now - it made me start to regret the decision I had made back at the house, when I was not doing such a great job of containing my anger. I had only wanted to scare her a little bit so she would start to think about, what she had actually done and what kind of consequences her actions could have. Now I have a feeling that I really did cross the line. Guilt started to wash all over me. I never meant to make her feel worthless and disposable. She's neither of those things.

"You are right!" I admitted shamefully feeling extremely guilty about how much I had scared the girl "It was wrong of me. I had a bad day at work and I was too angry...Not at you! At my self, but I took it out on you. I lost my temper. I should have...calmed down first before I spoke to you, but the anger got the best of me. I promise you, I won't happen again. I'm sorry for making you feel that way. You are not worthless, you are not disposable- you mean everything to me. Can you forgive me?" I asked reaching for her hand

Callie pulled her away the moment my finger tips touched her palm. She turned her head to the other side, crossed her hands on her chest again and gave me the cold shoulder. I reached out to stroke her hair a little, just to tuck some hair behind her ear, so I could see her face better, but she leaned away from me. Her evading my touch, will always hurt. This was no exception. I even got a little bit teary eye because of it.

But I wasn't about to give up on her. I blinked the tears away.

I reached out and poked her side softly and playfully, trying to get her attention back on me. All I wanted was for her to look at me. If my words didn't express fully how sorry I was, maybe my eyes and features will.

"Callie," she brushed me off again, still staring out the side window, pouting at me

I pulled a little on shirt, trying to get her to look at me "Callie, baby, please forgive me!"

Callie waved her right hand in front of my hand, like trying to shoo away a fly that was bugging her. I undid my seat belt, so I could lean closer to her. I scooted to the very side of my seat and playfully once again pulled on her shirt. When she didn't react, I tickled her side a bit, trying a bit different approach.

"Stooop!" she whined out with a small smile on her lips, but once she glanced to me, she hid the smile and tried to act all serious "Stop!" She held my hand so I wouldn't tickle her again

"I'm angry with you!" She stated seriously "Can't you tell?" the question at the end made it all more precious to me

A chuckled out at the question, but quickly wiped the smile off my face and acted all serious "I can take you being angry with me. I can live with that. What I can't live with is the feeling...of losing you, Callie!" In the end, I once again got tears in my eyes.

That was a fear of mine. Loosing another child, another person I love. Callie was the person, who was with me when my life changed by 180 degrees. She stayed with me. Held my hand. I cried on her shoulder. She gave me comfort. Callie was the one that got me out of my dark phase after. she got me to live my life again, she's the reason I get up in the morning. This girl is everything to me. I won't be able to take the pain if I lose her as well, because of something I did.

Callie gazed to my eyes for a while "You won't lose me. I forgive you," she said softly and raised her hand up to my face and her thumb gently wiped away the tear that was by my eye. I placed my hand over hers and just held her palm to my cheek. My eyes were closed so I could feel the moment more strongly.

"You won't lose me!" she repeated in a loving tone "I need you as well!"

A moment later, I opened my eyes and moved her hand a little, so I could kiss it. I smiled to the girl as I let her hand go. Leaning back to my own seat, I wiped the tears that lingered in the corner of my eyes. Looking back at Callie, I saw how closely she was watching me.

Reaching over to her seat, I patted her knee lightly "Lets go reserve ourselves a camping spot,"

~o~o~o~

The tent was all set up. Our bed for tonight was made - mattress was filled up with air, covered in sheet for more pleasant sleep, sleeping bags were spread out, pillows placed on the end that was further away from the entrance in the tent. Our bags, that had our clothes in, were inside the tent, put at the far end.

Right now, we were sitting next to the campfire we made to keep warm. For supper, I had made sandwiches. We had pate, cheese and ham sandwich. One of each for both of us. I had taken a little pot with us and in it, I heated up water, so would have tea.

"Want more tea?" I asked noticing that Callie's cup was half empty. Callie nodded her head, looking down to the cup in her hand. I poured the last of the hot water to her cup. There was now once again, steam coming out from the cup. She was nursing the cup in both of her hands. Her right was holding the cup from under, but her left was holding it from side. I noticed how the girl shivered a little. Callie was still sitting in only her t-shirt, while I had a hoodie on me already.

I stood up and walked up to the car, opened the trunk and got out the blanket I had taken with us. When I got back to Callie, I draped the blanket around her shoulders and then sat down, right next to her, and wrapped my right arm around her to give her more warmth.

"Better?" I asked rubbing my hands over her arms to try and warm her up

"Mm-hmm," Callie leaned a bit more to my side. We sat like that, side by side, in comfortable silence, gazing to the fire and the sputtering logs, till the last of the log was almost burnt down. Callie had almost finished her tea by then. I got up and added two more logs to keep the fire going.

Once I sat down, I glanced to Callie "I want to talk to you. About what happened today,"

"I know," Callie said knowingly, averting her gaze down to the hot beverage

"How about you start by telling me the full story of what happened?"

Callie shrugged her shoulders a little, but never did raise her head up to look at me "I was by my locker, minding my own business, when Christian and his two friends walked up. Christian pulled my earphones out and then snatched my phone as well. I asked him to return it, but he didn't. After that, they started teasing and insulting me me about...you know, the usual stuff – about me being foster kid. They also said some stuff about my mom,"

The way Callie was telling this story sounded like she was talking about an everyday thing that occurred. I know how high schools are, how mean the kids can be, but I never thought that for Callie it was this bad. We were in such a good place in our relationship, I thought that if Callie really was being bullied, she would tell me that. Sadly, I had been wrong about that. It just made me feel like the worst fucking parent. Not knowing my own child was being bullied every day at school.

"One of his friends thought that I had stole the phone, because Mary from Biology had exactly like that, but she had lost her and I couldn't possibly get one unless I stole it. Because I'm a foster kid and have been to Juvie, of course they pin that on me. Christian grabbed my wrist and he wanted me to confess to stealing Mary's phone. I asked him to let me go, but he wouldn't. I got fed up with him and that's when I punched him," Callie explained and only after she was done with her story, she looked up to me

"I wish you would have told me that you were being bullied Callie," I said softly looking to her eyes

"Why?" Callie answered "It's not like you could have done anything about it,"

"I could have talked to the teachers or the principal about it,"

"Do you want me to get beat up?" Callie retorted in a louder tone "Because that's how kids get beat up!"

"Callie-"

"Just forget it!" Callie interrupted me "I can handle it! It's not like this is the first school in which I have been bullied!" My face dropped a little at the news that Callie has been bullied for years

"Don't look at me like that!" Callie shook her head and looked the other way, away from me. She looked back at me few seconds later, but when she saw that I was still looking at her the same way I did before, she added much to my horror "I'll be fine. Christian as a tormentor is nothing compared to Paige Altman!"

"Who is Paige Altman?" I screwed my face up a bit not recognizing the name

"The girl, who beat me in Juvie," Callie explained simply, like it was not a big deal. I still remember the hospital visit the first night she stayed with us, like it happened yesterday. The girl scared us all so much that night.

"That's not helping, Callie!" I said slowly with an unimpressed facial expression. Those news only added another thick lawyer of worry and concern to me.

"Look..." Callie leaned backwards a bit "Can we change the subject?" she glanced to me "Just...move on to giving me a lecture about hitting Christian! That's what you wanted to talk about, right?"

"We are going to return back to the subject of you being bullied later!" I let her know, because I'm sure as hell not going to let that subject go

Callie threw her head back closing her eyes and muttered quietly to herself as she expressed her dislike "Ughh...fine!"

Switching back to the lecture part about hitting Christian was harder than I had anticipated, because my mind was still on the fact that Callie was being bullied on daily basis. You can't put off stuff like that as easily as you want to.

"Okay," I sighed getting ready to speak about what had happened at school today "Can you tell me what you did wrong?"

Callie slowly turned her head to me and watched me closely "That doesn't sound like a lecture," she got out slowly, sounding slightly confused

"Name one thing, you did wrong," I repeated the questions, only rephrasing it a bit differently

"I punched Christian,"

"Good. Can you tell me why that was wrong?"

"Uhm," Callie's forehead frowned up as she thought "Because I broke his nose?"

"You are saying, if you hadn't broken his nose, it would be okay to hit him?" Instantly I questioned her right back. My questions left Callie temporary stunned. She was looking at me with big eyes.

"N-no," she stuttered back, now starting to look kind of scared

"Let me ask you this -" I shifted a little in my seat and then tapped softly on her right wrist "Was it okay for Christian to restrain you like he did?" Callie silently shook her head

"He didn't break your arm, though!" I pointed out wanting to make Callie think about it a bit more

"But he still hurt me," Callie said after a longer pause

I smiled at her, letting her know that was what I wanted to hear "That's right. He hurt you. Even though your injury wasn't as..." I tried to find the right word "extensive as his, he still hurt you!" I reached to take her hand

Before I continued I took a deep breath in and exhaled, getting ready for the serious part "Now, I know and understand why you hit him. He was restraining, hurting you and made you feel uncomfortable and threatened. You were trying to protect yourself,"

This whole situation was a bit tricky and I needed to try and get the right message across.

I know Callie for a long time now and I know, that Callie only gets aggressive, when she feels threatened and feels like there is no other way out. She got aggressive and violent with Liam, because he was coming on to her and she didn't want to be hurt, raped by him. That's why she picked up the bat. It was the only way she could think of, how she could protect herself from him. Maybe, on some level it was also a way for her to get taken away from the house. This situation at school was similar in a way. Callie felt like she was in danger. She asked him to leave her alone, he didn't, so she acted in self-defense. There is nothing wrong with protecting yourself and self-defense. And that's not why I was upset and disappointed with her.

What I was disappointed with, was the fact that it got that far. I strongly believed, that if different choices had been made, this mess could have been avoided.

I sat silently, thinking about how I can explain it to Callie "I'm not disappointed in you, because you hit him in self-defense. He was hurting you by restraining you and trying to get you to admit to something you hadn't done. You had every right to stand up for yourself and protect yourself. I'm disappointed, because...you let it get it so far,"

"What are you saying?" Callie looked perplexed "That everything that happened was my fault?" she sounded offended

"No, I'm not saying it was your fault! It wasn't your fault!" I quickly assured her and took a short pause "But...you could have walked away!" I said softly

"He had a death grip on my wrist!" Callie reasoned back

"Before that! When he started to throw insult at you, when he took your phone – you could have walked away!"

"He had my phone!"

"Callie, it's only a phone. An item, that can be easily replaced!"

Callie's mouth parted a little, but she didn't voice, what was on her mind. Instead she turned to look down to the ground. She dragged her feet a bit, shuffling the dirt beneath.

"You were in a hallway," I continued, when I realized that Callie wasn't go say what was on her mind at the moment "It was probably full of other students. Right?" I asked for conformation

Callie nodded her head back, but then looked up to me "I doubt anyone would have helped me. Everyone in the school try to avoid me, because I was in Juvie and they think I'm a freak!"

"First - you are not a freak!" I made sure I pointed it out "You have to understand, that not everyone is as bad as you make them. Give them a chance to prove otherwise," I detained a little pause and then added with a small smirk "I'm not as bad as you first thought, right?" My question, made Callie look back at me. She sucked in her lips, hiding the small smile that was on her lips and shook her head, agreeing with me that I wasn't as bad as she first thought. I pulled her a bit closer to me and gave a quick peck to her cheek.

"Some older students, who was passing by, most likely wouldn't have ignoring your plead for help seeing how three boys are picking on one girl," I continued on with my message to Callie "Or maybe quite the opposite, some younger, quieter student would have run to get help from teachers. Maybe a teacher, janitor, some parent or other adult, who had been walking down some other hallway, would have heard you would come to investigate what was happening!" Callie was slowly nodding her head, giving me the hope that she was actually taking in what I was trying to tel her

"Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" I asked to clarify that my lecture got through to her

Callie took few seconds to think about her answer "You wanted me to make react differently to Christian, that would have prevented the need for me to punch him in his stupid face?"

"Violence is not the answer. If someone is being aggressive and violent towards you, I don't want your first instinct to be - react back the same way. A lot of times violence can be avoided. In this case, I believe that you could have just walked away, go to teacher, explain what happened and solve it...without the bloodshed and without you being suspended!" I explained wanting to get the message across more clearly "Self-defense is a whole different story. If your life is truly in danger -hit, kick, bite – do whatever it takes to survive. But this situation at school, it wasn't..."

"Life threatening?" Callie finished for me

"Yeah," I nodded back "He was being an asshole and a first class douche, but...you know..." I trailed off as I got the feeling Callie understand what I meant

Not that I would voice this thought, but I was glad that Callie showed the boy to never mess with her again. A part of me knew, he deserved it. The other part, knew that violence is bad and I don't want Callie to think that violence is answer to everything. I wanted this to be the first and last time she got suspended for punching another student.

"Yeah...I get it," Callie dragged slowly as she nodded her head. She then raised her cup up to her lips finishing her drink. Once she was finished with her drink, she put the cup down on the ground by the tree stem we were sitting and tilted her head back.

"Look how many starts are in the sky!" Callie said looking up to the dark, star filled sky

I tilted my head up and watched the sky "It's beautiful," after a brief moment I spoke up again "Look, there is Orion constellation!" I pointed my left index finger up. My right hand was still resting around Callie's back, keeping her close to my side and giving her a bit of warmth.

"Where?" Callie moved her had left and right wondering where she needed to look

"Do you see those three starts together, right there? That is Orion's belt..." I leaned a bit closer to her so she would have better angel following my pointed finger as to where she needed to look. This was the perfect way to end a day. Just the two of us, sitting by a campfire under the star filled sky making another memory of the two of us, that I will never forget.


	37. Chapter 37 - Thank you

Amy POV

May 5th

I glanced to Callie in the passenger seat briefly before I pulled into the driveway. Callie's head was leaned back to the headrest. Her mouth was partly open, but eyes closed. She looked very peacefully, when she slept.

Callie had fallen asleep about halfway back home. We had a few very eventful camping days. The second day we mostly spent by the river. Simply relaxing, sunbathing, swimming, Callie did some songwriting. In the evening, we rented rods and I taught Callie, how to fish. Later that day we cooked the fish that we caught. On the third day, which was today, we went for a long hike. The day had been very hot and the walk was long and hard, so it was probably what had gotten Callie so tiered. After we got back from the hike, we went for one last swim at the river, before we started to slowly pack our stuff to head back home.

Once the car was stopped, I reached over to Callie to gently shake her awake "Wake up baby! We're home," I sang softly to her. Callie's eyes slowly fluttered open. She yawned loudly as she woke and looked around her surroundings trying to tell where we were.

"What time is it?" she asked as she ran her fingertips over her eyes, wiping away the sleep

"Just little over 8PM," I replied as I undid my seat belt. Sitting in the seat, I watched Callie with a smile.

"What?"

"You got a little-" I pointed to my corner of the mouth. Callie's hand quickly went up to her mouth and she wiped the drool away.

"You snore!" that was Callie's response to my giggling. My mouth part and eye grow big as I fake being hurt.

As I reach for the door handle, I retorted "I'm old. What's your excuse?"

"Shut up!" Callie replied, because she probably couldn't think of a better reply. Laughing, I stepped out of the car. Once Callie was out of the car, she turned to walk to the house.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going, young lady?" I asked pressing my hands to the top of the car, the car doors still open

"Home!" Callie called walking backwards for a moment "I really need to pee!"

"Na-ha!" I called walking to the trunk "You have to carry at least your sleeping bag in!"

"But I need to pee!" Callie walked faster to the house. She didn't even look back at me.

When Callie was almost up the front steps I called out "You don't even have the house ke-" I stopped mid sentence, when I saw how Callie opened the house doors without even using a key. Callie was standing frozen on the porch, her right hand still out.

She looked over her shoulder to me and called, slight panic in her voice "You locked it...right?"

"I did!" I replied. As fast as I could grabbed the tire iron from the trunk and slammed the trunk of the car close. If my phone's battery hadn't died previous evening I would have called for back up. Too bad I didn't have my gun with me, I could really use it right about now. But I guess, tire iron will have to do the trick.

"Get back!" I called running up to Callie and the house. Callie stepped back from the front doors and waited for me to get up to her. The young girl looked scared. She had a good reason to be. Someone broke into our home. There was no way of knowing if the burglars are still there.

"Go sit in the car. Lock it!" I whispered to Callie once I was up to her on the porch and handed her the car keys. My left had rested on her shoulders for a brief moment. Slowly and carefully, I walked closer to the front doors. Staying sharp. Listening for any voice or sound that was coming from it.

When I was up to the front doors, I felt Callie up to my back "I'm not staying outside alone!" she whispered to me as she pressed to my back

"Fine," I said and wrapped my left arm around Callie's side, keeping her behind me. With my right, I pushed the front doors open. We both heard footsteps coming from the living room. Callie gripped the back of my shirt and pressed even closer to my back. I gripped the tire iron tighter in my hand, ready to protect myself and my daughter with all that I got. One thing was clear - I would die for the girl. My blood was pumping fast in my veins, heart was beating fast. I was high on adrenaline.

I raised the tire iron up, when I saw a figure coming out of living room "Get the fuck out of my home!" I shouted out before I saw the face of the person

The voice was the first thing that I registered "We're friendly!" then I saw the raised up hands, but only then I saw that it was my dad. Mom was right behind my dad "It's us, Aims!"

I felt Callie significantly ease up behind me. Her body was no longer tense, same as mine.

"The fuck are you doing here?" my voice was still raised and strained for I was still feeling the adrenaline and rush. Callie stepped up next to me, no longer hiding behind me.

"Can you lower the tire iron, please, Aims?" Dad asked nodding to the tire iron that I was still holding up and had a death grip on. My dad was still holding his hands up, for some reason.

"And that's no way to speak to your parents. We raised you better than that!" Mom used the moment to scold me "You wouldn't want Callie to use that kind of language,"

I lowered the tire iron down as I watched how my mom walked up to Callie and hugged her, squeezing the life out of her. Callie looked a bit stunned at first as she glanced to me, but second later she accepted it and hugged her grandmother back.

"Hi, Aims!" Dad walked up to me, kissed my cheek and pulled me in a tight embrace

"What are you doing here?" I asked again, more politely this time, when my mom was hugging me, but dad walked over to hug Callie

Mom pulled out of the hug to look at me "Came to visit you and Callie, silly," she kissed both of my cheeks and pulled me in aanother hug

"On Sunday evening?" I inquired still in hug "You should have warned us!"

"We were here Sunday morning," Dad explained finally letting go of Callie, but left his right hand on her shoulder, keeping her close to his side "But you two weren't here. So we waited! And waited. And waited. And waited some more,"

"We tried calling you. Your phone was off!" mom chipped in "How many times have I told you to never turn off your phone in case we need to reach you!"

"My phone died...I forgot to take a charger with me," I answered taking the tire iron in my left hand

"With you – where?" Mom questioned looking from me to Callie, then back to me

"We went camping," I said finally setting the tire iron down by the ground against the wall

"Camping?" Dad repeated my last word

"It was a spontaneous decision," I explained the same time Callie blurt out "We're both got suspended!" My eyes snapped to Callie, a teeny-tiny bit upset that she blurt it out that way. Callie looked way too innocent, like the suspension was no big deal. Both of my parents were taken a back, they looked at each other in surprise, then to me and Callie, waiting for an explanation.

"You got suspend from work?" Dad raised his eyebrows up

"What? You didn't tell me it was a secret," Callie shrugged her shoulders after I kept staring at her

"Didn't you have to pee 30 seconds ago?" I squinted my eyes at her

"Oh, right! I have to pee!," Callie said before disappearing upstairs, leaving me alone with my parents. I chuckled awkwardly, feeling like a teenager in trouble, even though I'm an adult. Both of my parents eyes were on me.

"It's not a big deal. Once my suspension will pass, it's like nothing ever happened," I tried to assure my parents that everything was okay

"What happened?" Mom asked taking one step closer to me

I sighed deeply before I recalled the event that took place on Friday during my lunchtime.

"And Lena is sitting next to me - her hands over her eyes, she's peaking through her fingers afraid to look. Cringing at every contact," Stef said chuckling as she walked around the car to get to the sidewalk, where I stood waiting for her "It turned out, that Jesus was actually winning!"

I laughed back "Wresting is one sport that I will never understand," I replied as we walked towards the shop to buy some lunch

"It's still a mystery to me, even though we have been to all of Jesus wrestling matches," Stef answered as I held the doors open to her

"Does Jesus understand it?" I asked as we walked through the isles, looking for quick snacks "Because if he doesn't, then he's screwed!" I laughed as we both grabbed pre-made sandwiches from the freezer

"Oh, he understand them!" Stef confirmed we walked towards the cash register and the coffee machine that stood next to the cash register "He was trying to teach them to all of us one time, but...you know, I'm dumb as a rock, so everything he said went into one ear, but out through other-"

I blocked everything that Stef was saying, when I saw the one person, who I hate the most in this World standing in the line with a Whiskey bottle in his hand. He had slightly gray hair, a small beer stomach. Wearing only flip flops, shorts and a San Antonio Spurs basketball jersey.

I handed the pre-made sandwich to Stef to hold and keeping my eyes on him, I marched over to him "What the hell are you doing out?" My blood was boiling in rage

The man stepped backwards, once he recognized me. Fear spread across his eyes. I felt how the other people in line and the sales clerk started to pay closer attention to us.

"I asked you, what the hell are you out!?" I demanded an answered stepping closer to him, when he didn't give me one

"Bail...I'm out on bail!" He replied in a slightly stuttering manner

"Bail?" I repeated in disbelief. I took a small step back, trying to process the news. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be free. Harrison Walton - the man, who drove the pick up truck that killed my husband and son, was standing right in front of me. Free! With a Whiskey bottle in his hand. He should be in jail, waiting for his trail.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," He tried to apologize

"You are sorry?" I stepped closer, glaring at him

"I really am,"

"Amy, come on! Lets go!" Stef was pulling me by my left elbow, trying to get me to walk away. I pulled my arm away from Stef's grip.

"Well, sorry doesn't bring my husband and son back, does it?" I shouted at him as I lost it. All the pain and anger I felt, I shouted it out.

"It was an accident," the man blurt out

"You were drunk! You ran a red light and drove right into my husbands car!" I snatched the Whiskey bottle out of his hand "And now you are here!" I said with venom in my voice as I looked down at the Whiskey bottle I had taken from him "Buying booze!" I placed the bottle on the counter loudly "Are you going to kill some more innocent people?"

"Amy!" Stef tried to get me out before I do something that I regret. She must have seen the anger in my eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Harrison repeated again, but it just got me more upset and more angry than I have ever been

I wasn't thinking. My emotions got the best of me. Seeing him out, walking around freely, buying more booze, living his life – made me furious. All the pain I had felt that night, came back and just flushed over me.

I realized what I had done, only when his body hit the floor and Stef grabbed a hold of me to make sure I don't charge at him again.

"Go!" Stef ordered me as she pushed me towards the exit

~o~o~o~

I was standing in Captain Robert's office, with my supervisor Fred Donovan and my captain. My right hand knuckles were slightly bruised, barely visible. No bones were fractured from the punch. The slight pain didn't bother me at all.

"-the event was witnessed by multiple people. You were in your uniform," My supervisor said to me "It not only looks bad on you, but the whole police department. This kind of action is inexcusable! You are lucky that the guy isn't pressing charges against you!"

My supervisor and Captain shared a look, before they delivered the verdict "You are suspended for two weeks without pay," Supervisor Donovan stated "Please, give us your badge and gun. You will receive them back, when you are back on duty,"

"Yes, sir," I obeyed the order and reached for my gun and badge. Once I placed the items on the table, I took a step back, returned to my previous position, standing two steps away from the desk.

"Is that all sir?" I asked just wanting to get far away from. No, actually, the only thing I wanted was to forget that I ever saw the guy in the first place. It still makes me angry. I was having a good day until I ran into him. He ruined my day. Maybe even my whole week. I had forgotten about him. Out of sight, out of mind. He only brought back painful memories.

"The guy is a scum," my supervisor said as he walked around the desk "We all know that. We know what he did. He will get what's coming to him. But you will only get yourself into trouble if you try to take things into your own hands!"

"He shouldn't be out!" I replied looking at my supervisor and captain "He killed my family! He doesn't deserve to walk around freely, buying more booze, while he waits for trail. He's place is in jail! That's where he belongs!" I shouted out in anger, right before my hone rang

I looked down to my belt, where my phone was, but then averted my eyes back on Captain. I was reaching to turn it off, knowing that right now wasn't the best moment to take a call.

"Go ahead take it," Captain Roberts said. I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen. Callie's school that was calling.

I filled my parents in on what happened with Callie and said "I needed to get away. Clear my head. So, I decided to go camping. I know I screwed it up with Callie. I was so angry...I wasn't thinking," I said looking down to the ground, feeling ashamed about my decisions that day

"I already said it's okay," I heard Callie say from the staircase. Mom and dad both turned to look at the girl. Neither one of us had noticed or heard her coming back downstairs.

"It doesn't change the fact how I made you feel Callie!" I sucked in my lower lip and shook my head, thinking about how much I had scared Callie

"You already apologized," Callie said walking up "Multiple times! I forgave you the first time you apologized,"

"I feel like a bad parent," I admitted averting my eyes down to the floor

"You had a really bad day," Mom told me, when she placed her palms on my cheeks, looking to my eyes she continued "Running into Harrison Walton, brought back some real bad memories and stirred up some anger you were holding in for months. Your emotions were already running high even before you got the call from Callie's school. The anger came out the wrong time and the wrong way," Moms thumb caressed my cheeks few more times, soothing me, before she took her hands back

"You learn from your mistakes and do everything you can to not to repeat them again," Dad placed his hand on my shoulder and offered me a small smile "And teach your kids, so they don't repeat them," Dad winked at Callie, who stood on my other side

"Too late for that," Callie smirked at Harold, her cheeks turning slightly pink. She then took a step closer to me "FYI - you aren't a bad parent!" Callie hugged me from the side, laying her head on my shoulder

I turned my head and placed a kiss on the top of her head "Thank you, baby," I whispered to her

"FYI?" Mom screwed her face up and glanced to my dad, who seemed to be as clueless as her

"They are old!" Callie said snickering and turned to walk out to get our stuff from trunk. I giggled at my parents clueless faces before I followed Callie out of the house.

Callie POV

May 6th

Amy drove to buy groceries, leaving me alone with her parents. Before coming home, she will stop at school and get my homework. I was sitting in my room at the desk, doing the homework that I had. It wasn't much. An essay in English, few problems about the subject we covered in the last chemistry class and had to read couple of paragraphs in biology and history to keep up with the material. I was done with English, Chemistry and Biology and as of right now was reading the last paragraph in History and making last notes.

When I pressed my pen to the paper putting a big, fat dot once I finished the sentence, I heard a knock on the doors "How's it going?" Looking over my shoulder I saw both – Harold and Linda – standing in the doorway

"Normal," I replied casually throwing the pen on my book

"Have you done your homework?" Linda asked, still standing in the doorway

I closed the book "Just finished," I said turning in my chair to better see them "What's up?" Amy's parents looked at one another, probably, debating who should do the speaking

"We just wanted to talk to you for a bit," Linda spoke up once they both looked back at me "Can we come in?"

"Sure," I nodded back. They came inside my room and walked up to my bed. Linda sat on the corner of it, while Harold remained standing up. His left hand was placed on Linda's shoulder.

"We...well," Linda looked up to Harold, who then started to rub Linda's shoulder "Yesterday, when you and Amy returned from the camping trip. We were in the living room, looking through the window. And we..." Linda once again glanced up to her husband, smiles spread across both of their lips "We saw...heard Amy laugh, when you two got out of the car," Linda placed her right hand over her husbands that was on her shoulder "And it just...it's something we were scared that we wouldn't hear for a long time, after Aaron and Markus died,"

Harold looked down to Linda as she added "She was in a such a dark place. It scared us, because we didn't know how to help her,"

"But you, Callie, you did help her!" Linda gazed to me, the widest smile spread her lips and happy tears lingering in the corner of her eyes "We don't know how you did it, but you brought her out of the dark place,"

"Can we ask," Harold asked gingerly "What the two of you, where laughing about?"

"I told her to shut up," I said with a straight face

Harold gave out a laugh, Linda looked amused and confused at the same time "You told her to shut up?" Harold questioned back with an amused look on his face "That's it?"

I nodded my head back, looking between them. My hands pressed together between my knees.

"Was yesterday the first time...she laughed?" Linda asked, scooting a bit closer to the edge of the bed

"No," I replied and started to think back to the first time I heard Amy laugh since the car crash "She showed me the movie Peter Pan few weeks back. After the movie, she was pretending to eat my hand like the Tick-Tock Crocodile ate Captain Hooks hand. After that we were joking around and just...having fun. Being silly. Laughing together,"

Linda placed her right hand over her chest, over her heart, and looked up to Harold, who looked as touched as Linda. A tear fell down Linda's cheek, when she looked back at me.

Harold came over to me first. He asked me to stand up, so he could pull me in his tight embrace. Linda joined, hugging me from my other side.

"I didn't do anything," I said while being squished between them, feeling like I don't deserve any kind of recognition or gratitude for bringing Amy out of the dark place she had been after her families death. We were just living our lives.

"You brought our Amy back – our little girl back," Linda whispered "Thank you," Harold kissed my temple

We were interrupted by a doorbell. Harold pulled out of the embrace first "Are you expecting someone?"

"It's probably either my PO or the CPS wanting to speak with us about my suspension," I said as Linda let go of me and started to wipe away the tears on her cheeks

"Let us," Harold placed his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from going downstairs. I watched how Harold walked out of room. Linda traced her hand over my arm as she followed Harold downstairs. I hurried after them.

 **AN: Sorry about the mistakes. Didn't have time to edit properly.**


	38. Chapter 38 - PO

**AN: Thank you for being patient with me as I write up the chapters. I too want to enjoy Summer while it lasts. And than you Brian1972 for the suggestion.  
**

Amy POV

"That's all for math," said Callie's school Vice Principal, Mrs. Irwin, who was informing me about the work Callie will have to do at home, because of her suspension

"For English," she turned to the next spreadsheet "This week Mr. Smith, will finish with the 'To kill a mockingjay'. Callie needs to write a book report for it and essay about racism in the book that the kids will have to write this week at class," she reached for a note that stood on the corner of her desk

"Here is the theme and few pointers written by the teacher," Mrs. Irwin handed me the note. I took it, looked over the text and then added it to the pile of other notes the VP had given me from the other teachers.

Mrs. Irwin looked at the spreadsheet again "The last thing," she searched for the note the teacher had left "Note from Mrs. Hewit, biology teacher. The class will write a test on Thursday. Callie needs to study at home these pages and prepare to write the test on Monday, when she returns."

"Got it," I added the note on top of the pile I was holding "Anything else?" I asked believing this was the last of the subjects

She looked over the papers on her desk before she replied "No. That's all,"

"Okay. Thank you," I gathered the notes neatly in a pile and put them into a folder for safe keeping so that not a single note is lost

As I was leaving the office, my phone rang. Mrs. Irwin and I quickly said goodbye. Once I was out of the office, quickly I reached for my phone, while it was still ringing.

"Hello _?_ " If my parents weren't visiting, I would have answered more specially greeting Callie, but because I had no clue, who was calling, I had to go with more general pick up line

" _Amy?_ " Callie sounded worried

"What is is honey?" I asked as I started to walk down the hallway, heading towards my car

" _Carl Peterson is here,_ " she informed me " _He said Mrs. Witter informed him about my suspension and mentioned that he will inform Sydney Fields as well."_

"Did he say anything to you?" I asked worriedly

"No. Your parents are talking to him right now. Your mom made him tea. They are all sitting in the living room, talking. I'm not sure about what. I think you should come home. He said he wanted to talk to you!"

"Okay. Uh...I'm leaving your school right now. I will be home as soon as possible,"

Once I ended the call, I increased up my pace, wanting to get home as fast as possible. I did not like having Carl Peterson in my home. He's Callie's probation officer and has the power to take Callie out of my home and put her back to Juvie. So, yeah, he made me nervous. Not sure, who I feared more - Sydney Fields or Carl Peterson.

~o~o~o~

"I'm here!" I announced as I barged into the house. All four of them turned to look at me. Carl Peterson slowly lowered his cup down and placed it on the corner of the coffee table. He was sat on the living room couch, next to my mom. Dad and Callie sat on the armchairs, facing the couch.

"I'm sorry that I made you wait. I was in school getting Callie's homework," I informed Mr. Peterson and held the folder up briefly

"Don't worry about that. Your family kept me company," Carl said as he picked out a file from his briefcase that stood on the ground, by the end of the couch. He looked at my parents and Callie, without saying anything giving them a sign that she would like to talk to me alone.

"Where are the groceries, Aims?" my dad asked as he stood up

"Oh, uh...left them in the car!"

"I will go get them. Linda and I will start on dinner, so you and Mr. Peterson can talk," Dad told me as he was leaving, I handed him the keys as he passed me. My mom stood up and took the empty cups – hers, dads and Callie's.

"Callie, take this to your room please," I handed Callie the folder that contained all of her homework for this week

"Okay," Callie replied taking the folder from me

"Callie, dear, get those papers up to your room and then come down and help me and Harold make dinner," Callie nodded back to Linda as everyone left the living room.

"So..." I said awkwardly after I watched my family walk away

"I'm sure you know, what I want to talk about," Callie's PO said as he clicked his pen on

"The suspension,"

Carl nodded back. He opened a file and turned few pages "Callie's is still on her probation. It ends..." he dragged her finger over the page looking for the information

"November 28th," I told him, knowing the date

Carl put his finger to the paper "Yes," he confirmed and looked up to me "Are you informed...aware of her probation rules?"

"Yes. She can't wander the city after 9PM alone. No communication with another person, who is under probation or parole, is allowed. The possession or use of alcohol or drugs is prohibited. Also, Callie has to obey all law - no stealing, vandalism, tagging, assault etc. Is she breaks either one of the laws, she can put back in Juvenile Detention," I counted off the rules effortlessly

Callie's PO looked stunned for a moment "I forgot you were a police officer," he said with a small chuckle, but then got serious again "And not only that, but Callie's arresting officer. I do believe you forgot one. Which, in our case, is why I spoke to Callie's PO and why I'm here right now."

I exhaled before I recalled the last law with a heavy heart "Callie has to attend school regularly and obey all school regulations. Suspension and expulsion from school is a violation of this rule."

Carl placed his hands on the file as we looked at one another. I do believe he noticed, how scared I was. What scared me the most right now was that he wasn't saying anything. I gulped heavily.

"Look, I know it looks bad," I admitted shifting my seat a bit and then started to explain "But Callie was provoked. She is being bullied by these three boys ever since she started to go to the school. Callie wasn't looking for trouble. She was at her locker, getting her books, when her bullies came over and snatched her phone out of her hand. Callie asked them multiple times to give it back, but they didn't listen to her."

I scooted closer to the edge and leaned a bit closer to Carl "Callie is not aggressive-" I was cut short

"The school record of her breaking the boys nose says otherwise, Mrs. Scott!" Carl stated back, briefly glancing down to the file

"You didn't let me finish!" I said a bit annoyed "She was only reacting in self defense. Callie felt uncomfortable. One of the bully, gripped her hand, not letting her go," I demonstrated on my own hands, gripping my left with my right "She still has a bruise on her wrist!"

By the looks, Carl wasn't aware of the last fact. He even looked concerned for a moment there. Callie's PO glanced down to the file and I saw how he searched for the fact in the paper.

"They wanted her to admit to stealing, which she didn't do, because it was her phone. I still have the check, if you don't believe me! Callie felt threatened. She asked him to let her go, but he didn't. Callie reacted in self-defense, when she hit him. She thought she was in danger, that he will hurt her!"

I looked over my shoulder to the hallway to see and listen if anyone was coming. When I was sure no one was coming, I looked back to Car and said in a hushed voice "You have her file. Are you aware of the trail that took place few weeks ago?"

He turned few pages "Trail against Liam Olmstead," Carl looked up to me "Judge ruled - not guilty," he read in hushed voice knowing how sensitive the data was

"The last time she was aggressive, was shortly before she was arrested, back when she was living with the Olmsteads. Liam was coming on to her. Her trauma from 2 weeks before the incident-" I gestured to the file where a conclusion of the trail was written "-made Callie feel threatened, so she acted out in self-defense. Just like on Friday. When Callie feels like her life is in danger, when she's cornered, uncomfortable and scared – she has a right to defend herself! We all do!"

"Her life in school wasn't in danger-" Callie's PO tried to point out

"To her, it was! Callie is still traumatized from what happened with Liam! Try to imagine yourself in her shoes," I argued back defending Callie "Knowing all that she has been through. She's a kid, who has been through hell and back!" I played to her human emotions, she has to have a heart as well "If you take her out of her home, the only place she feels safe in – Callie will never heal, she will never get better, she will never grow into the person she could be!"

"You have to give Callie a second chance!" I started off my little speech to Carl "She hasn't missed school. Her grades are improving. She plays guitar and she's damn good at it. Callie placed 8th in original songs playing and singing songs she wrote herself in the music school competition leaving behind kids that are older and have been playing music instruments for longer than she has. She's just starting to get to know her grandparents, her extended family," I gestured with my right towards the kitchen that was on the other side of the wall

"Callie is seeing a psychologist that helps her come to terms and deal...with everything that life has thrown her way. She apologized to the boy, whose nose she broke, and his mother for the incident. If you want or don't believe me, you can call and ask her yourself!" I paused briefly as I pulled out my phone and looked up the mothers number.

Mr. Peterson looked at the number for a while "I will do that" he scribbled the number down in her notes

I clenched my hands together as I continued "I talked to Callie about the incident and we discussed, what she did wrong, how she should have acted differently. She understands that violence doesn't solve anything," I paused as I breathed a bit more heavier because of my emotional speech "One mistake – one incident – can't be the reason she looses everything she worked so hard for!"

Carl raised his right hand up slowly, gesturing for me to stop my little speech. I gulped again, holding my breath.

Callie POV

It has now been almost hour, since Amy and Carl both sat down for a chat. The duration of that chat scared me more and more every minute that went pass. Whenever Sydney Fields was here, Amy and Sydney never spoke that long. Things must be serious.

I heard them speak, but the voices were to indistinct for me to understand what was said. Besides, Linda and Harold chatted with me and put me to some work, to keep me occupied and to keep my thoughts away from what was going on right now.

Not that the work helped.

Linda put me in charge of cutting tomatoes for the salad, while they were both making the rest of the food for the dinner. All I could think about was the 2 by 3 gray and cold jail cell I already spent 3 months in. I don't think I could survive another 3, possibly even more, months in there. Just thinking about it - cold cell, the horrible food, the 5 minute shower, the loneliness, constantly looking over my shoulder scared that some other inmate will want to hurt me – made me want to cry. To add to that, knowing that I would only see and talk to Amy the best case scenario once a day for 10 minutes, made it all 10 times worse.

When I felt the knife being taken out of my hand, I zoned back to reality and looked up front. Both, Harold and Linda were sitting in front of me, on the other side of the table.

"I don't think it was smart of us to give you this sharp object," Harold said with a small chuckle as he held the knife up he had just taken out of my hand

Linda pushed the cutting board with the tomato aside. Looking at it now, I noticed that I had only touched one tomato and it was cut so many times, no tomato pieces were seen. I must have really zoned out and the cutting motion was kind of automatic. Luckily , I hadn't cut in my finger in the process of destroying that one poor tomato.

Linda placed her hand over mine. Once she did I whispered out to them letting them in on my worst fears "I don't want to go back!"

"Back where?" Linda asked softly

"I broke one of my probation rule. They will send me back to Juvie," I shook my head as I fought the tears in my eyes "I don't want to go back. I love it here. I want to stay here...with Amy," I admitted, which was very unlike me

"Oh, sweetie..." Linda sighed sadly as she rubbed my hand trying to sooth me. Harold looked at me sympathetically, like he was feeling for me.

I heard footsteps coming from the hallway and then "Callie!" Amy called me. When I looked over my shoulder, Amy extended her arm, waiting for me to come up to her.

I glanced back to Amy's parents briefly. Linda patted my hand gently, while Harold smiled at me sadly. With my head down, I got off of the chair and walked towards Amy. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we walked, side by side, to the living room.

My PO was sitting on the couch, his file in front of me, waiting for me. His phone was right there, on her lap, almost like he had been using it minute ago to call someone. Maybe he did.

"Sit down," Amy whispered to me as she nodded to one of the armchairs. I obliged and sat down. Knees pressed together. Hands under my legs. I was chewing the left side of my lower lip. My head was tilted slightly down, but I could still look up to Carl.

Carl smiled at me, trying to get me to feel more comfortable, but I didn't. Amy remained standing up.

"Should I-?" Amy asked pointing over her shoulder

"Yes, please. I would like to talk to Callie alone for 5 minutes," He replied looking up at Amy

Amy just nodded back and, just like her dad, smiled at me sadly, before she left the room, leaving me alone with her.

Once Amy was out of the room, Carl started off "I want to talk you about the incident at school, which took place last Friday,"

I ended up retelling my side of the story to him. He asked me a lot of side questions, like, what I was feeling at the moment or what was I thinking at that time, what was going through my mind etc. Carl also asked me few questions about Christian, about him bullying me. He scribbled down something in her notes almost every time I spoke, which got me anxious and nervous as I once again feared that I might say something wrong. After that he asked me about if Amy had spoken to me about it and then some following questions about the talk we had had.

"One last question," Carl said placing his pen on top of the notes. I held my breath as I waited for it. My heart was beating was in chest.

"Can you roll up your sleeve, please?" she asked softly. My mouth parted a little and I looked down to my hands that were in my lap now.

Warily and with some hesitation I pulled up the sleeve, revealing the bruise that was starting to slowly fade away. It was starting to change color. Carl leaned a bit closer to have a better look at it.

"Christian gripped your hand?" He questioned looking me straight to my eyes

"Yes," I confirmed. It felt like he was trying to get in my head, trying to tell if could be lying. Thankfully I wasn't. I don't think I could lie to him. He was very intimidating and I had the feeling he could see through my lies easily.

"Thank you," Carl said as he leaned back at the couch "You can pull your sleeve down now," I guess he believed me

As he was writing something down in the notes, he asked me "Can you go and get Amy please?"

"Okay," I mumbled back and walked to the kitchen to call Amy back.

Once Amy and I were both in the living room, Carl cut right to the chase "Callie, you broke your probation. You both know, what the consequences of that is!" he stated looking dead serious. During the one second pause my PO took, Amy gripped my hand in hers from, where she sat in the other armchair, but I felt tears whelm up in my eyes. If I didn't regret, what I did before, I do now. Dammit, I regret it so much! I was already preparing myself for the worse. Trying to put a strong front.

"But!" Carl said the next second, making me look back up to him as I had averted my eyes down in defeat before

"Looking at all of the circumstances, everything that happened that lead to you hitting the boy, the progress that you have made, while living here with Amy – I'm giving you a warning instead!" At those news, I felt huge relief. I looked to Amy with a big and wide smile on my lips. Amy looked just as relieved and happy as I did.

"This time only!" he pointed out pulling us both back to reality "If something like this happen again, Callie, you will be taken out of this home and _will_ go back to Juvie. There will be no second chance, no second warning. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" I answered without hesitation, barely able to contain my happiness and excitement

"We understand! Thank you so much!" Amy added in a non-nonsense tone with a serous look in her eyes

"I do have one condition!"

"Anything!" Amy replied instantly

"Callie will have to attend 10 anger management classes," he added reaching into her briefcase. Carl handed a booklet to Amy. Amy let go of my hand and took the booklet, giving it a quick look over "All the information you need about the classes can be found there. Address, contact numbers, names and everything else," he quickly explained to Amy, who was nodding her head back as she listened

"I will have the teacher mark your attendance and how you are participating. If you miss one class, without giving a reasonable excuse, you will go back to Juvenile Detention. Is that clear?" my PO said and waited for my response

"Yes. I understand!" I confirmed

"Good!" Carl smiled at us "My next visit will be after Callie has finished her anger management classes," he said as he started to pack his stuff. Amy walked hm out, I simply leaned back in the armchair still surprised, how I got so lucky this time. I was still stunned.

"Pheeew," Amy walked back in the living room a minute later. I jumped up the armchair and ran into Amy's hand, taking her by surprise for a moment. She recuperated the next moment and embraced me.

"Don't punch anyone else, got it!?" Amy said, when she pulled out of the embrace and placed her hand on my cheeks and looked me straight in the eyes

"Got it!" I replied pressing my head back to her shoulder, Amy wrapped her hands around me keeping me close. I felt her kiss my head.

"Well!?" Linda and Harold both came in the living room

"We are good!" Amy informed my parents as we both pulled out of the hug, but still held on to each other with one hand "Callie's staying!"

Linda let out a relieved breath "That's amazing!"

"This calls for a group hug!" Harold announced, before he and Linda both came over and joined in on the hug.

Amy POV

May 13th

It was Monday and Callie's suspension was over. Today my parents were flying home as well, so it was going to be quite a busy day. Their flight was at 11:45PM. The day started earlier than normally. It was before 7, when I drove to the hotel to pick my parents up and drove them back to the house with their bags packed. They wanted to have breakfast with us, before they fly back home.

After breakfast, we all got in the car. First, I drove Callie to school. Callie and my parents said their goodbyes in the car. After that, I drove my parents to the airport.

"Take care of yourself, Aims!" Dad kissed my cheek as we stood few meters from their gate.

"I will, dad!" I smiled back at him. They pulled out their bags handles and got ready to leave to the gate to board their plane.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Mom exclaimed and turned back to me "We left you a little something on your nightstand," she informed me

"An early birthday gift, if you may!" Dad added with a smile

"You didn't have to,"

"How could we not!" Dad argued back

"Besides, it's not just for you," Mom winked at me

Her statement made me a little bit suspicious, but I didn't say anything about it "Okay...thank you!"

"Bye, baby!" Mom kissed my cheek one last time, before my parents both turned and walked towards the gate. I watched how they boarded the plane and then watched how the plane took off. Only then I left the airport and drove home.

When I got home, I made my way up to my bedroom holding my car keys and wallet in my hands. As I walked in my room, I saw some papers on the nightstand. Walking closer to my bed, I noticed that the paper had a yellow sticky note attached to it.

As I sat on the side of my bed, I set the keys and wallet on the bed. Then I reached for the paper. It was moms handwriting on the yellow sticky note. I smiled at the note as I read it.

 _Consider this an early birthday gift._

 _When the times comes and you both are ready…_

 _Love,_

 _Mom and dad_

I reached for the sticky note, wanting to pull it off, so I could see, what was the paper underneath was. The moment I pulled the sticky note off, I felt tears fogging up my eyes. The words _ADOPTION REQUEST_ were written at the top of the page. They must have gotten in Friday, when they both drove to the city.

It was something that I have thought about every now and then for few weeks now. More often since her Music School competition. My love for the girl grows each day. Deep down I knew, that because of my grief about Aaron and Markus, I was hesitant about it. The loss still hurt. There was a small voice in my head that kept telling me that if I do adopt Callie now, that I'm moving on from my sons death too soon. It hasn't even been a half year.

But adopting Callie was something that I want.

I might not ask her today or tomorrow, it might not even be this week, but I do feel that day will come soon.

"When the times come and we're both ready for it," I said to myself as I set the adoption request form in the top drawer of my nightstand, where it will be safe, till the day comes, when I need it.


	39. Chapter 39 - Home

Amy POV

June 13th

"Do I have to go?" Callie whined and slumped a bit lower on the chair and gripped her backpack close to her chest. She was sitting on the chair at the end of my desk in the precinct. I was still working. As of the moment, I was writing a report that I had put off before. There was a small pile of files on my desk as well that I had to finish today, before I head out. Stef was sitting at her desk, writing her reports and probably enjoying the little show Callie and I were putting on.

"Yes!" I stated back without lifting my head up. Today is another Anger Management class. For Callie it will be her fifth. There was just one problem. Callie hated those classes and she had no problem declaring loud and clear just how much she hates going to them.

"But I don't want to!" she tilted head head back

"That changes nothing!"

"You could call them and inform them that I'm sick or-"

"No!" I interrupted before she could finish her thought

"Just this once-"

"No!"

"Pleeeeease!" Callie dragged out as she leaned on my desk. Her fingers fiddled with the yellow stripes on my left sleeve for a little while.

"No!" I did not back down as I continued to write the report

"Officer Adams Foster?" Callie turned to my partner with pleading eyes "Could you tell Amy that-"

"Oh-no!" I stopped writing and pointed my pen to Callie "Don't you dare to drag her into this. She has nothing to do with it. It won't work!"

My partner stopped writing her report and looked up to Callie "I would love to help you kid, but my hands are tied. You should listen to your mom!" Stef replied "You can call me Stef, by the way," my partner winked at the girl before she returned her attention to the report in for of her

"Callie," I turned to the girl, when I set my pen down on the desk to have free hands "I know you hate it, but you have to go. It's not up for a discussion and you know it! So, please, stop whining about it and go," Callie crossed her arms on her chest and put on a pout, letting me know just how much she doesn't like it. I could swear, she gets more stubborn each day.

"I do not want to see you being taken away from me. So...if you won't go willingly, I will drag your cute, little butt to the class no matter what. I'm not afraid to use the handcuffs. Is that clear?"

"Uuoooh, snap!" Came a voice from Stef. Callie and I both glanced to her quickly at her sound affects.

"Did I say that out loud?" Stef chuckled awkwardly "Never mind me. Carry on," she looked down and pretended to read what she had written in the report

"I don't like it," Callie said in a small voice, when she looked at me

When our eyes met, she started to whine all over again, trying to play to my emotions "Those classes are stupid! They are boring! The teacher has nose hair that is sticking out and it's disgusting to look at! The room smells like fish ever since that one dude brought a fish to the class and ate it. I think he hid another fish in the vents or something..."

I placed my hand on her cheek "Only 5 more times after this one, pumpkin," I said softly "Then it's done. Carl will leave us alone after that."

"This sucks!" Callie stated loud and clearly as she stood up. Some other officers in the room looked at us as well, including Captain Roberts, who had been going over some file with one of the detectives few desks over.

"I love you. Now go, before you are late!"

"Ugh!" Callie rolled her eyes as she threw her backpack over her shoulder "Love you too," she mumbled before she turned around

"That sounded so genuine," I called after her with a small laughed in my voice. Callie just waved her hand in the air as she was walking away.

"I will pick you up at 6:30!" I yelled out before she had left the room. Callie raised her arm up and showed thumbs up right before she left the room.

When I turned back to the desk, I saw Stef grinning at me "What?" I asked as I picked up the pen

"She must be a handful," Stef chuckled

"You have no idea!" I fiddled the pen between my fingers and looked the direction Callie walked off

"But I have to say, she seemed much more comfortable, compared to when I last saw her. Less scared. Definitely more talkative. More opinionated. Stubborn," Stef smirked at me

I turned back to Stef "Yeah..." I dragged as I thought about it "She's completely different person then when I met her. Callie opens up more each day. And each day, each time I learn something new about her - I'm loving that kid more and more," I admitted averting my look down to the report "Honestly, I can imagine my life without her anymore. Just thinking about her not being in my life – hurts! I don't want for anyone – her PO Carl, the CPS worker Sydney Fields, her social worker David – to ever take her away!" I looked up to Stef, who was now listening to me carefully and looking at me seriously

"Well..." Stef wiggled in her chair a bit and pressed her forearms on the desk, leaning a bit closer towards me "...to me it's pretty obvious, what you have to do. I think you know what I mean," she said and slightly moved up her eyebrows

I nodded my head back as I smiled at her "I do!" Little did Stef know that everything was already set in motion

"Do you want something from the vending machine?" Stef asked reaching for her wallet, that stood at the end of her desk

"Um...a snicker would be nice,"

"One snicker. Got it!" She pushed her chair back

When she was walking away, I reached for the top drawer and opened it. At the very top stood the song lyrics and notes, that Callie started teaching me last weekend. We started with the notes and how to play them on the guitar. That took the longest. Now, I'm in the process of learning the lyrics and putting it all together. Callie has no idea, what I was planning and I wanted to keep it that way. I want it to be a surprise.

I heard the song on American Idol last weekend, when I was watching reruns. The song spoke to me on much deeper level than any song has ever spoken to me. It was perfect. After I first heard it the night Phillip Phillips played it on the show live, it never left my head. That night I could barely close my eyes.

The lyrics seemed perfect match to our situation. I want to give Callie a permanent home. Someplace she can always return, someplace she will always be welcomed. I want my home to be her home as well. As the lyrics say – this will be an unfamiliar road to us. To both to us. We will walk into the unknown together, hand in hand. I want to take this road together with her. Life will surely put obstacles and bumps on the road for us, but together, I had no doubt, we will get through everything. Callie has her daemons, her secrets, her past experiences with foster parents, her pain of losing her mother and her father killing her mother – but she can overcome all of it and become a stronger person. With a little bit of help, support, love – everything is possible.

I want others to know that we're family, without us having to explain it

I want to have the bond with her, that people get from sharing the same name.

 _Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home _

Reading those last lines of the lyrics, made me want the weekend to come faster. I couldn't wait to ask Callie.

~o~o~o~

It was finally Sunday and I couldn't be more excited about it. My stomach felt weird because of how anxious and jittery I felt. I wasn't scared or anything. I have been waiting for this day, for this moment so long, that I could no longer contain myself.

I played the last chords of my last rehearsal before the real deal. Sure, my singing was pretty awful. That was a well known fact. I have never been much of a singer. When I went to school, I was thrown out of choir two times. My guitar skill is pretty bad as well, but I only have studied for few short days. This is the best I could do on the short notice. Callie did try her best to teach me it. She's not a bad teacher, I'm simply a bad student. Music was not my thing, but it was Callie's. So, I hope it will something extra to this whole thing.

I set the guitar down on my bed and stood up.

I shook my hands in the air as I paced around the room, trying to calm myself down a bit. Closing my eyes, I took few calming and deep breathes as I tried to get my racing heart to slow down a bit.

"Okay. Lets do this!" I told myself as I opened my eyes

Callie was downstairs watching TV. I walked to the doors, opened them and set one foot out of my bedroom.

"Callie! Come up here, please!" I called out, then listened if she heard me. When I heard her footsteps coming towards the stairs, I walked back inside my room. I walked over to my desk, picked up the chair that stood by it and carried it to the middle of the room.

"Where are you?" Callie called out, when she had reached the second floor

"In here!" I said rubbing my hands against my sweatpants

"What's up?" She asked walking in

"Sit!" I told her as I put my hands on the backrest of the chair "Sit," I repeated smiling at her

Callie eyes my suspiciously as she walks over to me and sits down on the chair. She laughed softly as I hurry around the chair to the bed.

"Should I go get Mrs. Fletcher from next door, so you would have bigger audience?" Callie asked me jokingly, not knowing what I was planning

"You are the only audience I need for this," I replied as I got comfortable on the bed "Just don't laugh, okay?" I asked her and adjusted the guitar over my knee "It is my first time singing and playing guitar in front of someone…please, don't laugh!" I said seriously as I looked at her. If she laughs or says something in between, it can completely knock my out of my zone. I don't know how to pick up the song from the middle, so then it would be ruined as I would have to start it all over again. Once that would happen, I will be feeling less confident about my ability to do it and will fail miserably.

"I won't," Callie replied back looking me straight in the eye "I promise," she added and offered me a small smile

"Okay. Here I go," I said to myself and cleared my throat before I start to strum the guitar strings. Because I lack the skill and experience, my eyes mostly were on the guitar not on Callie. Whenever I could, I did quickly avert my eyes to her. I hope she can forgive me for that. I was doing my best.

 _Hold on, to me as we go_  
 _As we roll down this unfamiliar road_  
 _And although this wave is stringing us along_  
 _Just know you're not alone_  
 _Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

 _Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
 _Don't pay no mind to the demons_  
 _They fill you with fear_  
 _The trouble it might drag you down_  
 _If you get lost, you can always be found_

 _Just know you're not alone_  
 _Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

 _Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
 _Don't pay no mind to the demons_  
 _They fill you with fear_  
 _The trouble it might drag you down_  
 _If you get lost, you can always be found_

 _Just know you're not alone_  
 _Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

Once I'm done, I set my eyes on Callie and wait for her response, hoping she got my message underneath the song. Her face was pretty much blank. I could not read her. Could not tell if she got what I was asking, if she liked it.

"Well?" I asked as I set the guitar down on the bed

"You clearly suck at singing," Callie answered honestly

That was nothing new, so I just shrugged my shoulders "I know, but…but what do you say?" I asked and scooted a bit closer to the edge of the bed and leaned towards her a bit "Do you want to?" my voice was filled with hope as I just could not contain myself

Callie stared at me for couple of seconds, without saying anything. I could not take my eyes off her, I was holding my breath. She looked down to the floor for a moment. Her hand flew up to her face and she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"If you had just asked me you would have saved my eardrums," Callie replied as she gazed back at me. While she wasn't smiling, her eyes were. I could tell she understood what I asked her. The happiness I felt grew with every passing second.

"But what fun would that be," I laughed and moved off the bed. I kneeled in front of Callie, took her hands in mine and looked deep into to her eyes "Plus, we have an amazing story…that is, if you want to. If you agree?"

Callie nods back vigorously as the smile on her face started to grow bigger and bigger.

"Yeah?" I asked for conformation as I squeezed her hands a bit tighter in mine

"Yes!" Callie says happily. She was glowing.

I jump up and pull the girl in big hug, squeezing the hell out of her. Her arms wrap around me as well. The hug was not enough, so I started to squeeze her more tighter and kiss her cheeks over and over, and over again, making her giggle. I loved the sound of her laughter. My cheeks started to hurt from how bright and I wide I was smiling.

After a moment of us hugging and kissing each other, Callie pulls out of the hug. My hands now rest on her cheeks, while hers rest on my upper arms. Our bodies were still close to each other.

"But you have to give me the lyrics so I can sing this song properly when we retell this story to people," Callie told me in a very serious tone. The fact that she was already thinking about retelling the story to others, gave me a new wave of happiness.

"Deal!" I agreed without a hesitation "I tell the story, but you will play it and sing our song."

"Our song," Callie repeats my words quietly to herself. She looked to be deep in her though for a short moment. Her eyes were looking somewhere pass me, somewhere in the distance. The corners of her mouth move upright, forming smile.

"I like it," Callie says looking back at me "We have a song!" Callie said as I placed another kiss on her forehead

"Callie Quinn Scott," I wonder out loud, wanting to try out how it will sound "How cool will you sound, eh?"

"Callie Quinn Scott," Callie repeats as well trying the sound of it "It sounds perfect. I love it."

"Sounds perfect to me as well!" I whisper as I pull the girl in another hug, lift her up and spun her around

 **AN: This chapter marks the beginning of the end, because I do not plan on continue this story once Callie's adopted. The adoption process will take multiple chapters (pretty sure I will get to 50), but we are getting closer to end. Just a heads up.**

 **Song: Home by Phillip Philllips**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

 **AN2: It would be very helpful, if you could fill the poll I put on. Thank you.**


	40. Chapter 40 - 24-7

**AN: I know, I know. It has been almost a month. Thank you for being so patient with me. I wanted to finish "With love" story, so that I don't have 3 open stories. Once again I learned that 3 is too much. 2 is too much as well, but it's more manageable. I'll try to get back on the regular schedule.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

Amy POV

Stef and I were on our lunch break. The school was out and a lot of adults take vacation during summer, not to mention the tourist, so there were a lot more people on the streets. Today we decided to stop at the Betty's bakery. It was a place Stef showed me just few weeks in of us working together. The owners were a nice, elderly couple. Since my first visit to the bakery I have learned that owning a bakery together was a dream of theirs. Owen, who was very often seen at the front of the shop, was very talkative and friendly person. Whenever Stef and I stopped at the bakery, we would start a friendly chat. I can't say much about his wife Betty, because I have never actually seen or talked to her. Whenever we come around, she's in the back of the shop. Either helping in the kitchen to cook the pastries, pies and other goods or doing some paperwork in the back room.

We had our pasties in the brown paper bag and we already paid for everything. Now we were getting our coffee. Stef already had hers in her hand, so she was leaned back at the counter waiting for me, till my coffee is ready as well.

"How's the adoption going on?" Stef asked and raised the cup up to her lips to take a sip of the hot beverage. It has been few weeks since I started the adoption process. Till now everything was going smoothly.

"Pretty good," I answered and glanced to the coffee machines little interactive window which showed me the drink was still preparing "We're almost done with all of the paperwork. All that is left is for Callie's biological father to sign away his parents rights and then we can make a date with the judge."

Ever since Aaron died, it seems as if Stef has become my to-go person. I tell her pretty much everything. Stef is a person, who is easy to talk to. She's a good listener. I trust her. Stef's the person, who I spend big part of my day with. The other person being Callie. Sure, there are follow officers at the precinct and other people from outside my work and family I consider friends. But life has established in a way that now I consider Stef to not only being my partner, but also a dear friend, whom I care about.

"You think he's going to sign?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," I admitted to my partner "I know very little of him. Callie hasn't mentioned him once. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing in this particular situation," I said as I reached for the cup. We walked out of the bakery shop and headed towards our car that was parked two buildings down.

"Not even once?" Stef questioned, her eyebrow raised up a bit. It was obvious she found it surprising and odd.

"Nop," my answer was short as I raised the cup to my lips to take a sip and kept my eye up front

"Have you not asked?"

I licked my lips after I lowered the drink down "I don't want to push her."

"Sometimes a little nudge can help a kid to open up," Stef said knowingly

"I want her to feel safe enough so she could come to me. I want her to trust me!" At that statement, a memory at the back of my head started to resurface. Of how I had showed her blue duffle bag at her chest and told her to pack her stuff. Fear that maybe Callie doesn't trust me anymore grew bigger and bigger. She said she forgave me, but did she really? What if she hasn't put it behind her? What if because of what I did she doesn't feel like she could come talk to me?

"Have you thought about the fact that maybe she doesn't know how to start that conversation? How to come to you with that sort of...stuff?" Stef pointed out, when we had reached the car "The topic of biological parents can be thought conversation. Callie may not know how to approach you, because she worries how you will react." Stef made a good point and it made me thoughtful. The knowledge of that probably came from her own experience with the kids she fostered.

Stef walked around the car to the get to the passenger seat while I walked towards the driver doors "You need to show her that you care!" Stef told me from the other side of the car

"I do!" I stated loud and clear as I gazed at Stef over the car "She knows that I do! I tell her daily!"

"Remind her again," Stef smiled at me "Foster kids need the reassurance more than others!" Stef said and opened the doors to get in the car.

I slowly and slightly nodded my head as I thought about what Stef just said. It's not that I didn't know that Callie needs to be reassured that I love and care about her. But a small part of me thought that now that the adoption is actually in process, she would need a bit less. Adoption process itself is a grand gesture of telling a kid – I chose you, I want you, I love you unconditionally and I'm here for you no matter what.

Letting out a small sight, I sat in the car and closed the doors behind me. As I was sat in, Stef handed me one of the pasties "Here!" Stef took out her pastry. We clinked out pastries like people clink vine glasses "Bon appetite!" We told each other with a smile

~o~o~o~

I heard the TV running as I opened the front doors, so I called out, thinking Callie was sitting in the living room "Callie, I'm home!" But I got no answer. The volume wasn't turned on that high so she wouldn't have heard me.

Maybe she had fallen asleep – I thought to myself as I walked towards the living room. But there was no sign of Callie in the room. The blanket that usually stand behind the pillow, was tossed on the couch. Clearly Callie had used it. Remote stood on edge of the coffee table, on top of the book.

Not thinking much of it, I made my way up the stairs all while getting my belt off. Once I had reached the top of the stairs I heard a well known sound that made my mother instincts to spike up. The sound of vomiting was coming from the bathroom. The doors to the bathroom were left ajar, making the sound be easily heard.

I made my way to the bathroom doors quickly "Callie?" I asked, my voice full of worry, as I pushed open the bathroom doors. The moment I set my eyes on Callie, I hurried to her, setting my belt in the sink as I passed it by. Callie was kneeled down by the toilet, holding on to the side of it as she was heaving. Her hair was open and falling down, shielding her face and getting in front of face.

"Oh, honey!" I gasped when I started to gather her hair so that it doesn't get in the way. But it was too late for that. Some of the hair was already covered with the vomit.

I grabbed the nearest towel that I could reach and tried to get the vomit off her hair a bit, so that it doesn't smear more of her hair. It seemed like the nausea had passed, because Callie leaned backwards a bit and covered her eyes with her hand as she got her breath back. She reached up and flushed. Once I had gotten most of the vomit out of her hair, I let her hair down. Only so I could mess up my hair and get a hair rubber band. I gathered her hair again, but this time made a high messy bun, so that hair doesn't fall onto her face and get in the way.

"Hey, not feeling great? Huh?" I cooed softly as I crouched down next to her, my left hand resting on her back. All I wanted was to see her face, her eyes.

Callie took her hand away from her face, letting me see her eyes. Her skin was pale, her eyes had no spark in them and she looked to be completely drained of her energy.

"I'm fine!" Came a weak and very unconvincing reply from her. I could not believe she was trying to convince me that she was fine, mainly because I saw her. I was right next to her as she was throwing up.

"Who are you trying to fool, sweetie?" I raised my eyebrows while continuing gazing to her eyes "Hmm?" I paused couples of seconds, letting Callie realize that I did not fall for that. When she dipped her head down as well as her gaze, I knew she realized that I won't just leave her alone, when she's in a state like this.

"Do you still feel nauseous?" I wanted to get Callie into her PJ and in her bed. But when I had a second look on the clothes she was wearing, I got a bad feeling that she's not telling me something. Her clothes looked all too wrinkled up. It was like she had been sleeping on the couch under the blanket for hours. They just looked too wrinkled.

Callie feebly moved her head up and down.

"Honey, when did this start?" I asked, when I pressed my hand to her forehead, feeling it. It was slightly warm. And felt a bit sticky, possibly from the sweat.

Callie tilted her head up to look at me and her body visibly tensed up. "Just now," Callie replied unconvincingly. Her statement actually sounded more like a question. I believe it was because in her head, she was wondering whether or not I would buy the lie.

"Okay, and now the truth please? I promise I won't get mad," I pressed gently on the topic, having a gut feeling that she might have gotten sick during the first part of the day, not after lunchtime. Callie stared right back at me. She licked her lips couple of times and I saw how she swallowed repeatedly in just few short seconds. Her hand flew up to her mouth the next instance as her body retched as she was fighting to urge to vomit. She turned back to the toilet and emptied her stomach content all while I was rubbing her back and trying to sooth her. It appeared that her stomach was now empty and she was dry heaving.

I got Callie into her PJ and in her bed some 30 minutes later, after questioning her in more detail about how she was feeling. Just in case, I set a bucket down next to her bed. The last water bottle that we had in the fridge, now stood on Callie's bedside table half empty. One glass was used as a drink to swallow the medication. I had instructed her to drink a second glass, because I didn't want her her to dehydrate. Who knows, when was the last time she had a drink. For all I know, it could have been at the breakfast table. A full pack of crackers stood next to the water bottle, but Callie hadn't touched any. Not yet at least. Her stomach was still acting up.

I was now sitting on the side of her bed. Callie was laid down on her right side, her hands underneath the pillow. The blanket was tucked around her to keep her warm. Slowly and fondly I was stroking her hair as she tried to fall asleep.

Callie opened her eyes and turned a little more to her back to have a better sight of me "I was at anger management class, when I got sick," Callie explained "There's a stomach bug going around the community center. Some other kids had it last week. We had a substitute teacher today, because our teacher had taken a sick day himself."

"Why didn't you call me? I could have come pick you up!" Callie rolled to her other side at my question, turning her back on me. I wasn't sure what to think of action. Her right hand was up to her face and she started to bite her thumb nail. My question had gotten her nervous.

"I didn't want to bother you," Callie admitted in a small voice after a while

I leaned closer to Callie, pressing my right hand at the bed on the other side of Callie's body. With my left, I moved a strain of hair out of her forehead "You could never bother me, pumpkin! I want you to come to me: when you're feeling sick, when something is bothering or worrying you, when you need someone to talk to or someone to just listen. You can talk to me about anything!" her eyes darted my way briefly, before she resumed staring at the sheet of the bed or the wall. She was not feeling up to eye contact.

I poked the tip of her nose "To you, I'm available 24/7!"

Callie scrunched her nose and allowed herself a small tight smile. I watcher her with a smile.

"It's just," she spoke up once the smile had faded away "some foster parents got angry, whenever I had gotten sick. They didn't like it when I disturbed them. Others ignored me or told me to sort it out myself," Callie's voice got more quieter towards the end "After a while I realized, it was much simpler and easier not to tell them at all and just...get everything myself."

"They do not sound like nice people. Nor do they sound like good parents," I replied as I caressed her cheek gently.

The more I learn about Callie's time in foster care, the more my heart aches for her. There was some people who treated her like nothing, which made me angry, but also determined to give the girl everything she deserves and more. I wanted to show her love that would make up for love that she has been missing these past few years in the foster care.

I moved my hand to her head and started to run my finger tips fondly over her hair, stroking it.

"You remind me of my mom," Callie said barely above whisper. It was a confession I was not expecting. Her eyes briefly darted to me, but as quickly she glanced to me, she averted her eyes away. Too shy and timid.

A smile spread across my lips. I had never thought she would say something like this. I took it as a huge compliment. "How so?" I wondered, curious.

Callie rolled on her back and looked up to me "You're very nurturing, like my mom was," The smile on my lips widened

"Try to get some sleep, pumpkin!"

I decided to ask her about Donald tomorrow, when she was feeling better. Also, I didn't think now was a good time anyway. Question about him might just ruin the moment for us. All I know, they could still have strained relationship. After all, Donald was responsible for killing her mother.

Callie rolled back on left side, pulled her legs up and put her hands under her head and pillow. I made sure the blanket was covering her shoulders. I placed my palm over her head and I leaned down to place a tender kiss on her forehead, before leaving the room, letting her rest.


	41. Chapter 41 - Letters

Amy POV

"No!" Callie's answer was instant. There was no doubt in her voice, which made me think that, Callie had the answer in her mind even before the lawyer asked her. It could be she had been thinking about it for days, weeks even.

Our lawyer Regina Donner, a woman in her early 30ties with long dark hair, who is helping us with the adoption process, looked stunned because of Callie's fast reply. I was taken a back by it as well, but clearly not as much as our lawyer.

"Callie, you can take some time to think about it," Ms. Donner tried to explain to Callie "I don't need your answer today. I'll be going there on Monday-"

"I don't need any more time to think about it!" Callie stated as she got up to her feet, pushing the chair backwards. She made sure the blanket that was over her shoulders to keep her warm, stayed there by holding on to it tighter "You already have my answer!" She said right before turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

Mr. Donner and I watched Callie leave, before she turned to me for some sort of reassurance that Callie and I will talk about it "I don't want her to make a rash decision. This is a big deal – seeing birth parents before signing these papers. I don't want her to regret it later."

"I will talk to Callie and let you know if she changes her mind," I assured her as I started to gather the empty cups. The three of us had sat around the kitchen table, drinking tea as we had discussed the adoption process.

"I'm going there next week, so you two have a whole weekend to think this through," Ms. Donner said as she put all the papers in her briefcase, packing up, ready to leave.

"Great. I will let you know on Monday morning if Callie has changed her mind."

I walked our lawyer out. Before following Callie upstairs, I returned to the kitchen to clean up dirty cups. Once I had put the cups in the cupboards, I made my way to the stairs. I was expecting to find Callie in her room, but instead, I found her sitting at the last step of the stairs. The side of her head and her right side was pressed against the wall, while the blanket was wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

I took a seat at the other end of the stair step and sighed, knowing I should probably probe her a bit about her father and their relationship. Callie was definitely one of those people, who need to be nudged a bit for her to open up. I was wary about it, because I didn't know how she will react. This conversation could go so many ways and there was no telling whether or not she will open up and let her walls fall down or at least shatter a bit or will she shut down and build her walls up.

The next moment, I heard Callie moving. As I turned my head to look at her, she leaned her head to my shoulder. I placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

"Is there a reason you don't want to see Donald before our lawyer presents him with the papers?"

"Idontknow," Came a mumble from her. I doubt this conversation was something she wanted to have. Not giving me a clear answer could be a for her to try and avoid it. She probably wanted me to change the subject, but I was determent to not give up so quickly.

"When was the last time you saw him...talked to him?" I inquired, curious about her relationship with her father. There must be a reason she hasn't mentioned him once.

There was at least half a minute silence from her, until she replied in a small, quiet voice "The night mom died."

You don't have to be a behavior analysis or a psychologist to tell that Callie was still hurting for it was still fresh in her memory. The tragedy made a great deal of impact on the kids. I can't even imagine what's it like to lose a mother and, in a way, father as well the same day at such age. And that says a lot, because I have had my fair share of loss as well. Callie was old enough to remember everything. The good days before, but also the day it happened.

I sneaked my right hand around her back and pulled her a bit closer to my side "Did you and your dad were close before...before it happened?"

Callie was quiet for a while, giving me no signs of what she was feeling or thinking. Her eyes were focused on the steps below, but it seemed like she was looking through. They were distant. Could be she was taking a walk in the memory lane, remembering all the happy moments and missing him. Missing her mom. Missing the family, the family dinners, the movie nights, the days at park, holidays.

"I loved him and I'm pretty sure he loved me as well," Callie spoke barely above whisper, her eyes still focused on the steps below. The past tense she used - didn't slip by me, making me wonder, how long has she lived thinking her father no longer loved her. Callie detained a pause, but I got a feeling that she was about to continue, once she's ready to say it out loud.

"But it always felt like I loved him more than he loved me," Callie admitted lifting her head up from my shoulder and finally making eye contact with me. Callie's statement took me a back a little.

I studied her features for a second "I'm sure that's not true, baby."

"No, I'm pretty sure of it," As she spoke, the distant and empty look still lingered in her eyes

"Parents love their kids, even if they don't say it every day. Sometimes dads have, uh, harder time expressing their feelings..."

"It's not that he didn't say it. It's how he said it," Callie explained. She dipped her head down, avoiding my look, and changed the subject "Anyway, I don't…care about him anymore. He killed my mom. That's not something I can forgive him. He ruined my life..." she corrected afterward "...our life!"

I took a breath in, getting ready to say something, but Callie got ahead of me "Don't even try to tell me that it was an accident! It wasn't!" Her voice was no longer quiet. There was now venom in her voice and the anger she felt for him grew with every second she spoke about him "His actions got my mom and two other people dead! Why? Because he made the decision to drive intoxicated!"

Her breathing got more faster and labored, she was getting worked up as the feelings started to resurface "They could have gotten a taxi, they could have walked home, they could have gotten a hotel room, but no...he decided to drive drunk!"

"And I know my mom! She was very responsible and smart!" Callie stated with tears in her eyes "I know she told him to not drive. She always told him! She used to hide his keys so he wouldn't drive. I don't know why she didn't take his keys that night...maybe he convinced her somehow...but-" She sniffed and ran her hand over her nose "It's not my moms fault, it's my dads! He was the driver. He made the choice to drive even though he knew he shouldn't. And look where it got us!"

I rubbed her arm, trying to give her some comfort and made sure that she knows I'm listening closely to her. Callie ran her palm over her cheeks, getting rid of the tears. She took few calming breaths in before she spoke up again "When I was in the first foster home, I wrote him letters. One each week. And each week I sent him the letters...to the jail."

Her eyes met mine as she said in a very rehearsed and cold manner "Federal Correctional Institution Lompoc. Adress : 3600 Guard Rd, Lompoc, CA 93436. Inmate: Donald Jacob!" I swallowed a lump in my throat that had formed while Callie rehearsed the address effortlessly. It must have been in her head ever since. I got an image in my head, where Callie must have been excitedly running to the mail box each week to see if her dad had replied, only to be let down each week. And as the days and weeks went by, the hope of her father replying slowly crashed and burned till there was no hope left.

"45 letters and he he didn't reply to a single letter," Callie shook her head, her chin started to quiver "Not one damn letter!" she contorted her mouth to one side, averted her eyes down

"Oh, honey...I'm so sorry," I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. She leaned into me, accepting the comfort. "If you don't want to see him, you don't have to. This is your decision, honey!"

"Good," Callie sniffed back "Because I really don't want to see him."

"Then you won't!" I assured her planting a soft kiss on the side of her head

 **AN: This must be the shortest chapter yet and** **I had to force myself to write this. This certainly was not the best chapter, nor am I happy with it or proud of it myself. I was fighting myself to write this. And this have been for few weeks now.** **I don't know what's happening to me. Whenever I sit down and open the document to write, I lose all motivation, inspiration and desire to write. I have been struggling for a while now. The lack of updates and the character quality is evidence of that.**

 **I can't promise I will get a chapter up for next week. But I can promise, that I will finish this story.**


	42. Chapter 42 - I'm not getting adopted

Amy POV

The news struck me, leaving me speechless and utterly confused. This was not how I had imagined this day going. My whole family was here. We called them, invited them. It was Callie, who told everyone the good news. She had been so excited, so happy, so eager for this day. My parents, my brother and his family took a six hour flight to get here from all the way of across the country, from Boston.

I had been counting down the days since the day we found out the date. 3 weeks ago, I took Callie shopping and we bought her a dress for this special occasion. 2 weeks ago, we made the calls to my family. 1 week ago I ordered a cake just for this occasion with the name – Callie Quinn Scott – written on top of it. What am I going to do with the damn cake? We won't be celebrating anything today. As it turned out, it was all for nothing.

Callie will be devastated, when I tell her. Hell, I'm devastated.

Last night I could barely fall asleep I was so excited. The anticipation for this day were huge. Callie was the same. We had run into one another at the kitchen at 3am at night as we both had walked down to get a glass of water. In the end I had made hot coco for both of us and we had settled on the living room couch under a blanket and watched an episode of "Friends" on which Monica and Chandler adopt their kids. In the end we fell asleep cuddling on the small couch. My neck was stiff, but Callie's arm was numb in the morning, but neither one of us cared.

"It's okay. We will get to the bottom of this and sort this out," Ms. Donner tried to reassure me, finally pulling me back to the reality and out of my thoughts

I heard Callie's laughter in the background, which got me angry, upset and hurt that I cannot adopt Callie today "Don't tell me it's okay! It's not okay!" I barked back, putting all of my anger out on our poor lawyer, who had nothing to do with this, because she was only delivering the news. The truth was, I felt powerless. There wasn't anything I could do to make this better. Not today anyway.

"Aims?" I heard my father call out from the waiting area, where all of my family, including Callie, was sitting unaware of what has happened. Callie's laughter stopped as well the second she heard my father call out in concern.

I cursed to myself before I looked over my shoulder to see my dad standing up along with my mom. My parents were both walking over to me, but my eyes were on my girl, who was looking at me confused. The smile on her face slowly faded away the longer we looked at each other. Seeing her smile slowly turn into realization that I won't be adopting her today, was breaking my heart.

"What's wrong?" My dad asked the second he was up to me "What's the hold up?"

"Callie's birth certificate," I spoke, when I turned to my parents "The copy was altered. She has different birth father," I explained in somewhat numb manner

"What! That's outrageous!" Dad's voice was so loud as he expressed his anger, that I think the whole first floor heard it

"I have to talk to Callie," I announced before I turned on my heal and walked to the waiting area, leaving my parents talk it of with our lawyer

Callie stood up, when I had reached the chairs in the waiting area "I'm not getting adopted, am I?" Callie questioned, when I stopped in front of her. I felt Andy, Nell, Nicole and Olivia's eyes on me as they watch and listened to our conversation as well wondering what the hell is happening.

"Not today, I'm afraid!" I confirmed it in as steady voice as I could manage, so that I don't lose it in front of her. Callie broke the eye contact, when she tilted her head down, slowly nodding it. Accepting it.

"Why?" She lifted her head back up. Her voice was small and it was not far from craking under the emotions.

I took a breath in before I started to explain "Donald is not your birth father," Callie's head snapped up and she once again stared at me. The surprise in her eyes was real. "The court had to get your original birth certificate, because the CPS only had your copy. And on the original certificate, Donald is not named as your father."

The surprise in her eyes was slowly starting to fade away only to be replaced with betrayal and hurt look. She was lied to by both of her parents for a decade. They could have told her the truth, when Colleen was still alive. Callie was old enough to understand it. Donald could have told the truth, when he signed away the papers, but he remained silent. But then again, being silent about not being Callie's birth father was not his first offense. He hadn't replied to Callie's letters. He hadn't asked Ms. Donner one question about Callie, when she vised him in the jail with the abandonment papers. He hasn't expressed his remorse and guilt about that fatal night to Callie, because he hasn't reached out to her and hasn't even tried.

"And who is?"

"Someone named Robert Quinn," I replied

"My middle name is Quinn. Do you think my mom gave it to me, because of... _him_?"

"It could be."

We stood still, watching each other without saying anything for couple of seconds. I knew there were many questions in Callie's mind, but sadly, I didn't have the answer to any of them. I was just as clueless as she was. And I hated it.

"I will go get some air," Callie broke the silence between us as she pointed over her shoulder to the big glass door and then left the building quickly, before I could say anything. I didn't run right after her, because I knew she needed a minute to herself to wrap her head around the big news.

"So we came down here for nothing?" Nicole asked innocently after we all watched Callie walk out "Callie won't be our cousin after all?" I looked at my youngest niece and the second I laid my eyes on the young girl, my eyes got watery.

"Callie is your cousin," Andy spoke as he got up and moved over to to next to his youngest

"But Auntie Amy said she can't adopt her!"

"Not day she can't. But she will one day," Andy wrapped his arm around Nicole while Nell spoke to the girls "Callie may not be a Scott on the paper, but she is in our hearts!" Nell added looking lovingly to her daughters. Once both of the girls nodded their heads back understanding and acknowledging it, Andy and Nell both gazed up to me in the same loving and supportive way.

~o~o~o~

Callie was standing by the side of the building staring out to the distance. I slowly approached her. When she heard someone walking up to her, Callie looked over her shoulder to see who it was. I was tears in her eyes, when our eyes met, before she averted her look back on the street.

"We will fix this!"

"Oh, yeah?" Callie scoffed not believing me "When?" Callie was angry, when she turned to me "We don't even know where he lives? He could be in the other side of the damn county, different continent for all we know!"

"Then I will track him down to the other side of the damn globe if have to!" I stated without missing a beat. I love this girl and I will do everything necessary to fix this. Even if it means I have to spend countless hours searching for this man.

"And what if he doesn't sign the stupid papers, when you find him? What then?" Callie threw her arms up "What if he whisks me away to Australia or something?"

"Lets not think about it right now," I said not knowing what else to tell her. The truth was, I was scared of that as well. This Robert Quinn guy is the one standing between me and Callie becoming a family. He's the only one who can take her away from me. For good. And I won't be able to fight it. The CPS/Judge likes to rule in favor of the birth parent whenever they could. And even if Robert Quinn doesn't want her, Callie has a new set of grandparents who could. There is new family tree that we don't know anything about.

Callie sighed and turned away from me, her shoulders slumped down "It's not fair!" she sounded defeated

"I know its not," I said still standing behind her and looking to her back of head "But we will get through this. No matter what happens, we stick together" I walked to her side and glanced to her, watching her features "Through thick and thin!"

Callie looked at me sadly, but eventually agreed "Yeah!"

"That's my girl!" I turned towards her and opened my arms "Now come here!" Without any hesitation, Callie accepted and walked into my embrace, pressing her head to my shoulder. I felt her fingertips press into my back as she hugged me back. I kissed her head as I held her, not wanting to let go of her, ever. My left hand rested gently on the back of her head, while my right was wrapped around her middle, keeping her close to me.

"You two okay?" At the sound of my brothers voice, Callie and I parted. Callie briefly turned her back to them as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"We will be," I replied slowly rubbing Callie's shoulder. Once Callie had gotten her composure back, she turned around to face the rest of the family.

"I'm sorry, Callie!" Olivia, Andy's oldest daughter spoke "This sucks!"

"Yeah, it does," Callie agreed keeping her eyes on the ground in front of her

"We should probably head back home," my mom said looking around the whole family, which now stood in a circle "No reason for us to stay here any longer. Ms. Donner said she will contact you as soon as she finds something."

"Yeah, lets go home," I nodded back

~o~o~o~

In 5 minutes, everyone was in the cars. Andy had rented a car for his family, but my parents both drove with us. We decided to take the cake out anyway. After all we paid for it and it's just a cake. No reason for it to go to waste.

"I will go get it!" My dad volunteered, when I parked in the parking lot not far from the bakery

"Okay, thanks dad," I said looking at his eyes in the back view mirror. He winked at me before she climbed out of the car.

Callie was very quiet the whole ride here. I can't blame her. Her life was turned upside down once again. I understand her completely that she doesn't feel like joking and chatting about insignificant topics. There were more important thoughts in her mind. As were in mine. I was already planing my next steps, thinking about how I could find this guy, what I would say when I do.

I exhaled deeply and turned to look out through the driver side window. At first glance I didn't notice it, because my mind processed the information as an advertisement. But when my eyes stopped on the big advertisement on the side of the buildings wall, I actually read what was written on it.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" I exclaimed out as I reached for the seat-belt. I could not believe my eyes.

"What is it?" my mother asked from the backseat, while Callie just turned to me, wondering what's the fuss all about

Without saying anything, I got out of the car, leaving the doors open. My hand rested on the top of the doors as I stared at the advertisement across the street. I heard how Callie and my mom got out of the car as well.

"What's the matter?" Mom asked me again wanting to get a reply out of me

"That!" I pointed to the advertisement

"Oh my!" I heard my mother gasp from my left

"Robert Quinn!" I turned around to see Callie, who was looking at the ad with big eyes and her mouth parted in shock "The millionaire and the owner of the _Quinn Windows and Home Constructions_!" I think I heard it on the news few weeks ago, that this Robert Quinn guy was opening 5 new stores across the country. He has been on the cover of the _People_ magazine. How did I not recognize the name, when I was told it the first place? The guy is famous.

"It can't be!" Callie got out keeping her eyes on the ad. The girl was in utter shock.

My mother turned to Callie, then back to the advertisement, but then once again looked back at Callie "You two do have similar features!"

"It can't be!" Callie repeated again, this time more quieter as her eyes remained on the ad


	43. Chapter 43 - God-fucking-damn-it

Amy POV

We tried to spend the evening at home after the unsuccessful adoption pretending that everything was okay. Everyone knew that it wasn't, but it was better than sitting at home moping and crying about it. The Robert Quinn guy was still in my head, I was trying to put thoughts about him in the far corner of my mind, but it wasn't too successful as I kept returning to wondering about it every other minute.

I tried to look at what happened like a small bump, hurdle towards in the goal. This was nothing we couldn't overcome. It will take few weeks probably, but we will figure things out. I was attempting to keep a positive thought about it, because someone had to. Callie was being very quiet. Which was understandable, because she still was trying to process the news. It's a lot to take in for adult, let alone a fifteen year old. Every time I glanced to the girl, I could see in her eyes, what she was thinking about. Che was very quiet, her look was distant and thoughful, brows slightly furrowed and quite often she didn't even hear what someone was telling her as she kept asking "Sorry, what?" every time someone had spoken to her.

When we returned home from the court, we set our table and had a meal together. In our main, we had salad and some chicken wings. The cake I had ordered was as desert. Adults drank the wine, except for my brother, who was the designated driver for the night. The girls drank coca cola. We had unhealthy snacks – chips and salty nuts – and healthy snacks – apples, bananas and cherries.

At first it had seemed like a lot of food for only 8 people, but were in no hurry at all. Throughout the day, we ate everything that was on the table. Later in the evening, Andy's oldest daughter started braiding french braids to everyone who had long hair. She had started with her sister, then her mom, afterward she made one two to Callie, but finally she made me one big french braid as well.

The conversation throughout the day was everything but the failed adoption. We covered topics from our parents creepy, stalk-y neighbors to nail polish and, might I say, we quite successfully avoided talking about the big pink elephant in the room. The way how we got from one to another to me is a bit blurry, but I do know it took us more than 6 hours to get there.

"It's late," Nell said after she finished drinking her wine, she turned to her husband "Andy, we should head back to our hotel room!"

"What? Already?" Their girls whined back, protesting

"It's almost midnight," Nell pointed to the clock "Nicole, you can barely keep your eyes open. It's been a long day, we should all get some sleep."

10 minutes later Andy took his family back to their hotel. Because Andy was the only one of the adults sober, he was the designated driver for our parents as well. After he will drop of his girls at the hotel, he will drive back and pick up our parents and drive them to theirs.

While we waited for Andy to drive back my parents, Callie and I started to clean up the mess we had all left. Together this chore seemed like nothing. If it had been just me, it would have taken me twice as long.

"You don't have to," I placed my hand on Callie's shoulder blade as she walked up to the sink "I will do the dishes."

"I don't mind," Callie replied reaching for the tap and grabbing the dish sponge

"Let us," my dad said as he took the sponge out of Callie's hand. My mom already stood next to the sink with a towel, ready to dry the dishes.

"It's midnight. You should be in the bed already," I told Callie as she stepped away from the sink letting the adults take care of it

"I don't feel tiered. I drank too much coca-cola," Callie reasoned back, making us all crack a smile. That technically was my fault as I had supplied her with the unhealthy, black, sugar filled drink "Can I use your laptop?"

"Mmm," I hummed while I was debating with myself if I should allow her to use the computed so late at night

"Just till you come upstairs," Callie pleaded trying to convince me

"Okay. Go ahead," I allowed. Callie thanked me by giving me a quick peck on my cheek.

"Say goodnight to your grandparents, kiddo!" I managed to remind her before she had left the room. Callie quickly turned around and went over to my parents to give them a quick, one handed hug. Once that was done, she hurried out of the kitchen eager to use the laptop.

"She's going to look up all the possible information about this Robert Quinn guy," My dad commented as I was still looking at the hallway, where Callie had run off to.

"Yeah, I figured as much," I sighed as I turned around and started to put the clean and dry dishes away one by one. But I knew she was going to do it sooner or later. There was no harm in her looking up some information about her biological father. She was curious. It was only natural.

~o~o~o~

I locked the front doors after my brothers car was no longer in my sigh and then walked around the first floor to check if there wasn't something I had missed while cleaning up. Once I was satisfied with how things were left, I turned off all the lights and made my way upstairs. Deciding to give Callie another 10 more minutes, I went to bathroom to do my night time routine first, before going over to her.

"Time is up, baby!" I announced as I walked into her room. The girl was sat on her bed dressed in her PJ, legs stretched out over the side of the bed, her back against the wall and the laptop on her thighs. Callie looked up from the screen, but quickly averted her eyes back to the laptop not wanting to waste the few seconds she had left.

"One more minute," she said as she clicked the touch pad couple of times. Her eyes darting all around the screen, reading the information, trying to absorb as much of it as possible.

I slowly approach her "Found what you are looking for?"

"I don't know...Kind of," she shrugged her shoulders without raising her eyes up

I slumped down next to her on the bed. Just as I glanced to the screen, she closed one of the tabs and now was staring at a news article about the latest information about Robert Quinn.

"He has over 100 stores throughout USA," Callie pointed to the screen to the headline of the article "And he's planning on branching out of USA and open a store in France and Germany!" she scoffed shaking her head "Like he's not rich enough already!"

"A business never strops growing. If it does, it can go bankrupt."

"Have you ever been to one of his stores?"

"Yes, but it was couple of years ago. When we first moved into this house. We needed supplies for the repairs and reconstruction we were doing," I explained while Callie was closing all of the open tabs one by one

"Did you know that he has a daughter?" Callie asked reaching for the screen to lower it down

"I didn't," I reached for the now closed laptop and stood up, letting Callie get underneath the blanket. I was holding the laptop in under my left arm.

"That means I have a half-sister," Callie laid her head down on the pillow

"That it does," I agreed slowly nodding my head. This day has been so long that I no longer had the energy to talk about this. All I wanted was to rest my eyes. The alcohol was taking a toll on me as well. "Go to sleep, love. We will talk about this in the morning, okay?" I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead "Good night!"

"Night," Callie mumbled as she closed her eyes and turned on her right side to watch me walk out of the room

I stopped by the doors, when I reached for the light switch "I love you!"

"Love you too," Callie replied. I hit the light switch with my index finger and closed the doors as I walked out.

~o~o~o~

It was 8:15 AM, when I made my way down to the kitchen the next morning. The first thing I did, I went to make a coffee. I was slightly surprised that there was coffee already in the coffee machine, because I could have sworn that yesterday the pot was empty. Not sure what to think about it, I shook it off and poured myself a cup.

Like every morning, I stood by the kitchen counter holding the cup in my hand and looked out the kitchen window to the backyard. The sky was clear and it looked like it was going to be a hot summer day. The grass in the backyard was starting to look dry. I hoped we weren't going into a drought. Made a mental note to flower the bushes and few flowers that were around the house to make sure they don't die out. Water fight with Callie would be fun, maybe we could go to city and buy a lot of balloons - that thought put a smirk on my lips for it sounded like the perfect way to spend the day.

Wanting to cheer up Callie, I decided to make waffles for her. Without any rush at all I started to prepare breakfast and set the table for both of us. My empty coffee cup had stood in the sink for at least 15 minutes by the time I was done with the waffles.

Callie still hadn't come downstairs, so I went upstairs to wake the sleeping beauty.

Knocking lightly on the door I opened them. To my surprise Callie's bed was empty. It was neatly made. Thinking that I had missed her walking to bathroom, I stepped out of her room and turned to the bathroom.

"Callie?" I called out approaching the bathroom. The doors were open, just like I had left them, when I had exited bathroom in the morning. Worry grew with every step I got closer to the room, but still hadn't heard any nose coming from the room. With my right hand I pushed the doors open slowly, not wanting to walk in on Callie. But once again, I was met by an empty room. I hurried inside the bathroom and pulled open the bath curtain checking to see if she wasn't hiding there.

"Callie!" This time I shouted out in panic as I ran back to Callie's room. I hurried to her roomand looked around. Her PJ was neatly folded and put next to the pillow. Her phone – I started to frantically searching for it. I didn't have to look far as it was set neatly on the bedside table, next to the book she has been reading the past few days. Looking around the room once again, I noticed that her jeans and shirt she wore the other day to city was gone as well. Most likely she was wearing those clothes.

This was not a good sign.

My mind went to a bad place - Callie ran away.

"No!" I shook my head as I stepped backward not wanting to believe this "This can't be happening..."

"Please no!" I ran towards the dresser. With shaky hands I pulled open her drawers one by one. Seeing that her clothes were all still here, calmed me a little. But not enough, not nearly enough. I threw open the big closet doors. I bent down to look at her shoes. Most of them where there, expect for the pair that usually wears on daily basis. Looking through the closet frantically I tried to tell what else was missing.

The one thing I didn't find, was her school backpack. Looking through her drawers again, I was pretty sure her favorite hoodie was gone as well. Another place I looked at was the bottom drawer of her nightstand. At the very back of it, she was saving her money. As far as I knew, she had little over 200 dollars saved up. I took the drawer out. There was no bundle of money. I looked at the other drawers as well. I put the drawers back and resumed paced in the room. As of right now I was in panic and could not think straight. My mind was racing as was my heart.

"God-fucking-damn-it, Callie!" I slammed the closet doors shut loudly in anger as they had been conveniently in the way. The whole closet vibrated from the force.

Callie has run off.

No note, no nothing.

Most likely she slipped out in the middle of the night.

She left her phone, so I couldn't call her or track her.

While I was furious with her for simply leaving like this, I was more angry with myself for not hearing her leaving. Usually I'm a light sleeper, but I guess, it was the alcohol in my veins, that made me sleep through everything.

"Think!" I started to pace around her room, trying to figure out where the girl could have taken off to "Think, Amy, think! Where would she run off to?" The parent in me was in panic, so I tried to channel the cop in me. She at least could clear her head and look at this from different perspective. My hands ran through my hair and over my face multiple time.

The first thought that came to my mind was Robert Quinn. Maybe she went to look for him on her own. She did look the guy up yesterday. If I had known she would do something like this today, I would have never allowed her to look him up yesterday.

Having that thought in my mind, I ran towards my room. The laptop wasn't starting up nearly as fast as I wanted to. Curse words left my mouth every other second. Once the laptop started up, I opened the browsers history, looking for any clue as to what she could have found out yesterday. After searching the history for couple of seconds my eyes stopped on one particular web page. I clicked on the page to see what exactly she searched for.

"I'm going to kill you Callie!" I vented as I slammed the laptop close furious at the girl at the moment

I changed into my daily clothes, simple black jeans and t-shirt in matter of few seconds. Grabbed my wallet, keys and phone from the desk and ran down the stairs heading after my runaway daughter.

"You are so fucking grounded for life!"


	44. Chapter 44 - (Maybe) One day

Callie POV

This place wasn't that different than the juvenile detention hall. And least from what I could tell. The room I was in now, had light grey concrete floor, which I'm certain would be cold to touch if I was barefoot, but the walls were colored in a sand color, most likely to try and keep the room light and bright. On my right, there was a wall, that had four big windows. The bars on those windows made sure that no one can get out…or in, not that anyone has ever tried to break into a prison.

The tables and chairs were bolted to the ground with big screws. I'm sure it's a precaution, so inmates couldn't pick the furniture up and throw it to the guards, visitors, or maybe to the windows in an effort to escape.

Inside the visitation room there were 4 guards stationed. They were watching over the room like hawks. There were two guards by each of the doors that led into and out this room. They were all dressed in dark blue issued uniform shirts, black pants and boots. And every single guard had a baton, a teaser and, what I assume was, a gun that shot rubber bullets on their belts. They were heavily armed. More so than in the juvenile detention place, which is understandable, because people in here are more of a threat. It's much more easier to handle a 60 kg (122 pound) kid than a 100kg (222 pound) buff man with muscle that could beat you to death just with his bare fists. Not saying that all of the inmates here are murdered and that everyone here is capable of murder, but the few inmates that were here in the visitation room gave me chills down the spine. Covered in gang tattoos, scars, fists twice the side of hand, thrice as big as me, eyes holding a death stare and smiles, that made me fear for my life.

Unlike juvenile detention, there was no contact allowed between the visitors and the inmates. A woman had tried to hold the inmates, who I had assumed was her husband, hand over the table, but the guard was quick to break them apart. He reminded the visitor there was no contact allowed and if she will break it again, she will be escorted out and the inmate will be taken back to his cell, before her visiting time ends.

When I glanced to the doors, from which the inmates were taken in, I saw through the small window in the doors a guard escorting a prisoner in an orange jumpsuit. They stopped not far from the doors and it looked like the guard took of handcuffs. I didn't hear any chain rattling sound, but what else could the guard be doing.

Low pitched ringing sound rung out from the hallway that lead deeper to the jail, warning the guards inside the visitation room that the doors are about to be opened. My ears did not like the sound of it. I covered my left ear with my palm and frowned my face at the sound. It gave me a feeling that it was cutting inside my brain or something. The sound of the big metal doors opening, brought back a memory that happened almost 10 months ago.

I watched as the big metal doors where opened slowly. The guard, who stood inside the visitation room next to the doors, glanced back at me and watched how I walked inside. I had taken only 3 steps inside, when I flinched by the sound of the doors closing behind me.

As I looked around the room, wondering, who came to see me in here, I saw a woman stand up at the far side of the room. The woman smiled at me and raised her right hand up, giving me a small wave, when our eyes met.

 _What is she doing here?_ \- I thought to myself still standing still not far from the doors. The last time the officer was here was only few days ago. Or was it a weeks? Time goes by different in here. There are no Mondays, when you can't get out of bed to go school. There are no Fridays, which you are waiting to come, because there are no weekends, when you and your family take a trip to aqua park or movies. The days blur together in one huge mess. I had no idea if it was the start of the week or the end.

She's the only one, who has visited me. I haven't seen David since the day I was locked in here. In a way I understand why. There was no reason for him to come here, not until it was closer to my release. Jude doesn't even know I'm in here, so I don't expect him to show up here suddenly. I have no idea, where my baby brother is. The last time we spoke was the day we got separated. Besides him, there is no one else, who could visit me. I highly doubt that either one of my former foster parent would visit me.

Despite the fact that I do not like her, I make my way towards the officer, who arrested. But here she was again. To be honest, I wasn't expecting her to show up at all. Especially because of how her last visit went down. Not that I wanted her here anyway.

I walked up to the table she was standing by and stopped right before the chair

"What happened to your face?" the officer asked, her eyes filled with concern once she saw me up close.

"I fell," the lie just came out of my mouth. I wasn't going to pour my heart out to her by telling her how this other inmate, Paige, has been bullying me since the first day here and this morning pummeled me in the face, cracking open my nose, giving me a bad nose bleed and black eyes. Her eyes briefly traveled down to my dark blue shirt that still had blood on it from when my nose was bleeding earlier today.

I have told few other police officers this same exact lie as well. The officers bought it every single time and never questioned my honestly. There have been four or five times, when police had been called to the foster home I had been staying at. Most of the times it was the neighbors, who had called in the disturbance. One time, the first time, it was me. I made the call to police the first time foster father had laid a hand on me. My mom had taught me to call the police if something like that ever happened. I did, but it had turned out the police officer, who had arrived was a friend of the foster father. Of course the police officer didn't believe me, when I had said my foster father had hit me. He believed his friend and told me that I can't make fake calls like that, because there could be a real emergency elsewhere. So I didn't call for help the next time or the time after that, or the time after that. I was not worth their trouble.

"That doesn't look like an injury from a fall," Officer Scott said after we both had sat down. She was not in her uniform. Without the uniform she almost looks like a decent person. Her hair was falling freely over her shoulders. There were sunglasses on top of her head.

I just shrugged my shoulders in hopes that she will leave it alone. It's not like there is anything she could do about it, nor I wanted her to do anything. Her butting in, could only cause more trouble for me.

"Did someone hurt you?" She questioned not leaving it alone

"The floor hurt me," I retorted

Officer Scott leaned a bit closer to me and spoke in a soft voice, the same kind of voice she spoke, when she was talking me down from shattering Liam's other knee into pieces "You can tell me-"

"What do you want?" I interjected before she could finish her thought "Came to gloat?"

"No," the woman leaned back, but her arms still rested on the table "I wanted to check on you."

I scoffed shaking my head "I don't need you to _check_ on me!"

Officer Scott sat silent for couple of seconds, thinking about my last comment. She nodded her head lightly as if she accept my answer. Hopefully, that will mean she will leave and leave me alone for good. Her being here brought back a lot of memories, memories that I wanted to forget. Badly.

"You left so soon and abruptly the last time I was here, we didn't get to talk."

"About what?" I said humored by her last statement "The weather?" I gestured to the window by my right that had bars on. I get to spend two hour outside. Two miserable hour I get to walk around the yard that is limited by fences that are 10 feet (3m) tall and have barbed wire at the top it. My every move is watched by guards and security cameras. I'm walking in circles just to stretch my legs. Two miserable hour a day with nothing to do and no one to talk to.

"If you want, we can talk about weather," she answered sounding like that topic intrigued her "I think there is going to be a drought. There hasn't been a rain in a long time and it looks like there won't be any for weeks. The temperature hasn't dropped lower than..."

"You think I give a damn about the stupid weather forecast? It's the last thing on my mind right now!" I snapped at her loudly as I glared at her. My voice had been too loud, because one of the guard called me out on it and instructed me to lower my voice.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Curiously she leaned closer to me and tilted her head a little to her right. I remained mute, determent not to walk into her trap. She looked right at me, but it felt more like she was looking into my mind and reading my thoughts.

"You are obviously still furious at me and you blame me that you are here-"

"You lied to me!" I leaned towards her and said through gritted teeth in a suppressed yell, when I couldn't contain myself any longer. The anger was brewing inside me for a while now. So much for keeping mute.

"What did I lie to you about?"

"You told me that I will be okay!"

"That wasn't a lie," she disagreed with me

"I'm not okay!" I tapped my index finger to my chest expressing my anger, but then looked around this room, this place "This place is not okay!" my hand flew up and I pointed at her "And I hate you – I hate you so much, because you made me believe you, you made me think that I will be okay, but then you stabbed me in the back and brought me here!" my breathing was now elaborated and heavily as my blood was boiling in rage that I felt

"Now we're talking," she leaned back looking pleased, which made me hate her even more than I already had

The memory faded away the moment I saw Donald walking towards me, dressed in an orange jumpsuit. He's thinner than I remember him. Maybe it's the food in here, but it might as well be the demons that live inside his head that keep haunting him and do not let him sleep at nights. Similar to the demons in my head that haunted me during my time in the juvenile hall. His cheeks have fallen in. There is barely any hair on his head, he has shaved it almost clean off, but I noticed that his hairline had retrieved more. A very light stubble was visible on his face. I don't love him the way I used to anymore, but it still hurt to see him like this. There was this empty and dead look in his eyes that answered few of my questions.

Yes, he feels guilty. Yes, he is still haunted by what he did. Yes, he blames himself. Being in jail isn't the punishment for what he did. The fact that he has to live with what he did for the rest of his life is the punishment for him. Facing his living family is.

"You look so much like your mom," Donald said the second he came up to the table. A small smile appeared on my lips, because these were there first words he said to me after not spoken to 5 years. It was nice to hear that I look like my mom for it was the compliment I had only dreamed off hearing. I thought my mom was the most beautiful person in the World and hearing that I look like her, was like a dream come true. But the smile soon faded away from my face, for it would be much more nicer if she was still alive and this man in front of me hadn't been responsible for her death.

"You look..." I paused not knowing what to tell him. He didn't look great. He looked worn out, beyond sad.

Donald sat down at the other side of the table "I know," he hung his head down and looked at his hands "Not great!" As I looked to his palms, I was surprised to see that they were so clean. I had been used to seeing his hands dirty, because he used to work in a car shop and his hands were smeared with oil or something. But now they were so clean. Without any wart or cuts. And they no longer were rough from all the tools and handy work that he used to do.

"It's nice to see you," He smiled as he looked at me.

"Yeah, it's uh, nice to see you as well," I replied and then an uncomfortable and awkward silence fell between us as neither didn't know what to say. We were like two strangers. Afraid to look each other in the eye for too long and not brave enough to start a conversation.

I looked down to my clasped hands on the table as I started to slowly build the courage to talk to him. There had been so many thing I had wanted to tell and ask him. I thought about all of them on the long ride on the bus t here. But now that I saw him sitting across the table hand reach away from me…Now that I saw the way he looked, beaten down, sad and full of remorse, I just couldn't bring myself to say the things I wanted. Almost as if I'm afraid to hurt him, to make his life harder than it already was. I guess, I didn't hate him as much as I thought I would.

"How did you get here, Callie?" Donald broke the silence between us

"I took a bus," I explained

"You took a bus all the way from San Diego?" Wrinkles appeared on his forehead

I nodded my head back "I left before the Sun came up and got on the first bus to San Francisco. Then I got transferred buses and got on one that went to Lompoc."

"Where did you get the money for it?"

"I had some money saved up. For rainy days."

"And you spent it to get here-" Donald seemed stunned

"I still have some left. The bus tickets weren't that expensive." I reached for my pants pocket, where I had put the crumbled up the tickets I had bought. I straighten them out and looked at the price again. For more than a 2h drive on both, the prices seemed adequate and not that high.

"Does your…uh...foster parents know you're here?" Donald asked, when I was folding the tickets to put them back away

I averted my eyes down knowing I'm in big trouble with Amy "I didn't tell them. So I'm not sure."

"Geezes, Callie!" Donald did not sound happy about my decisions "They are probably worried about you."

"She's a cop, she might have figured where I'm by now," I said more to myself as a reassurance so I don't have to think about Amy freaking out. Looking to my right, to where I came in here, I wondered if Amy was already out there, waiting for me to give me a lecture. It wouldn't surprise me if she was. Amy was the sort of person, who would and could track me down to the other side of the planet.

"What are they like?" Donald asked after a loner pause "The family, who wants to adopt you?" he elaborated, looking curious at me

"It's not _them_ ," I corrected him "It's only...Amy," I had almost said mom, but had bit my lip "Her husband and sun died barely 3 months after they started to foster me."

"Oh," Donald gasped quietly "And she still..." he trailed off

"Yes. I was surprised as well at first, didn't quite believe it myself. Thought that she will change her mind, but she never did. She's great and I love her."

Smile spread across his lips "That's all I hoped for – for you to find family. Someone, who loves you."

"Speaking of family," I tried to move the topic along "Have you heard from Jude? Do you know where he is?"

"I know he was adopted like 3 months after your mom died, but I don't know, where he is."

"3 months?" I blurt out in shocked falling back in my chair "How can that be?"

"The couple that was fostering him really loved him," Donald explained as I got lost in my thoughts. I wasn't going to say it out loud, but I felt envious of Jude quickly. It sounded like Jude found a family it he first home he got placed with. The same people Bill took him to the same night. If I had found Amy that soon, I could have avoided all the abuse and the sexual assault. Why did I have to suffer for so long long? What did I do to deserve all of that? While I was getting abused, Jude was enjoying sleepovers and eating candy till he gets sick and enjoying his childhood. That didn't sound fair fair to me. I guess the social worker was right, he did have better chances of finding a family without me.

I shook my head trying to stop myself from feeling envious of my baby brother. He deserved a good home more than me. And I should have been happy to hear that he's safe and with people who love him.

I am happy for him, but still I felt a pinch of envy.

"Do you remember their names?" I asked, when I came out of my thoughts

"Names? Callie it was almost 5 years ago." He shifted in his seat

"How can you not remember the people, who adopted your son!" I pulled my hands in fist, starting to get angry at Donald for being so useless

"I was a bad place at that time Callie. When I was told that he was safe and cared for, that was all that I needed to know to sign the papers. I wanted him to find a family, because I know I ruined ours."

"Didn't you meet them?"

"I met one of them. But I barely remember her," Dad scratched his head

"Describe her! Anything you remember about her!" I requested

"She was tall, slim. Straight, black hair. She seemed like the person, who could be too good for this world. Too sweet and too kind."

"If you met her you must remember her name..." I pressed on, desperate to get any kind of lead on Jude's whereabouts

"Her name I think started with letter L. Lilly or Laura...or- " His eyes looked upwards as he tried to remember. I sat patiently waiting for him to remember.

"5 minutes till visitation is over!" A guard announced. I turned to him surprised, because I had just gotten here. Not 10 minutes ago. "Visitation ends at 1:45PM! No exceptions! Wrap it up!" The guard added as he walking between the tables, making sure everyone heard it

I turned back to Donald and changed the topic to the one, why I had traveled all the way down here "I know you are not my biological father," He hung his head down avoiding my look "Why didn't you and mom tell me?" I questioned further wanting to know the reason behind why they hid that information from me

"We wanted to," Donald covered his mouth with his hand briefly and continued to speak in his slow, calm and quiet manner "But...by the time that you were old enough to understand, we were a family. I was the one who changed your dippers, read you bedtime stories, you used to fall asleep on my chest. I was there, when you took your first steps and on your first day of school. I taught you how to ride a bike and swim. For all intents and purposes, I was your father. Not Robert Quinn. Your mom didn't even get child support from him. That's the kind of person he was. He might be rich and famous, but he's a weak man."

"Have you met him?"

"No. Mom told me, who he was, but she didn't speak much about him," Donald explained

"Does he know about me?" This was the million dollar question. I held the breath as I waited for an answer.

"He does," that wasn't the answer I had expected to hear

I breathed out slowly as I lowered my eyes to the table. All kind of thoughts and questions ran through my mind. If he knew about me, why hadn't he looked for me in after mom died? He has another daughter, so it wasn't that he hated or didn't want kids. If he knew, why did mom tell me about him? Was I the problem? Was I not good enough for him? Was it because of my mom? Maybe she kept him away from me, because she wanted to keep me to herself. I have learned that a lot of people can be abusive. What if mom ran and took me along, because he was being abusive to protect me from him?

I must have been too deep in my thought, because the next thing I heard was the guard announcement as he was walking around the room "One minute left. Wrap it up, everyone! Visitors stay seated. Inmates, form a line!"

Donald leaned a bit closer to me and slowly moved his hands over the table to mine, before one of the guard called out "No contact is allowed, inmate!" Donald and I both looked to the guard by the doors. The guard glared back at Donald, almost like he was waiting for Donald to break the rules so he could pull him away and make him pay for not being obedient.

Donald pulled his hands back to himself almost like he new better than to anger the guards "I can't put in words how truly sorry I am for what happened, Callie!" He looked and sounded full of remorse and his apology did seem genuine.

looked to his sad eyes "I know you expect me to forgive you, but I can't! Not right now at least. I'm still angry, I'm still mad at you," Donald tilted his head down as he acknowledged what I was telling me "You ruined our family," I added quietly

"I know, I know…." he mumbled to himself "I understand why you can't," When his eyes met mine, I was surprised to see glimmer of hope in them "Maybe one day?"

"Maybe," I agreed, thinking that one day I will be ready to forgive him. Donald smiled weakly at my answer as he stood up.

I still haven't forgiven myself for not saying goodnight and not telling her I love her the night she died. Being thrown into foster care right after, there was no time for me to really grieve, to deal with it, to cry. I was hoping that one day I will forgive myself and will be able to forgive him as well.

"I'm sorry, Callie," He said looking back at me, when he stood in the line "I love you, Callie."

I couldn't bring myself to say it back, so I just watched him walk away along with the rest of the inmates. When the doors closed after the inmates all left, I let out a deep breath. I thought I would start regretting not saying it back, but I didn't. Wondering if that made me a bad person, I remained sitting and watched the doors, where Donald had walked out. When I was the only one left in the room, I grabbed my backpack from my lap, threw it over my shoulder and followed the other visitors out of the room.

The people before me scattered: some went to the bathroom, some went straight to the exit, some met family members in the front hall, who had come with them, some made a call as soon as they got their smartphones back.

Looking around the room, I saw how, across the room, Amy leaned off the wall uncrossing her arms from her chest. I gulped as I watched her approach me. I dipped my head down, when mom stopped in front of me. This must be my biggest screw up up to date.

"Did you get the answers you came looking for?"

Timidly, I looked to her eyes, but could not hold the eye contact as I really felt bad for what I had done. I was so scared of what she will say, that my voice cracked in the middle of the one word answer I gave her "So—some."

"That's good at least," She reached out to me and tucked some loose hair behind my ear "Now," she rested her palm on my cheek and leaned down a bit, so that our eyes would be in the same height and our faces just few inches apart "If you ever run away from home like that ever again, I will handcuff you to hand and not let you out of my sight for months! Is that clear?" her voice was stern, her eyes held a dead serious stare and I knew, that she meant what she said and that I cannot argue with her

I nodded back instantly and vigorously, wanting to let her to know that I understand completely.

"I was worried sick about you, when I didn't find you," Amy said with more softer voice and her hard features eased up as well "I love you to pieces and if something had happened to you, on the way to here, I would have never forgiven myself," I felt her thumb brush up against my cheek tenderly

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just..." I tilted my head down not able to hold her stare "I just had to talk to him."

"You could have talked to me and we could have driven here together!"

"I know, but...but I couldn't..." I stuttered keeping my eyes down "I just...I needed to do this on my own. I know you are mad and I don't blame you..."

"Never again!" Amy pulled me in a hug and held me tightly to her body

"You are grounded indefinitely, you won't get any pocket money for two weeks and no computer for two weeks as well!" She informed me while hugging me

I furrowed my brows,leaned out of her hug and looked up to her and wondered "Indefinitely?" that was the part that terrified and worried me the most. It sounded like it had no end.

"Yes," she stated reaching for my backpack and took it off my shoulder. Amy threw the bag over her shoulder. She rested her right hand on my back before we took off walking towards the exit.

I glanced to Amy by my left "How long will that be?"

"That depends on you," Amy replied in a mysterious way as she took her hand off my back only to open the doors for me "You need to gain my trust back!"

I accepted the consequences to my actions "That's…fair, I guess..." I said with a sigh as I took a step over the doorstep

There was more than 4 hour drive in front of us. I was well aware that Amy will want to know what I found out and what we talked about, and what I felt seeing Donald after so much time. But there was one thing that I will keep to myself. At least for now, because I didn't know how to tell her about Jude. Telling her that I had a baby brother felt like news that were long overdue. In my defense, no time seemed right, no time had ever seemed right. But I couldn't tell her today, because we still had the Robert Quinn thing on our minds. After that is done - one day.

One thing at a time.


	45. Chapter 45 - Colleen and Jude

**AN: Thank you for being so patient with me.**

 **I had a small crisis as it hit me just how much loopholes this story has and I realized that I can't do much about them (even if I thought differently before). I wrote what I wrote 2 years ago and it's hard if not impossible to fix those loopholes. If I had known I would be taking this story so far (or so further back to be exact) I would have written few things differently. But back then I didn't do much planning (neither I do now). I thought it would end just after 6 chapters or something. So pretty much I'm screwed now :D  
**

 **If you read this chapter and think that it seems familiar - it is. You can find part of this chapter written from different perspective in "After the wait". I'm trying to tie things together.**

 **We are now really in the last stretch. I'm trying to take this slow and not fuck up the endings (like I have done many times :D). Fingers crossed that I won't this time.  
**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

Callie POV

I was laying in bed, with my hands clenched on my stomach, staring up to the ceiling. For the last couple of minutes, I was fighting back tears that have been threatening to fall. I was trying to stay strong, try not to be a crybaby. It has been 5 years -that's plenty of time to get over it. But in the end, the fight was worthless, because I simply couldn't keep the tears away as the memory of the last conversation with my mom played over and over in my head.

I had been such a brat. Such a stupid kid. Taking mom for granted. Why, for the love of god, why did I have to act that way! With each passing year, I hate myself for what I did and for what I didn't say more and more. The more times pass, the more I miss her and the more I regret what I did.

If it were possible to travel back in time and talk to my younger self, I would tell myself to stop acting so childish and for the love of god, just say – I love you – back to mom. That's all I wanted. To say "I love you" to mom one last time and to kiss her goodbye before she is gone for good.

I wiped the tears that were rolling down my temples, but the tears just kept coming and coming leaving a wet strain behind them.

Taking in shaky breath from all the crying, I tossed the blanket aside and got up. I grabbed my favorite dark blue hoodie from the drawer and pulled it over my head. The hoodie was so soft and warm and it gave me comfort. I don't change out of my PJ pants for I was sure that I won't be doing anything outside home today. After all, I was still indefinitely grounded by Amy.

Before going downstairs to breakfast, I wiped the tears away in my sleeves. I knew it didn't help with my puffy face and red eyes, but if I will try to wait till those signs pass, I could be sitting here all day.

"Morning, Callie!" Amy greeted me cheerfully, when I entered the kitchen. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper in her hands. Just like me, she was still in her PJ's. A cup of coffee stood next to her, just hand reach away.

"Morning," I mumbled back quietly, without showing any cheerfulness or happiness about today. I felt her watch me as I walked over to the coffee machine and poured myself a cup. The drink had slowly grown on me. At first I didn't like, but after trying few more cups the mornings, when I hadn't had a good night's sleep, I started to actually enjoy the black drink. And somehow, Amy hadn't said anything about it. She lets me have one cup in the morning.

Shortly after I sit down across from Amy, she sets plate and tableware in front of me.

I don't make much eye contact with her. It's wired. Here I am, thinking about mom, thinking about how much I miss her and how much I want to say - I love you - to her one last time, but then there is this woman, who is sitting right in front of me, who I consider to be my mom.

This woman, has taken my moms place. I haven't said it out loud yet, but I think of Amy as my mom. I can and do say "I love you" every opportunity that I have, because I don't want to mess it up, like I did with my birth mom. I'm not taking her for granted. I'm not making that mistake ever again. If something would happen to Amy, I don't know what I would do. Losing another parent...I'm not sure I could take it.

Part of me feel wrong and guilty for loving her so much, because it feels like I'm replacing my mom. Amy's the first person I think of, when in trouble or seeking comfort, not Colleen. I still think of Colleen every day, but not like I used to. It's Amy that I want. Which was confusing, because what kind of a daughter am I? Replacing my own flesh and blood, the woman who gave birth to me and carried me under her heart for 9 month to a person, who I met while committing a crime.

I reach for the pancakes, then the cranberry jam. After spreading it across the pancake, I started to eat.

"Can I..." I finally made eye contact with Amy, she held her breath "...get the sport page?" I asked looking at the newspaper in her hand

She looked disappointed for a fracture of second, like she had waited for me to say or ask something else, not sure what though "Sure," mom hands me the page and offers me a warm smile, when I take it out of her hand. I set the newspaper down and read it time after time.

"So, you want to to anything special today?" I raised my head up at Amy's question. She's holding her glass of milk in both of her hands. Her question made me wonder, if she did in fact know about today. Maybe she did. Maybe she had actually read my file. No other foster parent has ever cared.

Still chewing my food, I gazed at her "What do you mean? Why?" I asked, trying to keep it cool, not wanting to show how much of a toll this day plays on me. I was hanging by a thread as it was.

"Your mom," Amy replied simply, making me tense up. It gave me strange feeling, because no one has ever talked about my mom with me before. The topic about my mother always did feel like a taboo, like it was something I was not allowed to talk about before "Her anniversary. It has been 5 years. I thought maybe you want to go visit her?"

I shifted in my seat nervously and avoided her gaze.

"Maybe bring her flowers?" Amy suggested. Gosh, I loved that idea so much. "We should probably go and at least take the old ones off, from the last time you visited her."

I gazed back at her at her last statement. She had no idea. She was just trying to be nice, but she had no idea how bad of a daughter I am. "There was no last time," I wanted to tell her, but didn't. If I tell her that, she will think I'm a horrible person.

"You haven't been to visit her, have you?" Amy said after observing me. It didn't surprise me anymore. Amy was that good at reading me. Her being a cop, probably did help. She knew how a guilty person looks.

I nodded as an answer, but still avoid her gaze, worried about what I will see in them.

"You never been to visit her," Amy repeated quietly as if she was trying to understand it

"No," I finally spoke confirming it "I never had the money to go there, nor to buy her flowers," I explained hoping it was enough. Neither of those were really a reason. She could say – I could have walked. And it's not like flowers are always obligatory.

"What...what about the funeral?" Amy inquired. I looked down remorsefully as there was nothing I could say. "You didn't go to her funeral?"

"I wanted to, but my foster parents wouldn't take me. The Gerald's said it was too far, they won't ruin their Sunday to take me there and back. Also Benjamin said the gas money would come off the money they gave me for lunch and that would like leave me with almost nothing." I remember that he gave me 5 dollars for a week. I could barley buy a pastry with that for lunch.

"So you never went to see her? Not even one time?" She asked sounding genuinely curious and sympathetic

"No," I answered straight forward "I lived on Jackson Hill Drive with the Gerald's, but mom was buried at Miramar National Cemetery. It was too far for me to go to by foot, I never had the money to go by bus, nor did I know how to get to there," I started to explain, Amy was listening to me carefully, not wanting to miss one single word from what I said "The closest I live there, was with Anna and James Rask but it still was like 14 km (8.7 miles) from their house to the cemetery, that is like 3 hour walk if not more. And they didn't even know that it was the day my mom died, they didn't care. Actually no one ever cared, most of them just barely knew that I existed," my voice got quieter the longer I spoke as I I remembered how it felt to be ignored

I averted my gaze down to my hands "You are the only one who has taken any interest in this and the first person I talk about it for real, not just…being yell at. You were the first person to remember my birthday are the only one who talks to me and doesn't ignore me."

Amy reached her hand over the table, towards mine. But she doesn't take my hand, she leaves it on the table, palm up – offering her support and comfort for me. All I had to do, was come forward and accept it. I reach out and place my palm in hers. Her fingers wrapped around my palm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"How about…we go buy your mom's favorite flowers and then go visit her?" Amy suggested gazing to my eyes

"You would do that for me?" I questioned, forgetting who I was talking to. She wanted me, she wanted me in her family. Amy has declared to me over and over how much she loved me. But sometimes, I still doubt it. Wondering what exactly had I done to deserve her love. My worst fear was that one day, she would change her mind.

"What kind of question is that, Callie? Of course I would. I will take you there every weekend if you like, to just get back the times you missed the important dates, honey. Of course I would take you. Don't ever doubt me like that again, Cal," Amy stated back without any hesitation, her voice firm, but soft and her eyes focused on me

"I doubt there are flowers to take off," I wondered out loud "I don't know anyone but Jude, who would actually care and visit her," I realized that I had let it slip out, when Amy questioned me back

"Who's Jude?"

I tried to pull my hand back, but Amy didn't let go. Holding on to my hand, she got up and walked around the table and took a seat next to me.

I had thought about telling Amy about Jude for a while now. But somehow it never had seemed the right moment. Before the accident, it never crossed my mind to tell her. I didn't trust her. I didn't think this was going to be permanent. There had been no doubt in my mind that the Scott's would ship me off after couple of weeks. I never lasted long in one place.

After the accident, while I did start to trust her around that time, it was not appropriate time to tell her. Amy was dealing with enough stuff. How could I tell her about Jude, while she was mourning her sons and husbands death. _Hey, I know your family died and all, but I have a brother, who I haven't seen in years. Stop moping around and help me look for him?_ I just couldn't ask her that from her.

Then came the Liam thing, all the trouble with the CPS, my trouble in school. There was so much going on, all the time. No time seemed right. And the longer I kept quiet, the more it seemed like it was overdue.

Amy took my other hand in hers and held them tightly. My head was tilted down. Some of my hair had fallen down, over my face. I was hiding my face behind my hair and concentrating my focus on our hands. She was moving her thumbs over my palm. Her skin was so soft, her touch so gentle, so comforting. I heard moms even breathing, it matched with mine.

"Please, talk to me!"

Amy took her hand up to my face and moved the a stray of hair that I was hiding behind, aside "Callie, you can tell me…I will never hurt you. Never. You know that. All I want to do is help you, I want to get to know you."

"You already have other things to worry about, you don't need my problems too,"I answered, giving her one last chance to get out of this "I caused enough trouble with Liam already. I cost you too much already. And everything you have been thought the past few months…"

"Your problems are my problems too. You are my priority, got it!" Amy insisted "You will always be my priority. No matter how big or small your think your problems are, you can always come to me. I will never send you away. I will always be all ears for you, you will have my undivided attention. So don't ever think about saying something as silly as you just did. And you don't need to worry about money, that is my field, not yours!"

Wow, she really must love me. She must be crazy.

"We can figure everything and anything out together," Amy reminded me "You don't have to face everything in your life on your own Callie. I am here for you. No matter what it is, we can face it together. We are a team, I will always be on your side."

"My brother," I said still keeping my gaze down

I tilted my head up as Amy asked sounding surprised "You have a brother?" I nodded back, watching her closely. Wondering what she is thinking.

"Older?"

"Younger," I answered "He is 10."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

I shrug a little before I reply "5 years ago. The day after they told us mom is dead and dad is going to jail for manslaughter."

"You were separated when placed in foster care?" I reply to Amy's next question with a nod

Amy was quiet for a while. I could tell she was thinking, her gaze thoughtful, forehead slightly frowned.

"Have you heard anything from him? Anything at all? A letter? Phone call? Some e-mail form other family to your foster parents? A visit from your social worker anything?"

"No, nothing. But I doubt my earlier foster families would have cared that I have a brother. Even if there was a letter or phone call, I wouldn't have heard about it."

In the short pause I took, I remember my conversation with Donald few days ago "Donald said he was adopted…like 4 months in."

"That means he was in a good family, yes? A caring, loving family who are keeping him safe," Amy kept a positive thought about it, which I was thankful for. She always tried to see the good side of things.

"I guess so," I smiled back, agreeing with her. I still was envy with Jude. He got adopted so early on. I'm in the process off it, but I have no idea when will that be. We still haven't heard back from my birth fathers lawyer. It's been dead silence for days.

"Okay, so..." Amy spoke "Finish your breakfast, go change and then we will make a quick stop at flowers shop before heading to the cemetery. When we get back, if you are up to it, we can talk more about your baby brother Jude and figure out what to do next. Okay, sounds good?"

I bit my lower lip as I nodded.

"Good!" Amy smiled at me as she stood placed her hand on the back of my neck, leaned in and placed a kiss on my forehead

~o~o~o~

I took my time at moms grave talking to her, trying to make up for the lost time. There had been so much I needed to tell her. And all this time, Amy waited for me patiently, giving me as much time as I needed.

I was gazing out the side passenger window, counting the light poles we passed, when mom spoke "When you want to go visit her again, tell me, sweetie, okay?" I turned to Amy "I would love nothing more to take you," she briefly smiled at me before returning her gaze to the street

"Okay," I replied, meaning it "I probably have to go there in two-three days," I saw Amy quickly turn to me in the corner of my eye "To take the flowers off, you know?" I explained

"Just say, when!" Amy said as we pulled into our street

When we got closer to our house, we saw our lawyers car parked in front of our home. The lawyer herself was knocking on our front doors, her black briefcase in her left hand. As she heard us pull up in our driveway, she turned around watching us.

Amy and I shared a look, before we both got out of the car as our lawyer came towards us over the lawn. Her high heels few time stuck in the grass, but she managed to keep her stance.

"Did he sign them?" I questioned the second I stepped out of the car, slamming the car doors shut behind me

"Not exactly!" Our lawyer sighted and briefly looked down to her briefcase

"What does that mean?" Amy wondered as she came around the car

"Mr. Quinn wants Callie to do a DNA test, to confirm she really is his daughter," Our lawyer explained to both of us

"When?" Amy asked, watching how our lawyer opened her briefcase and reached in to look for something

"Tomorrow. At 10. His office headquarters," Our lawyer handed Amy a business card "Don't be late." Amy looked down to it

"Will he be there?" I asked, wondering if tomorrow is going to be the day I will meet him. It was exciting and nerve-wrecking at the same time. Made my stomach turn just at the thought of meeting him for the first time.

"Don't hold your breath, sweetie. Mr. Quinn is a busy man." She said in softer voice to let me down easy. The woman then turned to Amy "Meet me at the lobby before 10," she instructed us before leaving us standing on the lawn


	46. Chapter 46 - DNA test

Callie POV

The small room was uncomfortably quiet even though there there were 6 people, including me and mom, sitting at the round table in the middle of the room.

For the time being, I was staring out the huge window that covered most of the wall opposite me, observing the people in the multistory building across the street. It looked like the floor at our level was some sort of office. I could see office cubicles and the people, who I saw walking pass, were dressed in business like outfits. Just like the people in this room.

At my right, mom was sitting stock-still. She was sat crossed leg. Her left was over her right, but her hands were clenched together, resting on her knee. Amy's eyes were averted to the oak conference table.

Our lawyer, who was sitting on my other side, was reading the document that stood open in front of her. The woman was holding her black pen between her thumb and index finger, but not in a way in which people write. She used the pen as a pointer, to help her follow the lines in the document. Her face held a serious facial expression. If fact, I had never seen her not serious. Maybe she had a more relaxed, carefree side, but not while at job.

At the end of the table sat a woman, who was here only to take the DNA sample from me. There was a medical kit in front of her that contained all of the necessary equipment. It looked heavy, though, it probably wasn't. The woman was in her late 20. Unlike the rest of us, she wasn't wearing anything fancy. Simple jeans and a blouse. 15 minutes ago she started to yawn. 10 minutes ago, because of the boredom, she started to play some game on her smart phone.

Opposite me sat two of Robert Quinn lawyers. Both of them were dressed in formal business attire, both had short, neat and conservative hairstyles. It looked like they were wearing what looked like to be Armani quality suites. The guy on the right had a gold Rolex watch. One of them even had a gold pen. They were both big shots, that much was sure. I had a feeling that they both earned more in a month than mom earned in a year. Working for a business man like Mr. Quinn certainly had some cons.

I raised my hand up and pulled slightly on my blouse collar. The air in the room was starting to get stuffy as the Sun was warming the room up significantly. My patience was running short. We have been sitting here for almost half an hour, waiting for a man, who was, most likely, never planning on showing up. This meeting seemed to be put on just for a show.

"Haven't we waited enough?" I asked expressing my dislike as I no longer wanted to be here, I have had enough "We all know he won't show. Can't we just get on with it?"

"Mr. Quinn instructed to wait till 10:30. If he won't show up till them, we can move forward," One of Mr. Quinn's pawns replied in a very formal manner

"Instructed?" I laughed at the word choice "I'm not going to play his stupid games any longer! I'm sick of it!" I snapped back

"Callie!" Amy reached over, placing her hand on top of mine, trying to keep me calm. Our lawyer gave me a stare, telling me to be polite.

"Mr. Quinn is in an important meeting. He can't leave a meeting in the midd-" the other guy tried to reason back

"No, screw him!" I pulled my hand from underneath moms "I'm not going to wait any longer for someone, who never planned on showing up! He set the date, he set the time, he wanted this stupid meeting in the first place, but somehow, he's the only one not here!"I announced loudly expressing my anger as I pushed my chair back and stood up "What do I need to do?" I turned to the young woman at the end of the

"Callie!" Mom warned me again

The young woman was looking at me with big eyes, surprised by the turn of the events "Oh, uh..." she put her phone down "All I need is a swab from you."

"Great!" I walked over to her and waited till she got the swab out from her kit

"Just swab the inside of your cheek," she gave me two swabs. Without wasting any more of my time, I took the swabs and did as the woman had instructed. I suppose the second swabs worked as a fail safe. If one swab got ruined or something is mixed up, at least there is another sample.

I handed the swabs back and glared at the lawyers "Happy now?" One of them nodded back, other just glared back at me, clearly unimpressed by my actions.

"Great, we all wasted almost 30 minutes of our lives just for a 5 second procedure," I retorted before turning on my heal "I'll be by the car!" I let mom know before I stormed out of the room

"You can't leave!" The one, who had glared at me unimpressed stated as I heard him stand up "Mr. Quinn specifically instructed-"

"Watch me!" I thought I heard mom sigh at my response. I'm sure she will be apologizing for my actions once I'm out and give me a lecture about my actions at home.

"Assholes!" I muttered to myself as I closed the doors shut. There was a small chance everyone heard me say it.

Looking at the hallway in front of me, I recalled in my head, which way was out, before I started to I was still upset and angry, I was stomping my feet louder than what I usually walked. Few of the people, who had walked pass me, received a glare from me without knowing what for. A woman had frowned her forehead, when she saw me glare, expressing her confusion, but a man, had looked around him, wondering if the stare was meant for him. Mainly I threw the glares around for the fact that they simply were working for this man. The glares and stomping my feet worked as an outlet for me.

By the time I had found my way back to the elevator, I realized why I had gotten so upset. While I had denied it, when mom had asked me earlier this morning, I had excepted to meet and see the person, who's the reason why I'm even alive. There had been so many questions I had wanted to ask him. He knew my mom, which means, he has stories about her, which I have never heard. I had wondered what his first words to me would be. I had come up with different answers to his possible questions to me. I had played out all kind of ways this meeting could have go, but because he was the one who set it up, I never thought about the outcomes where he simply doesn't show up. And now that he did in fact not shown up, all my hopes had been shattered, leaving me with even more questions than before this meeting and a new found hatred for this man.

When I first learned about him, I had hoped that he would be a good man. I have never wanted him to parent me, I don't need another parent; I simply wanted to know him, to get to know him. But after today, I got a feeling that he wasn't the best kind of person. I now thought of him as selfish, arrogant man, with too big of an ego, who thinks he's the center of the universe and who only cares about himself and no one else.

I pressed the elevator call button and looked up at the display. One of the elevators was two floors up, coming down, but the other was on the first floor. I walked to stand in front of the elevator that was coming down. My tilted my head down as I waited. My eyes averted at the floor. I shook my head lightly as I thought about Robert and how the meeting had gone. I can blame no one else but myself at how much it had affected me. I knew better than to get my hopes up.

While I was still deep in my thought, I heard the familiar ding song as the elevator stopped at my floor.

"-ask Fred to look at the car, when I get home," I heard the end of the conversation as the elevator doors started to open.

I raised my head up, before taking a step into it, but I didn't get to take a single step. Holding my breath, I stared back at the people. Heart inside my chest was beating like crazy.

There were three people inside the elevator. Two woman and a man.

The older woman, who had short blond hair, was was dressed in elegant and classy white suite. In her hand was a white Chanel purse. She was average height and was petite. Her right hand was wrapped around the mans arm.

The man was of average height and build, and he was clean shaved. He was wearing an expensive, black business suit with a red tie. Unlike the woman, who didn't seem much younger than him, he had gray hair.

The young girl, who was standing in front of both of the adults, looked like a mirror image of me, just two-three years younger than me and dressed more elegantly, like her mother.

The older woman's eyes instantly stopped on me. Her mouth parted, but nothing, not a sound came out. Her eyes grew big in shock. The woman kept looking at me like she saw a ghost. I started to feel uncomfortable because of the way she kept staring at me.

"You look just like me!" The young girl exclaimed, beaming at me. The girls mother, glanced over to her husband, with her eyes asking for an explanation. The man, who I recognized as the famous Robert Quinn, didn't look nearly as confused as his wife. More like someone, whose plan hasn't gone the way he had planned to. He clenches his jaw as he looked down.

The longer I look at the three people, who stood in front of me and their expressions, the more convinced I got that Robert hadn't told his family about me, the paternity test he had requested through his lawyer and the fact that Amy and I were coming here today. Maybe he was planning on keeping this - me - all a huge secret from everyone, especially his family. Maybe his lawyers had been the only two on his list of – need to know. Now I understood, why he had requested that we wait till 10:30 till we start the whole process. He needed me further away from the elevators, so that we don't run into one another. Recalling the conversation I had heard, I started to wonder, if maybe he had planned on coming to the meeting, but had to miss it, because his family had stopped by unexpectedly.

Anyway, there he was – standing right in front of me. I believe he recognized me. It was written in his eyes, his reaction.

No one has exited or entered the elevator, so the doors started to slowly close.

Until a hand got in front of the doors and stopped them from closing between us.


	47. Chapter 47 - Mom

Callie POV

I pulled my hand back from the cold metal elevator doors the second the system realized someone was trying to exit or enter the elevator. The doors once again opened, revealing the three people inside.

Robert took his hand out of his pants pocket and reached for the elevator panel "Going down to first?" he asked casual, pretending like us taking the elevator down won't cause tension and incredibly awkward feeling in the air. A business man knows how to keep calm and his composure intact.

"Yes," I replied in a hushed voice as all three of them took a step backward deeper into the elevator to make room for one more

Tilting my head down to avoid their stares, I stepped into the elevator, then turned around to face the doors. Looking at the elevator panel, I made sure that Robert had pressed first floor button. My fingers tapped at the side of my legs as we waited for the elevator to start moving. Because the metal doors were so clean and were made of a material that reflects, I saw the reflection of the family on them clearly. It was like I was standing facing them.

I saw how clueless and innocent my half-sister looked. She was humming something to herself. Her eyes going all over the small box as she was trying to occupy herself in the elevator ride down.

I saw how suspicious his wife looked. She glanced to Robert couple of times trying to see if he had any sort of reaction to me, but Roberts face didn't shown any signs that he knew me. At the 10h floor we had indirectly looked at one another as I was was watching her in the reflection, but she glanced to me, using the same reflection. She was the one, who averted her eyes down at our awkward and indirect eye contact. I didn't take my eyes of their reflection, simply because I was too curious about this family.

When the woman gazed at her husband again, all Robert did, was smile warmly at his wife. Looking all innocent. Robert completely ignored me. He hasn't looked at my reflection on the doors once. It was like I didn't exist him from. I was not important enough, I was not worth his time. It reminded me of how I felt in those first foster homes. So worthless. I was once again – nothing.

 _Invisible_.

When we reached the 6th floor, Robert placed his hand on his daughter shoulder, making her look over her shoulder at her father. Her smile was bright and wide, reaching from ear to ear. Robert, in her eyes, clearly was her hero.

"What time was your competition on Friday?" Robert inquired

"At 11. Sunchaser and I are the first ones to go, so you have to be there at the very start," Her answer came quick "You will be there, right daddy?"

"For you, of course darling! Have I ever missed a single one of your competitions?"

The girl shook her head, her smile widened and the look in her eyes spoke volumes of just how much the girl loved her father.

"You work on that fourth jump with Sunchaser, honey. You need to ace it, to win the competition. Okay?"

"I know, daddy. We already practiced it in last training," the girl confirmed it with a firm head nod

"That's my girl," He smiled down at her and ran his hand two times over her hair "You know I love you, princess, right?"

"I love you too, daddy!" The girls eyes had lightened up at her fathers nickname for her. He was showering them with her. I had no way of knowing if they converse like this on daily basis or did Robert simply put on a show for me, to show me what I will never get from him.

"You're the best daughter !" He said leaning down and placed a kiss on the top of her head

"I'm your only daughter, daddy!" my half-sister said in a know-it all tone

Finally, when he leaned to stand straight, I saw him look at my reflection. His eyes weren't suspicious as his wife's or clueless like her daughters, neither did his gaze held questions like mine did.

It was like he was trying to tell me with his gaze that I will never be his daughter, even though the DNA test could say otherwise. All it took was a stare. It hurt to be disowned that way by my own father. I haven't done anything to him to deserve that kind of stare, to deserve that kind of treatment; I haven't done anything to him! But it felt like he hated me for just being alive.

"That's right. Only one and the best!" Robert added in a hushed voice while his gaze was still on me

Averting my eyes down to the floor, I wished that Donald had been my birth father. At least he didn't ignore me and while he did hurt me, it was never intentional. He loved me even thought I wasn't his. Robert made me realize how much I truly care for the person, who I had called dad for years. He was there my whole childhood and not once had he looked at me this way. I was grateful for Amy, who came into my life suddenly and despite her own suffering, she stuck my side. Never again will I take Amy for granted. A person, who I don't share blood line with, loves me more than the person, who is the reason why I'm here in the first place.

The elevator had now reached the 4th floor, going down to third. I reached for the panel; my finger lingered over the third and second floor buttons as I wondered if I can manage to stay in the same place with him for another 20 more seconds. It was a mistake taking the elevator down with him. Now I know that.

While he doesn't want to talk to me, I still had something I wanted to tell him, so I resisted the urge to press the button to get off sooner. The elevator went pass third and then second floor, but when it reached the first one, I pressed the stop button, making the elevator come to a sudden stop, before it opened the doors. The lights in here dimmed down, making the setting all more dramatic.

"What the-" Robert exclaimed. I turned around and faced the three shocked people.

"Why did you stop it?" The older woman questioned, glancing to the panel, but then back to me. The young girl looked a bit scared. She was clenched to her mothers side.

"I don't see it," I stated staring right at my birth father

"Excuse me? See what?"

"Whatever Colleen saw," Robert twitched at the name of my mom. He hadn't expected me to say it. It felt good, to sucker punch him like that. It felt like a sweet revenge. At least he look more nervous as I had put him on the spot, right in front of his family.

"It's pretty obvious, that your family doesn't know who I am, but you do. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell them, I'm not going to do you any favors."

I saw how his wife glanced to him, wondering if Robert truly knew me and if he did, then how. I could see how her wheels were turning in her head, trying to figure out what was going on. Her suspicion grew significantly. His daughter looked curious as well, but didn't look nearly as suspicious as her mother did.

"Robert!" his wife spoke "Do you know her?" she questioned "What is she talking about?" the woman was very fast to question Robert. She was fast to turn on her husband. Maybe she had been suspecting he had been cheating on her for a long time. Otherwise, no wife would find herself questioning her husbands trustworthiness and faithfulness so quickly. At the first sign of it, she jumped on the train.

I pressed the stop elevator button again, restarting the elevator. The ding rang out and the doors started to open behind me, but before I exited I turned to Robert one last time "Donald was right - you are a weak man."

I smiled politely at his wife and daughter before turning around and walking away, feeling satisfied and rather proud of myself. It might come back to me to bite me in the ass, but for the moment I didn't care. I needed to show him - I wasn't going to play his stupid games anymore. I wasn't going to be pushed around by him or anyone else for that matter. I'm not someone, who can be looked over and ignored. I'm not a scared and weak foster kid anymore. If he won't sign the goddamn papers because of what I just did, then we will wait till I'm 18 and no longer need his signature on the abandonment papers.

 _I'm a Scott, with or without that stupid piece of paper_.

~o~o~o~

On our way home, I told Amy what I had done. Of course she wasn't happy about it, because challenging a man, who we need to sign the papers, wasn't a good idea. The more I started to think about what I had done, the more I started to dread the consequences for my actions. Just to repay for how I have outed him in front of his family, he could decide not sign the abandonment papers or maybe even try to get me taken away from Amy. But then again, would he really stoop so low to make sure that his own flesh and blood and a kid - a foster kid-, wouldn't get a forever home. That would be a despicable action, one that the press and media would love to get their hands on.

Later that same day, after dinner, mom came into my room unannounced. I stopped strumming the guitar strings and looked up to her, wondering what she was about to tell me.

"Put your guitar down and get your sneakers on!" she announced walking to the closet, pulled the closet doors open and got my gym class shoes out

"Why?" I questioned still holding on to my guitar

"Meet me downstairs!" Mom placed the shoes down by my bed and with that, walked away. I was left sitting there, not quite sure what was going on.

After setting the guitar down on my bed, I looked over my bedside to the shoes. Gym really wasn't my favorite class. I wasn't flunking it or anything, but if I had the opportunity to not attend, I would do so immediately. Some of the girls in my class always get away from gym by going to the nurses station. The nurse in our school is a very sweet, older woman, who loves to chat and who probably hated gym class in school as well. Why? Well, because she writes slips for all the girls, who want to skip gym, even if nothing is wrong with them. One time, I wanted to try it as well, but then I realized that Amy would probably some how found out that I had skipped it and I would end up going for a run with her every evening for the rest of my life.

"Oh, well," Sighing I put my feet down and got the shoes on

I did not see mom anywhere in the first floor, but I did hear some noise coming from the outside. When I walked outside, I located that the sounds origin. It was coming from the garage. By the time I got there, mom was pumping the tiers to a bike. Another bike stood at the garage wall.

"Lock the doors to the house, honey!"

"Um...what's with the bikes?"

"We're going for a small ride!"

"Why?"

Mom stopped pumping the back tire and moved over to the front "Because, riding bikes is fun!"

"Uh...I'm grounded. Remember?" I reminded her, not wanting to pedal for hours. It seemed like torture. I would much rather be grounded and read a book or play my guitar.

"Technically," Mom huffed and puffed as she was pumping the tier "But you're with me, so, that's okay."

"You are just making the rules as you go!" I argued back as I crossed my arms on my chest "You can't do that!" I must the be the only kid, who wanted to be grounded.

"Sure I can!" Mom stopped pumping the tire and glanced to me, with a big smile on her face "I'm your mom!" she resumed pumping the tier after that. Her last statement made my heart do a little jump and I was struggling hard to keep the smile off my face. This was the first time she had refereed to herself as mom in front of me.

"Lock the doors, will you?"

"Sure..." I was trying to talk myself up to calling her mom for the first time. It seems so much easier, when you are just thinking about it or talking with someone else. This was the perfect moment for me to say it, but my feet got cold. I lost all courage to and left without saying it, scolding myself as I walked away.

When I returned back to the garage, I handed the key to mom, who put in her jacket pocket, secure behind a zipper. Then she moved one of the bikes in front of me, holding it by the steer and seat. It had a speedometer on the steering wheel and by the looks of it, it had quite the mileage on it.

"This was Markus bike," Mom told me but surprisingly didn't sound sad at all "I lowered the seat down for you. Check to see if it's the right height."

Hesitantly, I got on the bike to check it out. I swung my right leg over the bike's bar. With my left still on the ground, but right on the pedal, I lowered my butt to the seat. I placed my hands on the steering where and gripped it softly. Some of the steering wheel lining was starting to come off, I guess, Markus often used to ride it. The seat was much harder than it looked from afar. My butt will probably hurt from this ride. The seat height seemed about right, at least I thought so. It had been a long time since I last sat on a bike.

"Take a spin around!" Amy patted by back

Thankfully, I still remembered how to ride one and didn't lose my balance. I increased the speed gradually worried I would fall. But the longer I ride the more confident I got. Tested the breaks - front and back - couple of times.

"Good?" Mom asked as I rode around her couple of times making my head start to spin a bit

"Yeah, good!" I replied not stopping the bike as I started to really enjoy it. It brought back memories of how I used to ride to the park with my family on the weekends.

"Good. Then lets go!" Mom said, then walked over to the garage, locked it, but then got on her own bike.

"Where to?" I asked, when we both rode out to the street

"Wherever our noses show us to!" Mom said stepping on the pedals a bit more. I got to standing position and pedaled fast to catch up with her. Once we reached the end of the street we had found a pace that was suited for both of us. Not too fast for me, but not too slow for mom.

~o~o~o~

Heavy rain comes once in a blue moon in San Diego.

Unfortunately for us, this time time it happened when we were halfway on our way back home.

Water was now pouring down my face. My clothes were soaking wet, but my shoes felt so heavy. The streets were flooding because of the heavy rain. Water was splashing left and right as mom and I were trying to get back home in this god awful weather. There was no longer use in stopping and trying to find somewhere to hide, because we were already soaked to the bone. We didn't have a dry spot on us.

When we reached the house, we dropped our bikes on the porch and hurried inside, wanting to dry off and warm up.

"Go to bathroom. Get your clothes off and hop in a warm shower!" Mom said as we both made our way through the front door

A puddle formed right underneath us. My sweat pants were so heavy, they were falling off by themselves. I had to pull them up every two seconds to keep them up. Shirt was stuck to my body and was basically see through. With every step that I made, my shoes made a squelching sound and I felt the water squeeze between my fingers. Shivers ran through my body every now and then.

Once I was in the bathroom, I discarded of every clothing I had on me in matter of second, leaving them on the floor. I hopped in the shower in effort to try and warm up a bit. The water seemed so much hotter than it usually does. All I wanted was to warm up.

I heard the bathroom doors open, when I was letting the water pour over my back. By the sound, I believe mom discard of her own soaking wet clothes and then dried off in a towel. I didn't hear mom walk out, because I had my head under the water stream, but a while later I hear moms voice.

"I got you dry clothes," Mom informed me, but the next second, I heard her walk back out. Stopping the water, I pulled open the shower curtain, grabbed my towel and dried myself up. As quickly as I could I got into the clothes my mom had brought me. A shirt, hoodie, sweatpants and my warmest socks.

After putting the towel to dry, I walked over to moms room. She was now trying to dry her hair as best as she could.

"Are you still cold?" Mom asked me, when she saw me enter with my hands pulled into my sleeves and the hoodie over my head

"I could use a tea or hot cocoa," I suggested innocently, rocking back and forth on my feet, not wanting to go downstairs and make it myself. It tastes so much better, when someone else makes it for you.

"All right," Mom smiled at me, when she stopped drying her hair "I'll go make us some tea, but you pick out a movie for us to watch."

I nodded my head vigorously, excited for the cuddling on the couch together.

But even with our efforts to keep warm, we both ended up with temperature, running nose and cough the next day.

Amy POV

I reached for my pant pocket, pulled out a napkin and blew my nose as I waited for the water to boil. In the other room, I heard how Callie was coughing. Reaching for the shelf, I got a jar of honey. My mom always added honey to my tea, whenever I was sick. I guess she passed that to me as well.

I pour the hot water over the tea in both of the mugs; swirled the spoons to mix the honey, sugar while waiting for the tea to brew.

With mug in each of my hand, I made my way to the living room. I had poured so much water, that I had to be very careful so that I don't spill any of the hot sickness had gotten to me as well and I was shuffling my feet, trying to save energy that way.

"I hate you!" Callie announced, when I had reached the doorway to living room. There was no truth in that statement.

"No, you don't," I reply without taking my eyes off the two mugs "You love me!" I smiled back knowingly at the girl, who had wrapped herself into a blanket on the couch

My nose started to tickle inside, but thankfully, I had already reached the table and I could set the mugs down. Quickly, I reached for the napkin just in time for me sneeze attack. Once that was over, I took the thermometer from the table and handed it over to Callie.

"I checked my temperature few minutes ago!" Callie whines back like a little kid

"It was 4 hours ago!" she reason back as I still held it out for her

"You do it. I am warm and I don't want to move my hands and get cold air in my cocoon!" Callie replied blinking her big brown puppy dog eyes at me. How can I say no to them.

Sighing, I took a step closer to the couch and put the thermometer in her ear. After couple of seconds it beeps and as soon as it does, Callie asked, eager to hear the result "Well?"

"No. Still very much sick!" I answered, changing the thermometer to medicine I had in my pocket. I gave Callie two of the pills and a bottle of water, that stood by the couch, just for this occasion "Take these!" Thankfully, she didn't resist medicine like a kid as well, that would have made everything so much harder.

After I had taken care of Callie, I check my own temperature and take two pills myself.

I was about to get back on the couch, the same position I had been before heading to bathroom, but when I looked around searching for my blanket, I did not find it "Where did you hide my blanket?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Callie lied through her teeth, keeping her eyes on the TV screen "Why do you always think I did something?"

"Who else?" I laughed back while still looking for my one source of warmth "Where did you put it?! I am cold, I need my blanket Callie!"

"I don't know anything about your blanket," Callie said trying to keep a straight face

"You little sneaky-" I called out. She had been hiding it in plain sight, it was wrapped around her legs. Callie had embezzled my blanket while I was gone. I pulled on the blanket, wanting to get it back.

"You can't hurt a sick kid!"

I glared at the young blanket thief - _Is that so? Take a look at this then!_ – I thought to myself, before I lunged myself at her and start to mercilessly tickling her - _I will teach her not to steal blanket from me!_

Few seconds later she was laughing so hard, her face had gotten red. The girls laughter echoed throughout the entire house as she desperately tried to get out of my tickling claws.

"Stop!" Callie pleaded when she had gotten a breath in "Stop…mercy…please…mercy!"

"No mercy for blanket thief's!"

"Stop…Mom…please!"

A moment of silence fell upon us as we realized what she had said. I leaned off Callie and sat neatly next to her.

 _Maybe she hadn't meant it_ –I pondered even thought I didn't want that to be true – _Maybe, it the words simply slipped out_

"Callie you don't have to-" I started, putting an end to the silence between us, wanting to reassure her. While I was talking to her, I kept my eyes averted to my lap. Somehow it was easier that way. "...if you don't feel like it, you don't have to call me mom. It's okay. You don't have to call me that if you are not ready. There is no rush and I wouldn't love you any less if you would never call me mom."

"No!"

"No?" we both turned to each other

"I mean…I…you are, right? I mean, you are my…mom," Callie stuttered, clearly scared and worried about my reaction

"Yes," I confirmed, my voice hushed and soft

"I have thought of you as my mom for quite some time now. I was just…I was…"

"Scarred?" I made an educated guess, but the girl didn't move or say anything "Callie, I want you to know one thing-" I reached over to her and took her hand in mine "I don't ever want to replace your mom. I know, that it is not possible. I could never do that. And I don't want to take her place. Colleen is and always be your mom. I am just—"

"You're my mom, too!" she completed my sentence for me and I couldn't be more happier about it "I love you...mom!" Tears began to form in my eyes. Hearing her say it, warmed my heart. This was the ultimate gift she could ever give me. Nothing can ever top this feeling.

"I love you too, munchkin!" I pulled her to my side and hugged her tightly, hoping she would feel how much I lover her from my hug

~o~o~o~

Cuddled together, we ended up falling asleep on the couch. We ended up sharing the blankets, because they were both now covering us and keeping us warm.

I was woken up, by the sound of my phone ringing. Thankfully it hadn't woken Callie up. Once I got up from the couch, I tucked both of the blankets around her and planted a soft kiss on her temple. I got my feet into my slippers, grabbed my phone from the table. When I was reached the hallway, I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked in a hushed voice, peaking a look back to living room to check if Callie was still asleep. Once I saw that she was still sleeping, I made my way to kitchen.

"Amy, hi!" It was our lawyer "I know you and Callie are both sick, but...good news - signed the papers!"

"For real?" I couldn't believe it at first

"Yes, I'm looking at the signed abandonment papers right now!"

"Oh, wow...that's amazing! I'm so happy. I can't wait to tell Callie!" Happy tears appeared in my eyes. Words couldn't really express how happy I was. Part of me wanted to run to living room, wake up the sleeping beauty and tell her right now - I want to see her reaction. While I expected to be glad and cheerful about these news, I knew they will bring another set of feeling to her as well. Why did Robert didn't even want to get to know her? Why had he simply signed the papers?

"So..." I could her her smiling through it, her voice had changed "You want me to go set a date with the Judge?" The second she asked me that, the door bell rang. My head snapped toward the hallway as I wondered, who that was. No one was coming over, at least to my knowledge.

"Yes. Of course!" I said quickly, wanting to end this conversation before another bell rang out that could potentially wake up my girl "Listen, someone's at the door...I need to go," I let her now I'm in a hurry

"Go. I will go talk to the Judge and inform you, when I know anything."

"Thanks!" I said before ending the call and hurrying down the hallway to open the doors. Nothing could have prepared me for who I saw standing on the porch.

 **AN: I hope I managed to give you a nice story surrounding the previous read flashback of Callie calling Amy mom for the first time, that some of you first read in "After the wait". Like I said before, just trying to connect everything.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	48. Chapter 48 - 1997-1998

The air in the room was getting more stuffy with each passing hour. I could smell the unpleasant body odor, which irked me more than anything at this moment. The large cruise ship was swaying on the waves in the ocean, causing some people to turn green. Thankfully the ships maintenance crew was on all the incidents quickly leaving no sign that someone had gotten sea sick.

But despite all of that, I was having a blast. Singing karaoke with my friends in front of tenths on strangers turned out to be more fun than I had at first anticipated. The alcohol that we had consumed probably did it's part. Some people were dancing to the song we sang together in the free space between the tables and the stage.

It was the middle of October, just the start of our senior year in college, but me and friends, Tara and Beatrice, decided to skip studying for one weekend and instead go on a cruise. All we wanted was something crazy we could remember our college years by. After all, it was our last year together. After that, who knows were we each wind up.

"Thank you! Thank you!" We call called out to the audience after we had finished out karaoke song. The crowd cheers and applauded to us as everyone was in great mood and had enjoyed our performance. After we left the stage, next people in line, a group of 5 guys around our own age, stepped on the stage and set their song.

"Colleen!" Beatrice grabbed onto my hand as we walked back to our table "Lets get another round!" She suggested as she slumped down on her chair. Her cheeks were flushed, hair was no longer neatly combed. Yes, we were having the time of our lives.

"You read my mind!" I giggled back, the alcohol clearly influencing my behavior. Usually, I'm not big on drinking, but I was out with my girls, on a cruise ship and I was sure going to enjoy every minute of it."This one will be on me!" I told my friends, when I grabbed my wallet

"Next one will be on me!" Tara called, when she took a seat on Beatrice's lap, making them both explode in giggles

The bar was at the side of the room. I walked to the bar, to the clear spot between all the seats, leaned on it and waved at the barman. He saw me waving and came over to me after he had served the other clients "What can I get you?" he asked while cleaning a glass with a towel

"Another round for me and my girls," I looked over my shoulder to my friends, who were now too occupied by swooning over the guys on the stage who were singing the karaoke. They were probably deciding, who would date who. Who could have a six pack. Who could be the bad boy. Who could kiss the best kisser. Just silly girl stuff.

"Coming right up," the guy behind the bar smiled at me before turning around and getting the drinks

"That will be 13.65," he said as he put the drinks on the plate, ready to carry them over to us

I was searching my wallet for the appropriate bill for the drinks, when I heard a voice "Put that on my tab!" I looked up, curious as to who was this kind and helpful mystery man. The man, who was leaning at the bar on the far left, smiled at me, when our eyes met.

"You don't have to-" I wanted to decline politely, not wanting to show that I was actually so thankful for his gesture.

"I insist," he took a sip of his whiskey with ice "I enjoyed your performance very much. Much better than..." He nodded to the stage, where the guys were trying to sing YMCA song. They were off beat, off notes, they were not signing together. They were yelling, not singing. As a music student, it was hard to listen to it. It actually hurt my eardrums, but at least it was something to laugh about. The guys clearly knew how bad they were, but they didn't care. Neither did everyone else in here.

"Thank you. You are too kind," I replied averting my eyes back to the kind stranger. The first thing I noticed was his smile. He was very charming, handsome even. By the looks of his suit, I believe he was from the higher class passengers, the one's who have A level suite, not a C class, with no windows and the small bunk beds.

"It's my pleasure," the man said, before I walked back to my friends

Tara leaned closer to me and whispered, when I sat down "Who was that?"

"No idea. But he paid for our drinks," I smiled, when I reached for one of the cocktails. My friends took the other two.

"He certainly has his eyes on you, Colleen," Beatrice tapped on my arm gently and then nodded towards him

"No, he doesn't..." I denied it as I raised the drink up to my lips

"Oh, honey...he so does!" Tara placed her hand over mine as I licked my lips

"Don't be silly...I'm way out of his league," I replied, but, when I sneaked a look at the mysterious man at the bar, our eyes met again. My heart started to beat faster. Unknowingly, I had bit my lip as I had watched him as I had wondered about the body underneath his clothes. When I averted my eyes back to my friends.

"You should go talk to him," Beatrice urged me "You clearly are thinking about it!"

"No...no!" I shook my head, not liking the idea at all. I was too shy for that. Not confident enough.

"Come on! Colleen, he is clearly into you!" Beatrice added after she finished sucking her cocktail through the straw

"I'm not here to get a boyfriend!" I argued back, trying to make them stop the direction this conversation was going

"Who said anything about a boyfriend," Tara argued back with a naughty smirk on her lips

"After how the idiot Gabriel dumped you two months ago, you deserve some fun!" Beatrice chimed in

"And he-" Tara continued glancing to the man "-seems like he could be lots of fun!"

I sneaked another look at him before I tried to resist again "No, I can't. I can't leave you. This is suppose to be our time together. Girls weekend...or whatever-"

"Girl...we will be fine!" Tara wrapped her arm around Beatrice "Now, go!" she ushered me as Beatrice wrapped her arms around her friend, trying to convince me that they will be fine

"Nice of you two both gang up on me," I said as I started to think about going over to him. I raised the glass up, took another sip of the drink to gain some more courage to walk over to the man. But all of a sudden I saw my friends smile, while looking at something over my right shoulder.

"Ladies," I heard the same voice I had heard at the bar. Slowly I look over my shoulder only to see the man stand right behind me "I don't mean to intrude-"

"You aren't!" Tara blurred out and grinned at him "You aren't!" She repeated slowly reaching over to touch his arm "We were just talking about you, actually!" she said averting her gaze to me

The guy raised his eyebrow at my friend, getting the hint "May I have this dance with you, please?" he put his hand in front of me. Both of my friends tried their hardest from squeaking in excitement.

"I'm sorry, I don't dance with strangers," I was very curious as to who he was. Or maybe I was trying to play hard to get.

"I'm sorry, where were my manners. I'm Robert Quinn," he answered holding his hand out to me and waiting for me to greet him back "And you are-?"

"Colleen Decker," I shook his hand, but he kept a hold of it. Not forcefully. My hand fit perfectly in his. His skin was not rough, like Gabriel's had been. He must be taking good care of himself.

"May I have this dance with you, Miss Decker?" He repeated the invitation

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Quinn," I replied and saw how Tara grabbed onto Beatrice arms, while with her other she covered her mouth as a small squeak escaped

I placed my hand in his and got up. We walked to the empty space in the room. I set my palm on his shoulder also feeling his strong shoulder. In return I felt his right hand on my lower back, he pulled my body a bit closer to his. His left held mine firmly in his, our bodies close. He started to lead me across the clear space, spinning me around and around, clearly knowing how to dance.

"You have truly beautiful voice," he whispered to me in my ear, when he pulled me close in one of the spins.

The flirting started out from there on and it continued throughout the whole night. We danced for hour, but when my feet finally gave up, we went to get couple of cocktails. That lead to us wandering around the cruise ship, talking about life and laughing our butts off during the night, but eventually he was so kind to show me his A class suite. His room was thrice the size of our (my friends and I). It had it's own bathroom. A TV and DVD collection. There was mini fridge with drinks, a couch, books and magazines. There was a huge window that out looked to the ocean. But most importantly a king size bed, which was as comfortable as it looked. And both of us, together tried it out.

~o~o~o~

I was sitting on the bed, looking down at the positive pregnancy test in my hand. There were two more positive pregnancy tests on the bed behind me. Beatrice had gotten me multiple at the pharmacy.

"Who's the father?" Tara asked, when she sat down next to me on the bed

"You know who it is!" I mumbled back still not being able to take my eyes away from the test. They were glued to it. For a while I thought this was a dream. That I would wake up and not be pregnant. But that hasn't happened. I was just too stunned...to shocked.

"Didn't you use condoms?" Beatrice asked from being crouched down in front of me. Her hands rested on my knees.

"Does it look like we were?" I raised my head up and waved the pregnancy test in the air "We didn't have any. He said he would...you know...pull out," my cheeks got warm, I was so embarrassed about this. I knew better than that, but at that moment I hadn't made the smartest decision. The alcohol had clouded my judgment. We had acted like a horny teenagers even thought we were both adult. I'm sure we could have gotten condoms from the store, but it was too far and it would take too much time. We wanted to have sex, then and there. Nothing was going to stop us. And nothing did. Not even the ship swaying in the stormy ocean.

Getting pregnant was not in my Senior year plan. But while this pregnancy came as complete surprise and I was having a small panic attack about it, I also couldn't help but feel excited about it. After losing my mom to the heart attack 6 years ago and my father to suicide 4 years ago because he couldn't take the pain of loosing mom, I was all alone. I had no other family. My grandparents died when I was just a baby and I don't have any siblings. My mom didn't have any siblings, but my dads brother died in war. He never had been married, never had any children.

This little human being, who was growing inside me, was the only family I had now. As weird as it sounds, I already love him/her. And while the thought of having a baby was scary, I believed I could do it. I was feeling positive about it. I haven't heard from Robert Quinn since the cruise, but if I find him and tell him the news, he might help me raise the baby. The little I got to know him, he had seemed like a person, who wouldn't run or leave me to do this alone.

"What do you need us to do?" Beatrice wondered, wanting to help any way she could.

"I'm really craving some chips," I said making both of my friends to laugh out

"I'll go buy them," Beatrice stood up "Any specific flavor?" she asked, when she was by the doors

I shook my head "Thanks," I smiled sadly at her

"Of course. Be back in 20," she said before leaving my dorm room

"Can I do anything?" Tara asked rubbing my back softly

"Help me find Robert," I answered "It's his baby as well. He should know," I said looking down at the two stripes on the test. Who could have guessed, that two little pink stripes could change a persons life so drastically.

"Sure thing. Where do we start?" Tara stood up "What do you know about him, other than his name?" At that moment, nothing came to mind. My memory of that night was pretty blurry, I was missing parts of it. I remember standing at the edge of the deck and Robert was holding my hands like in the movie Titanic. But one of the crew had called us back inside, because it was not safe. I remember the dancing, the drinking, the sex part. But much of the conversation we had was a mystery to me.

"Does he live in California at least?"

"Yes!" I pointed to my friend, when she asked about the state "He said he started his own business here in San Diego. Something about constructions..."

~o~o~o

I was sitting in a waiting room. The secretary was looking at me with a stink eye every now and then. She made me feel very uncomfortable and nervous. Like I wasn't enough anxious about this meeting already. Robert Quinn was a charming man, no doubt he was a real woman's man. With his store growing, he was getting more cash in his bank account. And money is something a lot of woman look for in a man. I had a feeling this woman had a crush on Mr. Robert Quinn.

The doors to the cabinet opened and two men, carrying what looked like blueprints, came out. Instantly I sat up straighter, ready to be called in. While one of the man walked straight out, the other man stopped at the secretary desk and they talked about setting up another meeting in a month. When the other man left, the secretary received a call from Robert Quinn to ask for the next person from his meeting list to come in.

The secretary stood up and gestured to the doors "Robert Quinn will have you now!"

I quickly got up to my feet and walked inside his office. He was sat behind a large desk. There was a computer at one side of it, documents and papers on the other. Two brown leather chairs in front of his desk. A bookshelf covered the whole wall behind him. At my right there was a conference table, which had empty tea cups on. Clearly the men had discussed their business at that table.

Robert was so occupied by the paperwork in front of him he hadn't raised his head up, yet. He was scribbling something down. His pen moved so fast, I felt a cramp in my hand.

I remained standing few steps away from his desk, because that's how I felt more comfortable with "Hi. I hope you remember me. Colleen Decker -we met on the cruise," I said rather shyly not knowing how will he react to seeing me after almost two months.

At the sound of my voice his head snapped up. His eyes stopped on mine and for the moment it felt like the time froze. It reminded me of the night on the cruise ship.

"What are you doing here?" he asked standing up. His tone of voice was not welcoming. His eyes didn't hold the flirtatious gaze it had on the cruise, instead it was cold and fierce.

"I need to talk to you," I replied, moving my purse to my front as I shifted my weight to my other leg

"No, you need to leave!" Robert walked around the table "Now!" I was taken aback by how different he was. This was not the man I met on the ship. No longer he seemed charming and kind, and sweet. I got a very cold, ungracious feeling from him. Suddenly I felt used and cheated by him. By his act he had put on the night of the cruise, because I was sure, I was now seeing the real him.

"It's important!" I insisted without backing down, because I had vowed to myself that I won't leave here until I told him the truth. I still needed to give him a chance to be in this babies life.

"We spent one night together. That's it! Nothing else is going to happen between us," Robert stated as he walked towards me. He put his hand on my shoulder, ready to guide me out of his office. And that's when I saw it. When he was gesturing towards the big oak doors behind me.

The gold ring on his left hand ring finger.

I grabbed his hand and held it up "You're married?" I questioned, shocked by the news. On the cruise, I had seen no ring. There was no ring on his finger. I had held his hand, I had danced to him for hour. I thought he was single. I would have never done anything if I had known he had been married. I don't want to be his mistress. That's not who I am!

"You need to leave! My wife is going to be here at 12! She can't know about you!" Robert pulled his hand out of my hold as his voice got more demanding

"Wow!" I covered my mouth with my hand "I can't believe you!" I took a step back, trying to wrap my brain around all of the lies he told me. I was surprised that Robert Quinn is actually his real name. The story about his company and the newly opened stores was true only because he liked to gloat, he liked the compliments, he liked that people envied him of his success and his wealth.

"Leave!" He glared down at me "And never come-"

"I came here to tell you that I'm pregnant!" I interrupted him "Congratulations. You're the father!"

There was a long pause from him after my statement "You're lying...you can't be!"

I reached in my purse and pulled out the ultrasound I had gotten few days ago. He grabbed the ultrasound of of my hands and examined it.

"How far along are you?" he inquired still gazing down at the picture. I was hoping he would change back to the polite and friendly guy I had met on the cruise, but little did I know, that I couldn't have been further away from the truth.

"Almost 7 weeks," I said, my eyes averting to the ultrasound in his hand "I have a feeling it's a girl," I smiled to myself as I rested my right hand on my stomach. It was a feeling that I couldn't explain. Maybe this was the first time I experienced a mothers intuition. A mother knows, right?

He handed me the ultrasound back, but then marched over to his table. From the top drawer he pulled out a check book.

"This should be enough," He told me as I watched how he wrote something down. Robert signed the check, ripped it out of the check book and came back to me.

"Enough for what?" I questioned slowly reaching for the check. He had written me a check for five thousand dollars. I looked up to him with frowned forehead.

"For all of the costs you need to abort it!"

I could not believe what I was hearing. He was trying to force me into abortion. I was standing in front of him, still holding the check out, in complete and utter shock.

"You will abort this baby and we will never see each other ever-"

"I'm not doing that!" I stated back ripping his check up in half. That felt like some sort of blood money. "I'm having this baby!" He had no right to tell me what to do. It was my baby as well. The baby is in my body. I was carrying it and I will carry it for 9 months. Ultimately it was my decision, not his. If he didn't want to support me and his child, that's fine, but he will not force me into doing something I do not want.

"It's my reputation-"

"Reputation?" I laughed at him the second the words left his mouth "I don't care about your reputation. I care about this baby and it's my choice, whether or not I will keep the-" I was interrupted by a sound coming form the phone on Robert's desk

"Mr. Quinn, your wife is here," we both heard the secretaries voice

Robert Quinn hurried to the phone and replied "Tell her to wait a minute. I have to finish this meeting Ms. Goldblume."

"Yes, sir!" Came a reply from the phone. Robert Quinn turned back to me.

"I'm keeping the baby!"

"If the press or my wife, or anyone finds out, I'm going to sue the living hell out of you. Is that clear!" he threatened as he pointed his finger to me. He was not joking around. The man could not be any more serious. I'm not exactly sure what he could sue me for, but I had no intention of finding out. I was done with him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Quinn...I wouldn't want my child to know he or she has a father like you, anyway," I napped at him, before I turned on my heel and walked out of the office

As I opened the doors to the hallway, I saw a petite woman around my age sitting on the couch with her purse in her lap. As I walked by her we looked at one another in what almost felt like a slow motion, but we did not exchange any words.

If only the woman knew what kind of a man she had married.

I simply left and never looked back.

~o~o~o~

On July 11th a healthy baby girl was placed in my arms.

I was scared at first, when the nurse put her in my arms. Scared that I was holding her wrong, that I was going to hurt her, that I'm not good enough. But all the troubles, all the worries were gone, when I got the chance to really look at her little face. Her small, cute button nose. I was lost in her. Just like that, she was my whole world and I loved her more than I have ever loved anyone.

For weeks, months even, I had pondered what her name could be. No name seemed to fit. No name seemed right. But, when I finally had her in my arms, the name came itself.

"Callie," I said keeping my eyes on my daughter "Her name is Callie," I raised her closer to me and pressed my lips gently to her forehead, giving her the first ever kiss

 **AN: I had thought long and hard about how I would tell the story about Colleen and Robert. Decided on little time travel to past, seen from Colleen's perspective. Robert turned out kind of the bad guy in this. It seemed like the only way I could explain, why he wasn't fighting for Callie like he had in the show.  
**

 **Next chapter will pick up where I left off in previous one.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	49. Chapter 49 - Half-sister

Amy POV

The girl in front of me, could only be one person. All though I have never met her before, I knew who she was, because her features were simply too similar with Callie for then not be related. Robert Quinn has another daughter beside Callie - this must be her. Brown hair, brown eyes, same kind of nose, cheekbones.

"Hi. How may I help you?" I said, with a warm smile on my face

"Hello! I'm here to see Callie," She stated in a confident tone the moment the doors were fully open. Clearly, she came here for a reason. That being – meeting her half sister. By the looks of it, she won't leave until she has.

"And who may you be, sweetheart?" I inquired even though I knew, who she was

"Oh," she gasped, when realized how inappropriate she had been. Only now I noticed that she had been holding on to a small gift bag in her hands. The girl took the small bag in her left hand and held her right hand out "I'm Sophia Quinn. Callie's half-sister. My father is Robert Quinn."

I did not shake her hand, because I didn't want to pass all my germs to her. Instead I pointed to the napkin in my left "Sorry, I don't want to get you sick as well..."

"Oh!" The girl pulled her hand back quickly as she eyed me up and down, seeing my condition

"I'm Amy Scott," I introduced myself to her "Callie's mom."

"I thought her mom was dead," The girl replied back innocently

"Well...yes - Colleen is dead," I explained as I started to feel my throat itching "I'm raising Callie now. She has lived with me for 9 months now. Planning on adopting her." As soon as I was done explaining to her I started to clear my throat, hoping to get rid of the tickling feeling.

"Ah!" Sophia breathed out finally comprehending the whole situation "That's very nice of you, Mrs. Scott!" When she smiled at me, I noticed just how similar were their smiles.

I cough few times, but then took a step closer to the porch to have a better view on the street. Shivers ran over my body, when the wind blew. There were no cars parked, no cab on the street. That got me slightly worried as I started to wonder, how she got here. I doubt she lived a walk distance away from here.

"How did you get here, sweetheart?" I asked concerned, when I looked back at girl

"I took a bus!"

"Sophie," I watched the girl closely not wanting to miss a single micro expression on her face "Does your parents know you're here?" I had a bad feeling that she had come here on her own without her parents knowledge. Reason for that, her coming here unannounced and uninvited. If she had told either of her parents, I'm sure they would have first try to contact us, possibly through our lawyers. Knowing just how much a kid deciding to leave on its own head can scare a parent, I needed to make sure her parents were informed about her whereabouts. It was my duty as a parent and as a cop.

I noticed how Sophia averted her eyes briefly down avoiding mine right before giving me an answer "Yes, my mother knows. She said I could come." she shifted nervously in her stance and continued to avoid looking me in my eyes

"Sophie...I need you to be honest with me," I pressed on, sensing the lie. My tone wasn't threatening, but it was firm, so she would sense that I was not playing around and that I needed an honest answer from her.

When the girl finally glanced back to me, she admitted remorsefully "No."

I let out a sigh "Come on inside, Sophia!" When the girl was over the doorstep I added "I will need to call your parents and tell them where you are. Also, I need you to be quiet, because Callie is sleeping on the couch. She's sick as well, so please don't wake her."

Once the girl was inside, I guided her to the kitchen. Sophia gave me her mothers number so I could call and inform her about her daughters whereabouts. Safe to say, her mother had no idea that Sophia was not at home. While we waited for her mother to come get her, I washed my hands and made her two sandwiches.

While she ate, I talked to her some more hoping to pass the time.

"How did you know where Callie lived?" I questioned curiously as I clenched my hands together and pressed my forearms to the table

"I found some papers on dads desk," Sophia replied "It had all sorts of information about you and Callie."

"Oh, really?" My eyebrows raised up

"Yeah," Sophia nodded before taking a bite out of her sandwich. Once she had swallowed the food she had been chewing, she lowered the sandwich and said softly "I'm sorry about your family!" I tilted my head sideways, surprised to hear her say that "I can't even imagine how it felt, when you lost your son and husband the same day. Is it true, you got suspended for two weeks for attacking the man who was responsible for their death?"

I was left speechless for a moment because I had no idea that Robert Quinn had looked into my life. It was not a nice feeling - knowing that someone was keeping tabs on me. Investigating on me. While it made me feel slightly worried and upset about him doing research on me, I knew I shouldn't take it out on Sophia. She had nothing to do with it.

I scratched my temple "Yeah…yeah, that's true," I dragged out in a low voice. While I wasn't proud of my own actions, I didn't necessary regret it also. For me, it wasn't as simple as black and white. There were a lot of emotions involved, which always complicates things.

Sophia continued to speak, but I zoned out for a short period of time as my thoughts wondered on its on. I couldn't think about what I lost without thinking about what I gained as well. The loss I suffered was enormous, but somehow it was lessened a little by the young girl in the other room.

"So, uh, what made you decide to come here today?" I inquired as I pressed my cheek to my hand for I started to feel tired and would love to just catch some more sleep like Callie

Sophie averted her gaze down to the table, gave a small shoulder shrug before giving me a more honest answer than I had expected "My parents were fighting."

I became more alert after her reply, took my hand away from my cheek and straightened my back "They were fighting?" the image I got in my head at her words had been of the two adults throwing stuff at each other and her mother slapping Robert. I really hoped I was wrong.

Sophia tilted her head back and observed me for two seconds "Not like...fighting-fighting," Sophia said, when noticed how I had reacted "They weren't hitting one another. Just arguing." I let out the breath I had been holding while waiting for her reply "Very loudly."

"About what?" I asked, expecting her to avoid my question completely, because I was well aware, how personal this was

"About Callie," Sophia said while looking at me "Colleen, the adoption papers, about daddy cheating on mom..." she let out a sad sigh at the end as she averted her gaze down "Dad said it was a mistake, but I had never seen mom so angry at him. She even mentioned divorce and threatened to take me away from him."

"That must have been hard to hear. I'm sorry," I sympathize with her. I knew that whenever parents are on the path of divorce, it directly affects kids, who are left in between. Often, the kids think it's their fault their parents are divorcing. I'm not sure if Sophia somehow has come to the conclusion that it's her fault, but her parents arguing was enough to leave an effect on the young girl already. Her parents were so wrapped up in fighting one another that they both missed their daughter walking out of the house.

Callie POV

The moment I opened my eyes, I realized I still had the huge grin on my face from the dream I had had.

I had dreamed about a hot summer day. The Sun was hot and bright, but the wind that blew gave a nice refreshing feeling. I was on a beach, which was located next to a school. The same school Amy and I had rode by, when we had gone to our bike ride. I have lived in San Diego my whole life, but I never knew there was a school right next to the beach.

Standing with my feet dug into the sand, water washing over my feet, but never reaching over my ankles. There had been no worry on my mind. In my dream, I remember that the only feeling I felt was – happiness. Nothing but happiness. And at that point in my dream, I had no idea why I had been so happy.

When I looked up from the ground, I saw the Sun was already setting. The sky was starting to turn to yellow, red and orange color.

Out of nowhere, I heard my name being called. Looking over my shoulder, I tried to see whoever was calling me. Amy was standing next to a set up picnic area. She was waving me over. Asking me to join her. Without thinking much about it, I skipped over to her. Amy kissed my cheek, when she pulled me in a side hug.

The next thing I know, I saw Colleen walking along the beach. She was coming towards us, smiling and waving at us. Amy waved back at her. Finally, when Colleen was up to us, Amy and Colleen hugged, like old friends, who hadn't seen each other in a very long time.

The grin on my face slowly faded away, when I realized that the most important part of the dream will never come true. My moms will never meet each other. But the smile started to grow back as I remembered the sight of Colleen hugging Amy in my dream. It was the best sight I had ever seen.

I tossed the blankets aside and headed out of the living room, searching for mom. All I wanted to do right now, was tell Amy about my dream. I took it as a sign, that Colleen approves of Amy. That my birth mom knows I'm in good hands and that she no longer has to worry about me.

I heard mom walking around in the kitchen, so I started to speak to her even before I walked in "Mom! I had the greatest dream ever!" I felt all jittery as I couldn't wait to tell her all about it

I came to stop, when I saw my half-sister sitting at the kitchen table. Mom put away a carton of milk in the fridge and then turned to me.

"Hi, Callie!" Sophia jumped up and grabbed a gift bag that stood on the chair next to her. She now stood right in front of me with a huge smile on her face "I'm Sophie! Your sister!"

"Half-sister," I corrected her, because I didn't feel close enough to her to take that first part off. Jude – he was my brother. We grew up together. I knew Jude - all his flaws, his weaknesses, his strengths, his fears, his quirks. We both had suffered the same way: we our lost a mom, we both got hurt by Donald, we both got placed in foster care. Sophie – I knew nothing about her that made me feel close to her. We weren't similar in any way, except for our looks. It could be my grumpiness came from me being sick and not wanting to do small talk with anyone. I simply did not feel like having any guests right now.

I saw the girl sadden at my words. She took it to heart.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit you!"

"Uninvited?"

"I wanted to see you...meet you," she reasoned back, but then raised the small gift bag up "Brought you a present."

"Uh..." I dragged glancing quickly to mom, who stood aside, watching us interact without interrupting "T-thanks," I took the bag recurrently. Sophia was waiting for me to open it, so I reached in and pulled out the gift. It was a jacket. Exactly like the one she was wearing right now. It looked maybe a size bigger.

"Oh...wow..." I forced myself to say as I held the cloth up to examine it. This was not something I would walk over to in a store. I hated the color, hated the style, hated the half sleeves and the fact that it didn't have even one pocket. In fact, it didn't look like anything I could afford as well.

"You like it?" Sophia asked, eager to her the answer. She pulled on her jacket "It's the same as mine! See"

"I ,uh, well...yeah. It's great!" I faked a smile just to please her " _I'm never going to wear this! It will be tossed to the very back of my closet and never be pulled out ever again._ " I thought to myself the same time. What was she thinking when buying me this? Giving presents, in a form of a clothing, to someone you just met is a horrible idea. There's almost no way of knowing the persons size. Of course, the gesture was nice, but still.

"Callie, why don't you go show Sophia your room?" Mom suggested as she walked over to me and took the jacket out of my hands as well as the gift bag

Even though I didn't feel like it, because of how sick I still felt, I took moms advice and gestured to the hallway "It's this way."

"Your home is so small compared to ours," Sophia commented as she followed me upstairs.

While I didn't say anything back, I couldn't help but to take that comment to heart a bit. Something in the way she said that, made me think that she was saying her home was so much better than mine. I saw a picture of Robert's house on the internet, when I looked him up – he was living in a mansion. It had a pool, two garages. The building itself was only two stories high, but it was indeed a five times the size of ours. If you would put the two next to each other, ours would look like a shack. But while it may be so, I loved this house and how simple it was. It reminded me of the old house I used to live it. Living in a huge house like that was not something I wanted. To me, when I looked at their house, it seemed like people living there were lonely and not talking to each other. Big rooms, too elegant and uncomfortable furniture that didn't make the rooms feel and look cozy. The distance between each family member in the house seemed too far. I remembered how I used to hear music coming from Markus room. While we did not share the same taste in music, the sound certainly didn't bother me. In fact I liked it. Or the fact that if I'm being silent up in my room, I can hear the TV playing downstairs at the night. I can smell the coffee moms make in the morning. This house is filled with life, while the mansion the Quinn's lived it, seemed cold, lifeless and dull.

"Your is a mansion," I replied in a low voice as I started to climb up the stairs dragging my hand along the banister

"My dad...or should I say our dad, built it himself," Sophia sounded proud of him

"Like all the construction work?"

"No, he hired people to do that. But he did design everything. Most of the construction materials came from his own store. It took almost 2 years to build."

"Where did you live before that?" I asked curiously as I just couldn't imagine them living in a house like ours or even an apartment

"We had a colonial house type in Mission Hill," She explained, when we had ascended the stairs

"This is my room," I said walking inside it

"It's a nice room. Kind of small, but nice," Sophia said as she looked around "Did you decorate it yourself?"

"No, it was this way, when I got here," I replied as I remained standing by the door

"My dad allowed me to decorate my own room. Pink is my favorite color so I incorporated it in my room a lot!" She said walking over to my bed "I could even choose my own furniture. Without any limit! I have a king size bed in the middle of my room, but yours is okay as well." Sophia added, when she turned back to me

"Lucky you," I said indifferently as I watched how she walked over to my guitar that stood propped up at the wall by the end of my bed

"Do you play?" Sophia asked lifting the guitar up

"Yeah..." I said sniffing as the cold came back. While I found my napkin in my pockets and blew my nose, Sophia had sat down on my bed and started to strum on my guitar, without my consent.

"This is fun!" she exclaimed as she continued to play the strings on random "I will have to ask my dad to buy me one! I have always wanted to learn how to play an instrument. Music is so amazing. What kind of music do you like?" she played the guitar so off beat, that the random bunch of sound, gave me a slightly headache. That probably was more because I was still sick than because of her inefficient guitar skills. It was actually hard to look at how harsh and merciless her fingers were with my strings. Especially the high E string.

"All kind of," I shrugged my shoulders as I continued to blow my nose

"I love One Directions and Jonas brothers! They are super awesome! I have signed posters of both of those gro-" she stopped suddenly in the middle of the sentence as she froze. The sound of guitar stopped as well. Slowly she tilted her head up to look at me. I saw some fear in my half-sisters eyes, when our eyes met.

"I'm...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to!" Sophia stuttered back, her eyes briefly averting down to the broken string "I was just...I didn't-" she stood up, holding the guitar out

"It's fine," I replied trying to calm her down as I walked over to her. While I was not happy that she broke the string, I wasn't going to make it a big deal and go all ape on her. The string was easily replaceable.

With shaky hands she handed me back my guitar "I will buy you a new guitar!"

I laughed back at her "I don't need a new guitar. I like the one that I have right now," I said as I put it back down where it stood before

"But I broke yours," guilt was pouring out of her every pore

"You only broke the string," I assured her that no big damage was done

"You can change it?"

"Yeah. No big deal," I sat down on my bed, leaned my back against the wall and pulled my legs up on the bed as well

"Oh thank gosh...I really thought I broke the whole thing!" Sophia's eyes still eyed the guitar "I was so scared!"

"Yeah...I could tell," I chuckled back "So, do you have any hobbies?" I asked hoping to show that I'm curious about her as well, even though all I wanted to do was curl up underneath two blankets and fall back to sleep. I barely had any energy despite the fact that I had woken up from a nap not 30 minutes ago. The mix of temperature, sore throat and cold was draining the life out of me.

"I like to ride horses and I participate in competitions with my horse Sunchaser. I won the first prize the other day, actually!" She hurried towards me as she pulled her phone out "I have a picture. Let me show you!" Sophia jumped on my bed, pressed her side up to me and held her phone out

"This is my horse - Sunchaser. He turned 4 this summer," Sophia said pointing to a picture of a white horse, whose fur was shiny, his tail and mane braided.

"Wait...you have your own horse?" I paused wanting to get the details right

"Yes. Daddy bought him for me. He has lineage. He was born a champion. Both of Sunchaser's parents are champions."

"Where do you keep him?" I asked perplexed unaware how silly my question truly was

"In our ranch!" Sophia said swiping to the next picture "Look, that's us after we won!" In the picture Sophia was sat on her horse, holding what looked like a gold trophy with a blue ribbon. She was dressed in an Equestrian clothes – white pants, black jacket and high boots. I can't deny how professional she looked. Her eyes were glowing.

For the following minutes Sophia continued to tell me all about her horse, the school she goes to, the family vacations they go together and every other details from her life that she could think of. I didn't do much of talking as my half-sister was speaking most of the time. It felt like she hasn't talked to anyone her age for weeks. And during this whole time we spoke, she never mentioned a friend, which seemed odd to me, because she clearly wasn't an outcast like me.

If it was true – that she didn't have any friend - I understand why she came here unannounced to day. She's is or should I say, was an only child growing up. At least I had Jude the first years. Yes, sometimes he was annoying and irritating the hell out of me, but growing up, I was never alone. I always had someone to play with, someone to talk to, someone to do mischief with. No friends meant she spend most of her time alone. And judging by the way she was telling me about her life, it seemed like her parents might not want to let her out of their sight, not wanting for her to go off tracks in her life. The only time her eyes truly had glowed, was when she was talking about her horse. The girl was lonely. More lonely than I ever had been while in foster her. And money and expensive things couldn't change that.

And the girl was spoiled. Clearly. Newest technologies, expensive clothes. Her dad bought her everything she had ever wanted. All she had to do was blink her eyes at him and he would buy it. Robert might be doing it, because he felt like a bad father for not being with her as often as she wanted to be. The job has it's faults.

I felt sorry for her, which was not something I had ever expected.

"Sophia!" Suddenly a loud male's voice echoed throughout the whole house

"My dad!" Sophia exclaimed jumping up from the bed

"How did he knew you were here?" I asked not understanding why he was here or how he even knew where _here_ was

"Your mom called him...I kind of came here on my own, without their knowledge," the girl added in a more quieter voice

"Sophia, get down here, right now! I'm not going to tell you again!"

"Keep your voice down!" I heard Amy retort back to him

"I should better go..."

"Yeah," I agreed, following my half-sister out of my room. When we made our way downstairs, I saw both of Sophia's parents standing in the hallway with my mom right next to them, looking not so pleased with them. Not wanting to get too close, I remained standing on the first step, my elbow resting on the banister.

"Finally!" Robert muttered as Sophia took the last step down

"Sophia, come on! We have to go," her mother extended her arm towards the girl, waiting for Sophia to go over to her "What were you thinking!?" Her mother scolded, when she had her arm around Sophia's shoulder

"I came to meet my sister," Sophia replied in a small voice

"You can't leave like that!" Her mother scolded "You scared us! And you should have asked us first!"

"You didn't even notice I was gone until Callie's mom called you," Sophia replied challenging her parents back. Her mother didn't say anything back.

"Bye Callie! Bye Amy!" Sophia managed to call, before her mother guided her out of our home

"Bye!" Mom and I both called back to her. I saw a glimpse of smile on Sophia's face, when she glanced over her shoulder to me.

What surprised me was that Robert remained standing inside our home, glaring between me and mom. Once Sophia was out of earshot, heading towards their car, which was parked in front of our home, Robert took a step closer to us.

"Let me clear this out for you – you are not my daughter! You will never be!" He declared as he pointed his finger at me "And you are not Sophia's sister!"

"The DNA test said otherwise," mom replied casually "Sophia has a half-sister whether you like to acknowledge it or not. It's not something you can change."

"Why do you hate me so much?" I questioned taking the last step down "I haven't done anything to you! I barely know you...you barely know me!" This was something that has been bothering me ever since I first saw Robert in the elevator. He hasn't shown even the smallest sign that says – I want to get to know you. How could it be that he loved one of his daughter and gave her everything she ever wanted, but hated the other. I don't know what I have done to earn that kind of treatment. Colleen loved me, why can't he? I didn't need for him to be parent, to raise me. All I wanted was to get to know who my birth father is. What kind of music he likes, what is his favorite food, do we share any quirks. I wanted to hear the stories about Colleen. That's all I wanted from him.

"You exist!" Robert hissed back "Spending that night together with your mother was the worst and biggest mistake I have made in my entire life, which I regret more than anything! I never wanted you!" I wish I could have kept the tears away, but I couldn't. My eyes got watery at his answer. Hearing that I was a mistake, hurt. It hurt bad.

"Screw you, asshole!" Mom barked back at him losing her serenity "Get the fuck off my property! And never come back!"

"With pleasure!" Robert retorted, but before he left he added "Don't ever think about contacting me, my wife or Sophia! I don't want anything to do with you. The same goes for my family! You got the papers, now leave us alone!" With that Robert left, slamming the doors hard as he walked away

"Asshole!" Mom muttered under her nose again, before turning back to me

My chin was now whimpering as I was trying hard not to cry because of him.

"You are not a mistake!" Amy wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close to her chest "Your mom did not think of you as a mistake. You meant everything to her. And Colleen loved you so much...so much!"

I sobbed out "Why does he hate me so much?" I tasted the salty liquid on my lips as the tears just kept pouring down

"Because he's an idiot and an asshole, that's why!" Mom's answer was almost instant as she leaned out of the hug a little bit so she could see my face "Forget him! He's not worth your time, baby!"

"I just...I don't understand," I sniffed out as I tried to stop myself from crying so hard over someone who doesn't care about me at all

"I don't either," Mom shook her head lightly as she stroked my hair with one hand, but other rested fondly on my cheek "And I never will. Because I love you to pieces and getting to know you was the greatest experience I have had. He's going to miss out on so much. But that's his problem, not ours!"

I raised my hand and started to wipe away the tears on my cheeks.

"There is one amazing thing that comes out of him being the ultimate asshole."

"What?" I asked clueless, without having any idea what she was thinking about.

"I get to keep you all to myself!" A huge smile appeared on moms lips before she leaned closer and placed a kiss to my cheek. Smile changed the tears on my face, when mom pulled me back to her chest.

 **AN: I wanted to give you one last update in 2016.**

 **Also, I want to wish you all a Happy New Year! May you have an amazing year.  
**


	50. Chapter 50 - Becoming a Scott

Calllie POV

It was a late evening the day before my adoption. I was sitting at my desk, scribbling on a paper. For the last 5 minutes I have been writing down my soon too be name trying to get accustomed to it, because once school starts again in September I will have a new surname. I'm sure that even despite my effort to get used it by writing it down, it will take couple of days till I will raise my head up at being called Miss Scott in school.

Changing things up, I started to try and come up with a new signature. I didn't really have one before for all the time I would simply write Callie Jacob on the signature line. But I wanted to change things up. I came up with countless options. Some were really bad, some I could not replicate the second time, some were as simple as writing just CS down in different pen stroke manners.

"Cal!" I heard mom call me from the hallway. I turned around hearing moms footsteps coming towards my room.

I pressed my left elbow to the top of the chair backrest "Huh?"

"Grandma and grandpa want to talk to you," Mom came in my room holding her phone to her ear "Hold on a sec!" Amy said in the phone before she handed it over to me.

Amy's parents were in Boston. This time we didn't call and invite them over, because of my disappointment the last time. I felt so guilty for asking to fly over for nothing. There's this thought in the back of my head that Robert will ruin it somehow again. It didn't feel fair to drag them over for all across the country while there was a chance that this time the adoption won't go through as well.

Happily I reached for the phone "Hello!" I said starting to fidget my pen in my other hand

"Hi, darling! You're on the speakerphone!" Linda told me, I heard Harold making noise in the background "And it's done!" I heard him announced, but had no idea what was done or if it was even something to do with me

"Are you excited?" Grandma asked me

"Yeah, I can't wait for it!" I replied watching how my mom came up to my desk and lifted up the paper I was trying to find my new signature

"We can't wait as well," Harold agreed "In fact, we just sent a little gift for you!"

"You did?" I asked wondering what it was

"Well, to be more specific, we sent it to your mom, because you still don't have a bank account!" Linda explained to me

"You didn't have to," I downplayed my excitement for their gift

"Oh nonsense, Callie. Who are you trying to fool?" Harold replied "What kid doesn't like money!" he chuckled, making me admit it.

"Okay, you're right. Thank you!" I expressed my gratitude, when mom showed the paper to me pointing to the signature at the bottom of the page and then showed thumbs up

"We already told your mom. She will give it to you tomorrow," Linda added as I smiled up to mom for two reasons – the signature and the money from my grandparents

"What time does it start tomorrow?" Harold asked

"Um...at 11:00!" I said as I started to scribble the signature that mom seemed to like on the corner of my music sheets

"Give us a call once it's over. Harold and I want to be the next in line after your mom to congratulate you."

"Something can still go wrong-"

"Don't you dare think that way. Nothing will go wrong!" Harold interrupted me in a confident manner, but Linda added "Enough with the negative waves. Think positive, darling!"

"I'll try," I replied looking back up to mom "But I'm more of realist"

Mom pointed both thumbs to herself "I'm an optimist!" I smirked at mom

"We for one believe everything will be okay. Remember that we love you, Callie!"

"I love you too," I sounded a little bit unsure and shy. I only met these people because of Amy. And I couldn't be more grateful of getting to know them as they simply are amazing. The first month I was here, I didn't understand why Amy was so calm with me, so patient, caring yet strict, when needed, but most of all loving and caring all throughout suffering the greatest lost there is. Getting to know Linda and Harold I came to realize why Amy is the way she is. She was raised this way. Now I wished I could grow up to be half the person Amy was.

"Can you put your mom back on the phone?" Grandma requested

"Sure, hold on a second," I said handing the phone back to mom who for the last minute was sitting on the end of my bed

"Grandma said you have to give me money!" I whispered to mom before she got up

"Tomorrow!" Mom pointed out before she up and left my room with her phone up to her ear.

~o~o~o~

"Are you nervous?" Mom asked me, when she parked the car in the parking lot next to the City Hall. The concern that Robert could show up here and ruin my adoption grew ever since we left the house. Knowing the way he was, how he felt about me and that he had investigated on mom, I feared he could have something up his sleeve just so I don't get to have a forever family. One last way to screw with me.

"A little. I'm just scared that something like last time will happen again." I expressed my concern, but held back on all the ways I pictured this day could be ruined. Everyone kept telling me that everything will be okay, that Robert won't show up, but until I live through it – I won't fully believe it.

It won't!" mom assured me once more "You are going to walk in as Callie Quinn Jacob, but you will walk out as Callie Quinn Scott."

I took in a shaky breath and looked back to the building, where it all crashed and burned one time. So far there were no good memories associated with this place. I wanted badly for that to change, but I was too skeptical about it. Luck has never really been on my side. What says today is going to be any different?

"You do want to become a Scott, right?" Mom questioned with a hint of worry in her voice and eyes after my long silence "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No...No!" I stated as I turned to look back at her. The last thing I wanted was to pass my doubts over to her. "I want this! I want to be a Scott!" I reassured her "I'm just...anxious! I can't wait!" I added with a big smile on her lips. I can't wait for this fear and worry to be over. I wanted this uncertainty to end. I wanted to finally feel safe and secure. I wanted the stability that comes from having a forever family.

"Well, then...miss Jacob, shall we?" Mom asked gesturing with her free hand to the building. I nodded my head vigorously and we got out of the car at the same time.

"This is a very important and special day, you know."

"Mm-hmm" I hummed back, keeping my eyes on the building "I will never forget this day." This day could be a turning point for me. Either in a good or bad way.

"The last few months have been...rough. To me, to you...to both of us," Mom said, referencing to all we have been through making me recall each and every single obstacle. One almost made me cry as I recalled how broken and hurt Amy was in the hospital and the following two weeks "We had...many bumps and hitches on the way...but we are here now. We took this long, hard journey together. We stuck together through it all. We made it together," Mom stopped talking briefly as she opened the City Hall doors for me and let me in first

"You are going to be a Scott. And I couldn't be more happier about it!" We walked to the hall and then stopped. Mom reach for my hand "I love you more than you can imagine!" she declared once we had established eye-contact with each other

"I love you too!" I said back without missing a beat. Seeing mom smile back at me warmed my heart.

"Like I said - you will become a Scott," Amy continued with tears in her eyes "You will become a part of a family, part of my family."

Amy detained a little pause, making the wheels in my head spin wondering what she will say next or what this little speech could lead to. I squinted my eyes at her as I started to try and read her.

"You won't just be motherly smothered by me. You will be spoiled by your grandparents. Your uncle will continue to inform you of our family history and tell you lies and embarrassing stories about me, when we were kids. You and your cousins will get into trouble together whenever they come visit or we go visit them. You will once again be part of a family."

"Are.." I tilted my head wondering if Amy had invited them all without my knowledge to surprise me "Is your family coming?" I asked curiously, getting excited about the idea, of seeing all of their faces. Few days ago I had thought that I wouldn't want them here the second time, but boy was I wrong. I wanted all of the family. Everyone.

"We are not just coming, we are already here!" Turning around at the sound of grandma's voice, I squeaked out in excitement. They were all here. Mom had invited all them. The call yesterday was to just make me think otherwise. So I wouldn't suspect anything. The gift Linda and Harold spoke wasn't just the money, but also all of them. And truth be told, I loved the second more than the first.

"You didn't think we would miss this, did you?" Moms brother Andy asked me with a big grin on his lips. Olivia and Nicole were the first ones to hug me. Then Nell and Andy, but in the end Linda and Harold.

The hugging was interrupted by our lawyer "The judge is ready for you!"

"Who's ready for an adoption?" Harold said clapping his hand's excited as he took the lead "Come on...let's not waste any more time! We have been waiting for this for months...chop, chop! I can't wait till you officially become a Scott!"

"I think your dad is more excited than us" I whispers to mom as we follow our lawyer and Harold through the hall

A moment later, we were standing in front of the judge. Our lawyer was next to us, the family was standing behind us. Mom was asked to step forward and sign some documents. As she did that, I looked over my shoulder to the doors. Half-expecting to see Robert barging in and stopping it. Convincing the Judge that Amy shouldn't be allowed to adopt me and that my place would be in the Juvie.

But nothing like that happened.

All I saw was the family – my grandparents, uncle, aunt and cousins- all smiling so wide their cheeks probably hurt. There were tears in Linda's eyes, Harold wrapped her arm around her and pulled her closer to his side. Nell was holding tightly to her husbands arm, who himself looked so proud and happy for his little sister. Nicole could barely stand still, it looked like she wanted to jump up and down. Olivia simply showed me both thumbs up.

I looked back to the front and saw Amy finish walking back to me. Once mom was back by my side, she slipped her hand into mine. We interlocked out fingers. At this moment I knew, I was in a safe zone.

Our lawyer took the papers and handed it up to the Judge.

As the Judge looked over the paper, mom gave my palm a soft squeeze.

When The judge glanced to us before taking his pen and signing them himself, mom bent our arms up and kiss the top of her palm.

The judge closed the file after signing it. Then he turns to look at us and announced happily "Congratulations, Callie, you are now officially adopted!"

The family behind us cheered right before I was pulled in a big, tight mama bear hug. Soon followed by a group hug from the extended family. It felt amazing to again be part of family. I felt invincible. Something I haven't felt in a very long time. It felt like nothing could stop me now.

~o~o~o~

After a celebration dinner at a restaurant, that mom had reserved for us, we all decided to drive to the beach. Harold and Andy were walking and talking in front of us, but Linda and Nell behind us. My cousins though were walking a little bit in front of us, walking in the water with their shoes in their hands, splashing around and laughing.

"Now that the adoption is behind us," Amy put her arm around my shoulder and pulled me to her side, making my face blossom out in a smile "We can finally turn our full attention on finding your brother."

I put my arm around moms waist "Where do we start?" I wondered thinking mom probably already had a game plan ready

"Well, I already contacted David this morning-"

"And?" I interrupted her too impatient for the answer "What did he say?"

"He was busy at that moment. One of his kids had overdosed, he was in hospital and couldn't talk," Mom explained as we continued to walk along the beach "But he said he will call me, when he has some time to talk."

"When will that be?" I questioned back, but the next second showed my distrust in him "Knowing him, he might never call you back. In fact, he might even try to avoid you."

"If the mountain won't go to Muhammad, Muhammad will go to the mountain!" Mom declared, her tone and serious expression showed me her determination to our next challenge that we will face together. Amy's answer satisfied me. For one, it put a smile back on my face. It also showed me that mom's not going to give up. Ever. It may take a while, but she will help me find my baby brother. I trust her to do that.

"Tell me about him," Mom requested

"I don't know what to tell you. He was six the last time I saw him. Surely he has grown up and the stuff I do remember about him, might not be true anymore. I doubt he sleeps with his stuffed bear Mrs. Bunny."

"Okay, but what about, what do you expect him to be?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked with my forehead frowned

"Well... you have an image of him in your mind, right?" I nodded back affirmatively

The image I had of him has changed with each passing year. I always try to picture him taller as he had reached that phase by now probably. Trying to guess what personality quirks he has gained or which he has dropped was the hardest. I always tried to keep in mind that foster care didn't harm and hurt him as much as it ruined me. He probably wasn't as reserved, closed off, mistrustful and suspicious of other people motives as I was.

"What do you picture him to be? Is Jude a jock or a nerdy? Do you expect him to be shy or is he the opposite of that? Does he open up to people easily and shares stuff with other easily or is he the quiet type, like you, who doesn't like to talk about past? Do you expect him to make a lot of trouble at home or would you think he's more like a goody two shoes in his family?" Mom gave me few examples of what she wanted to know "That sort of things. If you would meet him tomorrow, what kind of a person would you waiting for?"

I took a deep breath in before I started to describe what I pictured my brother to be "I'm waiting for someone like-"

 **THE END**

 **This is it. We have reached the end of the third part of my AU.**

 **I knew writing an AU story with an OC as the main character was a risk and a challenge, but I'm glad I took it. This has been a truly amazing journey. Not once I regret writing it, despite the fact that I did struggle with it couple of times. My greatest challenge was to write the chapters surrounding the tragedy that took place in the middle of the story.  
**

 **I want to thank each and everyone from the bottom of my heart. Your response was amazing. I appreciate every view, every review you left and all of the follows and favorites. Your support truly blew me away. I never expected this story to be so well-read and liked. I'm still shocked how many people still are reading the previous two stories in this AU.** **  
**

 **I know I might have lost some of you along the way, but I hope that maybe one day, some of you will want to open this story again and reread it from the start to the end to relive it again along with the characters one more time.  
**

 **My one wish is that you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you everyone!**

 **With love,**

 **MeYouThem123**


End file.
